Ella
by Kerosen
Summary: Un nuevo capitulo, una nueva parte de la historia. La muerte esta cerca. Y viene a buscar a los mas inocentes. Eso es lo que hacen los demonios. Asesinar a los inocentes. Saludos de Kerosen
1. Chapter 1

Todos dicen que Trigon a sido el peor enemigo de los titanes y nadie lo dudo, pero que pasaria si Trigon solo fuera un rebelde de la verdadera maldad?

Todo estaba tranquilo en la torre de los Titanes, y con tranquilo me refiero a Beast Boy y Cyborg peleando por la televisión, Starfire cocinando algo que nadie comería ni muertos, Raven tratando de concentrarse y Robin analizando la listas de todos los villanos que existen. Si, era un dia muy normal.

Bb: es mío!

Cy: ni lo sueñes bestita, es mi turno!

Bb: tu estuviste ayer!

Cy: y tu lo tuviste toda la semana pasada ¬¬

Star: amigos míos, desean probar mis golbertens de la amistad, acabo de probarlos y su saber es glorioso!- dice mostrando una olla con una masa de un color violeta con extraños puntos de un color verde vomito.

Bb: (con cara de voy a vomitar) no, gracias, Star, ando un poco descompuesto (con ver eso, quien no).

Star: eso no es ningún problema, amigo Bb! Te haré un remedio tamaraneano para todo tipo de dolencias, además de que tiene un sabor glorioso!

Bb: no, gracias, creo que lo que necesito es irme a la cama

Star: de acuerdo. Y tu, amigo Cy! Deseas probar, estoy segura que te encantara!

Cy: esteeeeee... perdona Star, pero debo ir al taller a arreglar al auto T

Star: pero amigo Cy, no habias arreglado el auto T ayer?

Cy se quedo sin poder halar, estaba atrapado. Debía comer. Miro había Robin pidiendo ayuda. Robin lo único que hizo fue mirar a Cy sufriendo. Hasta Raven dejo de meditar para poder ver esto. Y un pequeño gato de color verde miraba con cara de satisfacción. Pero no iba a durar mucho.

Toda la torre T se cubrió de rojo y azul, había una emergencia en Jump City.

Cy: o que bien! Están atacando la ciudad!

Rob: titanes! Al parecer es un grupo de extrañas criaturas que andan devorando todo, hay que detenerlas.

Cyborg subió al auto T a toda velocidad, mientras que Robin a su moto, Beast Boy, Starfire y Raven... me parece que sabemos como fueron.

En cuanto llegaron, notaron algo extraño. Estas criaturas se asemejaban a las criaturas de fuego que utilizaba Trigon, pero parecían más poderosas.

Rob: Titanes al ataque!

Varios starbolts volaron en dirección de las criaturas, pero parecían no preocuparse por ello. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando una gran energía negra los rodeo e impidió su paso. Nada pareciera afectarles, únicamente parecía que... realizaban una especie... ritual o conjuro. Por donde devoraban, unas extrañas runas quedaban. Solo Raven se dio cuenta de esto.

Rae: Tengan cuidado! Esas criaturas parecieran estas haciendo unas runas en el suelo.

Todos captaron inmediato esto. Bueno, casi todos. Todavía havia un gran toro de color verde intentando derribar a las criaturas, que casi terminaban ese extraño conjuro. Y Bb

por "accidente" piso una de esas runas. Ante esto, las criaturas si se dieron cuenta. Todas, sin ninguna excepción (unas 20) fueron a atacar a Bb. Le desgarraban la ropa, la piel, todo. Los demás trataron de detener a estos demonios, pero parecía que nada servia. Raven solo podia mirar como atacaban, mejor dicho, aniquilaban a su Bb.

Rae: "_esperen, dije mi Bb? Que me esta pasando, últimamente lo único que hago es pensar en el, en escuchar sus estúpidos chistes_ (N/A: Raven queriendo escuchar los chistes de Bb? Se que esto es raro, pero bueno, es mi fic y yo pongo lo que quiero :D _). Que me estará pasando? No puedo soportar que le hagan esto, por favor, si hay alguien hay, ayuda!"_

: Vuelvan al Tártaro(1), demonios infernales!

Con estas palabras, apareció un gran guerrero, con unas alas gigantes cubriéndolo. Iba vestido con una armadura de un color rojo, la cual se asemejaba a un dragón, y tenia en sus manos una espada colosal, de un color rojo sangre. Tenia el pelo de un color castaño oscuro y una cara hermosa, pero terrible. Era imposible verlo directamente a los ojos. Y hablado de ojo, desde cuando en lugar de ojos se tienes dos pequeñas pero brillantes llamas?

Como sea, los titanes tuvieron diferentes reacciones al verlo. Raven sintió como si algo realmente malo estuviera por pasar. Starfire creyó que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño, uno que jamás terminaría. Cyborg sintió como si fuera otra vez humano, y de repente como si fuera 100 robot. Y Robin tubo el impulso de ir y decirle a todo el mundo quien era y que el amaba a Starfire. Beast Boy, digamos que no pudo sentir mucho, ya que estaba inconsciente, pero sintió que quería estar junto a ese alguien especial. Era como ver a su propia mente, lo que deseaba, era estar con... no, no, debía estar mal, el simplemente NO podia querer estar con ella, pero realmente es lo que deseaba.

Este extraño ser levanto su espada solo con la mano derecha (por si no lo mencione, la espada es colosal, pareciera ser imposible levantarla con una mano) y la agito en dirección hacia estos demonios. Únicamente el viento de la espada sirvio para destruir a los demonios y a su extraño conjuro. Ante esto, el cuerpo sin sentido de Bb salió volando y fue atajado por Raven. Ella, al sentir el cuerpo de Bb, con poca ropa, en sus manos, se sonrojo, y un farolito por allí exploto. Esa explosión fue el detonante para que el extraño ser reaccionara y fuera hacia ellos.

Rob: Muchas gracias por la ayuda, creo que te la debemos, por cierto, como te llamas?

: No es nada, solo hice lo que tenia que hacer y en cuanto a mi nombre, llámenme Dagun.

Star: Hola, Dagun, dime, eres de por aquí, tienes donde quedarte, quieres ser mi amigo?

El pobre Dagun quedo con cara de perdido al tener tantas preguntas a la vez

-No, No y de acuerdo- respondió.

Todos parecian conformes, menos Raven, que dijo:

Rae: me parece que nos estamos olvidando de Bb- dijo sosteniendo su cuerpo inconsciente.

Cy: es verdad, el pobre parece muerto. Habrá que llevarlo a la enfermería y rapido.

Rob: tienes razón Cy, Raven, crees poder llevarlo a la torre?

Rae: si, claro 0/0

Ya en la torre, empezaron a ver el estado de Bb. Se encontraba mucho peor de lo que esperaron. Era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Según opino Cy, era posible que las criaturas se hallan detenido por la entrada de Dagun.

Rob: por cierto, puedo ver que ya conocías a esas criaturas, nos puedes decir que eran?

Dag (es Dagun, pero me canse de escribir el nombre): esos eran demonios guerreros, una reza conocida como los Rek'ekar. Estos demonios lo único que hacen es obedecer las ordenes de su amo, no importa lo que ocurra, pero debe ser obligatoriamente una orden oscura, de muerte, o invocación demoníaca. Por eso, los Rek'ekar fueron encerrados en el Tártaro.

Cy: entonces debemos entender que nos enfrentamos a un nuevo enemigo, no es asi?

Dag: oye, eso yo no lo se, solo vine a destruir a esos demonios, no a ver que traman... para eso hay otras personas- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro apenas audible, que solo Raven oyó.

Rae:_"a que se habrá referido con eso?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Por si no lo aclare antes, el Tártaro es un infierno, allí habitan, según la mitología griega, todos los demonios y seres oscuros. Es gobernado por Eris, la diosa griega del Caos.

Capitulo:

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Cy lo rompió "involuntariamente".

Cy: viejo, tengo hambre!

Star: yo también tengo mucha hambre, amigo Cy.

Dag: no puedo negarlo, no he comido durante 3 siglos, tengo hambre.

Star: 3 SIGLOS? Si tanta hambre tienes, te puedo preparar alguna gloriosa comida tamaraneana.

Atrás de Starfire vemos a Cyborg, Robin y Raven haciendo señales negativas, pero el pobre Dagun ya había aceptado.

Dag: si por favor! Comería lo que fuera.

Entonces Starfire se acerco con la olla ya mencionada en el capitulo anterior. Todo se paso lentamente. Star se acerco, destapo la olla, permitiendo ver esa masa violeta con gajos verdes, atrás los demás intentaban decirle que no, pero Dagun solo miraba con hambre al extraño platillo. Star lo coloco en la mesa, Dagun agarro un cuchillo y un tenedor, y Robin sentia pena por el, hubiera sido un gran aliado. Dagun se acerco el tenedor a la boca, su lengua ya estaba en contacto con la asquerosa masa, los golbertens de la amistad (N/A: que clase de amigo te intentaría matar? Solo Starfire) ya estaban es su esófago, pasando lentamente hasta el estomago.

Dagun se levanto, fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo (en realidad volando, tarda menos) hasta el baño. Ninguno de los titanes lo volvió a ver en un tiempo...

_5 horas después..._

Cy: A, Dagun, hasta que por fin saliste del baño. Ya temíamos que estuvieras muerto (solo Starfire mata a sus amigos con "gloriosas" comidas ¬¬)

Dag: descuida, creo que mejorare.

Rob: seguro que estas bien?

Dag: si, aunque la verdad, prefiero el hambre a volver a comer esa comida de Starfire.

Star (apareciendo de no se donde): Alguien me llamo?

Dag: heeeee... no, no, nadie te llamo (mas nervioso que asesino en la iglesia).

Star: de acuerdo -se va- si alguien me necesita estaré meditando con Raven.

Cy: fuuuiiiii, te salvaste, amigo

Dag: realmente.

Rob: ahora, Dagun, quisiera hacerte unas cuantas preguntas

Dag: eso depende de que preguntas

Rob: es para comprobar unas dudas

Dag: de acuerdo

Rob: Cómo conoces a esas criaturas?

Dag: los Rek'ekar? Los conozco desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho

_2 horas después..._

Dag: mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo

Rob y Cy: ZZZZZ, ZZZZZ, ZZZZZ

Rob: he, que, como, cuando, donde, quien?

Cy: aaaaaaa, con que asi fue ( asiéndose el que escucho ¬¬)

Dag: si (el tonto no se da cuenta de que ni atención le prestaron)

Rob: de acuerdo, ahora...

De las escaleras se escucha un ruido, muy parecido a golpes. Muy cerca de donde Raven y Starfire estaban meditando.

Rob: Starfire, Raven, que ocurrió!

En eso ven a Raven tapándole la boca a Starfire, además de muchas bolsas de compras tiradas por el suelo

Rae ( en voz muyyyyy bajita) : Cállate, o despertaras a Beast Boy.

Lo que había pasado era que, mientras los chicos charlaban, las chicas habían dicho que iban a meditar, pero solo como excusa para irse al centro comercial (N/A: me recuerdan a mi hermana, siempre escapándose), y cuando volvían, Starfire se acordó que se había olvidado algo en el centro comercial, y por la sorpresa, se le cayeron todas las bolsas, que estaban tan pesadas por la ropa que sonaron como golpes, y antes de que Starfire dijera "palabra", Raven le tapo la boca, ya que estaban al lado de la enfermería.

Cy: con que escapando al centro comercial, he chicas?

Dag: eso esta muy mal, chicas

Rob: si, como nos pueden hacer esto, saben que me preocupo por ti Star...- dándose cuenta de lo que dijo- quiero decir, por ustedes

Todos – Rob y Star (pensando): si, claro, esa ni tu te la crees

Star: lo sentimos, Robin, es que últimamente no nos han dejado salir a ninguna parte.

Cy: es cierto, y para compensarlo, vallamos a comer una pizza!

Dag: oh, si! Por fin, comida verdadera!

Star: ¬¬

Rob: genial!

Rae: pero hay un problema- dijo señalando a la puerta que estaba detrás de ella.

Cy: es verdad, no podemos dejar a bestita solo, que alguien se quede a cuidarlo.

Dag: yo digo que se quede Raven

Rae: y se puede saber por que yo?

Dag: Um no lo se- dijo mirando a Raven con cara de "yo se que lo querés"

Cy: tiene razón, a el no lo vamos a dejar, Robin tiene el dinero, Starfire no podria y yo debo conducir el auto T.

Raven se dio cuenta que era cierto, después de todo, quien mas podria? Además, le gustaba la idea de estar ella sola con Beast Boy. Y, las cosas que hace el amor.

Rae: de acuerdo, yo me quedare.

Ya todos estaban hiendo al garaje, pero Starfire se despidió de Raven y le dijo:

Star: suerte

Rae: Conque?

Star: pues... con Beast Boy- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí.

Criminal1: ya esta todo listo, los Teen Titans caerán ante estas bombas

Criminal2: si es imposible que falle

Pero para desgracia de los criminales, todo el lugar se cubrió con una energía negra, la cual convirtió en polvo a las bombas. A esos 2 nunca más se los volvió a ocurrir un ataque a los Teen Titans (N/A: aprendieron de una)

Volviendo con nuestros jóvenes héroes...

Rae: como que con Beast Boy 0/0- dijo muy sonrojada, suerte que la capa ayuda a disimular.

Star: nada n.n

Star: adiós amiga Raven

Raven se quedo perpleja. Estar mas o menos 1 hora esperando a sus amigos que fueron por una pizza? Solo que Robin pensaba en presentar a Dagun a todos los titanes para ver si podia ingresar o no al equipo.

Rae: "_que haré? Estoy solo con Beast Boy, que podré hacer. Bueno, podria quedarme cuidándolo. Si, eso are"_

Raven entro a la enfermería, y allí estaba Beast Boy inconsciente. Se veía tan tranquilo asi dormido, que lo único que podia pensar era en acercarse a el, besar sus labios y si era posible, ser suya.

Esta seria una larga noche para Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven intentaba tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos... ah, que estoy haciendo, solo puedo pensar en Beast Boy. Dejo relajarme, me preparare un té de hierbas"_ pensaba Raven.

Abrió la puerta (recuerden que estaba cuidando a Beast Boy, en la enfermería) con sus poderes, y se dirijo a la cocina. Tomo una taza, y se puso a calentar el agua. Cuando estuvo hirviendo, se sirvio y le puso un puñado de sus hierbas.

Estaba volviendo a la enfermería, y cuando paso frente a la habitación donde se estaba quedando Dagun, cuando encontró tirando en el piso un libro muy extraño. Parecía uno de esos libros viejo, como los que ella lee, pero no recordaba a este. Lo recogió, y se lo llevo a la enfermería. Cuando entro, vio a Beast Boy dormido. La maquina mostraba que estaba normal, asi que Raven se tranquilizo un poco. Tomo un sorbo de su té, y se puso a leer el libro.

Parecía un libro de cuentos, con muchas imágenes, algunas hermosas, pero otras horribles. Todas las paginas estaban escritas en extrañas runas, cada una más rara e ilógica que la anterior. En eso, encontró una historia escrita con las runas de Azarath.

Se puso a leer las siguientes líneas:





Lo cual, en nuestro idioma quiere decir:

"Somos pocos los que recordamos cuando Trigon, el Terrible, llego a nuestras vidas, y menos los que sabemos por que llego.

Él llego buscando refugio, ya que había vendido a ELLA a los CUATRO HEROES. Cuando ELLA llego buscando a Trigon, los cuatro la aprisionaron y nos dieron a nosotros grandes armas para enfrentar a Trigon, como paga por mas millones de bajas que tuvimos, y además, ellos estaban cansados. Cuando llego la hora de aprisionar a Trigon el alcanzo a derramar una maldición sobre la familia real, la cual con mucho esfuerzo logramos detener durante diez mil años. Lugo de esto, Arella, una descendiente de la familia real, tuvo una hija, la cual se llamo Raven y por medio de ella, Trigon volverá, pero no será nada en comparación a ELLA."

"Que será esto? ELLA? Que mi padre la entrego a cuatro héroes? Que querrá decir?" se puso a pensar Raven.

De repente, escucho a Beast Boy moviéndose

Bb: aaaaaaa...chu!

Rae: salud

Bb: Raven, eres tu?

Rae: si, Beast Boy, ocurre algo?

Bb: pues, si, dime que paso

Rae: pues, fuiste atacado por esas criaturas, y casi te matan

Bb: por eso me siento tan destrozado

Rae: no, si fue porque Cy te uso de alfombra ¬¬

Bb: que me uso de QUE? Esa lavadora viviente, me las va a pagar...

Rae: oye, Beast Boy...

Bb: ya vera, ese pedazo de chatarra...

Rae: Beast Boy...

Bb: y después de eso, lo voy a...

Rae: BEAST BOY!

Bb: si, Rae?

Rae: era una broma

Bb: a bueno... O.O

Rae: que te ocurre?

Bb: tu... haciendo bromas?

Rae: y que hay con eso?

Bb: nada, nada

Hubo silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Beast Boy decidió romperlo:

Bb: y en donde están los demás?

Rae: creo que fueron por una pizza

En un lujoso salón en medio de la ciudad...

Rob: felicidades, Dagun, eres un miembro oficial de los Teen Titans

Dag: muchas gracias, Robin.

Cy: ahora... a festejar!

Y en eso se quedaron muchas horas, para no molestar a Raven ni a Beast Boy (N/A: es para que después no pregunten que anduvieron haciendo).

En la Torre Titán...

Bb: ha, espero que vuelvan pronto, tengo hambre

Rae: si la verdad, yo también

Beast Boy se puso a hacer algo que nunca antes, según Raven, había hecho: pensar.

"Bien, Beast Boy, esta es tu oportunidad, es ahora o nunca, debes decírselo ahora" 

Bb: he... Raven

Rae: si?

Raven se veía tan hermosa, tan tranquila, que Beast Boy se quedo perdido en su cara, sus ojos, sus curvas...

Raven se dio cuenta de esto, y se sonrojo notablemente, asi que giro al otro lado para disimular

Rae: que ocurre?

Beast Boy reacciono ante esto, y ya no sabia que decirle asi que le dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

Bb: oye, tu tienes poderes curativos, no?

Raven se volvió y miro directamente a los ojos de Beast Boy... esos ojos verde esmeralda, que desde el primer momento la tuvieron de prisionera.

Rae: si, asi es, por que?

Bb: por que de esa forma podrías ayudarme y yo podria salir de la cama.

Rae: es verdad... por que no se me ocurrió antes?- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que solo ella pudo escuchar.

Raven puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Beast Boy, las cubrió con una energía negra, y en cuanto las retiro, Beast Boy ya estaba completamente curado, asi que se saco los yesos y se levanto.

Bb: haaaaaaaa, me siento mucha mejor, gracias Raven (N/A: por si no lo saben, ese "haaaaaaaa" es el ruido que uno hace al levantarse)

Rae: no hay de que

Se quedaron viéndose durante minutos, cada vez mas cerca el uno del otro.

Rae: Beast Boy...

Bb: Raven, te tengo que decir algo- dijo esto a escasos centímetros de Raven

Rae: ...

Bb: te amo

Dicho esto, se acerco a ella y beso sus delicados labios. Raven se sorprendido con esto, pero, poco a poco, correspondió a Beast Boy. Puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de el, y Beast Boy, por su parte, agarro su cintura, y puso a Raven mas cerca de el, asiendo el beso aun mas profundo.

Realmente era una noche muy larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada, quiero pedir perdon por el texto en el idioma de Azarath, que por algun motivo, saleron puros cuadraditos. Les pido mil perdones. Ahora, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

* * *

En cuanto dejaron de besarse, calculen unos 10 minutos,Raven le dijo a Beast Boy: 

Rae: sabes, Beast Boy, yo siempre te ame, desde la primera ves que dijiste aquella tonta broma en la isla, antes de que seamos Titanes, te ame. Desde ese dia, me jure mi misma que cada acción que haga seria para estar mas cerca de ti. Por esa razón, cada vez que estabas cerca de mí, contando chistes o jugando, intentaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera, pero creo que no era la mejor.

Bb: y sabes algo, Rae? Yo no te amaría si te hubieses comportado amablemente conmigo... después de todo, los opuestos se atraen, no? Y es imposible pedir que mi Raven sa alguien mas que mi Raven- Beast Boy dijo esto con una gran sonrisa.

Rae:ahora soy tu propiedad ¬¬ ?

Bb: sip n.n

Rae:tienes razón... porque creo que mi tonto unicamente puede ser mi tonto. Y por ser asi te amo.

Dicho esto, siguieron besándose, acercándose lentamente hasta la cama en donde estaba Beast Boy acostado (N/A: no va a pasar nada, por ahora...).

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso salón ubicado en el centro de Jump City...

Cy: bueno, ya hay que terminar la fiesta- su voz sonaba por medio de un amplificador, para que se escuchara sobre los quejidos por haber cortado la musica.

Todos: no, un rato más.

Cy: oigan, no es mi culpa. El señorcito "no nos da el presupuesto"unicamente pago hasta las 3 de la madrugada, y solo faltan 15 minutos.

Todos miran con una cara de odio al "señorcito no nos da el presupuesto" (Robin).

Rob (con cara de chibi): pero, es que no nos daba el presupuesto.

Como todos parecian a punto de golpearlo (N/A: naturalmente, Starfire no lo haria ni en sueños), Robin decidio usar otra estrategia

Rob: además dejamos a Raven cuidando a Beast Boy, que fue gravemente herido

Con esta frase, basto para que todos los Titanes dejen el lugar, pero, no sin antes reprochar a Robin por dejar a un herido prácticamente solo (pero ellos no saben que esta muy bien acompañado...), únicamente para la nombración de un nuevo Titán.

De este modo, cuando el salón estuvo vació, los cuatro Titanes (Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, y su nueva adquisición: Dagun) subieron al auto T y se encaminaron a una gran letra (N/A: no es necesario aclarar donde ¬¬).

En cuanto llegaron a casa...

Star: no debería ir alguien a ver a nuestros amigos Raven y Beast Boy?

Dag: iré yo, me queda cerca de la habitación.

Luego de darse las buenas noches, Dagun se dirigió hacia la enfermería, y al llegar allí, toco, la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta. Nada. Volvió a tocar. Otra vez nada. Creyendo que Raven se habría dormido, abrió la puerta, y si, efectivamente estaba dormida. Pero no como se lo esperaba.

Allí estaban Beast Boy, desnudo del torso para arriba (N/A: les vuelvo a repetir, no ocurrió nada), con una Raven apoyada en su pecho.

Dagun sonrió ante la situación. La situación de que aun hubiera amor con tanta maldad acercándose. De como el mal se puede apartar con un pequeño amor de adolecentes.

Estaba por salir de la habitación, pero vio algo que borro completamente su sonrisa.

Allí, en la mesita de luz, junto a un té de hierbas a medio tomar, estaba su libro de los hechos. Al darse cuanta de que alguien lo leyó, palideció por completo.

Se puso a pensar: _"Cómo es posible que alguien haya leído mi libro? Si alguien leyó algo de mas, todo podria arruinarse. Haber, en la torre solo estaban Raven y Beast Boy, pero el estaba inconsciente, asi que debe haber sido Raven. Debo saber que leyó"_

Dicho esto, puso sus manos como preparándose para golpear, pero en cambio, las choco entre sí, como si se golpearan la una a la otra, solo que al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto lo hizo, unas especies de llamas de color azul aparecieron.

Dag: fuego frió... ustedesmatan y su rival no se da cuenta... son los asesinos de la noche... y los secuestradores mas efectivos... recojan a la chica, y llévenla a la azotea... yo estaré allí- estas palabras sonaroncalidas y susurrantes, como una pequeña fogata al empezar a arder.

Dicho esto, se cubrió con sus alas y desaparecio en una bola de fuego.

Apenas desaparecio, las llamas azules agarraron a Raven, sin ningún cuidado.

Rae: pero que demo... umh, umh- Raven no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las llamas la habían amordazado. Intento librarse de mil y una formas, pero ninguna servia. En cuanto dejo de forcejear, las llamas la llevaron rápidamente a la azotea.

Allí estaba Dagun esperando, con una cara seria, aun mas que la de Robin.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, las llamas azules desaparecieron, y Raven se paro firmemente frente a el.

Rae: Acaso fuiste tu quien me ataco con ese fuego azul? Sabia que no se podia confiar en ti, apenas te vi, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar...

Dag: y pasara si no me dices que leíste de mi libro

Se podia notar que estaba furioso, sus ojos parecian incendiarios.

Rae: te diré lo que leí, pero tu me responderás todas mis dudas, de acuerdo?

Dag: no estas en condiciones de negociar- dicho esto, suspiro- pero si quieres que aclare tus dudas, las aclarare lo que sea necesario. Ahora, dime que leíste.

Como Raven no terminaba de confiar en Dagun, cosa que el se dio cuenta, se puso de tal manera, que si el llegaba a intentar de hacer algo, ella sea capas de matarlo.

Raven, al ver esta acción, empezo a hablar.

Rae: leí unos textos escritos en runas de Azarath, que decían sobre la llegada de mi padre a la tierra de Azarath.

Dag: que mas?

Rae: también decían algo de ELLA, o algo asi, y de Cuatro Heroes, pero no se que podria significar.

Dag. Nada mas?

Rae: nada más.

Dagun se sentó, y se puso a pensar. No. Realmente había tenido suerte. La chica no se entero de nada vital.

Dag: ahora pregúntame lo que sea, yo te lo responderé

Rae: de acuerdo. Responde, por que razón me atacaste?

Dag: yo no te ataque, necesitaba saber que habías leído de mi libro.

Rae: y que se supone que son los Rek'ekar? Apenas nos dijiste de ellos. Y por que se parecen a los soldados de mi padre?

Dag: los Rek'ekar son criaturas que realizan la maldad por excelencia. Si van a destruir a tu enemigo, necesitaras encontrar a otro enemigo. Además, cuando realizan invocaciones, quedan protegidos contra casi todo tipo de daño, tanto físico, como mágico.

Rae: y por que razón tu los destruiste, si quedan protegidos contra todo daño?

Dag: CASI todo tipo de daño. Lo que los destruye, si están protegidos, son las ondas expansivas. De cualquier clase. Yo cree ondas expansivas de viento con mi espada, y por eso fueron destruidos. Y la razón por la que se parecen a los soldados de tu padre, es porque Trigon se baso en los Rek'ekar para crear otra raza que le sea fiel a el, no a ELLA.

Rae: y quien se supone que es ELLA?

Dag: Sobre quien es ELLA todavía no te puedo decir. Pero creo que con el tiempo lo sabras.

Rae: y quienes son los Cuatro Heroes?

Dag: bueno, supongo que te puedo dar una idea general, no alterara las cosas mas de lo que estan.

Los Cuatro Heroes fue como se nombraron a los campeones de los Cuatro Templos de la Vida, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La Tierra ni siquiera era polvo. En casiningun libro existenteencontraras algo sobre ellos.Los templos tenia como principio a los cuatro elementos: EL Templo del Aire, El Templo del Agua, El Templo de la Tierra y el Templo del Fuego. Cada campeón adopto la forma de su ser elemental por excelencia. Son las 4 criaturas que, vallas donde vallas, las conocen, aunque varie el nombre. Por el Aire estaba el Grifo (pies de león y para arriba de águila), por el Agua la Hidra (serpiente marina que si cortas su cabeza le sale otra), por la Tierra la Quimera (un león gigante cuya cola es una serpiente y de su espalda salía una cabeza de cabra) y por el Fuego el Dragón (no es necesario aclarar ¬¬).

Rae: el dragón? Espera un momento...-dicho esto, empezo a susurrar- Dagun, dragón, Dagun, dragón, Dagun... tu eres el campeón del Fuego!

Dag: es demasiado obvio, no? Incluso mi apariencia me delata- dijo sonriendo-Pero, hasta aquí llega la lección del dia. Asi que, vuelve a la enfermeria, antes de que tu novio se de cuenta.

Cuando Dagun dijo esto, Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Es verdad. Ella y Beast Boy ya eran prácticamente novios.. Solo faltaba hacerlo oficial.

Rae: es verdad, mejor vuelvo con Beast Boy. Luego me seguirás contando sobre el tema, pero recuerda que todavia no confio en ti ni en tus intenciones- al decir esto, Raven trato de entrar en la mente de Dagun para descubrir algo, pero no logro ni acercarse. Y eso no era todo...

Dag: es de mala educacion intentar entrar en la mente de alguien sin su permiso

Raven se sorprendio, ya que Dagun no movio los labios para decir esto

Rae: es verdad, asi que te recomiendo que SALGAS DE LA MIA!

Dag: tranquila, Raven, que Feliz quiere jugar a la mancha n.n por que no nos acompañas?

Raven se molesto bastante. Ese sujeto estaba dentro de su mente, con sus personalidades, jugando (N/A: a quien no le molestaria? cualquiera se molestaria con eso) en SU mente.

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"_

Con estas palabras, Raven pudo ver a un espiritu semejane a un dragon salir de su cuerpo y entrar al de Dagun.

Dag: Oye, casi manchaba a Valiente! No es justo- dijo poniendo una cara de berrinche, igual que unchico de 6 años.. Despues de todo, los niños tienen habiertas todas las posibilidades. Ojala yo nunca creciera...

Rae: dejate de comportar como niño y vete a tu cuarto!

Dag: pero, pero...

Rae: sin peros, ahora!

Dag: esta bien

Cuando dijo esto, Dagun se volvio a cubrir con sus alas y a desaparecer en una bola de fuego.

Cuando Raven vio que Dagun se fue se calmo un poco y penso:

Rae: _"Es un niño crecido, un inmaduro... pero que se le hara. Ahora, mejor vuelvo con Beast Boy antes de que me extrañe"._ Cuando penso esto, se sonrojo notablemente y se fue hacia la enfermeria.

Se fue tan rapido, que no se dio cuenta que Dagun no se habia hido a su cuarto, como le habia dicho, sino que estaba parado sobre la antena mas alta de la torre T (N/A: por si no lo saben, los edificios y torres gigantes tienen diversas antenas en las azoteas, que son, por lo general, para-rayos o que dan señales de TV, en este caso, para-rayo), mirando hacia la puerta por donde salio Raven.

: Ya se fue?

Dag: si, ya se a ido.

Detras de Dagun aparecio un hombre, pero se podia catalogar a eso como hombre? Los pies parecian ser de pelo puro, pero era una armadura de un color amarillento, con una cola de leon en la parte de atras. De la cintura para arriba, era una armadura de un color mas oscuro, casi marron, que se asemejaban a plumas. La cabeza era de aguila, pero dentro del pico abierto, se veia un rostro mas normal, por una exepcion. Sus ojos... Era blancos. Era como mirar a la nada, y no querer salir de alli.Era algo hermoso, pero aterrador. En su espalda, tenia dos alas gigantescas, iguales a las un aguila, pero notoriamente mas grandes. Las alas de Dagun, compradas con estas, eran casi diminutas. Desde la ciudad se podrian notar, de no ser porque su dueño las guardaba derrandolas (N/A: si alguien vio x-men III: la batalla final, cuando las guarda es como las de Angel cuando antes de que salte del edificio).En sus manos, tenia unas clases de garras, muy afiladas, semejantes a la de un aguila, y con solo verlas te dices a ti mismo "es imposible romperlas", porque lo es. Y a su costado llevaba un pequeño cuerno de marfil.

: Por fin, crei que nunca se iria. Por que no nos contactaste apenas destruiste a los Rek'ekar, como nos lo dijiste?

Dag: supongo que te habras dado cuenta, Gryf, que estube ocupado con estos Titanes.

Gryf (si, adivinaron, Gryf es el campeon del Aire) agito sus alas en señal de desacuerdo.

Gry: pero ese no es motivo, ademas, por que le dijiste a la chica sobre nosotros- la voz de Gryf era suave como el viento, pero de repente se hizo gruesa como una tormenta- sabes que podrias arruinarlo todo, si alguien se entera algo de mas!

Dag: tranquilo, Gryf, solo dije lo justo y necesario. Y, ya averiguaste que querian esos Rek'ekar?

Gry: como te habras dedo cuenta, hacian una invocacion. Y una mala, para nustra buena suerte- esto ultimo lo dijo de una forma aun mas sarcastica que Raven

Dag. a quien invocaban?

Gry: a Sagira Stormhell

Dag: Sagira Stormhell? El general de ELLA?

Gry: el mismo. Como bien espero que recuerdes, hace 10 mil millones de años, el fue quien le dio a ELLA la ubicacion de los Templos, traicionandonos. Lamentablemente, lo unico que pude hacerle fue dejarlo ciego- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de ira en la cara.

Dag: realmente. Pero, si mal no recuerdo, era uno de los mas poderosos del Templo Agua, o no?

Gry: es cierto. Por esa razon, Hydro desea matarlo con sus propias manos. Ademas de que, ELLA, como pago por la información, lo convirtio en midad demonio. Y eso, es lo peor.

Cuando termino de decir esto, ecupio hacia el agua, y empezo a salir el sol.

Dag: ya esta amaneciendo, noseria buenoque te vean todavia, convendria que te vallas.

Gry: es verdad, pero pronto volvere, y no le digas nada mas a nadie.

Dag: por que? Aqui conseguiremos ayuda. La chica es la hija de Trigon, el Terrible, quien esta muerto gracias a su "hija", y El esta aqui.

Cuando Dagun dijo esto, Gryf sonrio de forma sinsera y respondio:

Gry: esa si es una buena noticia. Nos vemos.

Y dicho esto, desaparecio.

* * *

Hay esta el cuarto capitulo. Como espero se hallan dado cuenta, Gryf es la persona a la que se referia Dagun en el primer capitulo, cuando dijo que habia otras personas encargadas de averiguar lo que hacian los Rek'ekar en la Tierra.

Y el personaje de Sagira Stormhell, es un general que esta al servicio de ELLA, luego de haber traicionado a los suyo. Lugo, a medida que pase la historia, se mostrara que ELLA tenia tres generales: Trigon el Terrible, Sagira Stormell, y el tercero es completamente vital que no sepan el nombre.

Y quisiera hagradecer los rewiers, porque aunque sean pocos, gracias a ellos me inspiro. Si al menos a 1 persona la gusta esta historia, me basta para seguirla hasta el final.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aca estoy con el nuevo capitulo. Es que yo me inspiro con facilidad, tengo una gran imaginacion, y pienso volcarla a casi toda en esta historia. Bueno, comencemos.

* * *

Apenas Gryf desaparecio, Dagun tambien desaparecio, de la forma que ya conocemos, para aparecer en su habitacion. Recien eran las 7:00 am, "_quisas pueda dormir un poco, no dormir en 1000 años es agotador"_ penso. 

Mientras tanto, Robin se levanto a esa hora. Despues de todo, si hay algo que le gusta hacer a Robin es levantar temprano a sus compañeros para ir a entrenar. Es casi un vicio para el.

Se dio una ducha, se cambio y se fue a la cocina. Se preparo un emparedao, con un vaso de leche y se lo comio. Luego, decidio ir a ver a Beast Boy, ya que, como buen lider, debia asegurarse de que todo estubiera bien. Abrio un poco la puerta de la enfermeria.

Rob: Raven, estas hay...

Robin no pudo terminar la frase, porque, lo primero que noto fue a Beast Boy medio desnudo con Raven encima de el. Realmente, eso era algo que no necesitaba haber visto.

Volvio hacia la cocina, pero de camino, se encuentra con una Starfire saliendo del baño, semidesnuda (N/A: unicamente con tuallas cubriendo sus"partes intimas"y su pelo) llendo a su cuarto. El encuentro era inevitable. La mirada de Robin se cruzo con la Starfire, recorriendo con la vista todo el cuerpo de la tamaraneana. Starfire se sorprendio bastante, pero despues de eso, como toda adolecente, grito fuerte y se alejo lo mas rapido que pudo.

Apenas ella llego a su cuarto, se sonrojo notablemente, muerta de la verguenza.

Star: ahora que pensara Robin de mi? -exclamo notablemente nerviosa, al quensar en que clase de cosas podria estar pensando su Robin de ella.

Pero Robin no pensaba nada de eso. Despues de todo, un adolecente comun se hubiera ido directamente al baño para "ejercitarse", pero el no es comun ni mucho menos. El se puso a pensar que pensaria Starfire sobre el. Esto lo hiso sentirse como una cucaracha, y si alguien se sintio asi, debe saber que no es muy agradable. Mas si te sentis asi por la chica que te gusta.

Cuando volvio a la cocina, se encontro con Cyborg preparandose unos huevos a la reinacon un buen jugito de naranja (N/A:me dio hambre).

Cy: oye, Robin, hasta que despertaste, para ser un dia de semana, tardaste mucho. Que ocurrio?

Rob: nada, creo que me quede dormido, eso es todo- dijo con un tono de "no me creas ni una palabra"

Cy. seguro? Porque no me parece que me estes diciendo la verdad...

Rob: oye, te ando diciendo la verdad, y ahora con permiso, ire al gimnasio.

Apenas Robin se fue, Starfire llego por la otra puerta, con una mirada deprimente.

Star: buenos dias, amigo Cyborg- dijo sin animos

Cy: buenos dias, Star, que te ocurre?

Star: nada, es que no encontro a Silkie

Pero algo le salio mal, porque Cyborg se dio cuenta de que Silkie estaba detras de ella, reclamandole por el desayuno.

Cy: he, Star, Silkie esta detras tuyo

Star se da vuelta, ve a Silkie y dice:

Star. hooo, hay estabas. Bueno,creo que estare en mi habitacion

Starfire se fue sin siquiera darle de comer a Silkie.

Cy: eso si fue raro.

Ya estaba por comenzar a comer cuando vio algo que, si hubiera tenido comida en la boca, la hubiera desechado al instante.

Por la puerta, Beast Boy hacia su entrada triunfal, abrazado a Raven.

Cy: Dios mio! Si, debo estar soñando

Rae: por que? algun problema si estoy con Beast Boy

Cy. haber, si es cierto que no estoy soñando, Beast Boy, dime el truco para armas en el GTA: Vice City (N/A: no se me ocurrio nada mejor ¬¬)

Bb: profesionaltools

Cy. correcto, y que tu sepas el truco, me asegura que estoy soñando

Bb: ¬¬

Rae: entonces, esto te asegurara que siestas despierto...

El huevo a la reina de Cyborg exploto en su cara(N/A: nooooo! que desperdicio) y supongo que eso le confirmo que estaba despierto.

Cy. no lo puedo creer -dijo quitandose el huevo de la cara- Raven con Beast Boy, yo apostaba que antes de que ustedes estubieran juntos, los de Blizzard lanzarian Warcraft 4 (N/A: dejenme soñar...).

Bb: que Blizzard va a lanzar Warcraft 4!

Rae: no, mi amor, Cyborg decia que el juego saldria primero que nosotros...

Bb. bueno, parece que la labadora humana se equivoco

Cy: si, se equi... labadora humana! A quien le dices lavadora humana, bestita!

Bb: a cierta maquina que me uso de alfombra ¬¬ (N/A: Dios mio, que tonto, Raven ya le habia dicho que era una broma)

Cy. de...alfombra? Es una buena idea...

Cyborg se asercaba lentamente a Beast Boy, y Raven parecia dispuesta a dejarlo arruinar a su nuevo novio, siempre y cuando, no lo lastime mucho.

Pero para desgracia de Cyborg, la torre se tiño de rojo y azul.

Cy: ahora que!

Robin entro apresuradamente a la sala, y en unos segundos llego Starfire por el otro lado.

Robin se acerco a la computadora, la reviso rapidamente.

Rob: son los Rek'ekar, estan destruyendo toda la ciudad.

Bb: los Rek que?

Rae: no hay tiempo para explicartelo

Star: y donde esta el amigo Dagun? El fue quien los destruyo antes...

Bb: quien es Dagun?

Rob: fue quien evito que te mataran. Cyborg, ve a buscar a Dagun, nosotros iremos a destruirlos.

Cyborg fue inmediatamente hacia la habitacion de Dagun, para encontrarlo dormido.

Cy: Dagun, despierta, las criaturas regresaron - dijo zarandeandolo

Dag: uhm... cinco minutos mas, mami - respondio, obiamente, dormido.

Cy: esto sera mas dificil que a Beast Boy...

Ya en la ciudad, los titanes contemplaron una atrocidad. Cadaveres. Por todas partes. Pero lo curioso, es que no eran cadaveres humanos. No, al contrario, eran cadaveres de animales. De toda clase de animales: perros, gatos, pajaros, incluso ratones. Beast Boy no podia mirar. Apenas vieron a los Rek'ekar, todos notaron algo diferente. Sobre su pecho, tenian un escudo de armas: una nube con 1 rayo a cada costado, y en el centro, dos espadas curvas cruzadas entre si. Cuando los Re'ekar advirtieron su presencia se lanzaron al ataque.

Rob: Titanes, al ataque!

Con esta frase, comenzo todo. Varios autos salieron volando hacia los demonios, aplastandolos. _"Esta vez, si podemos destruirlos"_ pensaron todos. Los discos esplosivos los esquivavan con facilidad, igual que los Starbolts. La mejor opcion era atacar de cerca.

Robin saco su vara, y golpeo con energia a uno de ellos en la cabeza, destruyendolo.

Starfirelos atacocon su mirada laser, cortando a la mitad a varios de ellos.

Raven los encerrocon sus poderes en una esfera, para luego aplastarlos.

Y Beast Boy estaba convertido en un T-rex, destrozandolos con sus dientes y aplastandolos.

Todo iba bien, pero habia un problema. Eran demaciados. Cyborg todavia estaba tratando de despertara Dagun (N/A: no durmio en 1000 años, pienso dejarlo descansar un poco) y no podria llegar a tiempo. Devian arreglarselas solos.

Pronto, se empezo a hacer obia la desventaja de los Titanes. De todas partes de la ciudad llegaban mas y mas Rek'ekars. Y todos traian el mismo escudo de armas. Los civiles que habia alrededor se dieron cuenta de estos, y varias mujeres y niños escaparon, pero los hombres adultos se quedaron. Incluso algunos empezaron a agarrar palos que estaban tirados por el suelo. Esta accion resulto extraña a los ojos de Robin.

"_Que se supone que haran?"_ penso Robin

Aunque no tardo mucho en aberiguarlo. Una gran cantidad de civiles ya tenian en sus manos algo que les sirva de arma. Dsde palos hasta cadenas. A un solo grito de "ataquen!", todos los civiles se movilizaron hacia los Rek'ekar.

Rob: No! Vuelva! Es peligroso!

Pero nadie le hacia caso. Varios civiles salian volando, pero otra gran cantidad lograva aferrarse al menos a un Rek'ekar y derribarlo, destruyendolo. Una extrana estrategia, quizas, pero era efectiva. Al ver a tanta gente queriendo ayudar, Starfire no pudo hacer menos que hacer mas de lo posible. Libero todas sus energias, y con solo avanzar, las criaturas eran destruidas. Y esto no paso desadvertido para los Rek'ekar. Una gran cantidad de ellos, fueron hacia Starfire, azotandola, hasta que perdiera la nocion. Luego de eso, 2 de ellos se la llevaron. Desaparecieron al instante. Esto dejo traumado a Robin. Se llevaron a Starfire? No. Devia ser alguna broma, y una muy mala. Que seria de el sin ella? Ella es su luz, su razon de vivir. El preferiria morir mil veces antes de que algo le pase a su Starfire. Pues, si tenia que morir, moriria.

Una ira como ninguna lo invadio. Era mas que el que le agarraba con Slade. A cada Rek'ekar que pasaba cerca, lo destruia. Asi, al poco tiempo, ganaron la batalla. Pero nadie, excepto Robin, se dio cuenta de que se llevaron a Starfire.

Civil1: bueno, creo que ya termino

Rae: es cierto, pero no era necesario que intervinieran.

Civil2: si que lo era. Mas de una vez, ustedes nos salvaron a todos de muertes indescriptibles, y era nuestro turno de hacer lo mismo por ustedes.

Civil3: es cierto. La verdad, todos pensabamos en correr, de no haber sido por Peter, quien dijo que ayudemos, que se las deviamos.

Civil1 (Peter): No es para tanto. Y ustedes, titanes, estan todos bien? Y donde estan Cyborg y ese otro sujero de las alas?

Bb: en la Torre T, y si, estamos todos bien.

En eso se hacerco Robin, con lagrimas en los ojos. Parecia que era el preincipio de un gran rio salado.

Rob: eso es mentira! No todos estamos bien -dijo echandose al piso, furioso y triste. Con solo verlo, si tienes corazon, comenzabas a no tenerlo, ya que seria imposible juntar todos los pedazitos en los que se rompio.

Rea: tranquilizate y dinos que ocurrio

Rob: como quieres que me tranquilize, si esas criaturas se llevaron a Starfire! Y si devo ir al fin del mundo para encontrarla, lo hare!

Rae: Que se llevaron a Starfire!

A los 5 minutos, parecia que toda la ciudad sabia del secuestro de Starfire. Pero eso no era todo...

* * *

Con Starfire.

Starfire desperto, con un dolor de cabeza infernal. Se encontrava en la caverna de Terra. Alli, havia una gran cantidad de Rek'ekar, todos inclinados frente a un sujeto.

Sujeto: Idiotas! Trajeron a la extraterreste! Yo les dije que traigan a la hija de Trigon! Como Dagun destruyo a mis ultimos Rek'ekar invocadores, nesito a la chica gotica! Pensar que se hacen llamar soldados de la Gran Dama ELLA, deveria destruirlos a todos! Pero ustedes son los ultimos que me quedan, ya vere que hacer. Mientras tanto, traigan a nustra invitada, supongo que no se encontrara comoda.

Con estas palabras, Starfire recupero el sentido. Se encontraba esposada en la estatua de Terra. Pero no tenia fuerzas para librarse de las esposas.

Sujeto: y aunque tuvieras las fuerzas, pequeña, no las romperias -dijo el sujeto, como si leyera su mente,mientras los Re'ekars le traian a Starfire-, porque estan hechas con ditriotum, uno de los metales mas poderosos del Templo Agua.

Star: quien es usted? Porque me tiene prisionera? Exijo que me libere!- dijo muy devilmente

Sujeto: se nota que eres de Tamaran, reconosco ese espiritu incanzable. Recuerdo que los primeros Tamaraneanos eran hombres del Templo Aire. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, el nombre de este humano al cual poseo es Charles Heck, pero mi nombre real, es Sagira Stormhell. No lo olvides.

* * *

Hola! Que les parecio el nuevo capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Primero que nada, quisiera hagradecer a todos los que mandaron reviews. De verdad, se los hagradesco de corazon. Para mi es un honor que grandes escritores como ustedes me manden felicitaciones a mi, que no les llego ni a los talones. Si recupero la inspiracion rapido (lo cual va a ser) voya seguir escribiendo. Saludos de Kerosen.


	6. Chapter 6

Les dije que me inspiraba facilmente. Pues es cierto. Empeze a escribir apenas termine de publicar el capitulo 5. Fan fiction es un vicio, uno que estoy agradecido de tener. Sin mas vueltas, comencemos...

* * *

Luego de que Sagira Stormhell se presentara, Starfire cayo inconciente. Quizas fue mejor estar inconciente que saber que es lo que pasaba. Si lo supiera, habria hecho lo posible para quitarse la vida. Pero no lo sabia... 

En Jump City...

Los Titanes volvieron a la Torre, destrozados. No unicamente por el secuestro de Starfire, sino porque la batalla los habia agotado. Y porque tuvieron que consolar a Robin de cualquier manera.

Cuando entraron en la sala, Robin se fue derechito a la computadora, para rastrear a Starfire.

Cy: chicos, menos mal que volvieron, no e podido despertar a Dagun, y... que le ocurre a Robin?- dijo en cuanto vio a Robin ir directamente a la maquina, sin siquiera saludar. Hoy abia estando actuando raro a la mañana, pero ahora, se salia de las tablas

Bb: esas criaturas secustraron a Starfire...

Cy: que? Como es posible?

Rae. eso no lo sabemos.

Cy: bueno, ahora mas que nada debemos despertar a Dagun, el podria ayudar a encontrarla

Dag: no creo que sea necesario ir a despertarme -dijo apareciendo por la puerta.

Bb: asi que tu eres Dagun. Bueno, soy Beast Boy, un placer -dijo extendiendo su mano.

Dag: igualmente- respondio estrechandosela- que ocurre? Todos estan muy callados... y donde esta Starfire?

Rob: los Rek'ekar, atacaron la ciudad y se la llevaron... todo porque tu decidiste tomar una siestita!- Robin parecia capaz de intentar matar a Dagun, aunque no ubiera podido.

Dag: los Rek'ekar se llevaron a Starfire? Pero eso no tiene sentido...-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro apenas audible- Diganme si esos Rek'ekar tenian alguna caracteristica en especial.

Rae: pues si, tenian en su pecho un escudo de armas, bastante curioso.Era una nube con dos rayos a los costados y...

Dag: dos...espada curvas...cruzadas...entre si?

Bb: como lo sabes?

Dag: Ya e visto ese escudo antes...

Rob: entonces sabes de quien es? Responde!

Dag: Creo que este nombre si les sonara conocido, o al menos a Raven...

Rob: dime de quien es!

Dag: ese escudo de armas es de...

Rob: de quien!

Dag: Sagira Stormhell

Rae: Sagira...Stormhell?

Raven palidecio al escuchar este nombre (N/A: es decir, mas de lo que ya esta) y casi se cae al piso.

Bb: Raven, mi amor, estas bien?

En una situacion normal, Robin y Cyborg se hubiesen manifestados extrañados, pero ese no era el momento para estas cosas.

Rob: Raven, responde, quien es Sagira Stormhell?

Rae: Sagira Stormhell... fue un gran Señor Oscuro, paralelo a Trigon. Al principio, el estaba el lado del bien, pero vendio a los suyos a un Gran Demonio, y ese demonio le dio poderes demoniacos. Y luego...

A medida que havanzaba la historia, Dagun iba de mal en peor. Se puso a recordad la traicion de Sagira. Su verdadero nombre era Sagira Lightrain. Era uno de los mejores. Ellos eran casi hermanos. A el y a sus compañerps les dolio su traicion. Nunca supieron si eran celos, o envidia lo que lo motivo a hacerlo, pero sea lo que sea, basto para que el los traicionara. Les dolio ver a sus Templos siendo destruidos por miles de ejercitos del Tartaro, y liderandolos no estaba ELLA, sino Sagira, que cambio su nombre a Stormhell. Durante esa pelea, Gryf consiguio dejarlo ciego, antes de que escapara y los Templos sobrevivieran... por poco. Luego, se enteraron de que ELLA le dio poderes demoniacos, convirtiendolo en mitad-demonio... acabando con todo sentimiento que el tuviese.

Bb: Dagun, Dagun, reacciona, Dagun

Dagun tardo un poco en reaccionar, se devia haber perdido en sus recuerdos.

Dag: perdonen, creo que me perdi, que decias?

Rae: que quizas, como tu conoces a esas criaturas, puedas encontrarlas a ellas y a Starfire.

Dag: no lo creo, podria destruir a las criaturas y con ellas a Starfire.

Rob: Demonios! Entonces, si ustedes no pueden hacer nada, yo la buscare!

Bb: como?

Rob: no lo se, pero lo hare! Aunque me tarde la vida, la encontrare!

* * *

Mientras que con Starfire... 

Sagira: de acuerdo, si no me trajeron a la chica gotica, espero que al menos hallan matado al animal.

Poco a poco, Starfire fue recobrando la conciencia. Pero escucho algo que la hizo desear no haberla recobrado. Era una voz que se asemejavan a mil agujas en el cuerpo, fria y dolorosa.

Voz: Zeñor, perdonenoz. Fue nueztra culpa. Matamoz a todoz loz animalez de la ciudad, pero ninguno era el chico.

Era notorio que los que hablaban eran los Rek'ekar, y tambien que hablaban asi para que su amo los entendiese, ya que al poseer a un humano, no podia hacer mas que un humano.

Sag: Idiotas! Infelises! Mal nacidos! Si tuviera mi cuerpo, estarian hechos cenizas! Los Rek'ekar de ahora no son como los de hace 6 mil millones de años.

Starfire logro recuperar su conciencia. Estaba atada a una gran mesa de piedra. Debajo suyo, habia una gran cantidad de runas, incomprensibles para ella. Y por encima estaba dos cosas que reconocio al instante. Las dos espadas curvas. Eran las mismas que tenian los Rek'ekar en su pecho. Estaban suspendidas en el aire y, para alivio de Starfire, sin filo. Seria imposible que le hicieran algo.

Pero de haber tenido un conocimiento de la magia como Raven, habria sabido que estaba en peligro mortal. Pues, estaba a punto de ser sacrificada, para convrtirse en un espiritu mas al servicio de ELLA. Sin tener el consuelo de haber tenido una buena vida, ni el consuelo de descansar en paz. "Todo un honor" le hubiera dicho Sagira Stormhell, pero, el es malo, asi que no le dijo nada. De haber tenido el conocimiento de Raven, ya estaria segura de su muerte. Pero no la tenia. Ella creia que Robin vendria a rescatarla. Pero lo creia, no estaba segura, "ya que con lo de la mañana, quizas el no venga" penso. Que equivocada estaba.

Sag: de acuerdo, por ahora, lo unico que pueden hacer es comenzara preparar el sacrificio.

* * *

En los alrededores de Jump City, a 10 km de la cueva de Terra...

Dag: Robin, debes descansar. Has estado buscando a Starfire todo el dia, y ya es de noche.

Estaban a campo casi abierto. A su costado habia una ruta. Era la noche bien entrada, mas o menos las 3 de la mañana.

Rob: No me importa! Dije que moriria antes de que le pasara algo a Starfire, y si es necesario, morire!

Cy: Robin, Dagun tiene razon. Todos estamos preocupados por Starfire, pero necesitamos descansar. Por que no vamos hacia la cueva de Terra y descansamos un poco?

Rob: No hay tiempo para descansar! Starfire esta perdida, y no parare hasta encontrarla!

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo, en direccion hacia la cueva de Terra.

Bb: viejo, Robin esta loco! A todos nos preocupa Starfire, pero el actua como si todo el mundose estubiera desmoronando...

Dag: el mundo, no, pero SU mundo, si. Es exactamente lo que sentirias si secuestraran a Raven, o no?

Bb: si alguien llega a tocar a mi Raven, yo lo mataria...

Rae: me alagas-dijo con su frio tono de siempre

Cy: bueno, menos charla, y mas caminata. Vamos a la cueva de Terra, a descansar un poco, y luego iremos a buscar a Starfire.

Todos: de acuerdo.

Empezaron a movilizarse hacia la cueva de Terra, pero Robin ya les llevaba ventaja.

Corria tan rapido como podia. De haber estado bien Starfire, ubiera ido un poco mas lento. Pero ahora corria a una velocicad que dejarian mudos a Mas y a Menos. Cuando fue llegando la cueva noto algo curioso.

Desde cuando estaba la entrada cubierta con una roca? Era obio que alguien la habia colocado apropocito. Se hacerco lentamente y se coloco alado. Habia una pequeña abertura. Entro a la cueva, y se escondio entra las sombras. Una vez alli, avanzo lentamente.

Cuando llego a donde deveria estar la estatua de Terra, habia cientos, por no decir miles, de Rek'ekar, todos con la misma señal en el pecho. Todos al rededor de una gran mesa de piedra, alumbrada por dos antorchas, cada una con un fuego diferente. Uno era rojo, el otro blanco, otro azul y el ultimo marron. Y en el medio, sobre dos espadas curvas, se encontraba una gran llama negra.

Un hombre se paro sobre la mesa y dijo:

Hombre: Que comiense el sacrificio de la chica!

En eso, el extraño agarro las dos espada curvas, y Robin vio con terror como ivan a sacrificar a Starfire

Hom: Yo, Sagira Stormhell, invoco a las fuerzas que desde que el Gran Antiguo mato por primera vez, dieron la creacion de la Gran Dama ELLA. Yo las invoco, para que esta mujer se convierta en un alma atormentada para ELLA, para que la Gran Dama tenga algo para entretenerse haste que su siervo la libere de la prision que los Cuatro -dijo señalando a las cuatro llamas de colores- le impusieron a alguien superior -ahora señalando la gran llama negra- por la traicion de Trigon,mal llamado el Terrible, bienllamado el Traidor.

En eso, Sagira levanto las espada, preparandose para incrustarlas en el medio de su pecho. Pero un bumerang le saco una espada de la mano, y al volver, le saco la otra, lastimandose la mano.

Sag: Pero que demonios!

De entre las sombras aparecio Robin, Con el bumerang en la mano izquierda, y en la derecha, su baculo.

Rob: sueltala, ahora!

Sag: no lo creo, Rek'ekar, al ataque! (N/A: no es necesario que lo digan, ya se que sono como a Robin).

Miles de Rek'ekar saltaron en direccion a Robin, pero el estaba preparado. Primero tiro su bumerang, luego, valla a saber de donde, saco un monton de discos explosivos, congelantes y electricos. Una gran cantidad de Rek'ekar calleon en pocos momentos.

Pero todavia quedaban varios, y solo con su baculo, le seria dificil. Recordando todo el entrenamiento que tuvo a lo largo de su vida (Con Slade, con La Verdadera Maestra y con Batman) empezo a pelear. Si los Rek'ekar tuvieran sangre, Robin estaria cubierto con ella.. Estaba molesto, muy furioso. Si Starfire ubiera podido verlo, ubiese dejado de amarlo. Pero ella no vio nada.

Robin estaba perdiendo. Aunque mataba a todo Rek'ekar que se le hacercara, estaba perdiendo. Se encontraba muy cansado, y con pocas fuerzas. No duraria para volver a verla sonreir. No duraria para decirle a Starfire que la amaba.No duraria para probar sus labios, brillantes y delicados, como los petalos de la rosa. No duraria...

Robin cayo aturdido, estaba perdido. Pero algo ocurrio. Nunca supo muy bien como, pero todos los Rek'ekar que estaban fueron destruidos, exactamente igual a lo que ubiera sido una inundacion en la caverna. Ningun Rek'ekar sobrevivio, y Sagira Stormhell, no lo sabe, pero Robin siempre juro que lo vio desaparecer, dejando caer el cuerpo, pero llevandose consigo las dos espadas curvas, con un grito de "volvere". Y tambien creyo ver a un gran caballero vestido de azul saliendo de lo mas profundo del agua.

Cabajero de azul (Cab-az): demonios, se volvio a escapar!

En ese momento advirtio la precencia de Robin y de Starfire, y hacercandose a ellos, le dijo:

Cab-az: no te preocupes, ya estas asalvo. Ahora piensa en como decircelo a ella -señalando a Starfire.

Rob: quien...quien eres tu?

Cab-az: luego lo sabras. Ahora, deves quedarte desmayado para que tus amigos te encuentren.

Dicho esto, Robin cayo inconciente.

* * *

Robin se desperto sobresaltado, bastante asustado.

_"Fue un sueño, nada mas"_, penso para tranquilizarse.

Se levanto de su cama, pero no era la suya. Se encontraba en la enfermeria. Tenia algunos vendajes en los brazos y la cabeza, pero no le preocupaba. Queria saber que ocurrio. Vio a Starfire en la cama de alado, inconciente, con varios vendajesen todas partes del cuerpo. Con esa imagen, todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente a la velocidad de un disparo.

Rob: Starfire!

Robin se hacerco lo mas rapido que podia hacia la cama de Starfire. Se encontraba bastante grave. Se hecho de rodillas alado de ella, y apoyando su cabeza contra la cama, lloro. Si, el chico maravilla lloro. Lloro porque se sentia impotente. Se sentia culpable de lo que le paso a Starfire. El prometio morir, y todavia estaba vivo, y con Starfire lasimada. Habia visto lo mas preciado para el ser atacado y destruido, y no habia hecho nada. Si existe alguna palabra para definir como se sentia, les pido que me la digan, porque yo no la conozco.

Rob: Star... como pude permitir que te ocurriera esto. Eres lo mas preciado para mi, y permiti que te agan esto. Por favor, Starfire, yo no soy digno de que sepas mi nombre. Pero yo hare lo que sea necesario para protegerte. Si con mi vida o con mi muerte te puedo proteger, lo hare. Pero nesecito que sepas algo... Yo te amo, Star. Tu eres mi mundo, la razon de mi existir. Desde que te conoci, supe que queria pasar toda mi vida junto a ti- mientras decia esto, no se daba cuenta de que Starfire estaba despierta, mirando a robin con un notable sonrojo.- Y si hay algo que pueda hacer para que estemos juntos, lo hare. Pero te debo confesar, que odio que me llames "amigo". Yo te amo, Star, y necesito que me digas "novio" o "mi amor". Yo te amo, Star, y haria lo que fuera para que tu tambien me amaras.

Star: Robin...-al escuchar su devil voz, Robin se sobresalto- yo tambien odio... tener que llamarte... amigo... Yo tambien te amo, Robin.

Con estas palabras, Robin no se pudo controlar, y empezo a bersarla. Deseaban que no terminara, que fuera eterno. Desde el principio se besaron con pasion, con una emocion tal, que ni el mas romantico de los escritores sabria describir. Era algo hermoso. Si tan solo pudieras verlo, tu corazon saltaria de alegria, y si estaba roto, esto bastaba para repararlo mil y un veces

Mientras tanto, afuera, se encontraba Dagun sentado cerca del agua. Pareciera estar charlando, pero con el agua...

Dag: realmente, fue muy imprudente que te dejaras ver, podrias haber arruinado todo, Hydro.

Una vos suave y calma, igual que el agua, le respondio desde el agua misma:

Hyd: mira quien se queja, el que le dijo sobre nosotros a la hija de Trigon ¬¬

Dag: es cierto, pero lo hice con buen motivo.

Hyd: yo tambien. Evitar que Sagira arruinara mas vidas, y de ser posible, matarlo. Y ese es un muy buen motivo.

Dag: es verdad, pero estas conciente que Robin te pudo vizualisar? Ubieras espeado un poco, no tenias necesidad alguna de salir del agua.

Hyd: sabes que si la tenia, ya que no puedo matar a Sagira desde el agua.

Dag: pero podrias haber arruinado todo.

Hyd: quizas, pero no lo arruine, o si?

Dagun se sento en una pocicion con los brazos cruzados, demostrando que Hydro tenia razon.

Dag: no, no se arruino nada. Pero recuerda, tu no debes ser visto... todavia.

Hyd: lo se. Nos vemos.

Dag: adios.

* * *

Bien, que les parecio? Es lo que tengo por el momento. Espero que disfruten!

Pero antes quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews. De verdad, si no fuera por ustedes, yo no estaria escribiendo.

Y si alguien tiene alguna duda de porque los Rek'ekar secuestraron s Starfire, es porque ella se puso a librar una gran cantidad de energia, por la razon por la cual creyeron que ella era Raven, ya que Sagira Stormhell la necesita para poder terminar su invocacion. Y si prestaron atencion, el hombre de azul que salvo a Robin y a Starfire era el campeon del Agua, ya mencionado en el capitulo 4. Pero todavia no deve aparecer, por esa razon Robin unicamente vio a un caballero vestido de azul y no al campeon completo. Tambies es el que hablaba utilizando el agua como medio de comunicacion. Sin nada mas que aclarar, coordiales saludos de Kerosen

P.D: Sigo considerando que es un honor que grandes escriturores como ustedes me manden un review. Es un honor inigualable, para mi.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Como estan? Yo aca ando, escribiendo el nuevo capitulo. Solo espero que lo disfruten. Hay va...

* * *

Robin y Starifre se separaron, luego de estar mucho tiempo besandose. Y ambos se miraban con unos ojos llenos de ternura. Y con una sonrisa en los rostros. 

Rob: Starfire, te encuentras bien? -obiamente refiriendose a las heridas,

Star: bueno, asi unos momentos no se sentian nada agradables, pero ahora, nada me duele. Siento como si me encontrara en el cielo -dijo sonriendo-, pero en un cielo en donde solo existimos tu y yo.

Rob: pues, que hermoso debe ser ese lugar...

Star. lo es... por el simple hecho de que tu estes hay.

Dicho esto, volvieron a besarse, pero sin advertir una pequeña cosa...

Si ubieran podido consentrarse en lgo mas que en ellos, ubieran notado a un gran ave de color verde al otro lado de la ventana, sujerando a un hombre mitad roboy, a una mujer levitando, y a un sujeto con alas de dragon... Los cuatro mirando todo.

Cy: Buya! Siempre supe que terminarian juntos!

El ave asistio con la cabeza.

Rae. era demaciado obio

Dag: realmente, yo unicamente estube unos dias y hasta para mi era obio. Y eso es decir mucho.

Todos: si.

Dag: ¬¬

Rae: mejor dejemoslos antes de que se den cuenta.

Cy: buena idea, bajame, Beast Boy

El gran ave bajo rapidamente dejando a Cyborg en el suelo, para convertirse en una persona, mientras que Raven iva desendiendo, y Dagun, unicamente desaparecio para reaparecer en el piso.

Cy: valla, buen truco, como lo hiciste?

Dag: separe mis moleculas y las hice viajar por aire, ya que el viento hace mas poderoso al fuego, luego combustione a mis moleculas y aqui estoy

Bb: y... al español?

Dagun lo miro con una cara de "mas idiota no puede ser", y le respondio

Dag. aver si asi lo entiendes. Yo puedo separar las partes de mi cuerpo -dijo poniendo una voz estupida- y hacerlas moverse. Y se jntan cuando las prendo fuego. Entendiste? -esto ultimo con voz normal.

Bb: haaaaaa...no.

Dag: ¬¬ olvidalo.

Rae. vamos Beast Boy, tenemos que hablar unas cosas.

Bb. claro, mi amor -abrazandola por la espalda.

Dagun y Cyborg se los quedaron viendo hasta que entraron a la torre, luego de eso, se pudieron "expresar" libremente.

Dag y Cy. ajajajajajaja!

Cy (imitando la voz de Beast Boy): claro, mi amor.

Dag: AJAJAJAJAJAJA!1 Me toca me toca. Uhm, umh (N/A: se estaba aclarando la garganta) (imitando a Raven) Vamos Beast Boy, tenemos que hacer, digo, hablar unas cosas

Cy: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Dag: si, bueno, no fue tan gracioso.

Cy: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Dag: ya terminala ¬¬

Cy: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ouch! Porque hiciste eso!

Dagun lo habia golpeado en las costillas, para que se detenga. Esas risas que no se acaban son un dolor de cabeza. Y Dagun tenia uno.

Dag: bueno, creo que estare en mi habitacion. Tu, ya que tienes camaras de seguridad, encargate de vigilar a las parejas.

Cy: esa es una muy buena idea... haber si los atrapo con las manos en la masa

Dag: esto noson clases decocina ¬¬ Ahora, porque no vas y revisas a los "tortolos".

Cy: a la orden.

Dicho esto, Cyborg salio corriendo hacia la torre, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien haciendo su "debever en la vida", es decir, procreando. Tranquilos, no va a encontrar a nadie. Y cuando vallan a procrear, yo me voy a asegurar de darles los detalles xD. Pero vallamos con Dagun.

Cuando se fue Cyborg, el desaparecio para reaparecer en su habitacion. Hagarro su libro, el mismo que Raven habia leido, y se puso a hojearlo.

Dag: vamos, ayudame a comprender porque Sagira esta aqui si el ritual salio mal, y porque desea matar al chico verde, por lo que me conto Hydro.

Hojeando y hojeando las paginas, encontro algo muy curioso. Era una imagen de Sagira, vayo el titulo de "El inmortal". En ese entonces, Sagira ya era demonio. La parte de abajo, las piernas, estaban cubiertas por una tela oscura, pero se notaba que debajo de ellas tenia una pezuñas, las cuales con cada paso que daba, dejaban un fuego encendido. Tanta maldad es destructiva. la zona del pecho estaba desubierta, sin inguna proteccion. Se podia notar su pecho musculoso, y una piel de un colo morado. Pero su rostro... Solo se veia su boca y nariz, y una parte de la frente. Ya que al estar ciego, no necesitaba que se le vieran, asi que tenia una tela cubriendoselos. Pero algu curioso, era que por todo su cuerpo tenia extrañas marcas. no como ruñas, sino como decoracion. El pelo era largo, terminado en una cola de caballo en la parte superior. Y de alli le salian dos cuernos. Si, cuernos, clasica caracteristica de los demonios menores. Pero el no era un demonio menor. Y en su espalda, le sobresalian dos alas, semejantes a la de los murcielagos, pero rotas en las partes de ajabo. El solo verlo, daba miedo. Y no ese miedo que uno tiene cuando va al cine a ver una pelicula de terror. No, un miedo original, de que ocurrira, como sobreviviremos. Pues, no hay forma de sobrevivir. (N/A: para ubicarse mejor en el personaje de Sagira, si alguien jugo alguna vez al Warcraft III: The frozen Thron, podra reconocerlo como Illidan Stormrage)

Luedo de ver esa imagen, Dagun se puso a leer el texto de "El inmortal". Alli decia que, se haga lo que se haga, es imposible destruirlo a Sagira en estado de invocacion. Se puede malograr, si, pero no destruir. Pero cada vez que se malogre, para volver necesita ser invocado por alguien increiblemente poderoso, pero rival.

Dag: Pero claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Yo malogre la invocacion, y por eso, quedo como espiritu. Y necesitaba a Raven para terminar la invocacion. Pero, por lo que me contaron, se llevaron a Starfire porque ella libero grandes cantidades de energia, y por eso la confundieron con Raven. Pero todavia no entiendo por que ordeno matar a todos los animales... A menos que...

Se puso a ojear el libro a toda velocidad, hasta que llego a un sector que parecia de historia terribles.

Dag: aqui esta... El Gran Antiguo... la primera maldad que existio... de el salio ELLA... llamada lo imperfecto en la obra de Dios...pero porque? El chico se puede transformar en cualquier animal, y eso no es grave para Sagira. Pero entonces porque lo quiere matar?.Beast Boy no sabe su verdadero poder... a menos que... lo que quiere Sagira... es unirlo a sus filas... como un muerto viviente. Seria tan poderoso que su poder seria comparable con el del Gran Antiguo. Se dice que el Gran Antiguo es un licantropo que cometio el primer asesinato. Creando a la maldad. Si el chico se une a los ejercitos de ELLA, seria tan poderoso como el Gran Antiguo... y seria el fin de la vida tal y como la conocemos. Genial! Vine cazando a unos Rek'ekar y resulta que ahora todo la existencia esta en peligro. El fin del mundo no parece nada comparado con esto.

Realmente, para Dagun esto seria demaciado. Quizas tengan que hacelerar las cosas.

Dag: Pero despues de todo, Sagira esta inmovilisado, que es lo peorque puede hacer?

En verdad, Dagun no deveria haber dicho eso, porque cualquier maldad puede hacer algo.

En un oscuro callejon de Jump City...

Slade: y que se supone que gane yo?

Con Slade vemos al espiritu de Sagira, con la forma que se describio en el libro, pero fantasmal.

Sag: todo lo que desees.

Sla: no lo creo, yaeh tenido tratos con demonios y no me fue muy bien.

Sag: con Trigon, verdad?

Sla: efectivamente.

Sag: Trigon era un traidor a la Gran Dama ELLA, un infeliz. Yo deseaba matarlo con mis propias manos.

Sla: digas lo que digas, no confio en ti.

Sag: entonces, dime con que quieres que te ayude, y lo hare, de forma gratis.

Sla: entonces, podrias destruir a los Jovenes Titanes?

Sag: esos niños? Yo no puedo, ya que estan protegidos por una gran fuerza, pero puedo conseguirte algo que deseas...

Sla: y se puede saber que deseo?

Sag: poder. El poder siempre a atraido seres tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad, para su bien, o para su mal, pero unicamente si no lo saben usar. Pero tu sabes usar cualquier clase de poder. Lo he visto. Sea lo que sea, lo dominaste de la forma correcta. El temperamento de Robin, los poderes de Terra, incluso a los poderes demoniacos que te dio Trigon. Yo te puedo dar un poder que sera tan facil de dominar como aprender a caminar. Un poder que hara que tus enemigos retrocedan frente a ti como cucarachas frente a un humano. Pero ese poder no debera ser usado para desafiar a la Gran Dama ELLA. Porque lo que se te da, tambien se te puede quitar.

Slade sonrio. Eran las mismas palabras que uso Trigon para engañarlo, pero estas tenian algo diferente. Sonaban a verdad, diferentes a las de Trigon. Lo iban sedujendo poco a poco, con astucia y sutileza.

Sla: de acuerdo, acepto. Pero necesitare los poderes.

Sag: es sencillo. Consigue una pluma de un cuervo macho, y mojala en el agua del Rio Amazonico. Luego prendela fuego, y recoye las cenizas. Una vez que las tengas, mezclalas con la yema de un huevo de cuervo. Cuando lo lo hallas hecho,bebete la mezcla, ydi las siguientes palabras: "La Gran Dama ELLA me da poder, yo sirvo a la Gran Dama ELLA. Si la Gran Dama ELLA cae, yo caigo, y si la Gran Dama ELLA triunfa, yo triunfo... Agnarat metorius zelgar" y el poder que deseas sera todo tuyo.

Dicho esto, varios robots de Slade aparecieron.

Sla: ya lo escucharon, traiganme lo necesario.

Los robots se inclinaron y desaparecieron.

Sag: ahora, tu cumple tu parte. Traeme a Raven y mata a Beast Boy. Y tu poder se hara aun mayor.

Sla: eso estaria bien, pero debo ser tu siervo o algo asi? Porque a mi no me gusta trabajar para nadie.

Sagira lo miro extrañado, pero luedo de eso, sonrio y dijo:

Sag: tu unicamente te obedeceras a ti mismo, o al menos, hasta que la Gran Dama ELLA llegue a cumplir su designio.

Sla: y cual es su designio, si se puede saber?

Sag: El de Trigon era la esclavitud. El de la Gran Dama ELLA es muerte y destruccion. ELLA destruira a todos los mundos de esta y todas las demas dimensiones. Y cuando ya no quede nada mas que destruir, destruira a sus peones. Luego, a los soldados. Y despues, a los capitanes. Luego, a los generales. Y cuando no quede nadie mas que la Gran Dama ELLA en medio de la nada, se destruira a si misma. Y no quedara nada de la obra de Dios. Ese es el designio de la Gran Dama ELLA. Muchos esperamos que llegue ese momento, para poder tener el honor de morir en sus manos. Pero es casi imposible que todos vivamos para ese momento, ya que es posible que muchos esten muertos. Pero mi gran deseo es estar presente para ese momento.

Sla: entonces, supongo que esta bien. Despues de todo, es posible que muera antes de que eso pase. Ahora, creo que me devo preparar para atacar a los Titanes. Te traere a Raven y asesinare a Beast Boy

Sag: pero necesito tambien que me traigas su cuerpo intacto. Sin ninguna clase de corte.

Sla: puedo preguntar por que?

Sag: eso lo sabras cuando recupere mi cuerpo. Pero creo que ahora, deves realizar tu conjuron -respondio sonriendo.

Slade se diio media vuelta y lo comprobo. Alli estaban sus robots con la pluma, una jarra con agua, y un huevo de cuervo.

Sla. tienes razon, comenzare ahora...

* * *

Bien, que les parecio? Espero que les guste. Yo ando bien viciado a esta pagina. Al dia siguiente de que publique el capitulo 6 ya tenia casi listo el 7. Estoy viciado! Y esa es una buena noticia, o almenos para mi. Ahora espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Una cosa mas. Katherine-Potter-Lupin pregunto quien es ELLA, y se que es posible que muchos tengan esa misma duda.

Bueno, ELLA es la forma de la que se hace llamar un demonio, de un gran poder. Si se la comparara con Trigon, seria un insulto para ELLA. Y los Cuatro Campeones son cuatro guerreros que desde que ELLA nacio, la han estado enfrentando. Los textos que encontro Raven en el libro de Dagun dicen que los Cuatro Campeones lograron encerrar a ELLA en una sangrienta batalla en los comienzos de Azarath. Y a simple vista te das cuenta que las cosas no les estan saliendo a los Cuatro Campeones tal y como esperaban. Despues de todo, Sagira esta libre. Y su tercer general, que no les pienso decir el nombre todavia, tambien esta suelto.

Basicamente, todo lo que acabo de decir es lo que conforma a ELLA.

Y nuevamente les quiero agradecer a todos los que mandaron reviews ya que gracias a ustedes tengo esta inspiracion tan rapida. Y gracias a esto, quizas para 2 o 3 dias ya tenga el proximo capitulo. Y tambien sigo considerando que es un honor que grandes escritores como ustedes se interecen en un pequeño fic de este insignificante escritor.

Saludos de Kerosen.

P.D: me pica la nariz

P.D2: Cualquier duda que sea mandenla a mi mail 


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, bueno, veamos. Cosas pendientes por hacer:

1. Rascarme la nariz

2. Escribir el capitulo de Ella

3. Dejar de escribir boludeces.

4. Comensemos...

* * *

Dos dias habian pasado desde que secuestraron a Starfire. Dos dias sin novedades, exepto los noviazgos de Robin y Starfire, y el de Raven con Beast Boy. Dagun y Cyborg seguian matandose de la risa cada vez que veian a Beast Boy diciendole cosas al oido a Raven, pero, naturalmente, los chicos se reian a sus espaldas (N/A: cobardes ¬¬). 

Esa mañana todo estaba tranquilo. Robin se levanto temprano para entrenar en la pista de obstaculos.

Rob: de acuerdo, titanes, ahora comencemos con el entrenamiento. Quien quiere ir primero?

Dagun fue el unico que levanto la mano

Rob: de acuerdo Dagun, pasa tu primero

Dag. pero yo quiero ir al baño...

Detras de los titanes podemos ver una gotita estilo anime

Rob: esteeeeee... bueno, iras, pero primero pasa por la pista de obstaculos.

Dag: hecho!

Dagun se paro frente a la pista de obstaculo. Estiro su mano derecha hacia adelante y la prendio fuego. Poco a poco, en su man derecha aparecio la colosal espada roja. La agito en direccion hacia todos los obstaculos y los mismos se prendieron fuego. En el lugar donde se encontraban los obstaculos, unicamente habia ahora una gran cantidad de fogatas.

Dag: ahora si puedo ir al baño?

Dagun se hacerso a Robin, rogandole, y Robin, un poco incomo se corrio, haciando que Dagun se quede entre Starfire y Cyborg. El pobre ya andaba con las piernas cruzadas para poder aguantar.

Rob: claro, ve Dagun.

En eso, Dagun puso una cara de alivio, y se descruzo las piernas.

Dag: descuida, Robin, ya no tengo necedidad de ir al baño.

Cyborg miro hacia abajo, y efectivamente, el suelo se encontraba humedo. Apenas se dio cuenta de esto, se alejo rapidamente de Dagun. Creo que se fue hacia el mar, despues de todo, en algun lugar devia poder vomitar. Robin, Raven y Beast Boy, todos con gotita estilo anime, alejandose disimuladamente de Dagun. La unica que seguia sin entender era Starfire, quien se quedo al lado del lugar donde Dagun acababa de realizar sus necesidades.

Star: pero, amigos mios, que nececidad hay de alejarse del amigo Dagun?

Rob: Starfire, es que Dagun ha...

Robin no fue capas de terminar la frase. Todos los titanes comenzaron a ver lo que miraba Robin, inluso Cyborg, quien habia vuelto de estar vomitando. Pues sobre el cielo de la ciudad, habia un espectaculohorrible de observarse con ojos humanos.

El cielo se tiño de rojo, fuerte y brillante, igual que la sangre fresca. Los rayos desgarraban el firmamento, y los truenos explotaban los timpanos humanos. Todo era caos en la ciudad. Los rascacielos mas importantes se prendieron fuego, fuego de color negro. Luego, el fuego se apago a si mismo, solo para dirijirso como un pilar hacia el centro de el cielo rojo. En ese lugar, se empezo a remolinar todo, hasta que quedo un huracan, que a medida que avanzaba, dejaba un camino se sangre humana. Por todas partes de la ciudad habian cadaveres volando, cortados en mil pedasos, que teñian a Jump City de rojo.

Los titanes, naturalmente, empezaron a encaminarse en direccion hacia la ciudad. Pero Dagun sabia que pasaria si ellos se acercaban a la ciudad.

Dag: esperen!

Pero la advertencia llego muy tarde. Antes de salir de la isla siquiera, el mismo fuego negro formo un muro alrededor de la isla, contra el cual se chocaron los titanes, cayendo inconcientes, ya que ese muro poseia un gran poder magico.

Dagun mira con preocupacion todo esto, hasta que agacho la cabeza, y murmuro:

Dag: Sagira... sal de donde quiera que estes...

Un fantasma aparecio atravezando el muro del fuego negro, la cual Dagun reconocio como Sagira Stormhell.

Sag: jajajajaj! Veo que reconoces mis "obras maestras" -dijo con una sonrisa demente.

Dag: Sagira, si tuvieras cuerpo, te mataria ahora mismo - respondio con furia notablemente reprimida.

Sag: eso no es un problema - mientras decia esto, el fuego negro trajo rapidamente a los inconcientes titanes, poniendolos en frente a Sagira - ya que podria poseer a alguno de ellos. A quien? A Raven, la hija de Trigon? A Starfire, la inocente? A Cyborg? A Robin? O a Beast Boy? No, espera, Beast Boy no cuenta, ya que dentro de poco morira.

Apenas dijo esto empezo a reirse de forma demente. Una risa que destruye hasta el ultimo nervio. Una risa de psicopata, de alguien que mata por puro placer, de alguien que le facina ver a su victima rogando por su vida.

Dagun estaba obiamente enfurecido, sus ojos parecian dos soles ardientes.

Dag: sabes que te puedo matar de otra forma, Sagira! - por la boca y la nariz de Dagun comenzaba a salir humo, como si por dentro tuviera fuego.

Sag: es cierto.-afirmo Sagira-Pero, que ocurriria despues? Destruirias a todo ete mundo y los que lo habitan? Dagun, tu sabes que no te puedes controlar cuando te transformas. Eres una amenaza. Recuerdas lo que ocurrio la ultima vez que te transformaste? Por que no se lo preguntas a tu maestro, o a tus padres, o a tu hermano? Oh, es verdad. Tu maestro quedo al borde de la vida y la muerte, atus padres los mataste. Y con respecto a tu hermano, creo que se empieza a estar acostumbrado a las celdas de Tartaro.

Con cada palabra que decia Sagira, Dagun empeoraba. Tantos recuerdos venian a su mente...

Se recordo a si mismo a los50 años. Era un niño muy pequeño todavia. En nuestro planeta, seria un niño de 3 años.Estaba jugando a la pelota con su hermanito y sus amigos, entre ellos Sagira y los demas Campeones. El juego era facil. Consistia en golpear con el pie a una pelota de airifel, el indestructible metal del Templo del Aire, pero sin que esta toque el piso. Los equipos eran Dagun, Sagira y su hermanito contra los otros tres Campeones. Era un partido casi vendido a favor de Dagun y los suyos.Un poco mas lejos, estaban sus padres, mirandolos jugar, junto con su maestro, sonriente y feliz. En ese entonces, el poder de ELLA parecia una historia muy lejana. Pero llego tan rapido como las vacaciones cuando estas en clases.

Luego, se recordo a si mismo a los 850. Ya era todo un caballerito, respetuoso y educado, que acababa de comensar su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de su maestro. Era para cuando ELLA llegara hasta los Templos. "Eso nunca pasara", decia.

Despues, recordo lo que tanto le estaba mencionando Sagira. Era una ardua pelea. Ya tenia 3000 años, y estaba en buen estado fisico. Tenia ya su armadura de dragon y la gran espada roja en su mano. El y sus compañeros peleaban contra las fuerzas escapadas del Tartaro. ELLA ya le habia concedido grandes poderes demoniacos a Sagira. Los unicos que peleaban contra los ejercitos eran los Cuatro Campeones y el hermanito de Dagun.

_Flash Back_

Eran demaciados Rek'ekar para detenerlos a todos. Solo eran 5 los que arriesgaban sus vidas para que otros millares puedan vivir comodamente. La pelea se realizaba cerca del gran Templo del Fuego, hodar de Dagun y su familia.

Gryf descuajaba la carne con sus afiladas garras, y si alguien se le acercaba demaciado, simplemente salia volando gracias a las poderosas alas que tenia.

Vemos a Hydro claramente. Es de gran tamaño, igual que sus compañeros, con una reluciente armadura azul oscuro. Pero mas que armadura, parecian escamas. Escamas por todo su cuerpo. Los pies de la armadura se asemejaban a patas de rana, pero mas cortas, para poder nadar en el agua. Su pecho Era musculoso, y tenia adornados en el pecho, los cuales se asemejaban a las miles de cabezas de la hidra. En la parte de atras, no tenia ala alguna, como sus dos compañeros, pero tenia una cola. Si, en efecto, una larga cola, la cual se podria comparar con la parte trasera de un crustacio. Pero esta era increiblemente mas grande. Y poderosa. Cada golpe con ella destruia a varios Rek'ekar, o los aturdia. Sus manos parecian tenazas, de las cuales, por el medio de ellas,se podian obserbar sus manos. Su cabeza estaba rodeada por un cazco que se asemejaba a la cabeza principal de una hidra. Y sus ojos, eran identicos a un atardecer en el mar. Algo que deseas quedarte viendo hasta que termine. Y en sus manos habia una gran alabarda (N/A: para el que no lo sepa, una alabarda es un baston largo con un filo de espada en la parte de arriba).

Hydro mataba a los Rel'ekar con pasion, cortanlosos a la mitad, o aplastandolos con su cola, y tambien tirarles lanzas de hielo ayudaba mucho.

Dag: oigan, como esta todo por alli- dijo mientras prendia fuego a unos Rek'ekar alli cerca.

Gry: normal. Estos Rek'ekar pelean como pueden, pero no hacen nada contra nosotros cinco - respondio mientras hacia caer unos remolinos sobre los Rek'ekar.

Hyd: realmente, es muy facil. Pelean sin animos. Sin interes de tomar el Templo del Fuego, sino como para distraernos...

Dag: Y donde estan Mantiro? Y donde esta mi hermano, Wolfram? -pregunto preocupado, mientra agitaba su espada

Gry: no te preocupes, se encuentran bien, lo ves? -respondio señalando en direccion al centro de la batalla.

En el medio de la batalla vemos a dos sujetos peleando con unadiversion inimaginable.

Uno de ellos es Mantiro, el campeon de la Tierra, y el otro es Wolfram, hermano de Dagun.

Mantiro tiene un gran tamaño, sus compañeros quedan como enanos al lado de el. Su armadura Era de un color marron amarillento, igual que la piel de un leon. Sus pies eran garras, exactamente icuales a las de Gryf en sus piernas. Su pecho era musculo, se notaba a pesar de la armadura. Su hombro derecho tenia algo semejante a la cabeza de una cabra, reposando sobre el hombro, con los cuernos sobresalientes parecian navajas increiblemente afiladas. En su otro hombro, tenia algo que se asemejaba a la cabezade una serpiente. Los colmillos sobresalian hacia abajo, para que si alguien se le acercara mucho, murira envenenado, gracias al veneno de los colmillos.Su cabeza era la de un leon, incluso tenia la gran melena. Y por dentro de la gran boca abierta, se podia ver la piel negra de Mantiro. Cada parte de su rostro tenia alguna cicatris, de las cuales Mantiro estaba enorgullecido. Sus ojos eran terribles, igual que un terremoto. sus brazos poseian garras iguales a las de los pies, pero un poco mas pequeñas. Y sus manos sostenian un hacha de doble filo gigantesca. Si la espada de Dagun es colosal, el hacha de Mantiro loes mas.

Mantiro cortaba y cortaba a los Rek'ekar, pero tambien hacia algo mas:

Man: 32, 33,34,35,36...

Wolfram se encontraba a su lado, tambien contando

Wol: yo llevo 55!

Man: 55? No voy a dejar que un niño de 2950 años me gane a mi!

Wolfram rio, y siguio peleando.

Wolfran media mas o menos lo mismo que su hermano. Su apariencia era la de un chico de 13 años de la Tierra. Era bastante fuerte. Y a diferencia de los demas, el peleaba sin ningun tipo de armadura. Pues no la necesitaba. Pelear para el no era su dever en la vida, como sus amigos. Pelear era para el un placer. El mismo placer que siente uno al hacer la cosa que mas le gusta. Y pelear es lo que mas le gustaba a Wolfran. Su rostro mostraba felicidad al pelear. Su rostro era hermoso. Tenia una apariencia inguenua, como Starfire, y una felicidad dibujada en cada fraccion de su rostro, igual que Beast Boy. Su pelo era corto y marron, todo despeinado con el aire de la batalla. Y sus ojos... eran una bendicion. Eran de un color rojo claro, tranquilo, brillante. Eran exactamente como dos pequeñas rosas en los ojos humanos. Eran un arma hermosa y letal. Yen sus manos, tenia como arma... sus manos.

El no necesitaba arma alguna, ya que peleaba demaciado bien para necesitarla. Sus compañeros si las necesitaban, ya que eran demaciado poderosos, y no podian mantener tanto poder en su cuerpo, asi que extraian el 75 de su poder para depositarlo en sus armas. El no era tan poderoso, demodo que podia mantener todo su poder dentro de si mismo.

Man: 80! Como te queda el ojo, ninño bonito!

Wol: con 120... preguntatelo a ti mismo.

Mantiro estaba fuera de sus cabales, u niño bonito le andaba ganando en la pelea? Eso no se hiva a quedar asi. Clavo sus manos en el piso, y luego las agito hacia adelante, haciendo un gran crater en el piso, por el cual cayeron cientos de Rek'ekar.

Wol: oye! Eso es trampa, dijimos que sin poderes!

Man: esto no son poderes, son _"talentos naturales"_

Wolfran miro con cara de pocos amigos a Mantiro, y cruzo sus brazos formando una gran "X". Luego los descruso, y de la gran X salio un poderoso rayo que destruyo a casi todos los Rek'ekar.

Man: no que era sin poderes?

Wolfran miro a Mantiro con cara de "pero yo no hice nada malo".

Luego de eso, Gryf, Hydro y Dagun se hacercaron a ellos.

Gry: es cierto, ninguno de ustedes deveria hacer usado sus poderes. Se supone que nos ivamos a divertir todos por igual.

Wol: pero fue Mantiro -dijo señalandolo (N/A: que buchon ¬¬)

Hyd: Mantiroooooo

Mantiro se cruzo de pierna y respondio:

Man: lo siento, me perdonan?

Dag: claro. sabes que no hay problema. Ah, otra cosa. Te olvidaste de cerrar el crater. Quedaria muy mal en la entrada del Templo.

Man: es verdad.

Mantiro choco sus manos, y el crater se cerro. Ya no tenian que preocuparse. Los Rek'ekar sobrevivientes se estaban retirando.

Los cinco se dieron vuelta en direccion al Tamplo, y no pudieron ver que la caballeria de ELLA estaba llegando.

Licantropos. Miles de ellos. Todos estaban listos para atacas, pero solo uno avanzo. Pareciera ser el lider de todos ellos. El lider havanzo rapidamente hacia ellos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba mordiendo a Wolfran en el hombro. Los Cuatro Campeones se dieron cuenta de que Wolfran se havia quedado atras, asi que se dieron vuelta y lo vieron.

Alli, en el suelo, se encontraba Wolfran, desangrandose, con el licantropo al lado sujo, dando la orden de ataque. Miles de licantropos avanzaron como una plaga de langostas, listas para consumir todo.

Al ver a su hermano muriendo, algo nuevo nacio en el corazon de Dagun. Odio. Odio puro. Deseo de matar. No de pelear por placer, sino de matar por venganza. Y con ese sentimiento, tambien Dagun cambio.

Su espada se fundio en su brazo derecho, mientras que todo su cuerpo se iva agrandando hasta los limites inimaginables. Sus alas crecieron de forma majestuaso y su piel se lleno de escamas. Su garganta se lleno de fuego, listo para escupirlo. Y su mente solo tenia la imagen de destruccion.

Ahora Dagun estaba convertido en un dragon. Era capaz de destruir incluso a los espiritus. Su poder estaba mas alla de su limite.

Fijo su vista en el licantropo que havia mordido a su hermano, pero este desaparecio increiblemente rapido. Y vio a todos los demas hombres lobo que venian rapidamente. Con solo soplar, incinero a mas de la mitad de ellos. Luego, con un golpe de su cola, aplasto a todos los demas.

Gry. bien hecho, Dagu, ahora llevemos a tu hermano al Templo para que...

Gryf no pudo terminar las palabras, ya que acababa de ser golpeado por Dagun, callendo inconciente.

Hydro y Mantiro se pusieron en posision de guardia, pero con una llamarada de Dagun, quedaron gravemente heridos. Luego vio el Templo. Exelente, mas para destruir.

Volo en direccion al Templo, y con una llamarada derribo los muros, y golpeo con su cola la parte mas alta del Templo, derribandola.

Luego, vio a sus padres y a su maestro, escondiendose. Con una simple llamarada desintegro a sus padrea y dejo herido de muerte a su maestro.

Y Dagun se regocijaba al pensar que todavia quedaba mas por destruir.

Wol: para, por favor -dijo entrando por los muros derrivados, con los ojos llorosos- Detente, hermano, por favor.

Wolfran estaba herido, y caminaba lentamente hacia su hermano.

Al verlo,Dagun reacciono y lentamente volvio a su forma original.

Dag: pero que he hecho... que he hecho!

Mientras gritaba esto, los otros tres Campeones entraron al Templo, y contemplaron el lugar. Casi todo el glorioso Templo del Fuego estaba destruido. En llamas ardientes.

Rapidamente, llamaron para pedir ayuda a sus Templos natales, y tambien llamaron a Eris, la diosa del Caos, dirigente de Tartaro.

Apenas curaron a todos los sobrevivientes, los Cuatro Campeones se reunieron a hablar con Eris, diosa del caos.

Eris: ustemes me llamaron, y he venido. A que se deve el llamado?

Dagun, apenado comenso a hablar:

Dag: he hecho algo que no tiene perdon posible, por lo que pido que me encierres en Tartaro.

Eris empezo a obserbar minuciosamente a Dagun. Luego de unos minutos Eris hablo:

Eris: no te puedo llevar a Tartaro, porque tu estas puro. Lo que hiciste fue impulsado por la pena, la culpa y el odio, y por eso no puedes ser llevado a Tartaro -mientra Eris hablaba, vemos que el cuerpo de Eris no tiene forma, sino que es como un espectro, pero apenas vio a Wolfran comenso a tomar forma. Era un cuerpo hermoso. Tenia buenas curvas y los senos bastante crecidos. Como ropa llevaba una tunica de color negro, igual que su cabello. Y su rostro era hermosamente terrible.

Eris: pero, si puedo llevar a Tartaro a aquel muchacho -señalando Wolfran

Dagu: que? En no ha hecho nada! No merece ir a Tartaro!

Eris: pero fue mordido por un licantropo de extraño origen y gran poder, y mezclado con su poder natural, si llega a caer corrompido, podria ser un poderoso aliado de ELLA.

Dagun retrocidio lentamente, mirando a Eris con una cara de preocupacion.

Dag: no... mi hermano no nos traicionaria...

Eris lo miro fijamente, luego sonrio y respondio:

Eris: es verdad. Tu hermano no los traicionaria. Pero un licantropo si.

Dicho esto, Eris chasqueo sus dedos y dos guardias tartarianos aparecieron.

Eris: lleven al chico a Tartaro, a la prision donde nunca sale el sol.

Dag: no lo permitite!

Dagun secomenso a enojarse, y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta. Se pusieron en guardia, por si se volvia a transformar en un dragon

Pero una voz lo detubo...

Wol: no te preocupes hermano, ire. Estare bien.

Dag: pero, Wolfran, no puedo dejar que te lleven a Tartaro.

Wol: estare bien -dijo sonriendo. Luego se dirigio hacia los guardias - llevenme.

Apenas dijo esto, los guardias de tartaro, lo agarraron por los brazos, y desaparecieron.

Dagun estaba destruido. En un solo dia habia perdido todo. Se hecho al piso, y lloro. Lloro descontroladamente, lloro por las vidas que destruyo. Y lloro. Y siguio llorando. Y en su corazon siempre esta llorando.

Eris se dio cuenta de esto, y a pesar de ser el caos, ella tenia compasio, asi que hizo u pequeño cambio.

Eris: no te preocupes, Dagun. Como ustedes me ayudaron antes, al detener la invacion de ELLA a Tartaro, yo los ayudare. A tu hermano no se lo torturara ni hara sufrir castigo, como los demonios que usualmente van a Tartaro.

Dagun sonrio un poco. Eris no le haria nada malo a su hermano. Quizas luego se pueda encontrar con el. Pero algo que dijo Eris lo paralizo.

Eris: pero, desgraciadamente, como devemos impedir que algo le ocurra, tampoco debemos dejar que tenga contacto con otro ser vivo.

Dagun quedo paralizado. Su hermano estaria practicamente muerto, loco, demente, sin nungun amigo, siquiera.

Toda la vida que Dagun conocia y amaba, la habia destruido. Ahora no tendria consuelo...

_End of flash back_

Sagira sonrio de forma demente alsentir a Dagun sufriendo con sus propios recuerdos, que el mismo habia creado.

Sag: duele, verdad? pensar que tu tenia toda una vida, y tu mismo la arruinaste, y no te conformaste con arruinar tu vida, sino que tambien arruinaste la vida de tu familia. Dices que tu combates a los mandatos de la Gran Dama ELLA, pero eres uno de los que mas los realiza. Servirias mejor como siervo de ELLa que como Campeon del Fuego.

Dagun no se movia del suelo. Estaba destrozado. No podia reaccionar.

Quizas, las cosas que estaba diciendo Sagira eran ciertas.

Y quizas, el no sirviera como Campeon del Fuego, y si como un siervo de ELLA

Sagira giro,oliendo hacia la ciudad (N/A: recuerden que es ciego). Toda Jump City seguia cubierta de sange, pero los incendios y la tormenta se habian hido. Sonrio de forma demente, y miro a Dagun.

Sin que Sagira se diera cuenta, poco a poco, Beast Boy se fue despertando. Seguia medio aturdido, pero todavia era capaz de escuchar y de ver un poco. Alzo la vista y vio a Dagun hechado al piso, posiblemente llorando. Y a su lado, habia algo que nunca antes habia imaginado siquiera posible.

A su lado, se encontraba un demonio, o eso pareciera. Era increiblemente grande,con alas y cuernos, y en sus manos, tenia dos espadas curvas, peligrosamente cercanas a Dagun. Pero noto que era un ser transparente, como un espectro.

En un instante, tuvo el presentimiento de que ese ser era el famoso Sagira Stormhell.

Sagira se giro, sintio a Dagun destruido y sonrio, para luego decirle:

Sag: bueno, mi nuevo aliado, Slade, ya esta listo. Solo espero que me sea fiel, a diferencia de Malchior...

Luego de esto, se dio vuelta y se fue, atravezando el fuego.

Sag: la hora para que la Gran Dama ELLA vuelva esta cerca... espero que cuando te decidas si te iria mejor como siervo de ELLA, me lo informes.

Dicho esto, desaparecio entre el fuego.

* * *

Bueno, me emocione escribiendo sobre el pasado de Dagun. Me quedo un poco mas largo que los demas.

Y una cosa en especial. Es posible que muchos se pregunten porque Eria, la diosa del Caos, dirigente de Tartaro, ayudo a Los Cuatro Campeones, si es de Tartaro de donde venian los Rek'ekar. Lo que ocurre, es que el Tartaro es donde encierran a los demonios, pero en si, Tartaro es unicamente otro mundo, que posee una gran prision para demonios. Y Eris esta en contra de ELLA, por esa razon, cuando trato de invadir Tartaro, los Cuatro Campeones lo impidieron.

Ahora, espero que le haya gustado, y manden rewiers!

Saludos de Kerosen.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Me alegro que les haya gustado el capito anterior. Ahora, creo que debo comensar con este nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste.

* * *

5 dias han pasado desde que la ciudad se tiño de rojo. 8 de cada 10 personas en Jump City han muerto. La poblacion se redujo de forma considerable. Y varios sobrevivientes miran con ojos acusadores a los Titanes. 

"Por que no nos defendieron?" preguntaban los civiles.

"Les importan mas ellos mismos que nosotros" respondia entre si.

Ahora casi toda la ciudad mira mal a los Titanes. Son muy pocos lo que apoyan a los Titanes, entre ellos, se encuentra Peter (N/A: si no lo ubican, lean el capitulo 5).

La ciudad ya no confiaba en los Titanes. Incluso algunos sugirieron de hecharlos de la ciudad. Pero como era muy peligroso intentarlo, no lo hicieron.

Mientras tanto, en la Torre T...

Robin entro en la sala, donde se encontraban Starfire en el sillo, Beast Boy, abrazado a Raven, quien leia un libroy Cyborg investigando en la computadora. Apenas entro, todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a Robin, quizas en algo habia mejorado...

Robin los miro a todos, y luego hablo con voz baja:

Rob: sigue en su habitacion, por alguna razon, desde el incidente esta destruido. Incluso se pone a hablar con las paredes! -dijo, ya creyendo que estaba loco.

Star: siento pena por el amigo Dagun, no fue su culpa.

Cy: pero eso es lo que dicen los civiles- dijo ecendiendo la TV

Es el canal de noticias, con grandes titulares: "Caos en Junp City, culpa de los Titanes", "Civiles dicen: todo es culpa del nuevo", "Se planea expulsar a los Titanes de la ciudad".

Despues de que aparezcan estos titulos, Cybrog apago la TV.

Bb: esto es demaciado! Ire a hablar con el, quiera o no.

Rob: Beast Boy, no creo que sea buena idea...

Pero Beast Boy ya se habia ido en direccion a la habitacion de Dagun.

Star: creen que sea buena idea?

Rae: descuida, no puede pasar nada.

Dicho esto, todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Beast Boy se acerco a la habitacion de Dagun y se preparo para golpear. Aunque algo lo detuvo...

Era la voz de Dagun, hablando con alguien mas...

Dag: perdonenme, lo arruine todo. Ahora nadie volvera a confiar en mi. Lo arruine!

Voz desconocida1: no te preocupes, Dagun, isiste lo que pudiste.

Voz desconocida2: Mantiro tiene razon, no es tu culpa.

Dag: pero, si me hubiera controlado, podria haber evitado todo esto.

Voz desconocida3: pero no pudiste, porque despues de todo, sentimos, igual que todas las criaturas. Y eso hace que podamos odiar y enfurecer.

Beast Boy no se podia controlar, tenia ganas de saber con quien estaba Dagun.

Pero algo cambio...

Voz desconocida2: oye, Dagun, puedo sentir una respracion mas. Por que no habres la puerta?

Beast Boy se asusto, escucho los pasos acercarse a la puerta, y trato de esconderse, pero sintio como una mano lo agarraba por el hombro, y lo llevaba hacia dentro de la habitacion...

Estaba oscuro, y soplaba una extraña brisa. Tambien el lugar se encontraba sumamente calido.

Dag: bueno, caballeros, permitanme presentarles a Beast Boy.

De repente todo el lugar se ilumino, y frente al asustado Beast Boy estaban Dagun y 3 personas mas.

Un sujeto con grandes alas se haceron a el...

Gry: un placer, Beast Boy. Yo soy Gryf

Hyd: y yo soy Hydro -dijo un sujeto de color azul

Man: Yo me llamo Mantiro, un placer - lo saludo un gigante.

Beast Boy estaba aterrado, despues de todo, quien no lo estaria? Todos los huesos de Beast Boy temblaban. Tenia bastante miedo.

Hyd. no tengas miedo, pequeño verde. No te aremos nada.

Beast Boy se confio un poco mas al escuchar estas palabras, y pregunto:

Bb: Dagun, quienes son estos sujetos?

Dagun lo miro extrañado, pero luego sonrio y le respondio:

Dag: son mis compañeros. Estabamos aqui charlando cuando Gryf sintio tu respirar, y te traye aqui.

Bb: era con ellos con quienes hablabas?

Dag: asi es, pero Robin no pudo sentir su hablar, ya que necesitaria tener unos sentidos increiblemente agudos... iguales a los que tu tienes.

Despues de que Dagun dijo esto, todo se quedo en silencio durante uno minutos, hasta que alguien lo rompio...

Man: asi que, Dagun, quien es "el" chico del que le hablaste a Gryf? (N/A: dijo la palabra "el" resaltada para indicar que se refiere a un chico en especial)

Dagun sonrio de forma maliciosa, y Beast Boy ya estaba comensando a desconfiar de el.

Dag: pues, el chico es Beast Boy.

Gry: realmente? Acaso el puede...?

Dag: cambiar de forma. Asi es. Y tu sabes lo que puede lograr con eso.

Mantiro miro con una mirada triunfante a Beast Boy, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, dijo:

Man: el control. El controlsobre nuestro espiritu animal...

Hyd: realmente crees que se pueda?

Dag: no tengo duda. He visto como se transforma, y al mismo tiempo, mantiene el control sobre su lado animal.

Beast Boy entendia muy poco de lo que decian Dagun y sus amigos, pero algo si entendio. Ellos lo querian a el para controlar su "lado animal" o algo asi. Eso si que era extraño.

Man: dime, Beast Boy, cual es la criatura mas grande en ñla que te has convertido?

Beast Boy no entendio la pregunta, pero de todos modos la respondio:

Bb: pues... en un T-rex.

Los cuatro que se encontraban presentes lo miraron decepcionados, como esperando algo mas. Y Beast Boy se dio cuenta de esto.

Bb: aunque, tambienme puedo convertir en un hombre lobo.

Ante esto, los presentes si reaccionaron.

Hyd: como que hombre lobo? Y no eres corrupto?

Gryf lo miro de arriba a abajo durante unos segundo, y luego dijo a sus compañeros:

Gry: en efecto, Beast Boy esta limpio de maldad demoniaca. Tiene los 7 pecados capitales, igual que todos, pero no tiene ningun mal mayor.

Man: es sorprendente. Se puede convertir en un licantropo y no se corrompe.

Todos los presentes lo miraron con una cara sumamente imprecionada. Parecian verlo como a una especia de alien.

Todos se quedaron viendolo de esa forma durante mucho tiempo, de tal forma que Beast Boy se puso muy incomodo. Y tanta incomodidad le va mal a el.

Bb: heeee... por que me miran asi?

Mantiro se acerco hacia el, arrodillandose poco a poco, se inclino sobre el y le rogo:

Man: por favor... enseñanos como controlar nuestro espiritu animal... te lo rogamos...

Bb: a que te refieres con su espiritu animal?

Ninguno de los cuatro llego a responderle, ya que la alarma de la torre sono en ese instante.

Dagun miro a sus compañeron, y Gryf asistio con la cabeza.

Dag: vamos, Beast Boy.

Salieron de la habitacion de Dagun y se dirigeron hacia la sala. Alli estaban Robin frente a la computadora, junto con Starfire, Raven y Cyborg.

Robin miro hacia Dagun y Beast Boy y dijo:

Rob:ya llegaron. Bueno, tenemos problemas. Slade. Y perece ser mas fuerte que nunca. Aunque la ciudad no quiera, debemos ayudar. Vamos!

Dagun se fue volando al instante, luego salieron Raven y Beast Boy, y al final Starfire.

Luego, Cybrog se subio al auto T, y Robin a su moto.

Durante el viaje, varios civiles les tiraban cosas, como fruta,e incluso algunos restos humanos que quedaban el la ciudad, todavia medio teñida de rojo. Era algo repugnante. En su maximo sentido.

En cuanto llegaron al centro de la ciudad, vieron a Slade, que agarraba autos como si fueran de papel, y los tiraba para todas partes, destruyendo la ciudad. Apenas vio a los Titanes, los "saludo":

Sla: ya llegaron, es una lastima, crei que podria destruir mas. Pero bueno, me encargaron destruirlos, y eso are. Es una pena que haya tenido que esperar 5 dias, por que segun Sagira, devia descansar.

Estas palabras movilizaron un poco el cerebro de Beast Boy (N/A: que milagro!). Que Sagira no habia dicho algo de que esperaba que Slade le fuera fiel, a diferencia de Malchior? Que relacion tendria Malchior con Sagira?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ya que tuvo que esquivar un poderoso impacto de Slade, que si lo ubiera golpeado, le ubiera destruido la cabeza.

Apenas dio ese golpe, una voz llena de maldad se escucho en el aire... la voz de Sagira...

Sag: te dije que necesito su cuerpo intacto! No lo destruyas!

Slade le hizo caso omido a la voz, y siguio golpeando con exacta fuerza a Beast Boy, pero el los esquivava todos.

Sag: si le llegas a hacer algo al cuerpo, seras destruido! Y todavia devo volver! Trae a la chica y mata a Beast Boy.

Estas palabras paralizaron a todos los titanes. Matar a Beast Boy? Esto si era demente. Y era algo que con solo escucharlo, le destruia el corazon a Raven. No, no le arian nada a Beast Boy. No si ella lo podia impedir. Y lo haria...

Rae: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Con estas palabras, una considerable cantidad de autos rotos y restos de edificion salieron volando a una velocidad inprecionante en direccion a Slade, pero el los corto con su mano, sin que le hagan daño alguno.

Esto si era extraño... Slade era mucho mas poderoso, mucho mas que cuando hiso su trato con Trigon. Sin ayuda, los titanes estarian acabados.

Ni si quieraDagun lo podia golpear. De haberlo golpeado, lo hubiera destruido, pero Slade esquivava los ataques con los ojos cerrados... como si los pudiera predecir.

"Trae a la chica y mata a Beast Boy, te lo ordeno". La voz de Sagira resonaba en la mente de Slade.Y era muy molesta...

Sla:"dijiste que yo seria mi propio amo, hasta que ELLA llegue" pensoSlade, sabiendo que Sagira Stormhell lo escucharia.

"Y lo seras, apenas recupere lo que es mio, ahora, trae a la chica y mata a Beast Boy."

Sla:"Lo hare, pero a mi manera..."

Apenas termino de pensar esto, se acerco a una gran velocidad, inimaginable para cualquier ser mortal excepto Mas y Menos ademas deKid Flash, a Beast Boy. Lo golpeo en el estomago, con una gran guerza que lo habria matado, pero se salvo convirtiendose en un tatu carreta (N/A: para el que no sabe, un tatu carreta es un animal que posee un caparazon increiblemente duro y resistente, que habiata en America del Sur). Su caparazon lo protegio un poco del poderoso golpe que Slade le dio.

Cuando se convirtio en humano, Raven fue inmediatamente a su encuentro, para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa. Tenia todo el costado izquierdo sangrando. El golpe habia sido demaciado fuerte para cualquier ser viviente...

Rae: Beast Boy!

Raven se hacerco a el ycomenzo a curarlo lo mas rapido posible. No era muy efectivo, pero consiguio cerrar un poco la herida. Algo es mejor que nada.

Pero al darse cuenta que era muy posible que su amado Beast Boy muriera, lloro. Desconsoladamente, con fuerza. por ahora, lo mejor que podia hacer era intentar salvarlo. Y probar sus labios una veaz mas...

Los Titanes estaban inpactados por el estado de BeastBoy, pero no se hacercaron.Devian dejar que Raven se encarge de cuidarlo, ademas, ellos devian detener a Slade. Con tanto poder, era muy peligroso dejarlo suelto en la ciudad, la misma ciudad que los odiaba...

Starfire le disparabaStarbolts a diestro y siniestro, con una gran cantidad de poder, que en una situacion normal lo ubieran dejado herido, pero que ahora eran tan inutiles como una lombriz contra un gigante.

Cybrog lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era del todo util. Slade esquivava los golpes con facilidad. Incluso cuando Robin lo ataco a traicin por la espalda, lo esquivo, probocando que Robin se chocara con Cyborg.

Dagun movia su espada a una gran velocidad, pero Slade seguia esquivando los golpes, pero un pequeño descuido era muy peligroso. Y eso se comprobo...

Slade solo miro 1 segundo a Raven y a Beast Boy, para ver si todo segia tal y como lo dejo. El resultado: un poderoso cañon sonico inpactandose en su espalda

Cy: Buyaaaaaaa! Le di!

Rob: Jovenes Titanes, denle con todo! (N/A: Dagun no es muy joven que digamos, pero bueno...)

Slade comenzo a recivir ataques desde todos los angulos imaginables, y cada golpe que resivia, lo lastimaba poco, pero aun asi, lo lastimaba. Ese era el precio a pagar por su error.

_"Idiota, no deves distraerte, traeme a Raven y mata a Beast Boy, tambien traeme su cadaver"_. La voz de Sagira destruia todos los locos nervios de Slade. Y se los destruia completamente.

Sla:" Aqui la solucion esta dificil, no puedo realisar todo"

_"Podrias si lo hicieras ahota y no te pusieras a jugar con los Titanes"_

Sla: "De acuerdo, lo hare ahora"

Slade se alejo de los ataques muy rapidamente, acercandose a Raven.

Estirando la pierna...

Golpeando a Raven en la espalda...

Rapidamente, agarro a Raven y a Beast Boy, y apreto un pequeño botoncito que tenia en la mano.

De valla a saber quien donde, salieron una considerable cantidad de robots de Slade, armados hasta los dientes.

Rob: titanes, no pierdan de vista a Slade!

Los 4 comensaron a perseguir a Slade, pero los robots se los complicaban. Cyborg fue paralizado casi al instante. Luego Starfire, quien cayo atrapada por una extraña red de energia. Despues Robin fue lastimado por los rayos de los robots. Y Dagun, con una gran cantidad de robots deteniendolo, no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Slade ya se habia hido, llevandose con sigo a una inconciente Raven y a un Beast Boy herido,que pensaba en cierto libro, escondido en el cuarto de su amada, que encerraba a un dragon que podria aclarar algunas cuantas cosas...

* * *

Bien, espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo. Como se daran cuenta, Slade ya ha realizado el ritual, que fuelo que ocaciono el caos y destruccion en la ciudad. 

Ahora, vi que "shadow the dark" pregunto que paso ente Malchior y Sagira. Eso, por el momento, no te lo puedo decir. A medida que avance la historia, muchas cosas de la seria sin inportancia extrama, como puede ser Malchior e incluso Rorek, el hechizero, van a cobrar mucho valor, o al menos en esta historia. Y el tercer general de ELLA, que todavia no aparecio, les voy a informar algo sobre el. Fue quien ataco a Wolfran en el capitulo 8.

Espero que manden reviews si les gusta la historia, y si no les gusto... manden tambien para informarme. Ya que es gracias a ustedes que encuentro la inspiracion para seguir escribiendo. Todo esto se los debo a ustedes. A los grandes escritores como ustedes que se interesan en este humilde fic.

Ahora, me tengo que despedir, y empezar con el nuevo capitulo.

Saludos de Kerosen.


	10. Chapter 10

Impresionante. Apenas termine de publicar el capitulo 9 ya empeze a escribir el 10. Mierda, estoy viciado! Que buenas noticias xD!

Ahora, comencemos con el nuevo capitulo de "Ella".

* * *

5 horas pasaron desde el ataque... y nada es igual. Los civiles los desprecian, les tiraban cosas, o se alejaban de ellos. Solamente unos 50 no los molestaban y se acercaban a ellos, entre ellos Peter. 

Pet: lamentamos todo lo ocurrido con los civiles, hemos tratado de calmar a los demas, pero es imposible.

Cuando Peter se acerco, Dagun no pudo evitar fijarse en el. Le recordava tanto a... no, no es posible. El se encuentra en Tartaro, no puede estar aca.

Rob: descuida, ya nos arreglaremos, ahora -dirijiendose a los titanes, que seguian en la calle, cerca del lugar de la pelea- devemos preocuparnos por Raven y Beast Boy. No tienes idea para que los quiere Sagira? -hablandole a Dagun.

Dag: a Raven la desea para poder recobrar su cuerpo, porque solo ella puede terminar la invocacion. Y a Beast Boy... Sagira lo desea muerto... el porque, no lo se -en esto ultimo, mintio. Si sus amigos llegaban a saber para lo queria muerto a Beast Boy, sus amigos ubieran destruido el planeta (N/A: en esta parte, no se refiere a los otros titanes, sino a Gryf, Hydro y Mantiro) y no podia permitir arruinar mas vidas.

Peter escuchaba todo con atencion, hasta que uno de los suyos vino y le dijo algo al oido.

Pet: disculpen, pero me acabn de informar algo. En el edificio abandonado de la calle Welmingh han visto extrañas luces y ruidos infernales.

Robin levanto la cabeaza al escuchar esto. Quizas era hay donde tenian a sus compañeros.

Rob: Titanes, al edificio abandonado de la calle Welmingh!

Dagun miro una ultima vez a Peter con obia tristesa. Realmente era identico a Wolfran.

Dag: gracias por la ayuda.

Dicho esto, los titanes se fueron a toda velocidad al edificio abandonado, teniendo que pasar sobre muchos molestos civiles.

Peter se quedo mirandolos, y despues se dio media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

_5 horas antes, luego de que Slade escapo..._

Con Beast Boy, las cosas no hiban bien. Habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, y cuando Slade lo encerro en una celda especial, no se dio cuenta siquiera. Solamente le importaba Raven. Vio a ese maniatico golpearla con una gran cantidad de fuerza, y podria haberle hecho mucho daño.

Si ese infeliz le habia hecho algo a Raven, lo mataria con sus propias manos.

Pero primero devia encontrar la manera de escapar.

Al rededor de su cuello, tenia un collar con extrañas marcas. Intento convertirse en un T-rex, pero el collar le causaba un gran dolor, ademas de que lo aficiaba. La transformacion no era el modo de escape.

Miro atentamente a todo el lugar. Era de tamaño normal, mas o menos 5m x 5m. No tenia forma para escapar, exepto una puerta, que tenia una pequeña ventana en la parte superior, por la cual le pasarian comida... o muerte.

Se acerco a la puerta y miro por la ventana. Afuera habian dos robots de Slade, pero algo cambiados. Parecian mas fuertes... y vivos. Ralmente no tenia posibilidad de escapar. Esas criaturas de la oscuridad impedirian cualquier cosa que intente hacer. De la oscuridad... eso hiso reaccionar un poco a Beast Boy.

Bb: " Dagun y sus amigos dijeron algo de que me puedo convertir en licantropo y no corromperme, y creo que corromperse significa pasarse al lado oscuro. Si puedo convertirme en hombre lobo, quizas pueda escapar" penso.

Bueno, no perdia nada con intentarlo. Si no salia bien, racibiria daño, pero nada mas. Ademas, escapar era una cuestion de vida o muerte. Y no podia dejar que eso pase.

El queria que todo esto se acabara para poder vivir su vida al lado de Raven. Esa fria mujer que frente a el era dulce como un bombon. Y tan hermosa como una rosa. El la deseaba a ella mas que a nada en el mundo. Incluso mas que su propia vida.

Si, el escaparia para poder salvar a Raven.

Con este pensamiento, se convirtio en un hombre lobo. Al principio, el collar reacciono exactamente igual que cuando se convirtio en T-rex, pero al poco tiempo, se destruyo. El collar ya no existia y nada le impedia convertirse

Se acerco a la puerta, y de un zarpaso, la derrumbo. Los soldados de Slade se hacercaron a el, apuntando con armas, pero el no se detubo.

Los soldados le dispararon sin piedad alguna, pero el esquivo todos los rayos. Para el, esos veloces disparon iban demaciado lento. Los esquivo con una gran facilidad. Se coloco frente a los soldados y de un solo zarpaso, los convirtio en una pila de chatarra.

Apenas los destruyo, volvio a ser un humano y miro alrededor suyo. Se encontaba en clase de caverna, que reconocio al instante. Era la mina de diamantes abandonada (N/A: si no se ubican, es la misma mina del capitulo "Terra"). Era imposible que tambien tengan a Raven alli, ya que para hacer la invocacion, necesitarian mas espacio.

Bb: "Que mierda puedo hacer? Estoy en esta mina, solo, y Slade tiene prisionera a Raven. Y no se como detener a sus nuevos poderes! Si tan solo supiera algo... esperen un segundo... Malchior."

Apenas recordo a ese maldito dragon, se transformo nuevamente en hombre lobo y se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la torre T.

Cuando llego, descubrio que la torre estaba vacia. Mejor, por que si los Titanes supieran lo que estaba pensando hacer, lo ubieran sacado a patadas. Porque no importa el motivo, si para hacer algo bueno recurres a alguien malo.

Entro en el cuarto de Raven, ya convertido en humano, y miro alrededor.

En la mesita de luz, se encontaba el espejo que sirve de portal a la mente de Raven. Beast Boy sonrio al recordar a Feliz, a Timida, y hasta a Valiente. Todas eran parte de Raven, yel amaba a todas las partes de Raven, despues de todo, una moneda tiene cara y cruz. Y una moneda no puede ser moneda si tiene solo cara.

Movio un poco la cabeza. No devia distraerse con esas cosas. Ahora devia encontrar a Malchior.

Miro a un costado de la habitacion. Alli habia un cofre, bien cerrado. Seguramente alli se encontraba Malchior.

Sin nesecidad de convertirse en algo, hiso que su mano derecha tenga poderosas garras, y de un golpe rompio las cadenas.

Abrio el baul, y busco. Habia una gran cantidad de libros, pero habia uno que estaba cerrado con llave. Nuevamente rompio el candado y abrio el libro.

Una profunda voz salio de entre las paginas cuando Beast Boy habrio el libro. Era la voz de Malchior...

Mal: quien eres tu? Tu no eres Raven... quien eres, dejame verte

Bb: no necesitas verme Malchior, pero yo si necesito que tu hables.

Mal: esa voz... ya la escuche antes. Tu eres Beast Boy. Raven se molestara si se entera que estaste en su cuarto...

Bb: dudo que mi novia se moleste por que me encuentro en su cuarto -respondio haciendo enfasis a la palabra "novia".

Mal: que Raven es tu novia? -pregunto con ovios celos.

Bb: si, y alguien la ha secuestrado. Y tu sabes algo que yo necesito saber...

Mal: y que es lo que un tonto como tu necesita saber?

Bb: de donde conoces a Sagira Stormhell? -pregunto con furia.

Malchior no respondio durante un buen rato. Parecia que la pregunta lo paralizo. Y lo paralizo muy bien...

Bb: responde!

Mal: Sagira Stormhell... todo es culpa suya...Cuando lo conoci, yo era un simple muchacho, simpre opacado por la famosa magia de mi hermano gemelo, Rorek. El me prometio una magia todavia mas poderosa, pero que a cambio, devia convocarlo al mundo de los humanos, ya que el era un espectro. Naturalmente acepte. Pronto me hice un poderoso mago, conocido en todo el mundo. Tenia todo lo que deseaba. Pero un dia, Sagira me exigio que lo invoque, pero yo me negue. Y el me maldijo...

Bb: te convirtio en un dragon...

Mal: asi es. Seguia teniendo todos mis poderes, pero era un temido dragon. Y no termino alli. Fue a ver a mi hermano, y le dio poderosos hechizos para derrotarme. Pero Rorek no podia matarme, el todavia me queria como su hermano, a pesar de lo que era, por lo que me encerro en el libro.

Bb: o sea que gracias a Sagira tu tienes tus poderes. Y no sabes como detenerlos?

Mal: a que se deve la pregunta?

Bb: Sagira esta en la ciudad, y tambien le dio poderes a Slade, que secuestro a Raven. Deves decirme como detenerlo!

Mal: lo hare, pero por un precio.

Bb: cual? -pregunto, aunque ya se imaginaba que seria...

Mal: liberame de este libro, y te dire lo que quieres.

Bb: eso si que no! No te liberare. Y si no me lo dices, prenere fuego este libro, y tu moriras.

Esta amenaza parece que hiso reaccionar un poco a Malchior, ya que le respondio:

Mal: de acuerdo, pero busca en mi libro la pagina 666. Si te tengo que hablar, hablaremos de frente. (N/A: si se dieron cuenta, el numero de la pagia, 666, es el numero del demonio, y lo seleccione para representar que Malchior es alguien del demonio).

Beast Boy abrio el libro, y busco la pagina. Una vez que la encontro, vio un par de ojos mirandolo. Los ojos de Malchior...

Mal: escuchame bien. Esto solo lo hare para poder conservar mi vida, nada mas.

Beast Boy lo miro con firmeza.

Bb: habla ahora.

Mal: la unica forma de derrotarlo es o encerrandolo en un poderoso artefacto magico, como lo hicieron conmigo, o hacer que una fuerza igual o superiorchoque contra el, y uno de los dos, o ambos, moriran.

Bb: y donde hay algun artefacto magico.

Mal: no lo hay. El ultimo que habia en la Tierra lo uso mi hermano para encerrarme. Y el artfacto mas proximo que hay esta bajo el poder de Sagira Stormhel. Lo unico que puedes haces es realizar el choque de fuerzas. Pero no hay en este mundo una fuerza igual... exepto la mia.

Beast Boy comprendio inmediatamente la trampa de Malchior. Si querian detener a Slade, devia liberar a Malchior. Pero se arriesgaria a que el los traicione.

Beast Boy estaba atrapado ente el martillo y el yunque.

Liberar al malo para salvar a su amada?

Liberar al malo para que ayude a destruir el mundo?

Esto era un gran problema. Uno tan grande como la diarrea al comer comida de Starfire (N/A: eso quiere decir DEMACIADO grande)

Mal: estoy esperando tu desicion

Bb: pero si yo te libero, tu nos traicionaras, y los ayudaras a dominar el mundo.

Mal: con ellos? No, no mejuntaria con ellos. Porque, si alguien debe dominar el mundo, sere yo, y lo hare solo.

Beast Boy seguia dudando de Malchior, ya antes los habia traicionado... y le habia roto el corazon a Raven. Eso nunca se lo perdonaria.Pero era la unica posibilidad que tenia para salvarla...

Mal: y bien?

Beast Boy todavia no respondia, estaba pensando (N/A: en este fic, lo puse muy pensativo, algo realmente raro en el) en que devia hacer. Estaba atrapado, un solo movimiento en falso y todo el mundo estaria destruido. Pero a el le importaba mas Raven. Ella era la luz de su vida, era el angel de su cielo, era la flor mas bella de su jardin. Ella es la luna de su noche, el camino de su vida, el polo negativo de su polo positivo (N/A: si, si, ya entendimos, la queres mucho).

Mal: responde, me liberaras o no? El tiempo pasa, y no sabemos que le podrian estar haciendo a Raven...

Beast Boy susurro algo inaudible para Malchior.

Mal: perdon, no te escuche.

Bb: como te libero del libro...?

* * *

De acuerdo. Hay esta el nuevo capitulo. Ya vieron de donde se conocen Malchior y Sagira. Y tambien viero lo que esta planeando hacer Beast Boy. Realmente, esto es raro. Pero bueno, es lo que se me ocurrio. Y, naturalmente, si hay fuerzas iguales en la Tierra, la de los Cuatro Campeones, pero ellos no saben lo del choque. Y Malchior si lo sabia. Por esa razon, convencio a Beast Boy para que lo libere. 

Y, diganme, que les parecio?

Si les gusto manden reviews y si no les gusto, manden tambien para corregirme mis errores.

Y sigo creyendo que es un honor que ustedes me manden un review. Y es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo.

Antes de irme, les quiziera recomendar unos fics realmente buenos, o al menos para mi:

El Abismo de la perdición, hecho por Sextatemporada

Nuestra decisión, hecho por johnn23

Profane, hecho por shiro-wolfman-k

¿Celos, hecho por aionalfaomega

Espero que les gusten tanto como a mi me gustaron.

Bueno, devo comenzar a escribirel nuevo capitulo.

Saludos de Kerosen


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, no me puedo resistir. Es como si no pudiera pasar un solo dia sin entrar a Fanfiction. La verdad, entro siempre. Todos los dias. Unas 23 horas al dia. Deveria aumentar a 24...

Realmente estoy viciado, no? Y esa es una buena noticia. Ahora, menos charla y mas lectura. Aqui vamos...

* * *

Si Malchior ubiera tenido rostro, se lo habria visto con una gran sonrisa. Ubiera sido la primera en su rostro. 

Mal: veo que nos estamos entendiendo. Y permiteme decirte que...

Bb: habla de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta.

Malchior entendio inmediatamente que solamente tenia una oportunidad, y no devia desperdiciarla.

Mal: de acuerdo, te lo dire. Como no eres capas de usar la magia negra, tendra que ser de la otra forma. (N/A: si no recuerdan, Raven libero a Malchior utilizando magia negra, y, naturalmente, Beast Boy no puede usarla). Nesesito que consigas una pluma de cuervo, un puñado de sal negra, y agua del amazonas.

Bb: no hay problema.

Se convirtio en cuervo, y se arranco una pluma. Luego se dirigio al estante de Raven, y una vez alli, comenzo a buscar entre los ingredientes para hechizos, pociones, y hierbas medicinales. Tardo 2 minutos en encontrar lo que Malchior le pidio. Lugo volvio con una gran cantidad de sal de color oscuro, y con una jarra.

Bb: y ahora que... -dijo con ovia frialdad.

Mal: hecha la sal al agua, y prende fuego la pluma. Recoje las cenisas, y hechalas al agua. Luego, moja a mi libro con el agua. Y yo sere libre.

Beast Boy realizo inmediatamente todo lo que le dijo Malchior. Tiro la sal al agua, la cual se volvio negra. Prendio la pluma, y cuando hecho las cenisas al agua, el agua negra comenso a brillar. Luego, mojo con ese extraño liquido al libro de Malchior, y una gran oscuridad invadio la habitacion.

Cuando se despejo, Beast Boy pudo ver una imagen que era de las mas odiadas para el. Alli, frente a el, habia un gran dragon de un color violeta oscuro, con las grandes alas desplegadas. Y con una mirada llena de maldad, codicia y odio.

Mal: por fin soy libre! Ahora, creo que... devemos hablar...

Bb: sobre que? -pregunto con obia desconfiansa.

Mal: sobre... un pequeño cambio de planes...

Beast Boy ya estaba temiendo la traicion. Y conociendo a Malchior, era lo mas posible.

Bb: y que cambio de planes has hecho? - dijo, con un tono de desconfianza

Mal: pues, el de dirigirnos rapidamente hacia el edificio abandonado de la calle Welmingh (N/A: recuerden que los otros Titanes, los que no fueron atrapados, todavia no se dirigen hacia el edificio, ya que esto es lo que ocurrio 4:30 horas antes de que Peter les informe). Creo que alli encontraremos a Raven.

Para Beast Boy, esto era raro. El traicionero dragon, ayudandolo? Esto era demaciado raro para el. Y Malchior parecio darse cuenta de esto, por que le dijo:

Mal: solo lo hago para reparar mi traicion anterior. Pero luego de esto, no dudare en destruilos...

Bb: no ubiera esperado otra cosa de ti.

Dicho esto, el se convirtio en un licantropo, para poder movilizarse a maxima velocidad. Pero esto no fue lo unico que cambio en la transformacion.

La mente de Beast Boy se llenaron de extrañas imagenes... eran muy rapidas, apenas podia notar algunas, pero las que reconocio fueron las siguiente: una era de un muchacho que aparentaba unos 13 años que era encerrado en una prision, en la cual pareciera que nunca salia el sol, y que se convertia en hombre lobo y asesinaba a los guardias. Tambien habia una una señora, de buen cuerpo, que tenia como ropa una tunica negra, igual que su cabello, que ordenaba que detengan al licantropo. Y el muchacho gritaba "Esto no terminara aqui Eris, no terminara!"...

Mal: te encuentras bien?

Beast Boy reacciono al escuchar estas palabras tan amables por parte del dragon, y aunque seguia transformado, pudo decir a la prefeccion:

Bb: estoy bien - aunque, claro, su voz era mucho mas ronca que de costumbre.

Apenas dejaron de hablar, se pusieron en marcha, pero ambos pensaban en cosas diferentes.

Beast Boy pensaba en Raven, en salvarla. Las imagenes que acababa de ver, no las recordo mucho.

Y Malchior, pensaba en Beast Boy. Algo andaba mal. Apenas se transformo en licantropo, Malchior pudo sentir como un gran poder se hacia presente en el. Uno aun mas grande que el suyo... y eso le preocupaba. Que clase de criatura posee un poder tan grande, un poder que es igual al de la oscuridad, y con la fuerza de la luz? Solo habia escuchado de 1 criatura asi, pero era imposible. Esa criatura se encontraba presa, en un mundo en el cual encierran demonios, de donde nadie puede salir. Pero como habia llegado ese gran poder hasta el infame de Beast Boy? Estas dudas atormentaban al dragon.

En unos 5 minutos, llegaron al techo deledificio abandonado.

Bb: es aqui? - pregunto todavia transformado.

Mal: asi es.

Beast Boy se aserco a una ventana que se encontraba en el techo, y miro hacia abajo. Barios pisos mas abajose encontrabanuna gran cantidad de robots de Slade, pero eran notoriamente mas fuertes. Incluso parecia que no eran robots, sino que eran de carne y hueso...

Bb: entremos de una vez...

Beast Boy se preparo para entrar en el edifico, que parecia un galpon, pero una voz lo detuvo...

Mal: espera! Hay otra forma de entrar sin ser atacados.

Dicho esto, Malchior comenso a cambier de forma. Su piel se hizo mas blanca, pero parecia medio salida. Y se le veian los ojos... esos ojos engañosos.

Malchior volvia a ser el hombre de papel.

Bb: pero si yo te habia liberado...

Mal: el conjuro que hiciste, me permite salir del libro, pero sigo atado a el. Puedo retomar mi forma de dragon cuando quiera, pero un hombre de papel llama menos atencion.

Beast Boy estaba por responderle que un hombre hecho con papel llama tanta atencion como un gragon, pero prefirio callarse. Luego, el tambien se convirtio en humano, y le dijo:

Bb: y por donde quieres que entremos?

Malchior no dijo nada. Simplemente comenso a caminar hacia una puerta que se encontraba alli. Como el no la podia abrir, Beast Boy la abrio, convirtiendose en gorila. Arranco la puerta con muy poco esfuerzo, y entraron en el edificio. Bajaron unos escalones, y los problemas no tardaron en aparecer.

Frente a ellos, un pequeño grupo de siervos de Slade estaban, aparentemente, esperandolos. Algo extraño, es que en su mano derecha tenian una clase de... cañon? Pero bueno, eran enemigos, de todos modos. Aunque tengan esa extraña arma, Beast Boy lucharia para salvar a Raven.

Las criaturas comenzaron a atacar lanzando rayos y Beast Boy no se hiso rogar.Y convirtiendose en tigre, fue y los ataco. 1 corte. 2 cortes. 3 cortes en la piel de cada criatura, y seguian vivas.

Esto estaba tardando mucho, y Malchior se dio cuenta de esto. Junto sus manos, y una gran bola de fuego aparecio, y apunto hacia las criaturas.

Mal: correte!

Beast Boy giro para ver a Malchior, y vio la bola de fuego, se convirtio en una ¿cucaracha? Bueno, se convirtio en eso, y Malchior disparo.

En eso, Malchior penso: _"No es tan tonto el animal, siendo cucaracha resistiria mejor el calor de mi bola de fuego"_

Pero el disparo no solamente les dejo un hueco en el medio a las criaturas, sino que por ese hueco, se podia ver un monton de _sangre_ cayendo al piso, junto con ellos. Un momento, detengan esta historia. _Sangre_? Desde cuando los robots andan con _sangre_?

Bb: que se supone que es esto? - dijo convirtiendose en humano.

Mal: parce que estas criaturas ahora no son robots. Tienen una vida dependiente...

Bb: vida dependiente? Que es eso?

Mal: es algo muy simple, pero terrible. Tienen vida, igual que un humano, y un gran poder, pero su sangre se les acab con facilidad, por lo que siempre llevan una clase de cañon en su mano derecha, para poder robar sangre... pero primero deven asesinar a su victima.

Bb: eso es... horrible.

Mal: realmente, por esa razon, devemos movernos con cuidado. Si te llegas a lastimar un poco, aunquesea un corte, el olor de tu sangre los atraera a todos.

Dicho esto siguieron bajando, encontrando en muchos lugares a los siervos de Slade, pero ya no tardaban tanto. Despues de todo, seria muy complicado detener a un licantropo y a un poderoso hechisero, no?

En cuanto llegaron a la planta baja, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa. No eran mas siervos de Slade. No, tampoco eran Rek'ekars. Era algo mucho peor...

Hombres lobos. Decenas de ellos. Habria unos 50. Y todos se veian poderosos... pero, en lo personal, ninguno se comparaba con el de color verde, que se encontraba junto al hombre de papel. Pero los hombres lobo no eran lo peor...

En el medio del lugar, en una clase de circulo, se encontraba Raven, inconciente, con Slade al lado de ella. Y en el medio del circulo, con una exprecion triunfante, estaba el espectro de Sagira Stormhell.

Sag: veo que llegaron justo a tiempo para ver mi renacimiento.

Bb: Sagira! Libera a Raven!

Sag: no hay ninguna necesidad. Ella todavia deve convocarme, y yo todavia devo destruirle la mente. Es tan sencillo. Solamente entro en su inconciente mente, y destruyo todos sus hermosos recuerdos... y termina muriendo. Es realmente divertido... deverian intentarlo.

Mal: eres un maldito!

Cuando Sagira escucho la voz de Malchior, se sorprendio bastante.

Sag: Malchior! Tanto tiempo, como estas? Veo que te pudiste librar del libro.

Malchior se molesto bastante al escuchar esto. Todo el sufrimiento que habia tenido, habia sido causado por el.El solo pensar en eso, le calentaba la sangre...

Mal: y no fue gracias a ti,pendejo!1

Sag:con esa boquita besas a tu madre?A, lo olvidava. Tu no tienes madre.

Malchior andaba realmente molesto. Todo era culpa de ese maldito espectro. Y no se lo perdonaria...

Con una inigualable ira, se convirtio en un dragon.

Slade se alarmo un poco al ver esto, pero luego se tranquilizo y dirigiendose a los hombres lobos dijo:

Sla: ataquen! Yo devo hacer algo mas...

Los licantropos avanzaron a una gran velocidad hacia Malchior y Beast Boy, mientras que Slade se hacercaba a Raven, y la "despertaba" con un golpe en medio de la cara.

Sla: levantate y comienza a invocar a Sagira

Y Raven se levanto, y sin alzar la vista, respondio:

Rae: primero muerta.

Sla: entonces, porque no miras hacia alla - señalando hacia adelante - y miras algo que te hara cooperar.

Raven alzo lentamente la mirada, y vio algo terrible. Alli, enfrentandose a varios licantropos, estaban Beast Boy y Malchior.

Era una gran pelea. El dragon lanzaba fuego, pero los licantropos lo esquivaban con facilidad. Pero habia un licantropo que tenia los ojos llenos de furia. Y era de color verde. Golpeaba a cada licantropo con una gran fuerza, algo destructora para Beast Boy. Esto parecia darle la razon a Malchior. El chico tenia una gran fuerza, casi imposible en el. Pero ni con eso bastaria para detener a los licantropos.

Al poco tiempo, ambos calleron bajo el poder de los licantropos. Se encontraban reducidos a nada, y todos los licantropos estaban listos, con las garras peligrosamente cerca de los cuellos de los muchachos.

Sag: sabes algo? Ellos unicamente estan esperando a mi señal. Y esas personas tan preciadas para ti podrian morir.

Raven comenzo a llorar. Lentamente, pero con prufunda tristesa, lloro. Lloro al ver a la persona mas amada para ella estar al borde de la muerte. Y lloro al ver a esa persona que le enseño tanto de la vida, tambien a punto de morir.

Sagira la olfateo triunfante, y se acerco a ella, y le dijo:

Sag: y bien? Me invocaras, o yo me encargo de que estas personas mueran...

Raven lo miro, y le dijo:

Rae: lo hare, pero no les hagas nada - esto ultimo lo dijo desde el piso, llorando.

Slade se hacerco hacia ella, y pegandole una patada en el hombro, le dijo:

Sla: levantate, perra, y comienza a convocar a Sagira Stormhell.

Raven se levanto, y alzo las manos hacia arriba, mientras que Sagira se colocaba en el medio del circulo...

Bb: no, Raven, no lo hagas!

Rae: lo siento, mi amor, no tengo otra opcion...

Malchior vio estas imagenes, y realmente, para ser un malvado dragon, lo conmovieron. Si, porque se recordava un poco a si mismo y a su hermano, que por el amor fraternal que tenian, no lo mato, sino que lo encerro dentro de un libro.

Raven, con las manos alzadas, comenso a decir unas extrañas palabras...

Rae: Noterium, Zignatar, Argaltar ELLA Vengen Veo Lis Venda (N/A: en nuestro idioma es: General, Traidor, Siervo DeELLA Ven A Esta Vida)

Malchior reconocio estas palabras. Realmente estaba invocando a Sagira! Y ver a la mujer que por unos momentos habia llegado a amar, sacrificarse por ellos, algo nuevo nacio dentro de el. Una determinacion. Un sueño. Una loca y absurda idea de esperanza.

No, no permitiria que ella se sacrifique. Si alguien devia hacerlo, era el...

Ahora estaba convertido en dragon, entonces era capas de tocar a los espiritus... y es precisamente lo que haria...

Pero no tenia mucho tiempo. El circulo ritual comenzo a brillar, de un color oscuro y siniestro, como una tormenta.

Y si alguien hubiera visto por debajo del mar, ubiera visto algo extraño...

Las rocas del mar, parecian tener vida propia, ya que se agitaban de un lado a otro, como si algo las ubiera alterado. Derecho, no solamente las rocas estaban asi. Tambien las corrientes andavan agitadas. Era como silo mas profundo del malhaya sido molestado por alguna poderosa maldad...

Pero, volvamos al edificio, donde estan ocurriendo los hechos inportantes...

Poco a poco, el espiritu de Sagira tambien comenso a brillar. Las marcas de su pecho se veian poco a poco mas nitidas, igual que su rostro. Ya casi estaba vivo nuevamente... pero algo cambio...

Mal: no lo permitire!

Con este grito, todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a Makchior, quien siendo impulsado por el sinsero arrepentimiento, logro librarse facilmente de los licantropos, y dirigirse hacia Sagira a una gran velocidad.

Slade trato de detenerlo, pero por alguna razon, ninguno de los rayos que el lanzo lograron hacerle algo, es mas, parecieran darle mas fuerzas...

Hecho su cola hacia atras, como preparandola para golpear, y, entrando en el circulo, lo cual si lo lastimo, golpeo a Sagira con la cola, hechandolo fuera del circulo ritual.

Y esto era algo realmente malo... o bueno... ya veremos. Porque cuando golpeo a Sagira con la cola, sacandolo del circulo, todo el sector del ritual comenzo a brillar de un color blanco.

Parecia como si alguien hubiera puesto todo el lugar de un color blanco radiante. Y esto no era bueno...

Raven se alejo rapidamente hacia donde estaba Beast Boy, y los licantropos no hicieron nada, simplemente se quedaron viendo impresionados todo el espectaculo, junto a Slade. Pero no duraran...

Del gran rayo blanco, salieron un monton mas de rayos, mas pequeños, salieron, como si estubieran buscando algo...

Y lo encontraron.

Ellos buscaban sangre, y la encontraron cuando uno de los rayos se hacerco hacia Slade y le arranco la cabeza.

El cuerpo decapitado de Slade se encontraba en el piso, mientras que los rayos de luz se hacercaban y le succionaban toda la sangre, dejandole unicamente el esqueleto.

Ante esto, Raven se dio cuenta del peligro que corrian alli.

Rae:Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Con estas palabras, una barrera oscura la rodeo a ella y a Beast Boy, protegiendolos de los rayos de luz que se acercaban.

Lastima, a los rayos les encanta la sangre humana. Pero todavia quedaba la sangre de los licantropos.

Esos rayos fueron a una gran velocidad hacia los licantropos, y los asesinaba de la misma manera que a Slade. Los cadaveres caian al piso y los rayos absorbian todo. Era un espectaculo horrible.

Incluso si una gota de sangre se hubiera escapado, ellos se peleaban para conseguirla. Era un espectaculo digno de los demonios.

Cuando se acabaron los licantropos, los rayos se dirigieron de vuelta hacia Raven y Beast Boy. Ellos se encontraban protegidos, no podrian entrar.

Luego miraron hacia el gran rayo de luz. Tampoco podian sacar de alli. Lastima, todavia tenian hambre. Y nada les gusta mas que la sangre.

Pero ya no podrian comer mas, ya que poco a poco, el gran rayo de luz se hiba haciendo mas pequeño.

Al final, unicamente tapaba al circulo ritual, pero apenas desaparecio, vieron dos cosas que los dejaron sin habla.

Alli, en el medio del circulo, se encontraba Malchior. Pero no era un dragon. Tampoco era un hombre de papel...

Ahora, Malchior era un humano. Realmente, la maldicion que Sagira le habia lanzado ya no existia. Y tambien era identico a su hermano, Rorek. Se veia tan calmo y pacifico que nadie ubiera pensado en que el era un dragon.

Pero no todas las cosas eran tan buenas...

Del otro lado del circulo ritual, casi apunto de salir, se encontraba Sagira Stormhell, en persona. Sus grandes alas de murcielago parecian oscuras y aterradoras en la oscuridad, y sus cuernos eran largos y afilados.

Sagira intento respirar algo, pero por alguna razon, no podia. Entonces se saco la venda del rostro y abrio los ojos. Eran de un color verde oscuro, muy profundo y venenoso. Con esos horribles ojos miro a Raven y le grito:

Sag: eres una perra! No te perdonare lo que me hiciste!

Dicho esto, alzo las espadas, y se las incrusto en los ojos. Era algo tan horrible, que Raven casi grito de la impresion. Despues de ver eso, yo habria gritado, y ustedes?

Los tres presentes se sintieron horripilados, incluso Malchior. Y eso es decir mucho.

Poco a poco, Sagira Stormhell se saco las espadas de los ojos, manchando el suelo con sangre, una sangre tan poderosa que destruia el suelo que manchaba.

Al sacarse las espadas de los ojos, se pudo ver como quedaron. Estaban manchados de sangre, y se podian ver encarnados, destruidos. Era algo realmente horrendo, imposible de ver directamente.

Luego de retirar las espadas, con solamente pensarlo, pudo colocarse la venda nuevamente en los ojos, para taparselos. Y nuevamente, intento respirar algo fuertemente, pero ahora sonrio. Pareciera que ya es capas de olerlo nuevamente...

Sag: saben algo? Si hay algo que me encanta es el olor de la destruccion, el odio, y el terror por la mañana. Y algo mas. Supongo que ustedes piensan que, por que si la perra (N/A: odio tener quehaberle puesto asi a Raven, pero es la forme de hablar de Sagira)me devolvio la vista me la saque nuevamente? Porque con la ceguera puedo sentir cosas que nunca podria haber sentido con la vista. Ademas, tengo otras mil formas de ver, sin necesidad de los inservibles ojos. Y ahora puedo ver que todos ustedes moriran... Quien quiere ser el primero?

Dicho esto, comenso a reirse como lo haria un psicopata, la misma risa que te dice que le encanta matar. Y a Sagira le facina probar la sangre fresca de sus victimas. No hay nada mas placentero que eso. Ademas, hace miles de años que no mata a nadie, y hoy mataria a alguien...

* * *

Bueno, hay lo tienen. El nuevo capitulo de Ella es medio brutal, no? Con el regreso de Sagira a la vida, cosas realmente malas van a pasar, se los garantizo.

Antes de despedirme, quisiera decir unas cosas. Primero, vi que "jerras" pregunto si era posible que el hermano de Dagun, Wolfran, este en la Tierra. Pues, si, es algo posible, pero para que eso se vea, hace falta muchos capitulos mas. Pero, si, es posible.

Y, nuevamente, quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes, los que me mandan reviews, y los que leen este fic. Porque es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo, y pase lo que pase, no pienso detenerme.

Bueno, mejor me voy despidiendo, que ya tengo que comensar el nuevo capitulo.

Saludos de Kerosen.


	12. Chapter 12

De acuerdo, aca estoy yo con mi nuevo capitulo. Antes que nada, quisiera pedirles perdon por la tardanza. Es que estoy de vacaciones, y con todas las reuniones familiares, cuesta tener tiempo para escaparse al ciber y escribir los capitulos. Espero que este capitulosea de su agrado, ya que estoy haciendo lo posible para que les guste. Porque, despues de todo, este humilde fic lo hago por ustedes. Si no fuera por ustedes, creo que no lo haria.

Ahora, comencemos...

* * *

Sagira los olfateo a todos, lentamente, con un gran placer, y un notable entusiasmo. Se nota que disfruta matar... pero ninguno de ellos se decidia a comensar. 

Sag: de acuerdo, si ninguno de ustedes se decide a comensar, creo que empezare yo...

Dicho esto comenso a caminar lentamente hacia Beast Boy, quiense encontabacuidandoa Raven, y Malchior, que estaba a la derecha de Beast Boy.

Sagira Stormhell caminaba muy lentamente, y de cada en tanto, hacia que el filo de sus espadas chocaran contra el suelo, en el cual quedaban grietas devido al gran poder que poseian estas espadas curvas.

Se acercaba lentamente, y amenazante, se notaba que estaba ansioso por asesinar a alguien...

Sagira estaba a pocos pasos de llegar hasta ellos, y ya andava alzando la espada de la derecha, lista para un poderoso impacto.

Desencio la espada a una gran velocidad, esperando sentir el dulce sonido de la carne desgarrada. Pero el sonido nunca llego...

Habia una espada, que habia detenido el ataque de Sagira, una espada plateada, la cual era sujetada por la mano de Malchior.

Mal: no permitire que les hagas algo! - dijo decidido.

Porque Malchior era malo porque no tenia opcion, no podia ser el bueno siendo un dragon, pero el en realidad tenia un buen corazon. Cuando era humano, el siempre se preocupaba mas por los otros que por el mismo... porque el no es malo. Derecho, el es bueno como pocos.

Sagira sonrio mientras alejaba su espada, y dijo:

Sag: genial, por fin alguien para matar. Esto sera... muy divertido...

Dicho esto, comensaron a pelear.

Malchior comenso con una gran ofensiva, basada en hechizos...

Mal: Drag Impact!

Con estas palabras una gran masa de fuego, con forma de dragon, salio volando de sus manos para dirigirse hacia Sagira Stormhell, quien con un simple movimiento de sus alas lo esquivo, solamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Malchior, quien, con su espada, logro lastimarle el ala derecha.

Sagira se alejo rapidamente, y consentrando su energia en los brazos, disparo un rayo azul, que impacto de fondo en Malchior, quien salio volando por el poder del ataque. Pero no le ocasiono nada grave, salvo por una cosa...

Malchior se levanto del suelo y se preparo para atacar.

Mal: Erec'torark!

Pero no ocurrio nada.

Mal: Le Tolma!

Seguia sin ocurrir nada.

Sagira se rio como loco, al ver los intentos de hacer hechizos, que eran completamente inutiles.

Sag: idiota! Creiste que mi rayo tenia como objetivo atacarte?

Malchior comprendio rapidamente su error. Efectivamente, el rayo no era para atacarlo... era para destruirle sus energias magicas. Y Malchior, sin magia, tenia muy pocas posivilidades de ganar...

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar siquiera en esto, porque, a una gran velocidad, Sagira se acerco a el, con la espada de la izquierda alzada. Y Malchior apenas pudo esquivarla... pero no del todo. Su brazo izquierdo tenia un profundo corte, por el cual salia una gran cantidad de sangre. Pero esto no vastaria para detenerlo...

Alzo su espada y avanzo hacia Sagira, intentando clavarsela en el pecho, pero Sagira cruzo sus espadas, formando una X que atrapo a la espada de Malchior, para luego, sacarlas de alli y cortar el pecho de Malchior. Las espadas de Sagira estaban llenas de sangre

Sagira lamio la sangre que habia en sus espadas, y dijo:

Sag: sabes algo? La sangre es como el vino. Mientras mas añejo esta, mejor sabe. Y la tuya es, si no me equivoco, del año1042, mezclada con otras sangres humanas, tanto azul como roja. Y es posible que tambien este... la de tu hermano?

Sagira sonrio de forma demente, con la boca llena de sangre. Era algo horrendo.

Raven no podia mirar, era algo demaciado horrible, por esa razon llorraba en el pecho de Beast Boy, quien la abrazaba para consolarla. Y Beast Boy se preguntaba si podria hacer algo para ayudar a Malchior, quien, aunque antes habia maldecido su nombre, ahora era un buen amigo suyo.

Pero no podian ayudarlo. Porque si habia algo quedeseaba hacer Malchior, era matar a Sagira Stormhell con sus propias manos. Y ese comentario de Sagira hacia que Malchior tenga un odio hacia otro ser como nunca lo habia tenido. Y el causante de esa sensacion era Sagira Stormhell.

Con este odio, se encamino hacia Sagira, deseando matarlo, aunque no tuviera posibilidad alguna...

Sag: tonto! No puedes contra mi, solamente estas haciendote sufrir a ti mismo.

Mal: pero sufrir vale la pena si a cambio puedo matarte...

Sagira se rio ante esto. Realmente, eso dava mucha gracia

Sag: matarme! A mi! Jajajaja! No me hagas reir, Malchior. Como vas a matarme si nisiquiera puedes tocarme...

Realmente, Sagira tenia razon. Por mas que Malchior atacara con todo lo que le quedaba, Sagira Stormhell lo esquivava con gran facilidad...

Y solamente han pasado 4 horas desde el secuestro. Y como nosotros sabemos, los demas iran hasta alli en 1 hora... Pero con eso me estoy saliendo de la historia, asi que volvamos a la historia...

Sagira Stormhell parecia invencible. Nada de lo que Malchior haga servia para hacerle daño a Sagira.

Todo parecia perdido, pero ese odio que tenia Malchior segia impulsandolo a asesinar al maldito de Sagira Stormhell, ese infeliz que con promesas de poder, le arruino la vida...

Mal: aunque no te pueda tocar siquiera, te matare, demonio!

Sagira sonrio un poco, y le respondio:

Sag: no, no, no. Te olvidaste de hacer los deveres verdad? Yo soy mitad demonio n.n Deverias aprender mas de tus rivales...

_"Mitad demonio. Eso quiere decir que tambien es en parte un ser vivo, que sentia igual que el. Quizas pueda hacerle algo"_ penso Malchior.

Malchior miro de frente a Sagira, durante un buen rato... hasta que Sagira hablo:

Sag: que tanto miras? Vas a pelear o te vas a rendir?

Mal: la verdad, me preguntaba como se siente ser tu. Por lo que se, tu antes eras de los buenos, con una familia, y amigos, y que los traicionastes a todos. Y me preguntaba que se siente haber sido alguien amado, y luego tirarlo todo a la basura por algo que se te ofrecio.

Realmente, ahora era el turno de sonreir de Malchior, ya que esta pregunta paralizo completamente a Sagira. Como era posible que este mago de cuarta sepa sobre eso? Es imposible, ademas, ahora mismo, el gran Sagira Stormhell no tenia respuesta alguna para darle.

Por que los habia traicionado? Esta pregunta comenso a atormentar la mente de Sagira. Por poder? No. Por celos? Tampoco. Porvenganza? De quien. Por odio? Realmente no.Entonces por que? Eso era algo que posiblemente, si el mismo supiera...

Sagira estaba inmovil, pues realmente no tenia con que responderle. Esa pregunta estaba torturando a Sagira. Y esa tortura, ese error.le costaracaro...muy caro.

Sin que el gran Sagira Stormhell se diera cuenta, Malchior, el "mago de cuarta", se acerco rapidamente hacia el y con un rapido movimiento, le clavo la espada en el medo del pecho. Y todo ocurrio lentamente, tan lentamente...

Primero se acerco hacia Sagira, con la espadalista para una poderosa estocada, fuerte y mortal. Laclavo en la mitad de su pecho, para luego incrustarse en la boca de su estomago. Realmente era algo horrendo, ver la sangre callendo lentamente al suelo, el cual se derretia con solo el contacto de su sangre. Sagira estaba sin habla, posiblemente por el golpe. Se podia ver su pecho todo lleno de sangre...

Quizas Malchior lo habia asesinado... Quizas todo se podria arreglar. Pero para que una tortilla quede bien, hay que darla vuelta de tanto en tanto...

La espada que estaba clavada en el pecho de Sagira se disolvio rapidamente, dejando unacamente la empuñadura. Esto impreciono sumamente a Malchior, quien se alejo rapidamente al encontrarse sin su espada. Luego, poco a poco, la carne de Sagira se fue regenerando, hasta el punto de quedar exactamente igual antes de haber recibo la poderosa estocada.

Era algo increible. Sagira ya estaba completamente curado, sin ningun rasguño visible. Parecia que no le habian hecho nada... pero eso no eran buenas noticias. Era muy notable que Sagira Stormhell estaba molesto, tan notable como que Robin ama a Starfire. Y las cosas no terminan mal para Sagira. El las hace terminar mal...

Sagira se coloco rigido, y olfateo hacia Malchior, para decirle:

Sag: eres un hijo de puta! Preferiras sufir mil y un Tartaros a estar vivo!

Dicho esto, comenso la masacre mas atros que unos ojos vivientes puedan ver. Incluso para los de Raven y Beast Boy.

Sagira Stormhell, el Traidor, el General de la Gran Dama ELLA, ataco a Malchior, el caballero de hace 1000 años con una fuerza inimaginable para la patatica mente humana. Se movia a una velocidad que era superior a la que el ojo humano podia ver. Movia a sus espadas una velocidad que ni la luz podria superar, y con cada movimiento, un corte aparecia en el cuerpo de Malchior. La sangre del caballero manchaba todo el suelo y la paredes.

Las espadas de Sagira estaban llenas de sangre y el no se detenia de atacar... al menos, no hasta que su objetivo se haya completado.

Los brazos, las piernas, el pecho, la espalda, la cara, TODO el cuerpo de Malchior estaba lleno de cortes, algunos mortales. Y Sagira seguia atacando...

Pero todo lo que comienza debe terminar tarde o temprano...

Un gran remolino de viento golpeo a Sagira en la espalda, mandandolo a volar muy lejos, mientas una poderosa voz resonaba en la habitacion:

Voz: La ultima vez te deje ciego,pero esta vez te dejare muerto!

Y junto a estas palabras aparecio un gran caballero, que tanto Beast Boy, Raven y Sagira Stormhell conocian, de diferentes formas.

Beast Boy lo habia visto durante unos minutos antes de ser secuestrado, pero no sabia nada sobre el.

Raven dedujo facilmente que el era el Campeon del Aire, porque ya antes habia hablado sobre ese tema con Dagun (N/A: ver capitulo 4).

Y Sagira lo conocia muy bien. Despues de todo, habian sido amigos durante 2500 años. Y sabia bien como enfrentarlo...

Sag: vaya, me alaga que hayas venido, Gryf, Campeon del Aire.

Gryf estaba con su armadura puesta, y las poderosas garras listas para matar... y con las grandes alas abiertas, ocupaba casi toda la habitacion.

Gry: si vine, es para poder matarte, y asegurarme de que no traigas a ELLA a la vida.

Sag: conmovedor, pero desgraciadamente, para mi,no podremos pelear.

Gry: y porque no?

Sag: porque ahora mismo no estoy ni al 30 por ciento de mi poder, ya que, como bien sabras, cuando eres invocado debes gastar una gran cantidad de energia, y no seria una pelea muy justa, no? Asi que me voy. - y con estas palabras, se convirtio en una clase de sombra, la cual desaparecia frente a sus ojos.

Gry: Maldicion! Se ha escapado!

Pero, aunque Sagira Stormehell halla escapado, ya cumplio una de las primeras cosas que dijo: una muerte.

Alli, en el suelo, se encontraba Malchior, al borde de la vida y la muerte.

Raven se hacerco hacia Malchior rapidamente, junto con Beast Boy.

Raven trato de utilizar sus poderes curativos, pero por alguna extraña razon, no servian.

Rae: descuida, Malchior, no permitire que mueras.

Malchior trato de decir algo, pero solo escupio un monton de sangre.

Bb: no trates de hablar, amigo, te puede hacer peor.

Pero Malchior no hacia caso, lo unico que hacia era mirarlos a los dos y tratar de hablar. En eso, Gryf se hacerco a el, y le toco la frente, para despues decir:

Gry: tu estas en las puertas de la muerte, y ella te recibe con alegria. Frente a ella esta tu hermano y tu familia, esperandote con los brazos abiertos. Como ultima gracia, te concedo el habla.

Con estas palabras, Malchior era capas de hablar.

Mal: Raven... perdoname... por haberte traicionado... por haberte destruido todas tus esperanzas... por no poder haber estado contigo...

Rae: descuida, Malchior, te perdono por todo el mal que me cuasaste - dijo con los ojos humedos.

Mal: Beast Boy... mi primer y ultimo amigo... fue por poco tiempo... pero pude apreciar lo que la gente llama... tener un amigo... protege a Raven...

Bb: consideralo hecho, Malchior. No permitire que nada le pase. Te lo juro.

Luego de escuchar esto, Malchior sonrio y miro hacia el techo. Alli habia una luz, y desde alli estaban Rorek y el resto de su familia esperandolo. Estiro la mano, solo para dejarla caer, junto con su cabeza. Y cerro los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas...

Pero cada muerte ocasiona algo, y con esta muerte, un rayo golpeo al suelo, y en donde estaba el cadaver, aparecieron un monton de luces, las cuales causaban unos extraños ruidos, y se movian de aqui para alla, como si fueran un monton de luciernagas. Era algo que se podria dar la vida para contemplar

Luego, todas fueron volando hacia arriba, para desaparecer en el medio de un halo de luz. El alma de Malchior ya habia llegado al cielo, donde descansaria en paz por siempre.

Los tres presentes se quedaron mirando hacia el techo, como esperando ver algo. Pero no verian nada. No en esta vida...

* * *

Bien, ya lo termine. Realmente, me dio mucha pena tener que matar a Malchior, pero las cosas que uno tiene que hacer para que el fic salga a flote.

Antes de irme, unas cuantas cosas.

Primero, es que cometi un pequeño error en el nombre del Campeon de Tierra, ya que al ser una quimera, yo queria ponerle como nombre algo que se relacione con eso, pero le puse Mantiro, el cual deriva de la manticora, otro ser mitologico, pero ponerme a cambiarlo ahora no tiene sentido, asi que lo dejo tal y como estaba.

Y segundo, les devo agradecer a ustedes, los que leen este fic, los que dejan reviews, en fin, todo esto es gracias a ustedes.

Saludos de Kerosen


	13. Chapter 13

Aca estoy de vuelta! Ya tengo el nuevo capitulo de Ella, y realmente espero que les guste, ya que trate de inspirarme en este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Otra cosa. Este capitulo recomiendo que no sea leido por menores, ya que contiene algunas escenas en las cuales se describe el acto sexual con bastantes detalles. Asi que, si son menores, les pido que se alejen de este capitulo, ya que no va a ocurrir cosas muy interesantes, ademas de esa.

* * *

Los tres seguian con la mirada en el techo, como siesperaran volver a ver a Malchior. Pero lo unico que vieron era el techo maziso de cemento sobre sus cabezas. 

Gry: no se preocupen, a donde esta ahora nada le puede pasar.

Beast Boy asistio lentamente con la cabeza, y miro a Raven. Ella seguia con los ojos llorosos, con un rostro de profunda tristesa, pero por mas que tratara de disimularla, no era capaz.

Bb: descuida Raven, a el ya nada puede pasarle.

Raven miro a Beast Boy y sonrio. Realmente, cuando Beast Boy no esta contando chistes, es alguien realmente adorable.

Voz conocida: Titanes al ataque!

Esa voz era naturalmente la de Robin, y con el se encontraban Starfire, Cyborg y Dagun, quienes acababan de llegar a "rescatarlos".

Rob: seas quien seas, alejate de ellos! - grito dirigiendose a Gryf

Dag: espera!

Eso habia sonado como una orden, la cual Robin cumplio sin decir ni mu.

Dag: lo tienes?

Gry: escapo, pero el infeliz ya hiso lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Dag: quien fue el que murio?

Cy: esperen un momento... alguien murio?

Gry: si. Era un mago, llamado Malchior.

Ese nombre ocasio cierto panico y odio en los titanes.

Rob: Malchior? Como es posible? Raven lo encerro en un libro

Bb: si... y yo lo libere

Rob, Star, Cy: QUE?

Robin agarro rapidamente a Beast Boy por el cuello y le grito:

Rob: como que lo libraste? Responde!

Pero rapidamente lo solto,devido a que una poderosa corriente deviento lo alejo rapidamente, aprisionandolo contra la pared.

Gry: no hagas nada estupido, Robin. Antes de hacer algo realmente estupido, piensa porque lo habra hecho.

Robin seguia un poco alerado, pero apenas se tranquilizo, Gryf lo solto.

Gry: ahora, Beast Boy, explicanos todo.

Beast Boy se sento en el suelo, como listo para comensar a hablar. Todos los demas lo imitaron.

Bb: como sabran, Raven y yo fuimos secuestrados por Slade...

Alli se quedaron unas horas, mientras Beast Boy contaba toda la historia...

Unas horas despues, todos se enontraban el la torre T. Tambien se encontraba Gryf con ellos.

Rob. de acuerdo titanes, mañana se hara la ceremonia de despediada de un ser incomprendido - naturalmente, el no haria una ceremonia para despedir a Malchior por voluntad propia.

Flash Back

Bb: el nos traiciono antes por miedo, pero al final el estaba mas que dispuesto para morir por nosotros. Merece que se le recuerde no como el dragon malvado, sino como el mago amable y bondadoso.

Fin Flash Back

Rob: por ahora, vamonos todos a domir. Mañana sera un largo dia.

Cyborg fue el primero en retirarse, llendose rapidamente hacia su habitacion. Luego, Dagun se levanto y se dirigio hacia su habitacion, seguido por Gryf.

Luegos Starfire se gue junto con su amado Robin, dejando solos a Raven y Beast Boy. Beast Boy tambie se dispuso a salir, pero algo lo detuvo.

Rae:por favor, Beast Boy, no me dejes sola.

Beast Boy se dio vuelta al escuchar esto en la voca de Raven, y con una sonrisa respondio:

Bb: nunca estaras sola, Raven, nunca.

Y lentamente se acerso a donde estaba Raven, su amada Raven y la beso. Y con ese beso muchas emociones despertaron. Tenian la emocion, el deseo de se, al menos durante esa noche, uno solo. Entrar el uno en el otro, y amarse como nunca se habian amado. Con este deseo, ambos se pusieron de pie y comensaron a dirigirse a la habitacion de Raven, pero no hiban precisamente caminando, hiban besandose de una apasionada forma, practicamente encimandose.

Se besaban con una pasion tan grande que me seria casiimposible describir. Es como esa emocion que tiene uno al saber que va a ir al cine a ver la nueva pelicula, y la pelicula resulta mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Es como esa emocion que tiene uno al comer lo que mas te encanta, como el chocolate. Pero, que estoy diciendo? Ellos se besaban con una emocion superior a cualquiera de las cosas que dije antes. Ellos se besaban porque habian nacido para eso.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitacion de Raven, ella se alejo un poco de Beast Boy y se sento en la cama. Lo miraba con unos ojos secuctores, casi suplicantes, que decian a gritos "hagamoslo ya, no perdamos mas tiempo".

Beast Boy se hacerco a Raven, y tambien se sento en la cama. La miraba deseoso, con un deseo de llegar hasta dondeningun hombre podria llegar. Hasta donde la entrada estaba restringida, y solo el tenia el boleto de admicion...

Raven se acosto lentamente en la cama y Beast Boy se puso alado de ella y la miro, tan tranquila, tan segura, tan hermosa... el solo verla lo exitaba hasta limites inimaginables de cualquier hombre.

Beast Boy alargo lentamente la mano, hasta donde estaba su amada Raven, y le agarro la cabeza, para hacercarla a la suya y besarse nuevamente. El tambien se fue recostando en la cama, aunque el se colocaba encima de Raven. Ella le saco la remera muy lentamente, mientras que el la desprendia de su ropa. Y todo pasaba bastante lento...

Al poco tiempo se encontraban unicamente en ropa interior, con miradas ardientes llenas de deseos completamente eroticos. Para Beast Boy era como estar frente a las puertas del cielo. Y para Raven, era igual a no volver a estar sola nunca mas...

Pero hay dentro de Beast Boy habia una voz que le decia "y si ella no quiere?" y, la verdad, esa vocesita se llama conciencia y es realmente molesta. Sobre todo cuando estas apunto de realizar la accion sexual.

N/A: lo que estoy a punto de escribir ahora es una "discucion" entre Beast Boy y su conciencia, la cual, porsupuesto, ocurre dentro de su mente.

Bb: seguro que quiere! Si no, porque se dejaria?

Con (conciencia): quizas solamente lo hace porque necesita desaogarse con alguna cosa, por lo que paso hoy.

Bb: no lo creo. Es cierto que ella sentia algo por Malchior, pero me prometio que era algo pasado, que ya no habia nada.

Con: y crees que es cierto? Dime: tu has podido superar lo de Terra?

Beast Boy no le pudo responder. Frente a sus ojos pasaron imagenes de los felices momentos con Terra, seguidas de su traicion, de su locura, y finalmente, de su sacrificio. Es cierto. Todavia no lo pudo superar. Fue algo realmente doloroso... y quizas Raven todavia no habia superado a Malchior.

Con: lo ves? Si quieres estar seguro, preguntale.

Fin de la discucion.

Beast Boy se dicidio a preguntarle, por mas que suene muy tonto y pueda arruinar el hermoso momento... y lo que Raven piense de el.

Bb: Rae...

Rae: si, mi amor?

Cuando Raven lo llamo asi, Beast Boy se acobardo un poco. Si ella le acababa de decir mi amor, po que tenia que pregutarselo?

Rae: ocurre algo, Beast Boy?

Bb: pues, si, pero no se como decirtelo.

Rae: solo dimelo.

Bb: Raven, devo saber. Tu... me amas?

Ante esta pregunta Raven se puso un poco confundida, pero al rato empezo a sonreir.

Rae: si, te amo. Y tu me amas?

Bb: no, Raven. No te amo.

Raven comenzo a mirar a Beat Boy con una mirada de "que?", ya que esa respuesta no era nada logica. Se empezo a levantar lentamente, hasta que la mano de Beast Boy la detubo.

Bb: yo no te amo. Yo te adoro. Tu eres mi motivo de estar vivo. Tu eres el sol demis mañanas. Tu eres el motivo por el cual yo soy alguien distinto a los demas.

Raven sonrio y abrazo a Beast Boy. Y se encontro con otra pregunta.

Bb: segura que quieres hacer esto? Sabes bien las consecuencias que podriatraer.

Rae: no me importa. Porque estaremos juntos, y con eso tengo mas que suficiente.

Con estas palabras, Raven levanto un poco los pies, mas precisamentea la alturade los "dones" de Beast Boy. Y con los pies le fue sacando lentamente el boxer, hasta que dejo a la vista a su amigito, el cual se encontraba impaciente de entrar en accion (N/A: supongo que todos entendemos a que serefiere con esto)

Rae: cielos, creo que deverias controlarte un poco.

Bb: jeje. Como quieres que me controle con alguien tanperfecta como tu frente a mi.

Rae: me alagas, Beast Boy. Y creo que... es tu turno.

Beast Boy se puso un poco nervioso (N/A: si una mujer te dice que le quites la ropa, no vas a estar fresco, o si?) pero le hiso caso.

Alargo la mano derecha en direccion a la espalda de Raven, y con un rapido movimiento, le arranco el sosten, para arroyarlo lejos. Y frente a sus ojos, aparecio un banquete que miles matarian por conseguir.

Dos grandes senos, blancos como la nieve, tan sanos, tan hermosos. Beast Boy se tuvo que controlar para no hecharse directamente a ellos, y seguir con su trabajo.

Diriguio su mano izquierda hasta la parte de abajo, y con lentitud se lo fue sacando hasta que ambos quedaron en sus trajes de Adan y Eva.

Bb: eres hermosa, Rae. Estes como estes, eres hermosa.

Rae: y tu, un tonto.

Bb: exacto.

Dos minutos despues...

Bb: Oye!

Rae: lo ves? Eres un tonto, pero todo mio...

Bb: en eso no te equivocas.

Y con estas palabras, comensaron a realizar el trabajo de la vida. No, no es combatir el crimen. Es el otro trabajo, el que todos tarde o temprano realizamos.

Beast Boy abrio un poco las piernas de Raven, mientras que le saboreaba los senos como un loco. Y al poco tiempo, Raven ya se encontraba gimiendo del placer. Hasta que sintio como algo completamente ajeno a ella entraba en su cuerpo, mas presisamente, por el medio de sus piernas. Ese objeto entraba y salia a una gran velocidad, y eso le causaba un gran placer a ambos. Los poderes de Raven derretian algunos objetos a su alrededor, pero precia no importarles. Lo unico que les importaba era estar juntos y seguir sintiendo ese gran placer.

Aunque ubiesen querido parar, no lo harian, ya que en ese momento, eran un solo ser. En ese momento estaban juntos como nunca lo volverian a estar

Si alguien ubiera pasado junto a la puerta de la habitacion de Raven, ubiera escuchado cosas como "Ah, si!", o "No te detengas", y algun que otro "Aaaaaaa!". Realmente, ellos devian hacer eso.

Luego de unos diez minutos de ejercicio, descansaron toda la noche abrazados, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de cierta mancha blanca en el entre-piernas de Raven. Nadie se dio cuenta...

* * *

Hay esta el nuevo capitulo. Me costo bastante inspirarme en forma erotica, asi que tuve que ver varias peliculas tipo porno. Si hay algo que aprendi, es que soy malo para inspirarme en escenas eroticas. Realmente malo.

Bueno, ahora debo comensar con el nuevo capitulo, y nuevamente, agradecerles a ustedes, los que leen, los que mandan reviews, los que no. En fin, a todos ustedes les doy las gracias, porque esto lo hago por ustedes, y para ustedes.

Saludos de Kerosen


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Aca estoy con el nuevo capitulo de Ella. Espero que lo disfruten. A partir de ahora, va a haber un poco mas de sangre en el fic, ya que con la llegada de Sagira Stormhell, el Traidor, el General de ELLA, todo se va a poner mas oscuro, y si creen que eso va a ser oscuridad, esperen a ver cuando la Gran Dama ELLA camine entre los vivos... pero eso para muchos capitulos mas adelante. Ahora, comensemos.

* * *

El sol golpeo en el rostro a un somnioliento Beast Boy, el cual se encontraba muy cansado (N/A: despues de lo de ayer ¬¬). Se senco en la cama y agito la cabeza, la cual le dolia mucho. La verdad, no recordaba casi nada de lo de ayer. Cuando giro la cabeza y vio a una Raven desnuda frente a el, y se vio a el mismo sin prenda alguna, recordo toda la pasion y el amor que ayer se havian demostrado, una pasion que quedaria grabada por toda la eternidad en su corazon...

Bb: Raven... Raven... Raven...- susurraba, mientras que la movia suavemente.

Raven todavia se encontraba durmiendo, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Beast Boy sonrio al verla asi, y se levanto para darse una buena ducha. Se levanto lentamente, recogio su ropa, agarro una tualla, se la coloco alrrededor de los genitales, y se marcho hacia el baño. Entro en el baño, prendio la ducha, y comenso a bañarse, mientras que pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado ultimamente. Penso en el retorno de Sagira, en la muerte de Malchior, en Dagun y sus amigos pidiendole ayuda, en la vision que tuvo al convertirse enlicantropo...

Beast Boy se detuvo en ese momento. Esa vision, la del muchaho que estaba encerrado en una prision, que gritaba, que se transformaba. Esa vision lo intrigaba. Quien era ese muchacho? Porque estaba encerrado? Y porque le parecia tan familiar...? Esas dudas le atormentaban la cabeza. Salio de la ducha, se vistio y se dirigio a la habitacion de Raven. Entro suavemente y miro hacia la cama de Raven, donde ambos se habian juntado por la eternidad. Alli seguia ella dormida, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se veia tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan... Beast Boy no pudo terminar de pensar como se veia Raven, ya que la torre se tiño de rojo.

Rae: Beast Boy, que ocurre?

Raven se desperto devido a la alarma, y se encontraba, como recordaran, completamente desnuda, pero ella se tapaba con una sabana.

Bb: la alarma. No se que sera, pero devemos ir.

Raven utilizo sus poderes para ayudar a colocarse la ropa mas rapidamente, y apenas termino de vestirse, los dos se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde estaban Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, Dagun y Gryf.

Dag: finalmente, ya estamos todos. Ahora ya podemos hablar en paz.

Rae: como? Sonaron la alarma para llamarnos?

Gry: asi es, porque tenemos cosas importantes que hablar, y no pueden tardar ni un segundo mas. Asi que sientense, por favor, ya que esto puede demorar.

Rob: pero y si atacan la ciudad?

Dag: no te preocupes, Mantiro nos esta cubriendo.

Todos- Dagun, Gryf, Beast Boy: quien?

Gry: un amigo.

Bb: descuida, no pasara nada

Cy: tu lo conoces?

Bb: no del todo, pero si.

Star: si el amigo Beast Boy lo conoce, no deve haber problema.

Gry: asi me gusta. Ahora, sientense, ya que esto va a ser largo, o almenos para ustedes, porque para nosotros sera corto. Les pido por favor que no interrumpan, porque cuando se comiensa, es mas facil terminar.

Con estas palabras, todos los Titanes se sentaron, menos Dagun y Gryf, quienes seguian de pie.

Gry: ahora, les tenemos muchas cosas que contar, algunas son mas terribles que Sagira. Y las deven saber todas. Hace 500 mil millones de años, un licantropo, del cual no se recuerda su nombre, el primer acto de maldad en la creacion de Dios: asesino a sangre fria. Con el comenso el mal. Algunas personas de este mundo lo llaman Satan, Mefistofeles, Lucifer, Mandinga. En fin, ustedes lo conocen como el demonio, el Diablo. El cometio el primer mal. Con esa maldad, Dios decidio crear el planeta que ustedes llaman Tierra, para que sea un refugio contra el mal, lo cual no sirvio, pero esa es otra historia. En fin, cuando este licantropo asesino, se autonombro Gran Antiguo, el primero de los males. El esparcio el mal por todos los planetas creados en ese sistema, conocido como "La osa mayor". Luego siguio con otros sistemas, haciendolos corruptos y malvados. Luego, consentro toda esa maldad en una pequeña niña, que todos conocian por lujuriosa. Junto todos los males en esa chica, y fue tanto mal el que coloco en ella, que era mas poderosa que el. Era su "hija". Su nombre fue olvidado, pero muchos la comensaron a llamar ELLA. Con sus poderes infernales, transmuto a los corruptosde su padre en demonios, los cuales son casi todos Rek'ekars, sus fieles siervos. Con ellos creo un gran ejercito que fue devastando muchos planetas, y esto le creo cierto conflicto con su padre. El designio del Gran Antiguo era que el mal gobierne sobre todo el universo, y que los seres vivientes se aniquilen entre si. Y ELLA le contesto a su padre de esta forma: "Mis ejercitos avanzaran sobre los vivos y los libres, los destruiras. Ellos pediran clemencia y mis soldados los aniquilaran. No dejaran nada de vida. No dejaran nada de muerte. Todo sera destruido, incluso el suelo por el cual caminan. asi sera en todos los planetas de este y todos los universos existente. Y cuando ya no quede ningun universo en esta dimension, ire a otra y are exactamente lo mismo, hasta que toda la obra de Dios, la cual fue llamada ElÁrbol, sea destruida. Entonces habitaremos en la nada. Alli destruire a mis peones. Luego, a mis soldados. Cuando no tenga mas soldados, destruire a los capitanes. Finalmente, a mis generales. Luego, te destruire a ti. Y cuando solamente yo quede en vida, me desgarrare la piel y la consumire. Me sacare los huesos, y los aplastare hasta que sean mas pequeños que el polvo. Luego, solo quedara mi espiritu, y lo destruire haciendome sufrir lentamente. Y toda la obra de Dios sera destruida. Y si existe la posibilidad de que pueda atacar a los cielos y al infierno, lo hare, y no tendre piedad alguna, ni con los muertos, ni con el Señor De Los Cielos. De esa forma, todo estara destruido, y habitaremos en la gran nada, donde nadie siente, nadie recuerda, nadie manda, nadie tiene poder. Ese es mi deseo, y lo realizare". Cuando su hija dijo estas palabras, el Gran Antiguo vio que habia dado vida a un ser mas alla de todo mal. Un ser que daria su vida por arrancar la de los demas. Un ser... del cual estar orgulloso.

Los Titanes los miraban a ambos con rostro de puro terror. Como podia existir un ser con tales designios? Incluso Trigon parecia una buena criatura, al lado de ELLA. Raven comprendio porque razon Dagun no le habai querido hablar sobre ELLA cuando le pregunto quien era. Beast Boy no podia hablar siquiera, del miedo que le generaba ese relato. Cyborg tenia todos los circuitos muertos del terror. Robin se encontraba acobardado. Y Starfire, estaba escondida detras de Robin, como si quisiera esconderse de esa historia.

Dag: la realidad es peor de lo que ha dicho Gryf. Si supieran todo tal y como es, no dudarian en asesinarse entre ustedes. Pero nosotros lo evitariamos. Porque todavia deven escuchar mas... Ahora es donde nosotros aparecemos. Ya desde que pocos recuerdan, los Cuatro Templos, existian por orden de Dios, quien les encargo cuidar El Árbol, osea, el universo y mas lejos todavia. Los Cuatro Templos escucharon el designio de ELLA, la cual se hacia llamar Gran Dama, y tuvieron miedo de un ser asi. De esa forma, entrenaron a los jovenes para combatir a ELLA y a sus ejercitos, los cuales fueron, en su mayoria,rapidamente detenidos y encerrados en Tartaro, la gran prision. Tartaro estaba dirigida por Eris, la cual fue llamada diosa del Caos, pero ella unicamente lo dirige, no es ninguna diosa. Pero todavia quedavan bastantes Rek'ekar sueltos, junto con ELLA, y de su padre no se supo mas nada, pero me estoy saliendo de la historia, asi que, continuare. Los jovenes entrenados eran bastantes y desde los1000 años los enviaban a la batalla (N/A: 1000 años de edad para ellos seria como un ninño de 9 o 10 años para nosotros. Esto quiere decir que desde muy pequeños los mandaban a guerrear. Lo sorprendente es que eran pocos los niños que morian, y miles los que sobrevivian. Pero fueron muy pocos los que resistimos. Viviamos, pero nos dava miedo. Un niño de 1000 años tendria que jugar, que dormir hasta tarde, que acostarse temprano y soñar, no matar. Al final, casi todos se rindieron. Eran sumamente pocos los que resistiamos. Derecho, solamente resistimos 2 de cada Templo. En el Aire, resistion Gryf y su primo, quien se retiro 50 años despues. En el Agua, resistieron Hydro y Lightrain, quien en paz descansa. En la Tierra, resistieron Mantiro y Ciclopeon, este ultimo actualmente es el mejor herrero existente. Y en el Fuego resistimos yo y... y...- por alguna razon, Dagun se estaba quedando sin habla y sus ojos se comensaban a llenar de lagrimas.

Gry:Y un muchacho del cual no recordamos el nombre -dijo apresuradamente, para cubrir a Dagun. La verdad, esto fue algo que ninguno de los Titanes se trago. Era mas que ovio que ellos recordaban bien el nombre del muchacho, pero no lo dijeron porque tambien era obio que era alguien muy querido para Dagun, y que ahora se encontraba posiblemente muerto (N/A: como ya escribi anteriormente en el capitulo 8, los que resistian del Fuego eran Dagun y su hermano, Wolfran, el cual sigue vivo, pero encerrado en Tartaro, devido a su condicion). Asi que no dijeron nada, y permitieron que continuen el relato.

Gry: creo que yo continuare. Bueno, como dijo Dagun, solamente 2 de cada Templo resistieron, pero luego 4 de ellos se retiraron por diferentes movtivos. Y a nosotros 4 nos dieron las Armaduras de Campeones. Aunque dicen que nosotros ya estabamos marcados para recibirlas. Antes de que 2 de los otros se retiraran, nosotros ya teniamos las Armaduras. Y con ellas, recibimos un duro y largo entrenamiento, y con el paso del tiempo, recibimos "poder". Un poder tan grande que nuestros cuerpos eran demaciado pequeños para almacenarlo todo, por lo que cada uno extrajo la mayor parte de su poder para colocarlo en un objeto determinado. Un objeto que siempre estubiera cerca nuestro. O acaso creian que mis garras las necesito como arma?O que simplemente las tengo como decoracion? En mis garras se encuentra una gran cantidad de poder. Y todo ese poder devia ser aprovechado, por esa razon cada uno coloco su poder en un arma. Yo en mis garras, Dagun en su espada, Mantiro en su hacha e Hydro en su alabarda. Todos mantenemosa nuestrasarmas cerca para poder atacar con una fuerza mayor.Y con esa fuerza es que nos enfrentamos a los ejercitos de ELLA. Los destruiamos, y los Rek'ekars sobrevivientes eran rapidamente atrapados por los guardias de Tartaro, y pueston en prision, donde al tiempo mueren.

Con estas palabras, Dagun no pudo resistirlo y lloro. En silencio, sin que los Titanes se dieran cuenta, pero Gryf si. Despues de todo, el es el Señor del Aire, y habia cierto olor a sal en el aire. Comprendio rapidamente porque Dagun lloraba, y cambio rapidamente de tema.

Gry: Luego, nos dirigimos hacia ELLA, pero tuvimos que regresar rapidamente, ya quelos templos estaban siendo atacados por Sagira Stormhell. En esa batalla, el todavia era una criatura, que podia volver al Árbol, pero luego, en la pelea, lo deje ciego, y le pidioa ELLA poderes demoniacos, y, naturalmente,se los concedio. Con esos poderes, se autodestruyo, ya era un siervo de ELLA, y no tenia vuelta atras. Y al aceptar a esos poderes, asesino todo lo que quedaba del pobre de Lightrain.

Dag: creo que con eso ya saben suficiente, y decirles todo de una seria muy peligroso.

Gry: tienes razon, Dagun. Si quieren, pueden irse a comer algo, o a descansar, lo que quieran. Cuanvo volvamos a contarles mas, los llamaremos.

* * *

Bien, hay esta el nuevo capitulo! Como espero se habran dado cuenta, en un momento, mensionan a Lightrain, que si recuerdan, era el nombre de Sagira antes de servir a ELLA, y tanto Dagun como Gryf dicen que esta muerto, lo cual es mentira, pero se deve comprender como se sienten ellos, que un buen amigo suyo los traicione y sea uno de los mas poderosos siervos del enemigo. Para ellos, es como si el bueno de Sagira Lightrain estubiera muerto, para no relacionar a su amigo con ese asesino psicopata. Eso es algo que queria aclarar. Y tambien quiero aclarar otra cosa, mas precisamente, se la quiero aclarar a ALEXSANDRA S. F. y si hay alguien mas con la duda, ya se la respondo:

SOY VARON! ESCRITOR, NO ESCRITORA! PORQUE RAZON NO LEEN LOS PROFILES, EN LOS CUALES SE DICE DE QUE SEXO SE ES! ACASO SOY EL UNICO IDIOTA QUE SE GASTA EN LEERLOS? POR FAVOR, ACASO EL NOMBRE DE "KEROSEN" PARECE DE MUJER?

Listo, ya me descarge n.n Es que siempre en la escuela me joden los boludos del curso porque se puede convivir mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres, y me dicen cosas como "maricon, gay, travesti" y la verdad, molesta bastante. Eso es algo que queria aclarar, por si en el futuro surge la duda.

Y nuevamente quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes, los que se gastan el tiempo en leer este fic. Los que mandan reviews, les doy gracias porque eso me confirma que me estan leyendo. Y a los que no, tambien se los agradesco, porque se que apesar de no dejar prueba alguna, estan leyendo esto, y no hay cosa que ponga mas feliz a un escritor como el saber que estan leyendo su obra.

Saludos de Kerosen


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Ya estoy con el nuevo capitulo. Les advierto que habran algunos capitulos mas como el anterior, para que se pueda comprender mejor algunos temas mencionados a lo largo de la historia. Ahora, devo escribir este capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Gry: ahora, nos retiramos, porque tenemos algo importante que hacer con un compañero. 

Gryf se levanto y se fue, seguido lentamente por Dagun, dejando en el salón a cinco Titanes aterrados. Por primera vez en sus vidas, ellos tenian un miedo sincero a lo que pasaria. Por todo lo que les acababan de contar, pareciera que todo ya estaba perdido. Entonces que caso tenia seguir vivos, en un mundo que se esta a punto de destruir? No seria mejor acabar con el sufrimiento, y quedar a salvo de todo ese mal en un lugar donde no les pudieran hacer nada? Porque no podian escapar de una forma facil y sensilla, como la muerte? En ella estarian asalvo del terror, de la destruccion, de la hija del demonio, la llamada Gran Dama ELLA. Si... seria muy buena manera de escapar... porque no se terminaba alli mismo sus vidas? Porque razon devian seguir vivos?

Voz desconocida: porque estando vivos, evitan que se cumpla el designio de el padre de ELLA, el Gran Antiguo. Despues de todo, no seria comveniente que se cumplan cualquiera de los dos designios.

Los Titanes se sorprendieron al escuchar esta voz, la cual parecia que habia estado leyendo sus mente, y cuando se dieron vuelta, se encontraron frente a frente con el que, obiamente, era el Campeon de la Tierra.

Man: lamento interrumpirlos, pero es que ya andaba cansado de vigilar. Por cierto, mi nombre es Mantiro.

Rob: yo soy Robin, ella es Starfire, el mitad-maquina es Cyborg, y por alla estan Raven y Beast Boy - dijo señalandolos a cada uno, pero teniendo que mirar hacia arriba, devido al gran tamaño de Mantiro. En su espalda se podia ver el hacha gigante.

Man: bien, ahora ya nos conocemos todos, no? Bueno, los demas me dijeron que vigile la ciudad, pero es muy aburrido estar parado en un edificio mirando a ver si ocurre algo. Como lo soportan? Estar horas, y horas mirando hasta que pase algo.

Cy: es que nosotros no hacemos eso.

Man: entonces que hacen?

Star: esperamosa que suene la alarma.

En eso toda la Torre T se tiño de rojo, devido a que algo pasaba en la ciudad.

Man: haaa. Esa es la alarma?

Rob: si, es esa -se dirige a la computadora- y el quien es?

En la pantalla se puede puede observar a una gran cantidad de Rek'ekars, dirigidos por una criatura sanguinaria, la cual poseia dos espadas...

Esa imagen produjo cierto terror en Raven y Beast Boy, ya que la recordaban muy bien. Recordavan las espadas cortandolo todo, recordavan las risas psicopatas, recordavan el miedo que creaban sus palabras...

Man: Sagira Stormhell...

Cy: ese es Sagira? No se ve tan poderoso...

Man: piensa que Sagira fue capaz de asesinar al que llaman Malchior, y no uso ni el 20 por ciento de su poder, y por lo que se, ese hechicero los derroto facilmente a ustedes, no es asi?

Frente a estas palabras, los Titanes reaccionaron con miedo al pensar en como seria todo el poder de Sagira. Tragaron saliva, traspiraron un sudor frio, y casi se orinan. Pero casi.

Man: que estan esperando, vamos!

Los Titanes no se dieron cuenta que Mantiro ya se estaba llendo, muy rapidamente para poder acabar con Sagira cuanto antes. Todos se pusieron rapidamente en marca. Cyborg subio al Auto T, Robin a su moto (N/A: no me acuerdo el nombre de la moto de Robin, si alguien se lo sabe, me lo dice, si?), y Raven, Starfire y Beast Boy fueron volando lo mas rapido posible.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad se encontraron con cosas terribles. Si bien es cierto que habia poca poblacion en Jump City desde el "Dia Rojo", que fue el nombre que los sobrevivientes le dieron al dia en que la ciudad se tiño de rojo, en ese momento parecia que la poblacion habia incrementado de una forma considerable... En todo el lugar habia cadaveres con la sangre siendo desparramada, tal y como si fueran rios, y los Rek'ekars destruian los edificios.

Man: maldita brujeria necromantica - dijo en un susurro. Luego levanto la gran hacha que llevaba en su espalda, y sujetandola con ambas manos, la incrusto en el suelo.

Un gran temblor agito a toda Jump City, mientras que los cadaveres y la sangre desaparecian misteriosamente. En pocos segundos, todo el suelo quedo libre de sangre y cadaveres, lo unico que quedaban eran los Rek'ekars, quienes se dieron vuelta para ver a Mantiro.

Bb: como desapareciste la sangre y los cadaveres?

Man: nunca hubo sangre, nunca hubo cadaveres. Todo era un simple truco de brujeria necromantica. La utilizan para causar imprecion de muerte y destruccion, para hacer que los que esten vivos se digan a si mismos que no hay ninguna posibilidad. Una tactica muy usada por Sagira Stormhell. Ese infeliz... sal de una vez!

Sag: sabes que no habia necesidad de gritar, no?

Sagira aparecio frente a ellos, con su carasteristica sonrisa de demente assesino. Esa sonrisa tan horrible, tan diabolica, que pareciera haber sido hecha por el mismisimo Gran Antiguo, al cual los mortales llamaron Satánas, Mefistofeles, Lucifer, Mandinga, y otros tantos nombres que nadie los recuerda (N/A: es que son los unicos nombrs que me se, pero se que hay muchos otros)

Man: pero se que gritando incluso los sordos me escuchan.

Sag: y hay algun sordo por aqui? No que yo pueda oler (N/A: recuerden que Sagira es ciego, entonces utiliza su nariz y oido para giarse, ademas de que puede vr de otras mil formas)

Man: pues, Gryf te dejo ciego, yo te dejare sordo. Y quizas tambien mudo.

Sag: antes o despues de que te mate? Si lograras al menos tocarme, seria suficiente para que me dejes completamente devilitado. Y ademas, me parece justo advertirte. Mi poder ya esta al 100 por ciento, y seria muy injusto que peles tu solo contra mi.

Man: yo no estoy. Conmigo hay 5 jovenes que son perfectamente capaces de enfrentarte.

Sagira aspiro fuertemente, para responderle con una sonora carcajada. Su clasica risa de asesino, de psicopata, de muerte sin limites.

Sag: jovenes, dices? Apenas son unos niños!

Bb: como que unos niños? Ya veras quien es el niño!

Ante estas palabras, Sagira volvio a aspirar, pero mas despacio, y la sonrisa de su rostro desparecio rapidamente.

Sag: estan aqui...-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Man: acurre algo, Sagira? O sera que ya te diste cuenta que no son unos niños?

Sag: quizas, y mas les vale que no lo sean, porque si lo son, no creo que puedan resistir a esto...

Y con estas palabras alzo las manos, y valla a saber de donde, aparecieron cientos, por no decir miles de Rek'ekars.

Man: ahora, hagan lo que mejor saben hacer.

Rob: de acuerdo. Titanes, al ataque!

Con estas "magicas" palabras, se dirigieron a atacar a las criaturas. Starfire causo un bombardeo de Starbolts, los cuales no eran muy efectivos en destruir a los demonios, pero si losretrasaba bastante. Cyborg disparaba a diestro y siniesto con su cañon sonico, lo cual era muy efectivo pero tenia un corto alcanza, ya que devido a la resistencia de estos demonios, solo atravezaba a unos 20 por disparo, lo cual era muy poco si se contaba la cantidad presente. Robin no tenia mucho con que atacar, ya que sus armas tenian un limite (N/A: despues de todo, su cinturon no es una bolsa magica, o si?) y devia aprovecharlas, asi que saco su baston, y ataco golpeandolos. Despues de todo, no hay nada mejor que un buen golpe para acabar con los problemas. Raven recogio los restos de numerosos autos y colectivos, ademas de algun que otro pedazo de concreto, y se los arrojo a las criaturas aplastandolas casi completamente. Y Beast Boy, no dudo en convertirse en rinoceronte para envestirlos.

Pero un poco mas alejados de aqueel lugar, se encontraban Mantiro y Sagira, listos para pelear. Las dos espadas colocadas en las manos, la gran hacha lista para cortar lo que sea.

Sag: que te parece si, por los viejos tiempos, comienzas tu?

Man: encantado de poder matarte primero, Sagira.

Con estas palabras, se agacho y clavo ambos manos en el suelo, del lado derecho. Cuando las tuvo bien clavadas comenzo a correr con las manos en el suelo. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 metros y luego se detuvo, pero no sus manos. Ellas se siguieron moviendo y cuando se desclavaron de la tierra, una gran ola de rocas y piedas se levanto. Esta "ola" tenia una altura superior a los 50 metros, y era perfectamente capaz de verse desde cualquier lugar de la ciudad.

Sagiraescucho a esta "ola" de tierra llegar,y ni siquiera se movio. Es mas, pareciera que la estaba esperando, ya que cuando la ola se acerco, el se convirtio en esa clase de sombra y la traspaso sin ningun problema.

Sag: ese fue un ataque? Fue tan predecible...

Man: sabes, yo no te estaba atacando a ti...

Detras de Sagira Stormhell, se encontraban los Titanes enfrentandose a los miles de Rek'ekar, y cuando la ola de tierra se acerco, ellos la esquivaron con facilidad, y una considerable cantidad de Rek'ekars fueron destruidos.

Sag: ya entiendo. Fue una forma muy ingeniosa de destruir a mis ejercitos, pero deverias saber que todavia tengo mas.

Man: lo se muy bien, y tambien se que no deseas gastarlos a todos.

Sagira Stormhell sonrio con su sonrisa, y le respondio:

Sag: es cierto, pero aun asi, esos Rek'ekars son mas que suficientes para acabar con los Titanes.

Y parecia que Sagira tenia razon. A Cyborg le quedaba un 15 por ciento de energia, y no le convenia gastarla con su cañon, asi que lo hacia a la antigua: mamporros. Robin ya se encontraba cansado, porque el es un humano y se cansa, igual que que todos, y le quedaba pocos discos, asi que atacaba a bumerang, lo cual no era muy efectivo. Starfire se encontraba muy ocupada evitando que lastimen a sus amigo, y por esa razon la lastimaban a ella. Raven se encontraba rodeada por Rek'ekars, pero aunque los mantenia a raya, era mas que obio que la tenian dominada. Ya Beast Boy ya no le servia transformarse, ya que se convertia en algun animal y los Rek'ekar lo reducian. No tenian posibilidad.

Man: crees que por ganarles a ellos nos vas a ganar a todos? Sagira, te aseguro que cuando ellos se animen a probar cosas nuevas, sera tu fin.

Sag: quizas, pero primero, tu moriras...

Luego de decir esto, Sagira se acerco rapidamente a Mantiro con la intencio de atacarlo con sus peligrosas espadas, pero Mantiro reacciono rapidamente colocando su hacha en el medio, la cualdetubo el ataque de las espadas de Sagira, y con gran agilidad, la levanto hacia arriba, lo cual le causo un corte a el mismo en el pecho, pero le ocasiono uno igual a Sagira Stormhell, quien luego de ser atacado se alejo rapidamente, y le dijo:

Sag: igual que antes, no? Siempre te haces daño a ti mismo si con eso le puedes cuasar mas daño a tu oponente...

Man: exactamente... despues de todo, la Tierra siempre se cura a si misma... - dijo, mientras que se podia ver como su pecho se hiva regenerando lentamente.

Sag: se supone que debo estar imprecionado? Cualquiera puede regenerarse...

Con estas palabras, Sagira tambien comenso a regenerar su cuerpo, pero cuando termino de cerrar la herida, esta se volvio a abrir.

Sag: conque ya aprendiste a utilizar el veneno de tu Serpiente (N/A: si no lo recuerdan, en el hombro izquierdo de Mantiro se encuentra una cabeza de serpiente con dos colmillos sumamente venenosos).

Man: exactamente. Y espero que te hayas dado cuenta de como funciona.

Sag: lo supe hace mucho tiempo. El veneno de la Serpiente de la Quimera es increiblemente poderoso y eficaz. Primero causas la herida e introduces el veneno, tu lo introduces con la herida, ya que tu hacha esta llena de veneno, y una vez dentro, el veneno evita que se cierre la herida, y atrae a la sangre de la victima hasta la herida, para que muera de desangro. Y si no es capaz de atraera la sangre, actua como un veneno normal. En 5 minutos, tu veneno podria matar a una criatura de la noche.

Man: valla, veo que aprendiste bastantes cosas mientras te encontrabas siendo un epiritu.

Sag: es verdad. Tambien se que tu veneno no me matara, pero en unas 5 horas comenzara a torturarme y destruirme por dentro, sin llegar nunca a matarme. Pero tambien se como conseguir el antidoto...

Con estas palabras, Sagira Stormhell se volvio a combertir en una sombra, y desaparecio, dejando a un Mantiro sumamente confundido. Como que Sagira comoce del antidoto? Eso lo limitaba mucho.

Mientras pensaba en esto, la sombra de Sagira aparecio detras suyo, y el no se dio cuenta, y con un rapido salto, Sagira logro colocarse sobre el hombro derecho de Mantiro, mas precisamente sobre la cabra, una vez alli, arranco uno de los cuernos de la cabra. Esto si fue algo que Mantiro noto, e intento atacarlo con un rapido movimiento de su hacha, pero Sagira se alejo rapidamente con el cuerno. A Mantiro no le importaba el cuerno, ya que sobre su hombro derecho, la cabra ya volvia a tener dos cuernos. Lo que le importaba era lo que hiciera con el cuerno.

Sagira Stormhell se alejo a una distancia prudente, y una vez alli se incrusto el cuerno en la herida, la cual se cerro rapidamente. Luego, arrojo el cuerno al suelo, y en el cuerno se podia ver como el veneno se movia de aqui para alla, como si tratara de salir, pero no lo lograba.

Sag: lo ves? No tienes oportunidad. Si almenos alguno de tus amigos ubiese estado aqui contigo, quizas ubieran podido, pero tu solo no tienes oportunidad.

Mantiro se encontraba quieto, con la mirada baja, como si le estubiera dando la razon a Sagira. Como si creyera que el no era capaz de nada.

Sag: incluso tu mismo te das cuenta de que es imposible que me ganes. Es tu fin y...

Sagira Stormhell no puedo terminar la frase, porque algo ocurria. El suelo alrrededor de Mantiro temblaba, el levanto la cabeza, y se podia ver que se estaba riendo. Se reia con una risa sincera, limpia, tranquila pero fuerte.

Man: me das tanta risa, Sagira! Realmente creias que yo peleaba contigo? Yo solo te distraia, los demas necesitaban un poco mas de tiempo...

Sag: tiempo? Para que?

Man: para llamar a un amigo. Tu lo conoces bien. Ustedes dos eran grandes amigos hasta que cometiste tu traicion, y el juro que te mataria...

Sag: imposible. Recuerdo que lo habiamos dejado atado. El no puede alejarse a mas de 100 metros del agua viviente, su vida depende del agua. No se puede alejar del agua viviente, yo me asegure de eso!

: pues tendrias que asegurarte mejor!

Sagira se dio vuelta rapidamente y recibio un poderoso golpe, como si fuera un puño de agua. Y detras del agua, se encontraba el Señor del Agua, con una alabarda lista para cortar a la de un traidor.

Hyd: me extrañaste, Sagira? Porque yo si te extrañe. Extrañaba ver tu horrible rostro y pensar en destruirlo!

Sag: valla, me parece que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Hyd: que sentimiento, si tu no tienes corazon!

Detras de Hydro se puede ver a Dagun y a Gryf que estan llegando, aunque se ven sumamente cansados.

Hyd: ahora, Sagira, tenemos una pelea pendiente. Aceptarias ser el primero en sentir mi alabarda clavada en la carne?

Sag: cuanto me gustaria, pero tengo algo que hacer. Como por ejemplo, asesinar a un grupo de niños, mientras que ustedes se quedan inmoviles viendo como los asesinare.

Con estas palabras, Sagira Stormhellcreo una esfera de un color negro, una esfera sumamente grande, y se la arojo a los pies.

Al poco tiempo, ocurrio algo extraño. Esa esfera pareciera como un iman gigantesco, pero ese iman atrae no a un polo contrario, sino que atrae poder, gran poder. En consecuencia, los Cuatro Campeones alli presentes fueron atraidos rapidamente hacia la esfera, en la cual quedaron encerrados.

Man: hijo de puta! No podias utilizar un truco mas bajo que este?

Hyd: liberame! Liberame y pelemos!

Dagun y Gryf no dijeron nada. Se encontraban muy cansados despues de haber tenido que librar a Hydro de su prision, y apenas se movian.

Sag: creo que no podre realizar su deseo, porque yo no tengo control sobre la "esfera del rey" (N/A: nombre de la esfera negra creada por Sagira Stormhell). Yo solo la creo, pero no tengo control sobre ella. Desaparecera en 30 minutos. Y eso son 29 minutos mas de los que necesito para matar a estos niños...

Con estas palabras, Sagira se fue caminando hacia los Titanes, quienes estaban a punto de destruir a todos los Rek'ekars. Y Sagira tenia planeado asesinarlos sin piedad alguna. Por donde caminaba, quedaba un fuego tan abrasador como el mismo infirno.

Los Titanes ya estaban por acabar con los Rek'ekar. Solo quedaban 5. Un efectivo golpe de Cyborg acabo con uno de ellos, un poderoso impacto de un boomerang de Robin con otro. Un certero Starbolt acabo con el tercero, mientras que un gran gorila verdeaplastaba al cuarto. El quinto quedo encerrado en una dimencion paralela, donde habitan los Teletubis, y su gran amigo, Barney (N/A: no se me ocurre peor tormento ).

Bb (en forma humana): viejo, les pateamos el trasero!

Cy: quizas, pero casi nos lo patean a nosotros.

Pero antes de que alguien diga algo, un poderoso rayo golpea a los Titanes, devilitandolos de forma considerable. Detras de ellos, se puede ver a Sagira con la mano derecha alzada hacia adelante. Muy obio que el rayo vino de la mano de Sagira Stormhell.

Sag: es una lastima que allan derrotado a mis Rek'ekar, pero bueno, que se le hara. Ahora yo devo destruirlos a ustedes, ya han causado demaciados problemas. Creo que comensare con...

Sagira se acerco hacia donde estaba Robin y con la mano derecha lo suyeto por el cuello, poniendolo a su altura (2 metros).

Sag: Robin. Puedo ver que eres el lider de estos niños, y sin ti, que sera de ellos? Ahora que sabes eso, desespera y preparate para morir...

* * *

Que les parecio este capitulo? Espero que les haya agradado, ya que si no fuera por ustedes, no tendria inspiracion para escribir. Todo se los devo a ustedes. Y quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer y apoyarme en todo sentido. Por utedes, aunque me rompa las manos, seguiria escribiendo con la lengua, por el simple hechode que sentiria que debo hacerlo. Lo haria por ustedes. Y ahora,les respondo algunas cosas de los reviews: 

1. A todos los fans de RobxStar, no teman, ya que estoy preparando un capitulo especialmente para esa adorable pareja, con esenas de sexo incluidas.

2. A todos los que sintieron cosa al leer el designio de ELLA, tenga mucho miedo, porque falta poco para que la Gran Dama vuelva a caminar entre los vivos... pero no les voy a decir cuanto.

Creo que eso es todo. Ahora, deseenme suerte, ya que tengo que inspirarme y escribir mas, lo cual va a costar... esta semana tengo 5 pruebas --

Saludos de Kerosen

P.D: cualquier correccion, o ayuda que ustedes puedan brindarme, es bien recibida.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola! Aca estoy, con el nuevo capitulo de Ella. Espero que disfruten de el, ya que esto solo vale la pena hacerlo si a ustedes les gusta, sino, este fic y mi vida no tendria sentido alguno. Ahora, menos charla y mas lectura para ustedes. Comencemos...

* * *

Sagira Stormhell sonrio con su clasica sonrisa de psicopata, mientras sujetaba a Robin por el cuello. Los Cuatro Campeones seguian atrapados en la "esfera del rey", lo cual impedia que hagan algo para poder ayudar a los Titanes. Ademas, aunque ubieran estado libres, solo Hydro y Mantiro estarian en condiciones de pelear, ya que tanto Dagun como Gryf estaban sumamente cansados por haber tenido que librar a Hydro de su prision. 

Sag: ahora, Robin, como deseas que te mate? Lenta y dolorosamente, o de una forma rapida, pero sangrienta. Yo, en lo personal, te recomendaria la opcion número 3. No te la dije? Te mato lentamente, de una forma muy sangrienta, y devoro tus restos frente a tus amigos, quienes comienzan a rogar que no te haga nada, y una vez que te mato, los asesino a ellos, yustedes 4se reunen en mi estomago. Por que solamente cuatro? Porque necesito el cadaver de uno de ustedes... (N/A: como espero que recuerden, desde antes, Sagira pedia constantemente que le taigan el cadaver de Beast Boy, para revivirlo por medio de necromancia, y obtenes mas poder)

Sag: como, no me daras ninguna respuesta? De acuerdo, entonces yo decidire como matarte. Que le parece la opcion tres?

Como Robin se encontraba herido, no le pudo dar respuesta alguna a Sagira Stormhell.

Sag: tomare tu silencio como una respuesta afirmativa. Ahora, sufre!

Con estas palabras, Sagira le propino una patada en el estomago, mandandolo a volar, unos 200 metros mas lejos, pero a una velocidad imprecionante, Sagira fua a donde estaba por caer Robin y le volvio a golpear una patada, tal y como si estuviera jugando con un balon.

Los demas Titanes miraban horrorizados como Robin era atacado. Es como si ellos sintieran el dolor en su ser, como si cada golpe que recibia su lider, ellos lo recibieran diez veces mas en el alma. Y ese dolor le rompia la vida a una tamaraneana. Starfire sufria al ver los golpes que recibia Robin. Preferia morir ella y no Robin. Seria capaz de dar todo por el muchacho que le enseño a ver las cosas de otra forma, por el muchacho que amo desde que lo vio, el muchacho con el cual tantas veces se besaron, el muchacho que casi dio su vida cuando la estaban por sacrificar a ELLA. Y si tenia que dar la vida para poder salvar a Robin, la daria con orgullo...

Sagira seguia golpeando a Robin como si fuera un balon, y rapidamente lo agarro con las manos por el cuello y lo tiro contra el piso. Robin trato de levantarse, pero rapidamente recivio una patada en la espada, lo cual fue algo sumamente iriente, que tambien impidio que se levantara.

Sag: te diviertes, Robin? Poruqe yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho, y queria saber saber si tu te divertias.

Robin seguia sin poder decir nada, y cuando habrio la boca para decir algo, un gran charco de sangre salio de su boca.

Sag: bueno, no respondes. Acaso! -le pega una patada en la espalda - no te enseñaron! -lo golpea nuevamente- a responder! -otra patada- a las preguntas! -otra vez lo golpea en la espalda- de los mayores! - termina con otra patada en la espalda, la cual dejo a Robin herido, posiblemente de muerte.

Sag: veo que sigues sin responder. Creo que tendre que...

Sagira Stormhell no pudo terminar de decir que tendria que hacer, ya que recivio un rayo verde en la espalda. Se dio vuelta, y frente a el se encontraba una Starfire herida, que apenas es capaz de volar, con un amenazante brillo verde en sus ojos y en sus manos dos Starbolt listos para ser lanzados..

Star (con voz medio ronca): si quieres matar a Robin... primero tendras que matarme... a mi!

Sagira la olfateo fuertemente, y le respondio:

Sag: Tamaran. Puedo oler que eres de Tamaran, y que deciendes de la familia real. Devo recordar planear un ataque a Tamaran. Seria muy molesto tener que aguantar otros 3000 años con sus "Reionia'rs" (N/A: palabra Tamaraneana inventada por mi. Significaria "ataques y retiradas", los cuales tienes por objetivo devilitar al enemigo y retrasar su avanze), como los que hacian cuando invadiamos Tartaro. Pero, eso para despues, ahora devo asesinar al que ustedes llaman Robin.

Star: te dije que para matar a Robin, primero me tendrias que matar a mi!

Starfire comenzo a disparar sus Starbolts con todas sus fuerzas. Uno tras otro, todos los Starbolts ivan volando a una gran velocidad en direccion de Sagira. Todos los disparos parecian impactar en su objetivo, ya que rapidamente el lugar donde se encontrabaSagira se lleno de polvo y de humo, devido a las explociones. Al poco tiempo, Starfire se canso de disparan tanto, y se detuvo. Miro hacia donde se encontraba Sagira, lo cual era dificil, devido al humo.

Costaba bastante tratar de ver atravez del humo, pero algo podia ver. Parecia una mancha negra la cual se acercaba rapidamente en direccion a Starfire. Trato de ver bien que era, y esa mancha se siguia acercando, como si viniera volando. Esa mancha estaba a punto de salir del humo y el polvo, y pudo reconocer que era. Rapidamente, se preparo, y en cuanto el "objeto" se acerco, ella salto y agarro el cuerpo inconciente de Robin, que, si no se dieron cuenta, era la mancha negra que venia volando.

Star: Robin... Robin... respondeme, por favor... no me dejes, Robin. Todavia deves enseñarme tanto sobre tu planeta y sus costumbre. Todavia deves mostrarme tantas cosas. Todavia deves vivir, Robin. deves vivir, por favor. Yo sin ti, no tengo razon para existir. Por favor, Robin, no mueras -dijo con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Starfire estaba tan ocupada con Robin, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba saliendo de la nube de polvo. Alguien con cuernos y alas, con dos espadas, y con una venda en el rostro.

Sag: tranquila, Tamaraneana. Robin no esta muerto. Tire su cuerpo hasta aqui para concederte un favor: el de verlo por ultima vez. Porque, como eres tan insistente, te matare primero a ti, y luego a el. Asi que, disfruta tus ultimos segundos de vida con tu amado.

Sagira Stormhell levanto la espada derecha, preparado para incrustarla en la carne, pero algo lo detuvo. Quizas alla sido el impacto del cañon sonico que recivio en la espalda. O la energia negra que le detuvo la mano derecha. Y si no fueron ninguna de esas cosas las que detuvieron a Sagira, seguramente fue el rinoceronte verde que lo golpeo por la izquierda.

Sag: esto es lo que odio de los niños! Siempre se entrometen con los asesinatos que piensas ocacionar!

Beast Boy, Raven y Cyborg se colocaron en posicion de combate, listos para pelear. Despues de todo, muy pocas cosas son mas valiosas que un buen amigo que lo daria todo por ti.

Cy: no permitiremos que les agas daño!

Rae: si les haces algo, conoceras el infierno... - dijo con su voz fria.

Bb: cierto. Y nosotros te llevaremos ahora mismo!

Sag: niños, niños, niños. Siempre son tan tarados! Yo ya he estado en el infierno! Y que daño me arian ustedes? Derrotan a Trigon y creen que son los reyes del universo. Pues les aviso que yo soy mucho mas poderoso que Trigon. Ustedes son incapaces de hcerme daño alguno. Pero, ya que tanto desean morir todos juntos, se los concedere.

Dicho esto, Sagira Stormhell clavo las espadas en el suelo, y un poderoso rayo de luz se dirigio hacia los Titanes. Este rayo tenia algo diferente, devido a que se movia lentamente, y no hiva viajando por el aire, sino que parecia moverse por el suelo. Pero algo era seguro: ese rayo es mortal. Por donde esa luz pasaba, todo quedaba destruido.

Rae: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Con estas palabras, un aura negra aparecia debajo de sus pies, y los elevo a todo en el aire, lo cual impediria que el rayo de luz los alcanze.

Sag: tonta, crees que con eso detendras mi ataque?

Los Titanes miraron el rayo de luz y vieron estupefactos como el rayo se elevaba en el aire en dircion a ellos. Y el rayo ya estaba demaciado cerca de ellos como para esquivarlo. Pero el rayo de luz nunca llego.

Una gran montaña aparecio frente a ellos, deteniendo el rayo, pero fue destruida por una explocion, la cual tampoco lastimo a los Titanes, devido a que una gran corriente de agua detuvo las priedas y el fuego que produjo la explocion.

Alli, detras de Sagira, se encontraban los Cuatro Campeones, con Hydro y Mantiro al frente, listos para atacar, y detras de ellos se podian ver a Dagun y a Gryf, quienes a pesar de estar cansados, tratarian de pelear.

Hyd: el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, no?

Man: ahora es tiempo de que nosotros nos divertamos...

Sagira Stormhell sonrio como siempre sonrie y les respondio:

Sag: quisiera poder jugar con ustedes, pero estoy ocupado recolectando algunas cosas neceserias para poder traer a la Gran Dama a la vida. Nos veremos pronto.

Dicho esto, se comvirtio en sombra y desaparecio.

Man: ese infeliz, siempre hace lo mismo. Cuando esta en desventaja, escapa.

Dag: es verdad, es un cobarde-dijo cansado-. Pero ahora dejemos de hablar de Sagira y ayudemos a los Titanes.

Los Cuatro Campeones de dirigieron hacia los Titanes, quienes se encontraban gravemente heridos.

Gry: Hydro, te toca a ti.

Hyd: tranquilo, no sera nada dificil.

Con estas palabras, Hydro levanto la mano derecha, mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba su alabarda. En su mano derecha, aparecio una considerable cantidad de agua, la cual se distribullo lentamente en los Titanes.

Hyd: Agnarot'kazhar, Reloegar'd, Kazijimbe!

Con estas palabras, toda el agua que se encontraba en los Titanes comenzo a brillar de un color celeste, tan brillante que costaba verla directamente. Pero a los pocos segundos, el agua desaparecio, limpiando y curando todas las heridas que tenian. En unos instantes, los 5 Titanes se encontraban de pie, completamente curados.

Cy: me siento como nuevo

Bb: no me havia sentido tan bien desde que... desde que... la verdad, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me senti tan bien.

Rob: como lo hiciste?

Hyd: fue un poco de magia curativa, no es nada.

Star: pero que pasara con Sagira Stormhell?

Man: y bien, ahora que estamos los Cuatro, no atacara abiertamente. Al menos, no hasta que consiga suficiente poder.

Dag: es cierto. Ahora, creo que devemos hacer unas cosas antes de cada uno valla a descansar.

Todos se dieron vueltamente lentamente y se dirigieron al cementerio de Jump City. Se detuvieron frente a una extraña tumba, en la cual la lapida tenia el dibujo de un hombre, que detras tenia un dragon (N/A: el que no recuerde, los Titanes habian dicho que para el dia de hoy se irian a despedir de Malchior, pero gracias a cierto demonio con alas y cuernos, no pudieron ir todavia).

Dag: de acuerdo, ya estamos aqui. Y hasta que venga el Angel Blanco, tienen 5 minutos para despedirse de el.

Raven se acerco lentamente a la tumba, y hablo:

Rae: bueno, Malchior, creo que la primera vez que nos vimos, tu trataste de escapar a toda costa para poder sembrar caos y destruccion, los cuales no deseabas. Pero bueno, eso causa el miedo, no?- risita nerviosa- Entonces, nos veremos en la muerte. Adios, Malchior.

Raven se aleja, y se acerca Beast Boy.

Bb: sabes, Malchior, me alaga que tu allas encontrado en mi un amigo, pues realmente, la primera vez que escuche tu voz, me parecio que eras de los bueno, y realmente lo eras. Nos veremos luego, amigo.

Beast Boy se alejo de la tumba, y Dagun dijo algo.

Dag: bien, el Angel Blanco esta aqui, y viene por lo que le corresponde. Ahora, les pido que se den vuelta, porque lo que estoy apunto de hacer no les agradaria nada.

Los Titanes se dieron vuelta, mientras que Dagun clavaba su mano derecha en el ataúd, y rapidamente la sacaba con una masa de color rojo, que seguia latiendo, y a una velocidad igual de rapida, lo prendio fuego. Luego arrojo las cenizas al aire, y si se veia con claridad, se podia ver un par de manos que recogian las cenizas. Unas manos de color blanco.

Luego, Dagun miro a Mantiro y le asistio con la cabeza, y Mantiro con un movimiento de su mano, levanto el ataúd con un golpe seco de tierra, y mientras el ataú estaba en el aire, Dagun lo prendio fuego, el cual apenas consumio el ataúd y el cadaver, fue apagado rapidamente por Gryf.

Dag: ya esta, ahora pueden volver a la Torre, si asi lo desean, ya que necesitan descansar, hoy a sido un largo dia.

* * *

Bien, espero que sean sinceros, que les parecio? Espero que les halla gusta, y si no les gusto, me voy a asegurar que el siguiente les guste, y si tampoco les gusta, les diria "mierda que son exigentes" y seguiria tratando de complacerlos. Despues de todo, esto lo hago por ustedes y para ustedes. Y les queria hacer un pequeño aviso especial: dentro de unos cuantos de capitulos colocare el capitulo en el que Starfire y Robin tienen relaciones del tipo sexuales. Ese aviso es para que los que aman esa pareja se impacienten, porque aunque dicen que la paciencia tiene sus recompensas, la impaciencia tambien las tiene.

Saludos de Kerosen


	17. Chapter 17

Hola de vuelta! Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Ella, espero que esten listos, ya que este es el prometido capitulo de Rob/Star. Ahora, no se queden como tontos leyendo esto que estoy escribiendo aca arriba, bajen un poquito la mirada y comiensen a leer el capitulo, pero que ya lo tendrian que estar terminando. Es enserio...

* * *

Ya en la Torre T, los Titanes se retiraron inmediatamente a sus correspondientes habitaciones, sin siquiera despedirse. Solamente los Cuatro Campeones se quedaron en la salón pricipal, donde hablarian de muchos asuntos durante toda la noche, sin descanso alguno, lo cual es, para nosotros los humanos, algo cansador, pero para ellos es muy rutinario.

Raven entro en su cuarto y se fue rapidamente a la cama, sin siquiera pensar en meditar, mientras que Beast Boy se echo a dormin sin pensar en buscar a su monito (N/A: si no recuerdan, Beast Boy tiene un monito que usa para dormir. Que bebote ¬¬). Cyborg, por su parte, se conecto a su sistema de recarga y se puso en modo dormir sin comer algo antes. Starfire fue a su cuarto y se hecho a la cama, sin poder dormir. Y Robin, por su parte, solamente se sento en su cama y se puso a pensar. Con todo lo que le habia pasado el dia de hoy, se habia dado cuenta que la vida es demaciado hermosa, y que podria acabarse de un dia para el otro. Y el no deseaba que eso ocurra. El deseaba vivir, y poder estar con Starfire hasta que ambos envejescan y de esa forma disfruten toda la vida juntos, pero no juntos como esas personas que estan juntas por conveniencias. Juntos de verdad, juntos como nunca antes habian estado. Juntos por siempre. Tan juntos que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlos.

Robin, decidido, se puso de pie y se dirigio lentamente a la habitacion de Starfire, tan lentamente que le parecieron horas y horas, e incluso hasta años de camino. De camino en direccion al amor, porque el buen camino es duro y largo, y el facil es corto pero triste.

Mientras que Robin se dirigia hacia la habitacion de Starfire, una tamaraneana pensaba en ciertas cosas. El dia de hoy ella habia visto a Robin sufrir, y estaba mas que dispuesta a morir solo para que Robin no muriera, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ninguno de ellos devia morir. Ambos devian estar juntos por siempre tan juntos que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlo. Tan juntos hasta el punto de tener algo de el dentro suyo y viceversa. Juntos por siempre.

Con este pensamiento, Starfire se levanto y se dirigio hacia el cuarto de Robin, para poder expresarle su deseo. Un deseo tan grande que ni el poder de ELLA podria desacerlo.

Starfire hiba caminando distraida, tan distraida que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia caminando en direccion contraria a ella, y tambien hiba muy distraido, tan distraido que no se dio cuenta de que Starfire se acercaba en direccion a el.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta de la presencia del otro, ambos siguieron caminando, hasta el punto en el que chocaron (N/A: cuando dije que andavan distraidos, lo dije en serio. Una vez caminaba tan distraido que no me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Resultado: un chichon que duro dos dias) y ambos se calleron al suelo (N/A: por si no se dieron cuenta, la persona con la que choco Starfire es Robin).

Rapidamente, ambos se pusieron de pie, y al ver con quien habian chocado, se sonrojaron de forma notable.

Rob: Starfire... yo... tu... que haces aqui?

Star: Robin... yo solo estaba llendo a... a... a verte- dijo con cierta verguenza, ademas de un muy notable sonrojo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Robin se sonrojo de un color tan rojo que seria imposible de superar, casi que pareciera que por dentro estaba lleno de fuego.

Star: y tu que estabas haciendo?

Esta pregunta sorprendio a Robin, a quien si se lo comparaba con un tomate, el tomate parecia podrido.

Rob: este, bueno, yo hiba a... a verte.

Con estas palabras, ambos quedaron sumamente sonrojados.

Star: a, bueno. Y por que razon querias verme?

Robin se puso mas rojo todavia, si es que era posible. Esta Starfire, el pobre Robin la ama tanto, y ella lo va a terminar matando con sus inocentes preguntas.

Rob: bueno, es que yo... queria... pero no se... es que yo quisiera... y no se si tu... bueno, lo que quiero decir es... no se como decirtelo.

Star: no te preocupes, Robin, tu solo dime - dijo, sonriendole a Robin.

Robin le devolvio la sonrisa, teniendo ahora mas confianza, y le respondio:

Rob: bueno, te lo dire. Lo que ocurre es que con todo lo que nos paso hoy, me dije a mi mismo que la vida es algo muy valioso, ya que solo se tiene una, y que yo deseaba pasar el resto de la mia junto a ti. Tan juntos que nadie sea capaz de separarnos.

Starfire se mostro sorprendida, pero rapidamente sonrio con ternura y le respondio:

Star: te comprendo, novio Robin (N/A: se que queda mal decir "novio Robin" pero como veran en la serie, ella siempre los nombra a los demas como "amigo Robin", "amiga Raven" o "amigo Cyborg" y como ahora ella es mas cercana a Robin, ya no tendria que decirle "amigo" sino "novio"), porque yo tambien siento lo mismo que tu.

Robin se sorprendio bastante con esta respuesta, pero sonrio al ver a Starfire sonrojandose un poco. Se veia tan bien sonrojada...

Lentamente, ambos se fueron hacercando el uno al otro, hasta quedar en una distancia nula, en la cual sus labios se juntaron de una apasionada forma. Starfire rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Robin, mientras que el colocaba sus manos en la cintura, haciendo que el beso fuera muy profundo.

Al poco tiempo, la lengua de Robin se comenso a deslizar dentro de la boca de Starfire, donde ambas lenguas se empezaron a entrelazar, como si estuvieran jugando.

Lentamente, ambos se fueron dirigiendo hacia la habitacion de Robin, caminando lentamente, mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Ambos se encontraban tan abrazados que no se podia disinguir quien era quien.

Cuando entraron en la habitacion de Robin, ambos se dirigieron a la cama, en la cual se acostaron lentamente (N/A: se preguntaran por que todo lo hacen lentamente. La respuesta es facil. Por que me gusta la lentitud).

Robin miro a Starfire, y le pregunto:

Rob: segura que quieres hacer esto?

Starfire sonrio frente a la pregunta y respondio, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro:

Star: estoy segura. No hay nada que yo quisiera mas que estar junto a ti.

Luego de que Strfire dijo estas palabras, Robin se puso en accion. Con un rapido movimiento, le saco a su amada toda la parte de arriba de su traje, dejandola con la minifalda y el soten. Y ella no se quedaba atras. Con una agilidad sorprendente, hiba despojando a Robin de su cinturon, de su capa y de su remera, hasta el punto en que ambos quedaron unicamente en sus prendas interiores.

Robin contemplaba a Starfire, alli, casi desnuda, era toda una diosa para el. Tenia el cuerpo bronceado, con unas imprecionantes curvas, las cuales resaltaban sus hermosos senos y sus maravillosas caderas. De haber estado en una situacion distinta, se hubiese quedado babeando.

Y Starfire miraba a Robin en toda su perfeccion, mientras que acariciaba los musculos de su abdomen, y los de su pecho, y al mismo tiempo, sacaba lentamente la ropa interior de Robin. Apenas termino de sacarle a Robin toda su ropa, pudo obserbar como el miembro de Robin se encontraba recto a mas no poder, y sonrio.

Star: no desesperes, Robin, ya llegara el momento.

Con estas palabras, Robin le saco el sosten a una gran velocidad, e inmediatamente despues, le saco las bombachas. Luego de eso, se detubo a contemplar a Starfire. Era tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Verla alli era como ver a la perfeccion femenina, ver a una mujer a la cual seria imposible de superar.

Y Starfire, estaba muy contenta con la vista. Frente a ella, se encontraba Robin, en una forma en la cual solo ella lo podia ver. Y un poco mas abajo, se encontraba una gran torre, por la cual miles de chicas dejarian de ir de compras solo para obtenerla (N/A: si alguna de las lectoras se siente tocada por lo de ir de compras, por favor avisenme).

Robin beso a Starfire en los labios, y siguio por el cuello, los brazos, tambien los senos, mientras que ella gemia de placer.

Luego de diez minutos de variadas formas de exitacion, Robin se coloco encima de Starfire, y mientras que se besaban, Robin introdujo lentamente su "anguila" en la "cueva" de Starifre, lo cual al principio le diolio a Star, pero al poco tiempo ya no le dolia. Robin se movia ritmicamente desde atras hacia adelante, mientras que ambos gemian de placer y gritaban cosas como "A siiiii", o tambien "Mas fuete, mas fuerte!" y de cada en tanto algun " Cuidado, eso duele", pero a pesar de todo, ellos seguian trabajando, y disfrutando de todo el trabajo.

Mientras que ellos disfrutaban de la buena vida, dentro de ellos, un liquido de color blanco comienza a salir del miembro de Robin, y ese espeso liquido entraba dentro de Starfire, llegando hasta la exacta ubicacion de sus ovulos. Si alguien tiene algun conocimiento sobre el sexo, saben que es lo que significa eso...

Un rato despues, ambos se hecharon a dormir, sin sospechar lo que pasaria en el futuro.

Pero, mientras que ellos dormian placenteramente en la habitacion de Robin, en otra parte de la Torre T, mas precisamente en el salon, los Cuatro Campeones charlaban.

Dag: pero todavia no comprendes? En esta misma torre, hay mucho mas poder que el de Sagira Stormhell, General de ELLA.

Hyd: comprendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, pero sabes que ninguno de ellos puede controlar su poder.

Man: es cierto, pero por ahora, yo digo que la mejor opcion es que el chico verde nos enseñe a controlar nuestro espiritu animal.

Gry: stoy de acuerdo con Mantiro, pero tambien apoyo lo que dice Dagun. En esta torre se encuentra una gran fuente de poder, y nadie puede negarlo. Despues de todo, en esta torre se encuentra uno de los pocos licantropos puros, ademas de que esta la muchacha demoniaca. Tambien esta la chica Tamaraneana, y si mal lo recuerdo, hace 800 mil años, su raza se demostro capaz de ofreserme su propia vida (N/A: si no lo recuerdan, los Tamaraneanos eran originalmente hombres del Templo del Aire, como dije muy anteriormente). Ademas, estan el muchacho enmascarado, en el cual puedo ver que posee una gran confianza. Es un poco terco, pero quizas tu te puedas encargar de eso Mantiro.

Man: sin lugar a duda.

Gry: y por lo que se, el hombre maquina se enfrento a las bestias de la Bruja, que, como espero recuerden, fue una gran ayuda para ELLA (N/A: para mas informacion sobre la Bruja y sus bestias, ver el capitulo "Cyborg, el barbaro"). En esta torre hay demaciado poder. Sera algo glorioso.

Dagun sonrio al escuchar estas ultimas palabras, y dijo:

Dag: bien, entonces esta decidido. Tenemos que convencer a Beast Boy de que nos enseñe a controlar a nuesto lado salvaje, y tambien devemos llamar a nuestros aliados. Despues de todo, si lo que Sagira dijo es cierto, el regreso de la Gran Dama ELLA esta muy cerca. Cuanto duele en el corazon ahora pensar en que Sagira Lightrain esta muerto, y que de su recuerdo alla surgido Sagira Stormhell.

Hyd: tienes razon, pero ahora no nos distaigamos con eso. Ahora, devemos prepararnos, ya esta por amanecer, y Sagira tendra preparado algo para nosotros -dijo con suma tristesa, tanta que de sus ojos caian grandes lagrimas, lagrimas provocadas por el recuerdo de su gran amigo, Sagira Lightrain.

* * *

Hay esta, el capitulo que les prometi de Rob/Star. La verdad, me costo bastante inspirarme, ya que trataba que sea una escena de amor, que se note que es perfecto, lo cual me costo bastante. Pero bueno, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo. Si alguien desea decirme alguna corrreccion, consejo, amenaza, felicitacion, etc. no duden en decirmelo, que yo lo tomare en cuenta inmediatamente.

Saludos de Kerosen


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de Ella. Espero que lo disfruten. Antes de comensar, les queria decir, por si a alguien le llegaba a saltar la duda, que los sintomas de embarazo en Raven y Starfire se retrazaran un poco. El motivo: porque es lo que conviene para el fic. Ahora, sin mas distracciones, el nuevo capitulo...

* * *

El sol comensaba a salir en Jump City, la cual estaba practicamente destruida. Una gran cantidad de civiles se salvaron de la destruccion, ocultandose en las alcantarillas, dirigidos por Peter y otros pocos que seguian apoyando a los Titanes y a sus extraños y nuevos aliados. 

Devido a la destruccion de la ciudad, los sobrevivientes tuvieron que dirigirse hacia las llanuras, lugar poco frecuentado por los habitantes de la ciudad, pero en donde estarian seguros de los ataques, al menos, por ahora.

Mientras, en la Torre T...

Gry: comensare por llamar a los ejercitos de Tulcandera, Tamaran y Ligiots.

Man: yo mandare el aviso de guerra al Imperio Centauri, y al Reino Cromaden

Hyd: me costara bastante poder contactar a los Perdidos Atlancerles, pero lo intentare (N/A: por algo son "perdidos").

Dag: yo, por mi parte, vere si obtenemos la ayuda de Tartaro.

Man: eso si que sera dificil, Dagun. Sabes bien que Tartaro solo nos a ayudado una vez, como pago por detener el asedio, y creo que no les gusto haber tenido que ayudar. Despues de todo, a Eris no le gusta tener prisioneros eternos.

Dagun bajo un poco la mirada, y no era por el hecho de que Mantiro tenia razon, sino que era porque a su mente volvio la imagen de su hermano, Wolfran, quien fue encerrado en Tartaro por toda la eternidad. Encerrado por culpa de un licantropo.

Gry: mejor dejemos el tema para mas adelante, ahora nos devemos concentrar en recivir el apoyo de otros planetas. Porque si vamos a ir a la guerra contra ELLA, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Dag: es cierto, pero sigo insistiendo en que utilizemos el poder de los habitantes de esta torre.

Hyd: todos sabemos que es cierto, seria muy util usar el poder de estos Titanes, pero ellos todavia no saben controlar lo que tienen. Segun los registros de Gry, en toda su vida no han utilizado ni el 15 por ciento de su verdadero poder. Y no les podemos exigir que den mas.

Man: por ahora...- dijo susurrando.

Los Cuatro se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la ventana de la Torre, por la cual todavia se podia ver los restos de la ciudad. Seria una guerra en la que se jugaba la existencia misma. Seria una guerra en donde el que viviera, seria considerado un heróe. O mas que una guerra, podria ser un exterminio. Un exterminio de todo lo puro y vivo.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector de la torre, una pareja de amantes se despertaba con las luces del dia. Unos hermosos ojos verdes se abrian lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente con unos ojos enmascarados los cuales tambien se abrian lentamente. Ambas personas se encontraban desnudas, sobre la cama de Robin, donde se habian amado como nunca.

Rob: buenos dias, Star -dijo saludandola con un beso-. Dormiste bien?

Star: contigo, dormi gloriosamente, y tu?

Rob: igual que tu, mi amor, igual que tu.

Dicho esto, se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, metiendo sus lenguas en la boca del otro, queriendo ir otra vez a los limites, pero algo los detuvo. Un estridente alarma.

Ambos amantes se levantaron y se vistieron rapidamente, y se diriguieron hacia el salon, donde se encontraban Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Dagun, Gryf, Hydro y Mantiro, todos parados.

Dagun: por fin llegaron! Ustedes dos se tardaron demaciado.

Hyd: Dagun, no comienses.

Dag: perdon.

Gry: ahora, debemos hacerles algunas preguntas. Tienen alguna clase de aliados?

Los Titanes se sorprendieron bastante con esta pregunta, despues de todo, para que les importaba eso?

Rob: bueno, si... hay otros Titanes ademas de nosotros.

Gry: exelente. Necesitamos que los llames a todos. A cada uno de ellos y se reunan aqui, mañana a mas tardar.

Cy: pero como esperas que lleguen hasta aqui?

Gry: simple. Si ellos no vienen por su propia cuenta, mi viento los traera, y eso no les gustara.

Rob: pero todavia no nos dicen para que necesitan que vengan.

Gryf no dijo nada, se quedo completamente callado, mirando a sus compañeros. Luego Dagun se adelanto y dijo:

Dag: deja, Gryf, yo lo dire. Si tanto quieres saber para que necesitamos que vengan los demas Titanes, te lo dire, pero no te gustara.

Rob: dimelo.

Dag: es una sola palabra, la cual fue pronunciada hasta el cansancio. Guerra.

Los Titanes se quedaron paralizados. Guerra? Aqui? Todos pensaban lo mismo: deve de ser alguna clase de broma.

Dag: pues, vieran que no, no es una broma. Nosotros ya hemos llamado a los ejercitos de diferentes lugares. Aunque tardaran en llegar. Los mas cercanos son los de Tamaran, y llegaran en una semana.

Satrfire se sorprendio mucho, despues de todo, una gran cantidad de gente de su planeta vendria a la Tierra. Pero los motivos no eran nada agradables.

Dag: tambien hemos contactado a las tropas de Ligiost, Tulcandera, Centauri, Cromaden, Atlancerles, y tambien hemos intentado con Tartaro, pero no creo que acepten, solo nos han ayudado una vez, y...

Dagun callo, porque vio algo extraño, algo que nadie mas se dio cuenta. Alli, detras de los demas Titanes, se encontraba Beast Boy, quien al escuchar el nombre "Tartaro" se agarro la cabeza, como si alguien estubiera metiendo algo dentro de el (N/A: pues, quien quiera que le este metiendo cosas en la cabeza, va a encontrar mucho espacio). Y no era algo muy lindo que digamos.

En la mente de Beast Boy aparecian 5 muchachos, de los cuales 4 eran los Cuatro Campeones, y habia otro mas, que el ya habia visto antes. Era ese muchacho igual al civil Peter, el que los apoyaba en todo momento. Estaban peleando contra miles de Rek'ekar, y cuando terminaron, un licantropo los ataco por sorpresa, moriendo al chico que se parecia a Peter. Luego, unos guardias y una hermosa mujer llamada Eris se lo llevaban a una prision, ubicada en Tartaro, una prision donde nunca sale el sol. Alli, se podia ver que el chico sufria... sufria mucho.

Beast Boy reacciono de repente, al escuchar que la voz de Dagun seguia hablando.

Dag: y no creo que lo vuelvan a hacer. Despues de Todo, Eris, la dirigente de Tartaro, siempre a sido muy cerrada.

Bb. Eris?

Dag: si, asi es. Ese es su nombre.

Beast Boy se quedo quieto, como pensando. Acaso seria posible que esa Eris sea la misma que vio en su mente? No lo sabia, y no podia detenerse a pensar en eso. Ahora no.

Dag: asi que, respondan, podrian llamar a todos sus aliados. Y digo a todos y a cada uno de ellos, porque en la guerra que esta por comenzar, necesitaremos que todos nos ayuden. Ya que todos tendremos que sangrar en grandes cantidades.

Rob: pero como esperas que les digamos a los demas que tienen que venir hasta aqui para librar una guerra?

Man: es simple: diciendoles.

Robin se callo cuando Mantiro le dirigio la palabra. Realmente, seria muy dificil contestarle.

Dag: ahora, que estan esperando, Titanes? Vayan y llamen a todos sus aliados.

Todos los Titanes se estaban llendo, cuando Beast Boy sintio que alguien lo llamaba, asi que se dio vuelta y vio que no habia nadie, unicamente Dagun.

Dag: Necesito que vengas para aqui.

Bb: acaso ocurre algo? -dijo con timides.

Dag: pues, la verdad, si. Dos cosas, mas precisamente. Ven sientate, que no tengo todo el dia.

Beast Boy se acerco rapidamente a donde estaba el sillon, y se sento, frente a frente a Dagun, quien estaba de pie.

Dag: la primera: consideraste lo que te pedimos mis compañeros y yo?

Al principio, Beast Boy no comprendio a lo que se referia, luego recordo que los Cuatro Campeones le habian pedido algo, que les enseñe a controlar su lado salvaje, o algo asi.

Bb: bueno, pues, no he pensado mucho en eso (N/A: ni siquiera puede pensar con normalidad). Pero, primero, podrias explicarme a que se referian con controlar su lado salvaje?

Dagun se mostro muy incomodo ante esta pregunta, y luego de rascarse un rato la cabeza, respondio:

Dag: escuchame bien, Beast Boy. Lo que te voy a decir es algo que no le deberas decir a nadie, me oyes? A nadie. Me lo prometes?

Bb: claro, viejo, te lo prometo, pero que tan grave puesde ser?

Dag: tu te puedes cambiar de forma en la de cualquier animal, no? Pues, nosotros, Los Cuatro Campeones tambien podemos cambiar de forma, pero solamente a un animal. Y sabes cual animal es? Pues, nosotros mismos. Asi suena bastante raro, pero lo que quiero decir es que nuestras armaduras no estan solo por adorno.

Bb: ustedes se pueden transformar en ustedes mismos... en el animal que representa su armadura...

Dag: bien, veo que entiendes rapido. El unico gran problema que hay con eso, es que al transformarnos todo nuestro poder se deposita en nuestro cuerpo, y una sentimiento nos domina, por lo general, ese sentimiento es llamado ira. La ira nos domina, y destruimos todo a nuestro alcance, incluso a nuestros amigos -a medida que decia esto, su cabeza se llenaba de recuerdos, en los cuales destruia a casi todo el Templo del Fuego, y muchas personas queridas para el caian muertas bajo sus abrasadoras llamas-. Por eso necesitamos que nos ayudes a controlar todo nuestro poder.

Bb: pero yo no poseo tanto poder, no sabria como controlarlo.

Dag: pero tu cambias de forma. Nunca sentiste algo salvaje, como una bestia dentro de ti?

Beast Boy alzo la cabeza, recordando cuando se habia combertido en hombre lobo para salvar a Raven de Adonis, recordando como esa bestia se despertaba dentro de el, y recordaba como esa bestia seguia presente dentro de el...

Dag: lo unico que te pedimos es que nos enseñes a controlar a esa bestia, la que cada uno de nosotros tenemos dentro.

El chico verde se puso a pensar, a pensar una y otra vez sobre la peticion que le estaban haciendo. La penso tantas veces que quizas nunca mas tendria la necesidad de pensar tanto.

Bb: de acuerdo, los ayudare a controlar a sus bestias.

Dagun sonrio de oreja a oreja, y dijo:

Dag: muchas gracias, Beast Boy, muchas gracias.

Beast Boy ya se disponia para irse, cuando sintio como una especie de fuego lo agarraba por los brazos, deteniendolo.

Bb: pero que..?

Dag: te habia dicho que eran dos cosas las que te queria decir...

Beast Boy volvio rapidamente hasta el sillon, antes que el fuego de Dagun le lastime la mano.

Bb: que quieres?

Dag: que me digas algo que viste. Y ese algo devera quedar aqui, entre nosotros dos, nadie mas, me entiendes?

Bb: seguro viejo -respondio sumamente extrañado.

Dag: cuando les andaba hablando sobre la guerra, note que algo te ocurrio cuando mencione la palabra Tartaro, y se lo sufiente como para saber que viste algo. Dime, que fue lo que viste?

Los ojos de Beast Boy se abriron lentamente, hasta el punto que paecian platos. Como es posible que supiera de eso? Pero Dagun ya lo sabia, no le quedaba mas opcion que decircelo.

Bb: bueno, pues, lo que vi fue algo... extraño...

Dag: no me importa que tan extraño halla sido, dimelo tal y como lo viste.

Bb: de acuerdo, viejo, pero se que sonara algo raro, pero te vi a ti a los otros tres luchando, junto con un chico que se parecia a Peter, ya sabes, el que siempre nos esta apoyando, y que destruian a miles de Rek'ekar, y cuando los destruyeron a todos, un licantropo mordia al chico parecido a Peter.

Ahora era Dagun quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a Beast Boy como si fuera alguin muy peligroso. Como es posible que el halla visto todo eso? Eso no lo haria ninguno de ello (Los Cuatro Campeones) ni de sus enemigos, solamente lo haria una persona: Wolfran. Su pequeño hermanito, andaba jugando desde Tartaro, y como jugete tenia la mente de Beast Boy. Por que? Esa pregunta le destruiria la mente durante los proximos dias, se la destruiria tanto que otras cosas pasarian desapercibidas...

Una de las cosas que pasaron desapercibidas fue que en algun lugar de las ruinas de la ciudad llamada Jump City, un demonio estaba sentado, como si estubiera meditando. Sus grandes alas parecian estar como muertas, como si estubieran colgando, y sus cuernos parecian como de goma. En sus manos, las dos espadas curvas descansaban peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo. Y debajo de el, donde deveria estar el suelo, se hallaba un gran camino de sangre y huesos. Sus pies parecian estar mas relajados al estar sobre tanta destruccion.

Frente a el, habia algo parecido a un espejo, pero un espejo que no puede reflejar nada...

De esta forma se encontraba Sagira Stormhell, General de la Gran Dama ELLA; antes guerrero del Templo del Agua; antes llamado Sagira Lightrain, el Azote Marino; ahora llamado el Traidor, el Señor de los Demonios, y Destructor de Espiritus.

En una voz lugubre, y sumamente baja, Sagira repetia una y otra vez las mismas palabras:

Sag: Elact' terion, Manach Antiqua, Senoir Dectarion. Elact' terion, Manach Antiqua, Senoir Dectarion. Elact' terion, Manach Antiqua, Senoir Dectarion. Elact' terion, Manach Antiqua, Senoir Dectarion!

Frente a el, en el Espejo que Nada Refleja, aparecia lentamente una figura, la cual se encontraba completamente cubierta por una especie de toga de color marron, y con una horrible capucha cubriendo su rostro. Si algun humano lo ubiera visto, hubiera pensado que se trataba de un monje completamente tapado, pero al acercarse un poco mas ubiera sentido un poder tan maligno, tan destructivo, que cualquier ser racional se ubiese alejado de el.

Sagira se levanto y se coloco frente a la imagen que aparecia en el espejo, y le hablo:

Sag: Salve, Señor de la Destruccion, Creador de Ira, Terror de lo Vivo, Primer Asesino, el Tercer General de la Gran Dama ELLA!

Entonces, una voz tan horrible como el mismo infierno respondio:

Voz: Sagira inutil. Tu sabes bien que solo mi hija y señora me nombra General. Tu y todos los demas deben referirse a mi simplemente como Gran Antiguo...

Asi es. El Gran Antiguo. Si no leyeron bien los capitulos anteriores, deverian leerlos una vez mas y sabrian quien es. Pero eso tomaria tiempo, asi que les refresco un poco la memoria: El Gran Antiguo es el primer mal, padre de ELLA, y tambien ahora descubrimos que es el Tercer General del cual no se sabia quien era. Y que el Tercer General sea el mismisimo Gran Antiguo no seran buenas noticias para los chicos bueno. Ahora, volviendo a la historia...

Sag: perdoneme, señor, no volvera a pasar.

Ga (N/A: esta sera la abreviacion de "Gran Antiguo"): dijiste lo mismo hace 25 millones de años terrestres, 6 globulas garnakret, y 359 temporadas quiliotas. Que quieres?

Sag: señor, queria informarle que los Cuatro Campeones se encuentran aqui, en el planeta que sus habitantes llamaron Tierra, y ya se encuentran preparando a sus ejercitos.

Ga: y el punto es..?

Sag: necesito que me otorge algunos de sus hibridos.

Ga: de que clase de hibridos me estas hablando? Tengo miles de clases.

Sag: necesito hibridos lobunos.

Ga: QUE? Me estas pidiendo demaciado, Sagira. Los hibridos lobunos son mi ejercito personal, no te dare a todos.

Sag: señor, solo necesito unos cien hibridos lobunos. Sus hibridos de lobos son completamente superiores a cualquier otra clase de hibridos, o incluso de soldados puros.

Ga: encima de que me pides demaciado, me lo pides mal...

Sag: como, señor, que le pido mal? Le estoy pidiendo con todo respeto. Ademas, si utilizo a sus hibridos lobunos, podremos acabar rapidamente con todo este planeta, y los Cuatro Campeones no podran hacer nada para impedirlo.

Ga: no me referia a eso, idiota.

Sag: entonces a que se referia, señor.

Ga: a mis hibridos lobunos. Ellos son poderosos, pero hay otras criaturas mas poderosas. Derecho, quedan ocho de ella en todo el sistema...

Sagira Stormhell realizo una extraña mueca en su cara, como mezcla de risa y mezcla de asco.

Sag: licantropos puros? Ya no son una amenaza, solo son ocho, nada que no se pueda solucionar.

Ga: otra vez siendo tonto. Son una grave amenaza, si no los detenemos rapidamente. Hay cinco de ellos que no son una amenaza, es cierto, pero dos de ellos podrian destruir los planes de mi hija.

Sag: y donde se encuentran esos licantropos, mi señor?

Ga: uno de ellos se encuentra encerrado en Tartaro, gracias a que la mordida que le di lo infecto. Quizas tu lo recuerdes. El joven Wolfran, el hermano del Campeon del Fuego. Yo tenia esperanzas en que la mordida lo asesinara, pero ese infeliz sigue con vida, en Tartaro. Y como fui yo quien lo mordio, ahora una gran parte de mi poder corre en sus venas... pero Eris no lo dejara salir nunca. Eso es lo unico bueno que se puede ver en eso, ya que ese muchacho Wolfran tiene suficiente poder como para destruirte mil veces, Sagira, y otras mil mas. Pero el no importa, al menos por ahora. Tu te tienes que preocupar por el otro licantropo puro.

Sag: y se puede saber donde esta?

Ga: en el mismo planeta donde estas ahora. Y ya te has enfrentado a el. Y por lo que se, pensabas asesinarlo para revivirlo por necromancia, lo cual ubiera sido algo completamente desastroso. Te ubieses destruido a ti mismo en el tayecto.

Sag: que es lo que quiere decir, mi señor?

Ga: lo que quiero decir, Sagira, es que ese muchacho al que llaman Beast Boy es el otro licantropo puro, y sabes que eso significa que su poder puede llegar a ser comparable, o mayor, al poder que tu tratas de obtener. Recuerda, pedazo de idiota, que no deves jugar con los licantropos puros. Quedaran muy pocos, pero son muy poderosos, y si no me crees, mirame a mi. Yo soy uno de los ocho licantropos puros que existen, el unico al servicio de mi hija, y yo tuve suficiente poder para crear el infierno, para crear la tentacion, para traer el miedo a los corazones vivientes. Asi que, recuerda, Sagira, nunca jugar con un licantropo puro, porque seras tu quien saldra lastimado.

* * *

Y bien? Diganme, que les parece? Espero sinceridad pura. Por favor, se los ruego. Esto es algo que hago para que ustedes se sientan complacidos y doy mi mejor esfuerzo. 

Antes de irme, quisiera hacer una aclaracion sobre un review anonimo recibido, en el cual decia que el lemon de RobStar fue algo que no dava, y yo queria hacer respuesta a eso. En verdad, yo tambien sentia que algo no estaba del todo bien cuando hacia ese capitulo, pero yo ya tenia planeado hacer el lemon de las dos parejas (Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire) desde que comence el fic, asi que si no te gusto, ese es tu problema. Si tu sientes que Robin violo a Starfire, pues, siente eso en otra parte, porque lo que yo espera que vean es como ellos si bien son completamente diferentes, pueden desearse el uno al otro, porque eso es algo que nadie puede negar. Robin desea a Starfire, y Starfire desea a Robin. Punto final.

Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo.

Saludos de Kerosen


	19. Chapter 19

Estoy de vuelta, y traigo conmigo el nuevo capitulo de Ella. Espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora, sin mas distracciones, les presento el nuevo capitulo de Ella...

* * *

Dagun se levanto, y desaparecio, dejando a Beast Boy en el salon, quien se levanto y fue a buscar a Raven. pero eso despues, ahora, volvamos con Dagun. 

Dagun, el Campeon del Fuego se encontraba sentado, y sumamente atormentado. Por que razon su hermanito menor querria "jugar" con Beast Boy? Que clase de imagenes le estaria pasando a cada segundo en su mente? Porque razon se las estaria mostrando? Y por que...?

Dagun no pudo terminar de razonar, ya que Gryf aparecio en su habiracion.

Gry: Dagun, ya he recivido la confirmacion de Ligiots y Tulcandera. Tamaran ya esta casi lista para partir.

Dag: bien, de acuerdo.

Gry: te ocurre algo?

Dag: no, nada

Gryf se acerco a Dagun y le dijo con severidad:

Gry: no mientas. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que hay algo que te esta molestando. Que es?

Dag: ya te dije que no es nada!

Dagun comensaba a molestarse un tanto. Por que diablos Gryf tiene que ser tan entrometido?

Gry: por que asi es mi elemento -dijo Gryf, despues de haber escuchado lo de "entrometido" en la mente de Dagun- y asi soy yo. El Aire entra por cualquier ranura, por cualquier parte de la existencia. No hay ninguna barrera para el Aire, y el Aire siempre entra en los demas. Y eso es lo que yo hago. Me mantengo dentro de mis amigos, me mantengo junto a ellos. Y a ellos les cuesta mentirme, por que yo me doy cuenta con facilidad de eso. Asi que, dime, que es lo que te ocurre?

Dagun se levanto, y con una mirada matadora (N/A: matadora de que mata del miedo) se hacerco a Gryf y le dijo, aunque mas bien parecia que lo grito:

Dag: ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada! Vete de aqui!

Gyrf parecio sobresaltarse ante esta atitud en Dagun, y rapidamente, desaparecio de la habitacion, dejando a Dagun nuevamente solo.

Dagun parecia sumamente furioso. Quizas, de no haber sido por que Gryf se fue, se ubiese convertido en Dragon, y listo, no mas palabras estupidas de Gryf... no, no no! Esos pensamientos, propios de la oscuridad, devia expulsarlos de su mente y cuerpo.. El no podia tener esa clase de pensamientos, no eran pensamientos que el Campeon del Fuego deveria tener. Esos eran pensamientos que el demonio habia creado, y que al demonio lo guiaban.

De repente, en la Torre T comenzo a relucir un color rojo, y a sonar una estridente alarma. Hablando de demonios...

Dagun cerro los y ojos y se prendio fuego a si mismo, para aparecer en el salon de la Torre, donde ya estaban sus compañeros ( los otros Campeones), ademas de Cyborg, Starfire y Beast Boy.

Dag: que es lo que ocurre?

Cy: Sagira Stormhell. Creo tener su ubicacion.

Dag: entonces esperemos a que lleguen los demas.

Bb: Raven se encuentra meditando, no podra venir.

Star: y Robin esta contactando a los demas Titanes.

Man: de acuerdo, pero ahora no gasten palabras en eso. Cyborg, dinos donde se encuentra Sagira.

Cy: segun mis datos, Sagira Stormhell se encuentra en la antigua biblioteca de la ciudad.

Dag: la antigua biblioteca? Por lo que tengo entendido, es alli donde Trigon fue invocado, no es asi?

Cy: exactamente. Quizas por eso fue alli...

Hyd: no -dijo de forma cortante-. El fue alli porque en ese lugar se encuentra algo que necesita. No era que Trigon habia robado a uno de los 12?

Gry: no lo se con exactitud. Dagun, podrias traer tu libro de hechos?

Dag: seguro.

Dagun choco sus manos, como si fuera un aplauso sumamente fuerte, y frente a el, aparecio un libro, el mismo libro que Raven habia encontrado tirado, y el mismo libro que contenia tantas historias. Un libro que siempre tiene nuevos capitulos, un libro que no tiene ningun final.

Dag: veamos... la caida de los Targanomanos, no. La victoria en Silicoda... tampoco... la Voz de la Destruccion, no... El Principio del Fin. No me acordaba de que yo tubiera ese. Cierto, devo buscar sobre los 12. En donde estaba, El Principio del Fin, la muerte de Gogan, el Asedio a Tartaro... Ataque a los Templos... Gran Dama de Muerte... Vida, Muerte y Resurreccion del Hijo del Señor... Padre de Males... Amo de Mentiras, no, este no es... Bingo! Aqui esta. Los 12. Segun esto, los 12 eran unos artefactos creados por los herreros infernales, los cuales se parecen a unos espejos, solo que son incapaces de reflejar nada. Se los llamaban Espejos que Nada Reflejan. Estos Espejos son usados para comunicarse de un lado a otro, incluso en diferentes dimenciones, siempre y cuando, la persona con la que te comunicas tambien tenga uno. Si se logran conectar dos de estos Espejos eficazmente, se pueden usar como portales dimensionales, lo cual los hace sumamente peligrosos, porque se necesita una gran cantidad de poder en ambos lados para que el portal no se salga de control.

Hyd: Dagun, nosotros ya sabemos la funcion de los 12, lo que nos importa es su historia.

Dag: claro, perdona. Veamos, Historia de 12 Maldiciones. Segun esto, los 12 fueron creados por grandes entidades demoniacas, de las cuales las mas importantes son el Gran Antiguo, Trigon el Terrible, Garnak'derekar, Demonio Negro, y la Gran Dama ELLA. Estos espejos eran utilizados para planear estrategias de conquista estando en diversos lugares, para poder complir la voluntad de la Gran Dama lo mas pronto posible. Tambien eran utilizados como portales para avanzar con gran velocidad a nuevas conquistas. Segun esto, 6 de los 12 se salieron de control, y acabaron con la vida de Garnak'derekar, y fueron destruidos. Demonio Negro, hermano de Garnak'derekar, ordeno que los 6 restantes fueran destruidos, para vengar a su hermano, pero la Gran Dama se opuso y acabo con la vida de Demonio Negro. Los espejos que sobraron fueron distribuidos de esta forma: uno para la Gran Dama ELLA, uno para el Gran Antiguo, uno para Sagira Stormhell, uno para Trigon, y los otros dos fuegon ocultos, pero Trigon tenia miedo y reprobancia de el plan de su Señora, y robo los otros 2 Espejos que Nada Reflejan. Uno lo oculto, quizas en este planeta, lo cual ubiera sido la causa de la tentacion del Señor Adan y la Dama Eva (N/A: quien no sepa quienes son Adan y Eva, que lo averigue por su cuenta), y el otro nos lo entrego a nosotros, los Cuatros Campeones, a cambio de que no lo atacariamos ni abierta ni cerradamente. Nosotros, a pesar de que nos ubieramos negado, para detener a ELLA devimos aceptar. Gracias a ese Espejo, pudimos abrir un portal que nos guio a donde estaba ELLA, y pudimos encerrarla, mientras perseguia a Trigon, por haberla traicionado de ese modo. En ese momento, Trigon se encontraba en Azarath, y fue donde pudimos derrotar a ELLA, al menos, temporalmente. Tambien le otorgamos a los habitantes de Azarath grandes poderes para que ellos puedan enfrentarse a Trigon, devido a que nosotros no podiamos hacerlo, devido al trato. Luego, el Espejo que Nada Refleja que poseia Trigon fue destruido, igual que el de la Gran Dama. Luego de unas temporadas quiliotas, logramos destruir el espejo de Sagira Stormhell, quien habia desaparecido misteriosamente. El Gran Antiguo logro salvar su espejo y el que fue oculto, ademas de que no se pudo encontrar el que Trigon robo. Supongo que si, que Sagira estara utilizando el Espejo que fue robado.

Star: pero, y que paso con el Espejo que ustedes poseian?

Dag: fue el primero que destruimos. Solamente lo usamos una vez, y daria mi vida por no volver a usar uno de esos.

Bb: viejo, tan terrible es usar uno de esos?

Dagun lo miro seriamente, como diciendo "que esperabas?" y le respondio:

Dag: frente a tus ojos aparecen todos los momentos dolorosos de tu vida, los momentos de odio, tus peores pesadillas, y las vez mil veces peores de lo que en verdad son, y luego otras mil veces peor mas. Y si tu no tiene esos momentos dolorosos, aparecen los de un ser querido por ti, y eso duele aun mas profundo...

Beast Boy trago saliva de una forma muy sonora, ante el simple hecho de pensar (N/A: creanlo o no, esta pensado) en las imagenes que podrian aparecer en su mente. Y el no fue el unico que penso en lo que veria atraven del Espejo que Nada Refleja. Starfire tenia miedo por el hecho de pensar en que todas y cada una de sus pesadillas pasarian frente a sus ojos. Y Cyborg... tenia tanto miendo en pensar en que veria que estaba palido. Quiero decir, su parte humana estaba blanca como la nieve. Como una nevada mortal...

Todos estaban en un silencio de sepulcro, hasta que una inocente voz dijo algo:

Star: amigos, que es eso! -dijo señalando algo con la mano.

Todos giraron la cabeza en direccion a la ventana, y solamente pudieron ver, mas bien, sentir como la explocion los mandaba hasta la pared. Los Cuatro Campeones lograron reacomodarse rapidamente, para poder ver como unos 5 hibridos lobunos entraban en la Torre, y detras de ellos, suspendido en el aire, Sagira Stormhell los miraba con su caracteristica sonrisa de psicopata.

Sag: hola, queridos amigo -decia con su despreciable voz, mientras los olfateaba a todos- me extrañaron? Porque yo si, y espero que no les moleste que halla traido a unos amigos.

Hyd: me das risa, Sagira. Cres que tu y cinco hibridos lobunos nos podran detener.

Los hibridos lobunos levantaron la mirada, y volvieron a salir de la Torre T, tirandose hacia la isla.

Sag: porque no sales y ves con tus ojos cuantos amigos traje?

Lentamente se alejo, lo suficiente para que ellos se acercaran y vieran...

Hydro rapidamente se diriguio hacia la ventana y miro hacia abajo. Los demas pudieron escuchar claramente un "no" salido de boca de Hydro.

Todos los demas (N/A: entiendase los otros tres Campeones, Cyborg, Starfire y Beast Boy) se dirigieron hacia la ventana y miraron hacia abajo.

Se podia ver como uno cien hibridos lobunos trataban de entrar a la Torre por cualquier medio. Algunos ya estaban entrando por los pisos inferiores.

Sag: bueno, solo vine a presentarles a estos amigos mios. Les gusta mucgo jugar con la comida, saben?

Y dicho esto, Sagira desaparecio, dejando a sus "amigos" con los Titanes.

* * *

Ya lo tiene, el nuevo capitulo. Diganme, que les parecio? Espero almenos una respuesta. Y les quisiera avisar que cada vez falta menos. La Gran Dama ELLA volvera dentro de muy poco.

Saludos de Kerosen


	20. Chapter 20

Perdon por la tardanza, pero estube muy ocupado. Ahora no los molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo de Ella. Espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

Dag: de acuerdo. Estoy oficialmente preocupado. Como nos enfrentaremos a tantos hibridos lubonuos? 

Cy: facil, pateandoles el trasero, lo hicieron antes.

Gry: para ti es facil decirlo...

De repente, la puerta se abrio de golpe, y por ella entraron Robin, quien traia a Raven, la cual parecia estar sumamente mal, como si estuviera dormida...

Bb: Raven!

Beast Boy se acerco a ella y la sujeto entre sus brazos, y le pregunto a Robin:

Bb: que le ocurre?

Rob: no lo se, la encontre tirada en el pasillo, pero curiosamente se encontraba sin herida alguna.

Mantiro lentamente sacaba el hacha gigante de su espalda, mientras los Titanes hablaban, y los otros tres Campeones, le preguntaban a Mantiro con la mirada: "Estas seguro?". Y el les respondia: "Completamente, no puedo estar equivocado. Lo hare, ustedes saquen a los Titanes de aqui, especialmente al chico verde. Lo que pase puede llegar a traumarlo... Ah, y busquen a la verdadera, sera necesario que este aqui".

Lentamente, los Campeones asistieron, y Gryf desaparecio a la velocidad que solo el viento puede alcanzar, mientras que Hydro y Dagun les decian a los demas:

Dag: ahora no vale la pena preocuparse por eso, los que importa es que bajemos alla y detengamos a los hibridos.

Star: pero y si intentan subir por arriba?

Man: si intentan subir por arriba, conoceran el filo de mi hacha, usen el medio que usen -dijo esto ultimo con un susurro, con el hacha en la mano izquierda.

Rob: de acuerdo, Titanes, vamos!

Dicho esto, todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, para dirigirse hacia abajo, por donde ya habian entrado algunos hibridos. Pero, bueno, no todos comenzaron a bajar...

Bb: vallan ustedes. Yo me quedare con Raven.

Los Campeones abriron los ojos muy grandes. Era algo malo que Beast Boy se quedara. Algo bastante malo.

Hyd: pe-pero, necesitamos que vengas, Beast Boy. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible...

Bb:entonces que valla Mantiro. Yo me quedare con Raven.

Man: no, yo me quedare aqui. Es muy seguro que si te quedas solo con ella sufras un ataque... -dijo mirando de una forma extraña a Raven, quien parecia estar descansando placidamente sobre los pies de Beast Boy.

Bb: pues que me ataquen diez veces! Yo no me apartare de Raven...

Por la puerta que lleva hacia abajo, se escuchan ruidos de cosas rompiendose, cosas como jarrones, vidrios, puertas, y otros objetos.

Dag: vamos, no les podemos dejar mas tiempo -dijo mirando a Mantiro con una mirada que claramente decia "de todas formas, tendras que hacerlo".

Dicho esto, Dagun, Hydro, Robin, Starfire y Cyborg salieron por la puerta llendo hacia la parte de abajo de la Torre T, donde habria dentro de poco un gran pelea.

Mientras, en otro lugar de lo que quedaba de la Torre, Gryf se encontraba muy ocupado buscando a alguien. Ese alguien estaba parecia estar como paralizado, siempre repitiendo las mismas palabras: "Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos" mientras levitaba suavemente.

Gryf ya estaba en la habitacion de Raven, con Raven al lado suyo, y ella parecia estar meditando. Meditando en un nivel mas alto, meditando dentro de su mente... Si queria sacarla, tendria que entrar en la mente de la chica.

Pero, un momento... Si Gryf tiene que entrar en la mente de Raven, la cual esta meditando en su habitacion, con quien se supone que estan Beast Boy y Mantiro en la sala? Eso es algo que dentro de poco se vera...

Man: oye, muchacho, que tanto harias por tu novia?

Bb: que haria por Raven? Yo moriria por ella, y si es necesaria morir mas de una vez, lo haria, si es por Raven.

Man: temia esa respuesta -dijo para sus adentros-. Y a quien serias capaz de enfrentar por ella?

Bb: a quien sea... incluso a mis amigos atacaria por ella...

Man: entonces, me parece que te olvidarias de tus sentidos... Acaso los animales no marcan a sus pertenencias para demostrar y reconocer cual es y no equivocarse con una impostora?

Bb: yo no necesito marcar a Raven, yo la reconosco a simple vista...

Cuando escucho estas palabras de Beast Boy, Mantiro no pudo evitar pensar cosas como "Que idiota!" o "Si la ubieras marcado, ahora no tendriamos estos problemas".

Man: de acuerdo, entonces creo que considero que deveria decirte algo... algo que quizas no aceptes... pero deberas escuchar cada palabra que mi boca. Esa mujer que esta a tu lado no es Raven.

Beast Boy no respondio nada, solamente se quedo al lado de "Raven", mirando a Mantiro con una cara de "Que estas diciendo?".

Man: esa mujer que esta hay es uno de los hibridos lobunos del Gran Antiguo, y muto de forma para poder entrar dentro de ustedes y asesinarlos lenta y dolorosamente...

Beast Boy seguia sin responder nada, al lado de "Raven", mientras miraba a Mantiro con una mirada sumamente extraña... Parecia estar mirandolo con una cara de "no puede ser...", pero al mismo tiempo, lo obserbaca con un rostro de "eres un mentiroso", y tambien una diminuta parte de su rostro decia "te matare...".

Man: asi que, te pido que te alejes de ese hibrido, y cierres tus ojos, y tambien tapa tus oidos. Todo lo que pase aqui es algo que no deverias ver ni oir...

Bb: y que se supone... que va a pasar?

Mantiro miro a Beast Boy con unos penetrantes ojos, y le respondio muy lentamente:

Man: asesinare a esta criatura...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de los restos de la Torre T...

Rob: estan seguros que se encuentran aqui? Yo no veo nada...

Dag: desconfien, se que estan aqui.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Hydro y Dagun se encontraban en la parte baja de la torre, buscando hibridos lubonos en lo que quedaba de la Torre. Por todo el lugar se veian jarrones rotos, tambien mesas, ventanas, y puertas, ademas de alguno que otro libro, y maquinas de entrenamiento. Y en lo que se refiere al sistema de seguridad... parecia que nunca hubiese existido. Todos los circuitos estaban destruidos, las municiones, desparramadas por el suelo, y en lo que se refiere al resto de las cosas... estaban hechas polvo. Literalmente.

Star: pero, que clase de criaturas serian capases de hacer esto? -dijo mientras se agachaba y recogia los restos de un jarron.

Hyd: siervos de ELLA. Ellos harian cualquier cosa para poder complacer a su señora. Incluso son capaces de transmutar la forma de su cuerpo, para poder confundir a sus enemigos y asesinarlos cuando estan mas vunerables. Es una tactica de cobardes, algo muy común en los siervos de ELLA.

Apenas termino de decir esto, lentamente, muy por ensima de sus cabezas, a unos 80 metros de altura, unos licantropos los miraban con ansias, unas terribles ansias de comer...

Cy: pero, no seria porsible que se hallan ido a otra parte de la Torre y... Euggg! Que rayos es esto?

Todos se dieron vuelta para poder ver a Cyborg, quien con su mano derecha sestaba quitandose algo del hombro izquiedo, algo que bien podria parecer saliva. Saliva de alguna criatura canina.

Dag: rapido, salgan de hay! Ellos estan arriba de ustedes!

Los Titanes alzaron sus cabezar para ver como unos 15 hibridos caían desde arriba, listos para asesinarlos.

Star: no dejare que le hagan daño a mis amigos y a mi novio!

Dicho esto, comenso a disparar Starbolts a una gran velocidad, aunque eso no parecia molestarles a los lobunos, aunque si los retrasaba, lo cual dio tiempor a los demas de agruparse adecuadamente para la batalla.

Starfire se encontraba en el medio del grupo, lanzando Starbolt a diestro y siniestro, lo cual le causaba a las bestias algun daño menor. Robin estaba a su lado, disparando discos congelantes, los cuales eran facilmente evitados por los hibridos que ivan primero, pero no por los de atras. Cyborg estaba detras de Starfire, disparando con su cañon como loco, dandole a algun hibrido y tambien destruyendo a las paredes y al techo. Hydro estaba a la derecha de Starfire, arrojando unas cosas que bien podrian parecer lanzas de agua, pero las agiles bestias las esquivaban con facilidad, aunque era mas que ovio que esas especias de lanzas hacian un ataque expansivo, porque aunque las esquivaran, parecian recivir daño los hibridos. Y Dagun sujetaba su espada con ambas manos, manteniendola abajo, como si estubiera esperando el momento oportuno para atacar...

En otro sector de la Torre, en una oscura habitacion, Gryf se consentraba para poder penetrar en la mente de Raven.

Gry:"Mi poder es demaciado grande, y si deseo poder entrar en su mente, devo equiparar mis fuerzas a las de ella. Si entro con todo mi poder dentro suyo, podria terminar matandola"-pensaba.

Gryf aspiro suavemente, para luego exalarlo con una gran fuerza, y mientras lo exalaba, sus grandes alas se achicaban, hasta el punto en que las alas de Dagun parecian mas grandes que las de el (N/A: si recuerdan, en la descripcion de Gryf se mencio que posee una alas gigantescas).

Gry: ya esta. Mi poder esta igualado al de Raven. Ahora, puedo entrar en su cuerpo sin lastimarla.

Gryf se sento en el suelo, y sus ojos comensaron a brillar, y lentamente, de su cuerpo, comenso a brotar algo... Era de un color blanco, blanco como las mismisimas nubes del cielo, y la forma... era algo sorprendente. El espiritu de Gryf tenia la forma de un grifo, y no de un grifo cualquiera, sino de "el" grifo. Las plumas de su cuerpo parecian ser mas suaves que las nubes, y sus pelos eran tan lisos y sedosos que cualquier mujer querria un pelo como el de el. Pero, como es un espiritu, si sus plumas son tan suaves y sus pelos tan sedosos es algo que realmente no sabemos.

El espiritu de Gryf se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Raven, y entrando dentro de ella, dentro de su mente. Todo estaba oscuro, Gryf no podia ver nada, hasta que vio algo realmente dificil de imaginar en alguien como Raven. Vio algo que se asemejaba a un gran y hermoso campo de flores.

El espiritu aterrizo en medio de tantas flores, y lentamente, el grifo recobro la forma de Gryf, Campeon del Aire.

Gry: de acuerdo -dijo lentamente- esto es algo que me es dificil de creer...

Gryf contemplaba todo el paisaje de la mente de Raven, tan "alegre" que parecia sumamente extraño en alguien como ella, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por atras de el... alguien con una reluciete capa morada, casi rosa...

Ale(N/A: abreviacion de Alegre): HOLA!

Como Alegre agarro a Gryf desprevenido, el resultado de este grito que pego Alegre, Gryf se vino abajo. Hablando literalmente.

Gry (desde el suelo): oye, pero que te pasa? Raven? Eres tu? Por que estas vestida asi?

Ale: jejeje, eres tan gracioso!

Gryf se quedo mirando a alegre con una cara de "que carajo le pasa?" y luego recordo.

Gry:" claro, ya recuerdo, Dagun me habia mencionado algo de que Raven poseia distintas personalidades, las cuales las mantenia ocultas por su naturaleza demoniaca"

Gry: dime, que personalidad de Raven eres?

Ale: yo soy la personalidad alegre de Raven, y por alla estan Inteligente y Amor - dijo señalando cos su pulgar hacia atras de ella.

Gryf corrio un poco la cabeza y pudo distinguir a las otras dos que habia dicho Alegre. Una tenia una capa amarilla y un gran par de lentes, ademas de que se encontraba leyendo un libro, lo cual hacia mas que ovio que esa era Inteligente. Y la otra estaba vestida de un color rosa chillon, mientras jugaba con las flores, haciendo algo que nosotros le decimos "me quiere, no me quiere".

Gryf: esas sontodas las personalidades que hay?

Ala: jajaja, no como crees? Todavia te falta conocer a las demas. Ven, te presentare a Inteligente y Amor.

Alegre agarro la mano de Gryf y se fue corriendo hacia sus compañeras. No habia poblema alguno, exepto por el hecho de que Alegre corria a una velocidad que dejaria mudos a Mas y Menos. Tambien a Kid Flash.

Ale: hola, Inteligente! Hola, Amor!

Int (Inteligente): hola, Alegre. Cuantas veces que he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy leyendo? -dijo molesta, como si el saludo le ubiese interrumpido la lectura.

Ale: 5864 hasta ahora.

Int: ¬¬

Amo (muy obio quien es, y si no saben, se joden): Inteligente, no te molestes con Alegre. Ella te demuestra su amor incondicional al saludarte de esa forma todos los minutos de todos los dias.

Ale: en serio? Crei que de esa forma la podia molestar todos los minutos de todos los dias.

Amo: emm... bueno, si, tambien eso. Pero, Alegre, quien es la persona que viene con tigo?

Ale: me alegra que lo preguntaras. El es... quien habias dicho que esas?

Gry: yo nunca te dije quien soy...

Amo: bueno, y nos puedes decir quien eres?

Gry: yo soy Gryf, Campeon del Aire.

Int: perdon, escuche bien? Gryf, Campeon del Aire? Lei sobre ti en las notas del Asedio de Tartaro -dijo mostrandose sumamente interesada-. Perdona mi descortesia, pero me encontraba leyendo algunos datos de la muerte de Gogan y no me di cuenta de que usted se encontraba aqui.

Gryf se quedo mirando a Inteligente de una extraña forma. Aunque no hay nada de extraño en ver a alguien con una cara de "bueno, ya controlate" o "no te pases".

Gryf: si, bueno. Yo deseaba saber si alguna de ustedes me podria decir donde se encuentra Raven.

Int: bueno, tecnicamente, estas con ella, pero si lo que quieres decir es que deseas encontrar a su persoalidad principal, la encontraras llendo por alli -dijo señalando un camino que se alzaba por detras de ella.

Gry: de verdad? Exelente. Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Dicho esto, se levanto para poder ontinuar su viaje, pero...

Ale: no te vallas, quedate a jugar conmigo! Inteligente no puede por que esta leyendo, y Amor sigue decidiendo si Beast Boy la quiere, las ama o la adora.

Gry: este... bueno, pero yo tampoco puedo quedarme, devo buscar a la personalidad principal y...

Ale: por favorrrr -dijo mientras creaba con su mirada unos irresistibles ojitos de cordero a medio degollar.

Gry: no creas que voy a caer con eso, yo cree esa tecnica, y no me vas a atrapar con eso. -dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y se dava media vuelta hacia el lado equivocado, o sea, hacia el lado contrario a donde devia ir.

Int: oiga, Gryf, por hay no encontrara a la personalidad principal de Raven.

Gryf: por que no?

Int: por que ella esta hacia el otro lado.

Gryf se paro en seco y se dio la media vuelta, solo para ver como Alegre seguia haciendo sus ojitos de cordero a medio degollar.

Gry: por que diablos tuve que crear los ojitos de cordero! Y encima los hice tan efectivos...

Ale: por favor, juega conmigo.

Gry: esta bien, esta bien, jugare contigo. Pero solo 10 minutos.

Ale: wuuuuyyyyyyy! (N/A: intento de sonido de felicidad).

En otro lugar de la Torre, fuera de la mente de Raven.

Bb: mataras a Raven... solo por unas estupidas sospechas... que son seguramente falsas?

Man: no. Yo no matare a Raven. Lo que hare sera matar a ese hibrido que muto de forma para hacerse pasar por Raven basandome en hechos, no en sospechas.

Bb: como que a un hibrido! Esta persona que se encuentra aqui es Raven, y no permitire que le hagas nada!

Man: chico tonto, eres un animal, no es asi? Eres una Bestia! Pues usa tus sentidos animales! No confies solo en tus ojos, porque ellos te engañan constantemente. Eso es algo que nosotros aprendimos de la forma dura y sangrienta! (N/A: ejemplo de alguien que no confia en sus ojos: Sagira Stormhell. Desconfio tanto de ellos que cuando quedo ciego, le encanto).

Bb: yo solo necesito de mis ojos para saber que ella es Raven! Y si deseas hacerle algo a Raven, primero tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver...

Dicho esto, su cuerpo comenso a cambiar de forma. Sus cuerpo se hizo mas vulminoso, y se lleno de vellos verdes. Su mandibula se hizo mas grande y poderosa, igual que sus garras. Frente a Mantiro no se encontraba Beast Boy, se encontraba un licantropo listo para pelear.

Man:"demonios, el chico esta haciendo exactamente lo que desea el hibrido". Escuchame, necesitas controlarte. Hasme caso, muchacho, esa mujer que esta hay no es tu novia. Es uno de los hibridos lobunos que entraron el la Torre. Si no, como explicas el hecho de que no tuviera herida alguna?

Parecia que Beast Boy no tenia intencion alguna de escuchar las palabras de Mantiro, solo tenia en su mente protejer a Raven pase lo que pase. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero la persona a la que se las hacia era la equivocada... (N/A: a lo que me refiero es que tenia buenas intenciones, pero en vez de proteger a Raven protegia al hibrido).

Man: de acuerdo, no queria hacer esto, pero no me dejas opcion, muchacho.

Rapidamente, Mantiro coloco su hacha en una posicion completamente lista para la batalla, esperando a que Beast Boy atacara. Mientras, por lado del licantropo verde, se preparo para comenzar a atacar, moviendose agilmente en forma de zigzag, mientras que Mantiro esperaba estatico es su lugar, con el hacha en mano.

Beast Boy se seguia hacercando y Mantiro seguia esperando.

Beast Boy se encontraba ya a menos de 5 metros de distancia a Mantiro y ya estaba completamente listo para atacar, preparando una poderosa zarpa para golpear a Mantiro, pero el ya estaba listo. Mantiro golpeo el suelo con agilidad, algo que dejo sorprendido a Beast Boy. Pero cuando vio lo que pasaba, no pudo realizar nada.

Desde el suelo salia una gran cantidad de pilares de roca solida, los cuales atrapaban a Beast Boy en todo sentido. De Beast Boy ahora solo se veian manos, un poco de sus pies y su cabeza estaba todavia tratando de atacar a Mantiro, aunque le faltaba todo el resto del cuerpo (N/A: no me exprese bien en esta parte. Lo que quiere decir es que la cabeza de Beast Boy todavia forcejea para salir, pero todo el resto de su cuerpo se encuentra completamente inmovilizado como para salir).

Mantiro se acerco lentamente a Beast Boy, hasta quedar frente a frente con el, aunque el chico seguia transformado.

Man: vuelve a tu forma humana.

Con solo decir esas palabras, sin saber por que, Beast Boy se transformo en humano.

Man: asi esta mejor, ahora, hablemos tranquilos.

Bb: como puedo estar tranquilo si planeas matar a Raven?

Man: pero que no quiero matar a tu novia! Lo que quiero hacer es ir y asesinar a ese hibrido que se esta haciendo pasar por Raven!

Bb: aqui no hay nadie que se este haciendo pasar por Raven.

Man: pero que necio! Escucha, te propongo un trato: yo te alcanzare el cuerpo de esa supuesta Raven y tu te transformas en licantropo, y la hueles. Si ella huele exactamente igual a Raven, no la matare, pero si hay almenos un pequeño olor que no pertenesca a ella, la matare. Te parece?

Beast Boy se puso a pensarlo seriamente. Que hacer? Ese loco de Mantiro seria capaz de matar a Raven de todas formas, pero por ahora la unica forma de escape que tenia el y Raven era esa. (N/A: comprendan que Beast Boy no sabe que se esta equivocando).

Bb: de acuerdo.

Man: perfecto.

Mantiro se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia Raven, y repentinamente, el cuerpo de la flasa Raven aparecio frente a ellos. Mantiro miro a Beast Boy y le dijo:

Man: que rayos estas esperando? Transformate y olfateala!

Beast Boy se volvio a transformar en licantropo y Mantiro hacerco mas el cuerpo de "Raven" a Beast Boy. Cuando el cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo olfateo.

No habia duda, era el olor de Raven, no podia tener error.

Man: estas seguro de que es su olor? Por que no vuelves a olerla...?

Beast Boy miro a Mantiro como preguntandole "por que". El olor era el mismo, y para probarlo, la volvio a oler. Si, el olor era el mismo, pero ahora Beast Boy olia algo mas. Era como olor a... a...

No, devia ser una broma. Se aleyo un segundo y volvio a oler a Raven. Ahora su olor no se parecia en nada al de Raven. El olor que ese cuerpo emanaba era un olor a sangre y a huesos, ademas de un gran olor de maldad.

Beast Boy se volvio a transformar en humano y pregunto:

Bb: que esta pasando?

Man: estas oliendo a uno de los siervos del Gran Antiguo, padre de ELLA, que se encuentra vivo y esperando a que tu bajes tu guardia para asesinarte de forma humillante.

Beast Boy no lo podia creer. Entonces, frente a el se encontraba alguien que no era Raven, sino una criatura que deseaba asesinarlos a todos ellos. Eso lo ponia sumamente molesto.

Bb: y... donde esta Raven?

Man: nunca salio de su habitacion. Se encuentra alli, meditando en un alto nivel, por lo que enviamos a Gryf a buscarla.

Beast Boy respiraba agitado. No por cansancio, sino por ira...

Bb: sueltame.

Man: por que?

Bb: para matar yo mismo a ese demonio que se hace pasar por mi mujer!

Mantiro sonrio de oreja a oreja, y le dijo:

Man: seguro. Pero antes escuchame bien. Aprende a no confiar en tus ojos, porque ellos mienten muy a menudo. Y otra cosa. En una pelea, no tienes un enemigo, tienes dos. El que esta frente a ti, y el que esta dentro de ti. Tu peor enemigo es de que se encuentra dentro de ti, el cual no es otro que la debilidad de tu propia mente. Asi que, no permitas que tu mente te gane. Deves controlar tus pensamientos, tus fuerzas, todo... Ahora, ve y asesina a esa criatura infernal.

Bb: con gusto...

Beast Boy se volvio a transformar en licantropo y se coloco frente a la falsa Raven, y le dijo con una gruesa voz:

Bb: levantate, demonio, y preparate para morir. Nadie se mete con MI Raven y vive para contarlo...

La falsa Raven seguia tirada en el piso, haciendo caso omiso a lo que perfectamente escuchaba de la boca de Beast Boy.

Bb: levantate!

La falsa Raven no se movia.

Beast Boy perdio la paciencia y lanzo un zarpazo hacia esa criatura, y ante eso, la falsa Raven si reacciono (N/A: para comodidad de los lectores, a la falsa Raven se la llamara simplemente como Falsa). Falsa se corrio rapidamente hacia un costado mientras que Beast Boy la perseguia, pero Falsa se hacerco rapidamente a Beast Boy impulsandose con una pared que tenia en frente, y con una gran velocidad, golpeo a Beast Boy en el estomago.

Beast Boy se encogio adolorido por el golpe, mientras Falsa se paraba sonriendo viendo como su rival sufria.

Fal: te duele, verdad? Que la persona que tanto amas te este atacando -su voz era como escuchar a millares de personas supicando piedad-. Adelante. Me odias? Tienes ansias de asesinarme? Pues siente mas esas ansias. Esos sentimientos nos facinan a nosotros, los siervos del Gran Antiguo y su hija, la Gran Dama ELLA. Pero, desgraciadamente, no podras odiarme mas, porque te tendre que matar...

* * *

Ya esta. Tarde mucho, pero ya esta. El nuevo capitulo de Ella esta listo. Espero que puedan peerdonarme por la tardanza, pero tube muchos problemas con la escuela. Ahora, devo estudiar para una evaluacion y pensar como voy a continuar con el proximo capitulo.

Saludos de Kerosen


	21. Chapter 21

Un capi mas de Ella saliendo, a pedido de los lectores. En este capitulo eh agragado diferentes elementos, los cuales espero que sean todos de su agrado. Ahora, sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Falsa sonrio mientras veia como Beast Boy sufria, mientras que Mantiro miraba las pelea sin hacer nada en absouto. 

Man:" El decidio que acabaria con sus propias manos a ese hibrido, y si yo lo ayudara, seria algo mucho peor que dejarlo morir en manos de ese demonio". - pensaba para sus adentros, para evitar ir a acabar con esa criatura y sacarle varios apuros de encima a Beast Boy. Pero no podia. Beast Boy habia decidido que el acabaria con la criatura esa, y su decicion era algo en lo que Mantiro no se podia meter.

Falsa seguia sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrando unos dientes afilados como navajas, y su mano derecha tenia unas largas uñas, que parecian capaces de cortar lo que sea.

Fal: y bien, pequeña criatura? Ya estas lista para morir en manos de tu amada? Porque yo ya estoy completamente listo para asesinarte...

Beast Boy se recuperaba lentamente del poderoso impacto que recibio anteriormente. Apenas logro ponerse completamente de pie, le dijo con una voz ronca:

Bb: eres un demonio, no mi mujer. Te matare aqui y ahora...

Fal: antes o despues de que mis garras esten clavadas en medio de tu corazon?

Beast Boy miraba a Falsa con ira. Ese demonio de mierda se andaba burlando de el, y lo peor de todo, segui teniendo la forma de su amada Raven. Era ovio que eso lo afectaba.

Bb: "Tranquilo "-pensaba-", ella no es Raven, solo es un demonio que se esta haciendo pasar por ella. No es Raven... No es Raven..."

Fal: que ocurre, chico? Por que no me atacas? Acaso soy tan fea que no puedes ni tocarme? JaJaJaJa!

Bb: callate! -grito con todas sus energias, mientras a una velocidad inimaginable se acerco a Falsa y le hizo un corte en el costado izquierdo del cuello.

Beast Boy giro rapidamente la cabeza para ver el resultado del ataque, pero lo unico que vio fue a Reven con un profundo corte en el cuello...

Bb: Raven! -dijo mientras se le acercaba con intenciones de ayudarla (N/A: realmente deve ser algo traumatizante enfrentarte de esa forma con alguien tan querido, o mas bien, enfrentarte a alguien que se hace pasar por ese ser tan querido).

Beast Boy se coloco al lado suyo, unicamente para sentir como unas filosas garras le desgarraban la piel del pecho.

Bb: ag... aggg...

Fal: JaJaJaJaJa! Esto es muy divertido! No me habia divertido tanto desde que mis compañeros atacaron el Templo del Fuego y casi mataron a Wolfran!

Mantiro abrio muy grandes los ojos, y comenso a sujetar firmemente el hacha, completamente listo para ir a asesinar a ese hijo de puta. Por lo que comprendio, ese demonio era uno de los causantes de el encierro de Wolfran, hermano de Dagun. Ese era uno de los pedejos de mierda que los Cuatro Campeones juraron exinguir de la faz del Árbol (N/A: Árbol Universo). Pero devia controlarse. Devia controlarse, devia darle una oportunidad al chico, y sobre todas las cosas, devia impedir que su lado salvaje se descontrole...

Para Beast Boy las cosas no estaban nada bien. A pesar de que sabia que no era Raven, la imagen adoptada por Falsa lo atrapaba e impedia que sea capaz de hacerle daño alguno. Si esto seguia asi, Beast Boy no tendria ninguna posibilidad.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la Torre T, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Hydro y Dagun seguian acabando a los hibridos. En la caida algunos morian a causa de los golpes recibidos por los Titanes y los Campeones, quienes se encontraban el suelo. Todos atacaban con gran fuerza, sin darse lujo de descanso alguno. El unico que seguia sin hacer nada era Dagun, Campeon del Fuego, quien seguia esperando con la espada abajo, como si deseara que los hibridos se acercara mas. Y lo estaban haciendo.

Rob: esto no puede seguir asi! Cuando comenzamos eran unos 15, ahora parecieran ser mas de 50! De donde carajo salieron tantos?

Cyborg seguia disparando con su cañon, y con su ojo bionico pudo detectar como seguian saliendo los hibridos desde un hueco, ubicado en la parte superior derecha de donde se encontraban.

Cy: Robin tiene razon! Son muchos mas, y siguen saliendo mas desde un agujero que hay en el techo!

Hyd: un agujero en el techo? Por que mierda no lo dijeron antes!

Con un rapido movimiento de la cola, pego lo que parecia un salto, mientras sujetaba firmemente a su alabarda con la mano derecha. Inmediatamente los Titanes dejaron de atacar a los hibridos, ya que podrian atacar a Hydro por accidente.

Star: amigos - dijo mientras seguia con la mirada a Hydro - que piensa hacer el amigo Hydro?

Rob: no tengo idea, Star, no tengo idea...

Hydo quedo rapidamente a la altura en la que se encontraban todos los hibridos, y apenas llego a esa distancia, con su alabarda en mano, comenzo a girar en circulos a una velocidad indescriptible, lo cual hacia que toda criatura que pase cerca de el recibiera un sinfin de cortes, ademas de que tambien algunos hibridos eran golpeados por la poderosa cola de Hydro, lo cual era mas que suficiente para asesinarlos.

Mientras, Dagun seguia esperando el "momento oportuno", pero algo comenzaba a ocurrir con su espada. Comenzaba a Brillar de un color rojo, pero no solo brillaba, tambien iradiaba una energia demaciado grande como para aguantarla, muchos de los objetos que quedaban, mas bien sus restos, se prendian fuego y en menos de lo que uno siente el dolor de un golpe, eran consumidos por el fuego. Los Titanes, por precausion se alejaron de Dagun. Tanta energia era demaciado peligrosa, y demaciado poderosa.

Hydro seguia asendiendo, ya casi estaba en el techo, y los hibridos que seguian con vida, los cuales eran bastantes, ya no estaban cayendo hacia el suelo. Se habian agarrado de las paredes y escalaban a toda velocidad, persiguiendo a Hydro hacia el techo. Si seguian asi, lo acorralarian y seria increiblemente dificil escapar.

Una vez en el techo, Hydro se detuvo, es decir que dejo de girar, y levitado a muy poca distancia, miro hacia el agujero por donde se metian los hibridos, y disparo un poderoso rayo de hielo, lo cual bloqueo completamente el hueco, y una vez hecho esto, grito:

Hyd: ahora, Dagun!

Dagun no tardo nada en reaccionar. Con una rapido movimiento, movio su espada hacia arriba, como si tratara de cortar algo que pasaba por encima suyo. Y algo increible ocurrio.

De la espada salian grandes esferas de fuego puro, un fuego tan ardiente que ni el fuego infernal quemaria mas. Varios hibridos se desintegraron por la simpre cercania de las esferas. Luego, Hydro respondio al ataque realizado por Dagun, agitando su alabarda, creando esferas exactamente iguales a las de Dagun, pero estas eran de agua. El impato de las esferas de agua ocaciono que algunos hibridos calleran en direccion a las esferas de fuego.

Luego de unos segundos, ambos grupos de esferas colisionaron entre si, sin que ninguna siguiera de largo, dando como resultado una espea capa de vapor.

Pero eso no era suficiente. Todavia quedaban unos veinte hibridos con vida, y la pared de hielo que habia creado Hydro se estaba rompiendo, lo cual permitiria que entraran los demas hibridos. Si no terminaban todo ahora, seria demaciado tarde.

Dagun volvio a colocar su espada en posicion, preparando otro ataque, pero algo nuevo ocurria. No solo la espada de Dagun irradiaba mas energia, sino que sus alas de dragon crecian de forma sorprendente, haciandoce cada vez mas grandes y aterradoras. Pero no era el unico que sufria transformaciones.

Hydro, por su parte, tambien se transformaba. Su cola y las tenazas de sus brasos crecian mas y mas, haciendose cada vez mas poderosas.

Ellos se andaban preparando para el golpe final.

Dag: Aliento De Dragon!

Hyd: Maremoto De Hidra!

Ambos gritaron estas palabras al mismo tiempo, y si se ubiese podido ver la esena desde el medio, en un lugar que fuera seguro (N/A: dudo que exista un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para proteger a alguien de eso), se ubieran visto cosas extrañas, pero maravillosas.

El Aliento De Dragon era una especie de pilar gigantesco de fuego, que asendia a una gran velocidad, y el la parte superior se podia distinguir claramente el rostro de un dragon con la boca abierto, como si estubiera soplando fuego, y el Maremoto De Hidra eran miles, por no decir millares de cabezas diminutas, rodeando a una gigantesca cabeza de una hidra, y todas las cabezas tenian las bocas bien abiertas, listas para devotar lo que sea.

Los hibridos que se encontraban el el camino de alguno de estos ataques era destruido en menos de lo que puedas decir "salud". El Aliento De Dragon los carbonizaba en cuestion de segundos y ni sus cenizas quedaban. Y el Maremoto De Hidra los azotaba con tanta fuerza, que si alguno sobrevivio, me corto el cuerpo en mil y un pedazos.

Ambos ataques avanzaban con gran poder, y los desgraciados hibridos que quedaban en medio de estos ataques, eran completamente destruidos de formas ya especificadas anteriormente. Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, fue tanta las fuerza que tenian que ambos se desintegraron mutuamente en el acto.

Los hibridos que se encontraban al otro lado de la pared de hielo anteriormente creada por Hydro escaparon, dejando la pared todavia levantada, con el proposito de retrasar un poco a los Titanes y a los Campeones. Luego, Hydro bajo rapidamente al suelo, aterrizando al lado de Dagun. Los Titanes, quienes se habian alejado por precausion, se acercaron lentamente, y Starfire, con mucho temor, pregunto:

Star: amigo Dagun... amigo Hydro... por favor, que son ustedes?

Los dos Campeones se miraron entre si. Era medio ovia una reaccion asi por parte de los Titanes. Acababan de ver una demostracion de una pequeña parte del gran poder de los Campeones, y era un poder lo suficientemente grande como para destruirlo todo. Era completamente natural que ellos tubieran miedo.

Dag: pues... es algo sumamente largo de explicar, y no tenemos tiempo. Todavia quedan algunos hibridos sueltos, y no devemos detenernos.

Los Titanes se miraron entre si, sumamente aterrados. Despues de ver una exibicion de poder como esa, no les podian decir que no en nada.

Hyd: vienen, o se quedan, Titanes?

Los mencionados, osea los Titanes, se pusieron rapidamente en marcha para seguir a los Campeones, sin preguntarles nada sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pero, en otra parte de los restos de la Torre T, mas pecisamente dentro de la mente de Raven, algo pasaba.

Ale: Desea tomar mas té, Gryf?

Alegre y Gryf se encontraban sentados en el campo de flores, mientras que alegre le servia té a Gryf, asi que supongo que sabran a que estaban jugando. Efectivamente, a Alegre no se le ocurrio mejor idea que jugar al picnic, la clasica comida de campo. Y eso no seria problema, de no ser por el té que le estaba sirviendo Alegre a Gryf.

Gry: Alegre, cuando dijiste que hibamos a jugar a algo, no solamente me imaginaba otra cosa, sino que tambien, cuando dijiste "a tomar el té", pense que lo que tomariamos seria té, no lodo.

Ale: hay, bueno, es que como aqui es dificil conseguir la hierba para el té, el lodo es usado como sustituto.

Gry: si, claro. Y acaso las demas personalidades tambien toman barro?

Ale: no, como crees. Ellas toman té.

Gry: no que no habia té?

Ale: menti n.n

Realmente, al pobre de Gryf le estaban pasando cosas malas (N/A: no deve haber muchas cosas peores que estar con una personalidad taaaaaaan alegre). Y Alegre solo las empeoraba, sierviendole mas intento de té y obligandolo a tomarselo todo. Todo todito. Ni una gota devia sobrar del repulsivo sustituto de té.

Gry: oye, Alegre, yo ya me tengo que ir. Ya se pasaron mas de diez minutos.

Ale: unicamente pasaron 40 minutos, 30 segundos y 46 milesimas.

Gry: y... contaste todo el tiempo que estuve aqui?

Ale: nop. Ese es el tiempo que paso desde que jugamos.

Gry: bueno, se me hizo tarde. Yo ya me tengo que ir.

Ale: no, por favor, quedate un poco mas. O sino usare mi carita de cordero.

Alegre dijo esto a modo de amenaza, y ya andaba preparando su cara de cordero para utilizarla contra Gryf.

Gry: o, no, no lo haras.

Ale: por que?

Gry: por esto!

Ahora fue Gryf quien realizo una carita de cordero a medio degollar. Con solo verlo, se hacia mas que ovio que el habi creado esa tecnica tan mortal. Sus ojos se agrandaron demaciado, dejando unos ojos muy grandes con una nariz chiquita, tambien los labios parecian mucho mas chicos, y el labio inferior estaba doblado un poco hacia afuera. Y, los ojos no solo se agrandaron, sino que se oscurecieron mucho dejando toda la pupula negra y en el medio un pequeño punto blanco brillante. Realmente, para decirle que no a esa cara, hay que ser una criatura sin corazón.

Alegre se quedo paralizada mirando esa carita tan adorable para ella, y para cualquier otro ser viviente. Lo unico que pudo hacer fue decir:

Ale: de acuerdo...

Gry: gracias! Ahora, tengo que apresurarme, ya me tarde demaciado aqui.

Dicho esto, comenzo a caminar en direccion hacia la personalidad principal de Raven. Por lo visto, todavia le faltaba un largo tramo por recorrer en la mente de Raven. Un largo tramo que devia hacer rapido, sino, las consecuencias serian mortales.

Pero las consecuencias de la tardanza ya estaban siendo malas para Beast Boy.

Falsa lo estaba acabando. No fisicamente, sino mentalmente. El sabia que la mujer enfrente a el no era su mujer, sino un hibrido, pero la figura que adopto era como un iman. El se sentia atraido por esa figura, y era algo que deseaba que se quedara cerca suyo, ademas de que por esa misma razon, no se sentia capaz de hacerle daño alguno. Si esto seguia asi, Beast Boy moriria.

Por su parte, Mantiro seguia mirando la pelea sin hacer nada, por cuestion de honor. El que habia sido ofendido habia sido Beast Boy, y el habia dicho que seria el mismo quien mate a ese demonio. No seria nada honorable entrometerse en la pelea. Pero tampoco lo seria quedarse alli, con las manos cruzadas sin hacer nada para detener a esa criatura responsable por lo que le ocurrio a Wolfran. Algo devia hacer, siempre y cuando no se entrometa directamente en la pelea. Devia hacer que Beast Boy reaccione.

Pero eso seria dificil. Beast Boy estaba muy ocupado, tratando de pelear contra Falsa, quien facilmente dejaba paralizado a Beast Boy haciendoce la "damicela herida", para que Beast Boy se acerpre preocupado, creyendo que es Raven y esa imitacion barata lo ataque (N/A: les sigo pidiendo que comprendan, aunque Beast Boy sabe a la perfeccion que ella no es Raven, los humanos nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias, y eso permite que matar a un humano sea un trabajo facil de realizar para los hibridos del Gran Antiguo, como Falsa).

Fal: JaJaJaJaJaJaJa! Esto es tan divertido! No hay nada mas divertido que jugar con los sentimientos de los demas. Tu te me entregas incondicionalmente, creyendome tu mujer, y yo te ataco, y si tu me tratas de ataar, te detienes por miedo a herir a tu mujer! Esto es muy divertido!

"Herir a tu mujer. Era eso lo que frena a Beast Boy," se decia Mantiro para sus adentros "y si esto sigue asi, no solo herira a Beast Boy, sino que tambien a la verdadera Raven. Un momento. Herir a la verdadera Raven... quizas sirva, pero si no sirve, me habre involucredo indirectamente en la pelea, y habre manchado el honor del muchacho y el mio".

Mantiro aspiro fuertemente, como si se estubiera preparando para gritar algo bien fuerte, y si que lo hizo:

Man: Beast Boy!

Grito con tanta fuerza que tanto como Beast Boy y Falsa se dieron vuelta para mirarlo.

Man: muchacho, si no derrotas a esa imitacion de tu mujer, quien impedira que ese hibrido mate a la verdadera Raven? -estas ultimas palabras las dijo con una voz increiblemente suave, como si la que hubiese hablado sea la misma tierra.

Beast Boy abrio sumamente grande los ojos, mirando a Mantiro, y luego miro a Falsa con una mirada de odio puro, con autenticas ganas de asesinar. Mantiro tenia razon. Si el no mataba a ese demonio, ese hibrido lobuno asesinaria a Raven. Y eso no lo podia permitir.

Con una velocidad sorprendente, se planto frente a Falsa en menos de lo que un presidente le roba el dinero a su pueblo (N/A: esto hace referencia a presidentes poco honestos que le robaron dinero a las personas de su pueblo para su bien personal. Con esto no quiero decir que todos sean iguales, solo que en la historia ubo varios presdentes que robaron para uso posterior, y si ustedes nunca tuvieron un presidente asi, me alegro por ustedes) y le propino un poderoso golpe en el estomago, mandandola a volar, solo para aparecer en donde hiba a caer Falsa y atravezarla con sus garras en el medio de donde se deveria encontrar el corazón, porque un ser como este no lo posee.

Fal: no... comprendo... yo muero... y no tu...

Dicho esto, el cuerpo de Falsa se resbalo de las garras de Beast Boy y callo al suelo, donde se desintegro a gran velocidad.

Mantiro sonrio, y se acerco a Beast Boy, diciendole:

Man: muy bien hecho, Beast Boy.

Bb: no fue nada, pero podrias haberme dado una mano, no lo crees?

Man: pues, sinceramente, no. Tu solo eras mas que suficiente para derrotar a ese infeliz. Lo unico que necesitabas era la motivacion necesaria. Y la conseguiste justo a tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en un buen rato, hasta que Mantiro dijo:

Man: bueno, vamos a buscar a los demas. Quizas les falten todavia algunos hibridos por asesinar, y posiblemente necesiten nuestra ayuda.

Bb: de acuerdo. Si quedan mas de esas criaturas en la Torre, me tengo que asegurar que ninguna sobreviva.

Ambos se pusieron en camino para alcanzar a los demas, y no tardaron demaciado en encontrarlos. Lo unico que tuvieron que hacer fue seguir el rastro de saliva de hibrido y los encontraron con facilidad. Se encontraban un poco distraidos, acabando con dos hibridos mas.

Man: hasta que los encontramos. Fue bastante complicado seguir el rastro de saliva de los hibridos, mas cuando tenias que buscar entre los restos de jarrones y ceniza. Acaso Dagun uso el Aliento De Dragon?

Dag: si, pero no fui solo yo. Hydro uso su Maremoto De Hidra.

Man: aja. Y no se suponia que no utilizarian nada de eso a menos que sea...?

Hyd: una necesidad. Y lo era. Habian como minimo 50 hibridos lobunos a nuestro alrededor.

Man: y como fue la reaccion de los Titanes?

Dag: la normal.

Man: de acuerdo. La proxima vez que hallamos acordado algo y no lo cumplan, me asegurare de que no se lo olviden jamas.

Dag y Hyd: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendimos.

Man: bien, ahora, busquemos a los demas hibridos. Calculo que deven quedar unos 10 mas por aqui cerca.

Y Mantiro no estaba tan equivocado. Rapidamente, los 10 hibridos restantes salieron a su encuentro, listos para atacar, pero al ver que la cantidad de enemigos habia crecido, no solo en numero, sino que tambien en poder, hicieron otra cosa, un tanto mas efectiva, para atacarlos.

Uno de los hibridos se adelanto, y lentamente comenzo a cambiar de forma. Su pelo se hacia corto y marron, bastante despeinado. Su cuerpo se achico, quedando a un tamaño parecido al de Dagun. Sus ojos se hicieron de un color rojo claro, como si fueran dos rosas. Y frente a los Titanes y a los Campeones ya no se encontraba un hibrido. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hibrido haciendoce pasar por Wolfran, el hermano de Dagun. Esto es lo que veian los Campeones, pero para los Titanes solo era un pequeño cambio de forma, que en nada los afectaba. Pero a los Campeones si.

Dagun lloraba deconsoladamente, sin poder moverse de donde estaba parado. Hydro estaba paralizado, mirando al falso Wolfran como si deseara que fuese el verdadero. Y Mantiro... Mantiro estaba fuera de sus cabales. Miraba a ese demonio con una mirada de que "preferiras el infierno a estar aqui vivo" y apretaba con mucha fuerza el hacha, y con la misma fuerza grito:

Man: HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!!!!!! Odio a las criaturas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demas!!! Ya jugaon con Beast Boy, y ahora con Dagun?!?!?!?! Esto no se los perdonare!!!!!!!! No descansare hasta que todos ustedes esten en el infierno!!!!!!!!!

Dicho esto, algo extraño en mayuscula comenso a ocurrir. El hacha gigante de Mantiro se comenso a achicar, como si su brazo derecho se la estubiese tragando. Tambien el cuerpo de Mantiro se comenzo a agrandar a una velocidad sorprendente, pero el empesaba a colocarse como si estubiera en cuatro patas. Tambien algo pasaba con la serpiente de su hombro izquierdo y la cabra de su hombro derecho. Era como si se estubiesen acomodando. La cabeza de cabra parecia colocarse sobre la espalda de Mantiro y la cabeza de la serpiente se colocaba en cola. Al poco tiempo, la cabeza de león que Mantiro lleva como casco se coloco de tal forma que parecia la verdadera cabeza del cuerpo. Finalmente, el hacha termino desapareciendo, y con eso se termino la transformacion.

Frente a los Titanes y a los atemorizados hibrido ya no se encontraba Mantiro, Campeon de la Tierra, sino que se encontraban en presencia de la legendaria Quimera, la Bestia de la Tierra.

Nada bueno puede salir de esto, ni para los hibridos, y tal vez tampoco para los Titanes...

* * *

Y bien, que les parecio? Yo mismo no podia creer cuando se me ocurrio que Mantiro, Campeon de Tierra, descontrolara su lado salvaje. Y, sinceramente, tiene buenos motivos...

Espero que les halla gustado este capi, por que es eso lo que me importa a mi. Bueno, mejor empiezo a pensar que puedo colocar en el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos de Kerosen


	22. Chapter 22

Antes que nada, devo colocar una advertencia:

**ADVERTECIA: CAPITULO ALTAMENTE PROHIBIDO A MENORES. SI ERES MENOR, NO LO LEAS, SI LO LEES DE TODAS FORMAS, HASLO BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO MENTAL. EL AUTOR NO SE RESPONSABILIZA POR CUALQUIER TRAUMA CEREBRAL QUE LES CAUSE ESTE CAPITULO. TENGO OBLIGACION DE ADVERTIRLES ESTO, Y LO HICE. GRACIAS.**

Eso es todo. Ahora, se que quizas exagere un poco con lo de trauma cerebral, pero era lo correcto colocar eso. Ahora, no los distraigo mas, y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo de Ella.

* * *

Nadie podia decir nada. Ni los Titanes ni los Campeones. Despues de todo, que podrian decir en precencia de la Quimera, la Bestia Sagrada de la Tierra?

Mantiro se habia dejado llevar por su ira, y eso lo descontrolo, y permitio que su lado salvaje saliera a la luz. Todos los seres vivientes sufririan las consecuencias de la ira de Mantiro, el Campeon de la Tierra. Y quienes mas las sufririan serian los mismos hibridos que le hicieron enojar.

Los 10 sobrevivientes, incluyendo al que se transformo en Wolfran, tenian en sus rostros una exprecion del mas puro terror. Ellos podrian haber mantenido a Mantiro a raya, simpre y cuando su poder se mantuviera estable, pero enfrentarse a la Quimera? Ni 50 veces 50 hibridos del Gran Antiguo serian capaces. Asi que comensaron a hacer lo unico sensato que podian hacer. Escaparon. Corrian tan rapido como les permitia sus cansados cuerpos, pero ni con eso escaparian de la Quimera.

Los hibridos salieron de la Torre, y desde atras de ellos se podia obserbar a la gigantesca figura de la Quimera saliendo a destruirlos.

Hyd: vamos, devemos ir a detener a Mantiro antes de que algo irremediable ocurra!

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a los titanes y a Dagun, quienes se habian quedado estaticos al ver la transformacion de Mantiro en la Quimera.

Rapidamente salieron de la Torre, y no tardaron demaciado en ver lo que causaba el poder en descontrol de Mantiro.

Por todas partes se veian grietas crecientes, enormes pilares de roca pura saliendo de la nada y destruyendolo todo, enormes terremotos que causaban destruccion por doquier. Y no era solo en los restos de Jump City.

En todo el mundo ocurrian hechos similares. En todas partes habia destruccion y caos, todo ocacionado por la ira de Mantiro. Se podria decir que era el Apocalipsis. No. Esto era quizas peor.

Los Titanes no tardaron en ver donde estaba Mantiro. Del otro lado del lago, cerca del antiguo centro de la ciudad, se podia distinguir con claridad a Mantiro, quien devoraba uno a uno de los hibridos. El primero trato de escapar, pero la Serpiente de su cola fue mas rapida, y lo devoro antes de que pudiera alejarse. El segundo se colocaba sobre la espalda de la Quimera, tratando de retrasarla. La Cabra de su espalda no tardo en paralizarlo con la mirada, y luego se lo tago enterito. El tercero fue descuajado en mil pedazos por los colmillos del Leon. Y asi sucedio con el cuarto, y con el quinto, sexto, septimo, octavo y noveno.

El ultimo hibrido que seguia con vida era el que se habia transformado en Wolfran, y tanto fue su apuro por escapar que olvido destranformarse. El hibrido estaba tratando de escapar, pero un pilar de tierra lo hizo caer al suelo. Trato de levantarse, pero un pie de leon gigante se lo impedia. Con miedo, sintio como la Quimera lo asesinaba lentamente. Primero le corto un brazo. Luego ambos pies. Despues le abrio el craneo y aplasto el cerebro de la criatura. Y finalmente, lo agarro con la boca de la Serpiente, y arojo al hibrido a la grieta mas profunda que habia, y luego la cerro. Entre los hibridos del Gran Antigo, ninguno habia tenido nunca una muerte tan terrible, y nunca ninguno de los siervos del Gran Antiguo morira de esa forma.

La Quimera, luego de destruirlos a todos, rugio con gran impetu, y luego se dio vuelta, mirando hacia donde se encontraba lo poco que quedaba de la Torre. Luego comenzo a avanzar hacia la isla, donde se encontraban los Titanes y los Campeones. El objetivo que tenia Mantiro ahora era uno solo: destruirlo todo. Y nada ni nadie se lo impediria.

Dag: la puta...

Hyd: si llega hasta aqui, todo el Árbol esta condenado.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la torre, dentro de una habitacion que extrañamente no parecia haber sufrido por todo lo ocurrido. Dentro de la mente de Raven, Gryf, el Campeon del Aire dejo de caminar.

Estaba quieto, con la mano derecha sujetandose el pecho, donde se ubicaba su corazón. Algo le orpimia por dentro. Sentia como los aires de ese planeta le informaban de algo terrible. Le informaban de como millares de personas morian en cantidades aterradoras, como el planeta era devastado de pies a cabeza. Y todo era a causa de la ira de Mantiro, Campeon de la Tierra, quien envuelto en la colera descontrolo su naturaleza salvaje, dejando libre a la Sagrada Bestia de la Tierra: la Quimera.

Gry: esto no puede ser peor... Si yo estubiera hay, nada de esto estaria pasando. No devo detenerme ahora, o sino, las cosas si se pondran peor.

Gryf siguio caminando, haciendole caso omiso a las voces de millares de seres humanos que el viento traia consigo. Todas las voces suplicaban piedad, todas las voces lloraban de tristesa, todas las voces oraban a Dios para que esto no ocurra. Pero ninguna de estas voces era respondida. Ninguna de ellas recibia respuesta.

Gryf siguio caminando, con amargas lagrimas en sus ojos. Tenia que encontrar a Raven, y tenia que confiar en sus compañeros. Si, ellos podrian evitar que todo se pierda. Ellos podrian evitar que Sagira Stormhell consiga lo que queria. Si. Ellos lo evitarian.

Pensando en esto, comenso a caminar nuevamente. Se encontraba en un recinto ajeno, y por ello devia mostrar respeto. Si no fuera por eso, iria a una velocidad extrema. Pero, el respeto era algo que siempre devia mostrar. Siempre, se encuentre donde se encuentre.

Camino y camino, atravezando toda clase de senderos y caminos, laberintos y precipicios, prados de flores y bosques muertos. Tantas clases de caminos que parecia imposible recordarlos todos con certeza. Pero eso no importa. Ni los caminos ni los problemas que tuvo en ellos. Lo que importa es lo que viene ahora.

Llego finalmente a un extraño lugar, se parecia al Stonehenge, una antigua construccion terricola, solo que esto era un tanto diferente. Se encontraba en un lugar completamente llano, donde parecia que el sol no dejaba de brillar, y en el centro de la construccion habia una gran roca, al lado de la cual se encontraban dos personas charlando. Estaba a punto de entrometerce en la conversacion, pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que espere. Y esperó.

Rae:... mareos, dolores de cabeza, varios cambios de estados de animo, extraños deseos de comidas... No se que me pasa.

Fur (Furia): ya te lo he dicho. La Gran Dama ELLA esta por regresar, y tu sufriras la traicion de Trigon. Por eso sufres de estas formas, porque muy dentro tuyo sabes que es asi.

Gryf se sonrio un poco para si mismo al escuchar este pequeño fragmento de la conversacion. No, no era por causa de ELLA. Lo que Raven tenia era otra cosa, tan maravillosa y tan extraña que llena a uno de una gran alegria. Pero seria dificil la alegria con tanta tristesa en camino.

Rae: pero no creo que sea lo que tu dices.

Gry: en eso estas en lo correcto, Raven.

Ambas Ravens se dieron vuelta al escuchar esta voz, y Gryf se presento frente a ellas. Apenas Furia lo vio, pego un fuerte alarido y salio corriendo, quizas por que sabia quien era. En cambio, Raven se sorprendio bastante.

Rae: Gryf? Que diablos haces en mi mente?

Gry: viniendote a buscar.

Rae: estaba meditando, lo necesito para controlar mis poderes!

Gry: no lo necesitas. Solo lo haces por costumbre, lo haces porque te da miedo cambiar. Ademas, hay muchas cosas que han ocurrido en estas dos horas que estubiste meditando.

Rae: que puede haber pasado en dos horas?

Gry: medio mundo ha sido practicamente destruido.

Raven solo habrio la boca, para no decir nada. Realmente, lo que le acababa de decir Gryf era algo espantoso. Medio mundo destruido? Como era posible?

Gry: eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es tu y yo salgamos ahora mismo de tu mente, y vallamos a ayudar a los demas. O todo puede llegar a empeorar.

Raven seguia sin decir nada, solo mirando a Gryf, como pidiendole una explicacion. Una explicacion que el no le daria.

Gry: no podemos perder mas tiempo. Vamonos, ya!

Dicho esto, una gran rafaga de viento comenso a soplar, mandandolos a Raven y a Gryf fuera del interior de ella.

Raven abrio los ojos. Se encontraba en su cuarto, el cual se encontraba intacto. Quizas lo que ella tubo fue un suño, y en realidad nada habia pasado. Si, quizas era solo eso.

Una mano se poso sobre el hombro derecho de Raven, tirando de ella para que se de media vuelta. Era Gryf, y le dijo muy rapidamente:

Gry: date prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Si queremos evitar que todo sea peor de lo que ya es, devos irnos cuanto antes.

Gryf se fue corriendo hacia la ventana, la cual simplemente se rompio antes de que el la tocara, y se tiro hacia la tierra. Raven no comprendia nada, pero aun asi salio de la Torre de la misma forma que Gryf, y cuando salio, vio que lo que habia dicho Gryf no era cierto. Era peor.

Lo primero que noto fue que la Torre parecia una gran cantidad de ruinas, igual que cuando Trigon llego. Pero ahora no habia lava. Lo que ahora habia era un gran cantidad de pilares y muros de tierra y piedra. Y en el medio del lago, una gran batalla que cualquier ser viviente consideraria epica.

En el medio del lago se encontraba la Quimera, la Bestia Sagrada de la Tierra, la cual causaba destruccion por doquier. Y cerca de la Quimera, se encontraba Dagun, atacando con su espada a los pies de la bestia. Tambien se encontraba Starfire, volando alrededor de la cabeza de la cabra, disparando starbolts con todo lo que tenia. Tambien volando estaba Beast Boy, quien se encontraba demaciado cansado como para hacerle algo a la bestia. En la isla se encontraban Cyborg, disparando con su cañon sonico, y Robin, arojandole una gran cantidad de discos explosivos, y algunos congelantes. Y Hydro no hacia nada. Solamente se mantenia con ambros brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, como si implorara algo.

Gry: Hydro! Como esta la situacion?

Hyd: bien... por ahora... Mantiro todavia... es consiente... de si mismo... el trata... de no hacer nada...

Gry: y tu como estas?

Hyd: cansado... pero todavia... puedo... mantener estos campos... por mas tiempo...

Si alguien ubiera podido ver el planeta desde el espacio, sin que las nubes taparan todo, se ubiera podido ver algo muy raro. En muchos lugares del planeta, habian unas especies de burbujas. Y si se tuviera una vista endemoniadamente buena, se ubiera podido ver que dentro de las burbujas habian seres vivientes. De toda clase. Desde humanos hasta aves, desde aves a felinos, desde felinos hasta peces, desde peces a insectos. Y todos estaban quietos, con miedo. Nadie hacia nada, solo rogaban por sus vidas.

Gry: perfecto. Ahora, necesitamos hacer que Mantiro reaccione.

Rae: un momento -dijo mientras aterrizaba al lado de ellos-. Estan diciendo que esa bestia es Mantiro?

Gry: desgraciadamente, si.

Gryf abrio lo mas que podia a sus alas, tan grandes que parecia que dentro de ellas podia entrar la Torre T completa. Bueno, _ubiese_ entrado la Torre T en ella. Lo que quedaba de la Torre entraba dentro de cualquier lugar.

Una vez que Gryf abrio sus alas, salio volando a una velocidad inigualable por cualquier ser viviente, y en menos de una milmilesima de segundo, se planto frente a frente con la Quimera.

La bestia, al darse cuenta de que habia alguien frente a el, no dudo en dar un voraz bocado para tener algo mas para comer, pero Gryf no es tan facil. Estiro los brazos, como si estuviera empujando algo, y sus ojos comensaron a brillar de un color blanco, tan brillante que mirarlo siquiera un segundo era peor que mirar al sol por 2 horas consecutivas.

De nadie sabe donde, comenso a soplar un viento aterradoramente fuerte, que impedia que la Quimera avance. Y cada vez era mas fuerte.

La Quimera trataba y trataba, pero no podia avanzar, y no era porque no tubiera fuerzas, es mas, si quisiera podria aniquilar a Gryf. Lo que impedia que la Quimera avance era otra cosa. Algo que venia desde adentro.

Era un voz, fuerte y dura como la tierra, lo que impedia que la bestia avance. "No lo haras" decia la voz. Una y otra vez repetia la misma frase "No lo haras". Tanto la repetia que la Quimera parecia empezar a aceptar la orden. Poco a poco, se fue achicando, y de su pata superior derecha comenso a crecer un hacha. La serpiente y la cabra se acomodaron en los hombros izquierdo y derecho respectivamente. Y la cabeza de león dejo paso a un rostro de color. Volvia a ser Mantiro, Campeon de la Tierra.

Man: que he hecho? -dijo mientras su cansado cuerpo caia hacia el lago. Pero nunca toco el agua, porque Dagun lo agarro antes de que eso pase.

Dag: Mantiro, te encuentras bien?

Pero Mantiro no respondia, porque se desmayo en la caida.

Mantiro abrio los ojos. Estaba amneciendo. Se encontraba en una especie de choza, aparentemente como un refugio alterno, devido a que la Torre habia sido practicamente destruida. Junto a el se encontraban los otros Campeones.

Hyd: despertaste.

Man: pareciera que si. Cuanto daño he causado?

Gry: menos del esperado. Hydro logro crear unos campos de agua, y evitaron grandes bajas tericolas. Fue una suerte.

Man: realmente. Pero, en verdad, es menos daño que el de la ultima vez. Es como si mientras mas veces me transforme, mas puedo razonar con mi bestia.

Dag: eso es algo que emos podido notar. A pesar que tu nos atacabas, lo hacias muy lentamente, igual que lo eran todos tus moviemientos. Si eso no era lo mas que has podido controlarte, que me llamen rata de dos patas.

Los Campeones se rieron un poco, posiblemente lo de "rata de dos patas" era un chiste entre ellos que nosotros no sabemos.

Man: y como estan los Titanes?

Gry: ellos estan bien. Se encuentran afuera, reciviendo a algunos de sus aliados.

Man: si. Pero temo que ya no sere bienvenido.

Hyd: tratare de explicarles todo el asunto. Aunque tal vez cueste. Son humanos, y ayer vieron una gran parte del poder que poseemos, y no solo por el Aliento De Dragon de Dagun y mi Maremoto De Hidra, sino que tambien vieron una enorme cantidad del poder de Mantiro, a pesar de que no fue todo.

Gry: en eso estas en lo correcto, Hydro. Cuanto poder crees que uso Mantiro en su transformacion?

Hyd: bueno, como todo este tiempo anduvimos utilizando solamente un uno por ciento de nuestro poder (excepto cuando Dagun y yo utilizamos nuestros ataques, que hay llegamos a utilizar un tres por ciento), no creo que la crecida de poder de Mantiro halla sido tanta, asi que supongo que fue un 20 por ciento de su poder.

Man: 20 por ciento? En eso sigo igual. Parece que la Bestia Sagrada de Tierra no acepta menos del 20 por ciento.

Dag: ninguna de las Bestias Sagradas que poseemos en nuestro interior acepta utilizar menos del 20 por ciento. Por eso es tan peligroso dejar que nuestros sentimientos impuros vallan por donde deseen.

Gry: pero aun asi, necesiaremos ayuda para poder controlar nuestro poder. Nosotros en descontrol podemos llegar a ser mas poderosos que ELLA. Y eso la beneficiaria mucho. Solo nos pondria trampas para dirigirnos a donde desea, y nosotros ariamos su trabajo.

Man: Gryf, ya hablamos antes de eso. ELLA no es tan estupida como para hacer eso. Se arriesgaria demaciado al hacer eso. No, ELLA no haria tal cosa.

Mientras fuera de la choza, los Titanes se reunian con otros Titanes.

Rob: Titanes Este, me alegro de verlos con vida.

Bee: con vida? Apenas logramos sobrevivir a esos terremotos y pilares de tierra.

Rob: bueno, este... sobre ese tema...

El lugar donde se encontraban parecia una estepa. Habia chozas por todas partes porque no solamente los titanes estaban alli. Tambien habian muchas personas comunes y corrientes, que no tenian ningun otro lugar para habitar. Las ropas estaban rotas y sucias, y algunas personas parecian esqueletos de lo poco que comian. Se sufria mucho en aquel lugar. Tambien en el resto del mundo.

Aqu: por cierto, Robin, no llego ningun otro titan?

Rob: bueno, si, tambien estan Hotspot, Wildebeest, Melvin, Timmy y Teether. Despues, no han llegano ninguno mas. Pero tambien estan los de la Hive.

Spe: la Hive? Pero ellos son enemigos!

Rob: lo se, pero esto es un refugio, aqui no pelearemos contra ellos. Despues de todo, nos estamos enfrentando a algo mucho peor que ellos.

Gry: Robin! -dijo mientras salia de la choza.

Los Titanes Este se quedaron mirandolo, porque era la primera vez que lo veian.

Gry: llegaron todos tus aliados?

Rob: no, todavia faltan algunos.

Gry: de acuerdo.

Gryf cerro los ojos y los abrio ferozmente. Y de la nada, frente a ellos, aparecieron todos los Titanes restantes.

Bee: pe-pero como...?

Gry: eso no importa, ahora, llamen a todos los Titanes, y si, tambien a esa tal Hive. Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Los Titanes se quedaron mirando con cara de "que?", pero no dijeron nada y se juntaron todos, con la Hive, y algunas personas a las que no pudieron convences de que no les convenia estar alli. "No nos importa" decia la gente ". Queremos escuchar que esta pasando."

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, los otros tres Campeones salieron de la choza, y miraron a la pobre gente.

Hyd: realmente, no se como explicarles lo que ocurre de una forma que logren comprender, asi que primeo les tendre que pedir que no interrumpan, porque una vez comensado, es mas facil seguir para saquarse ese veneno. Ahora, lo primero. Desgraciadamente, ustedes, los seres humanos, se han vistos envueltos en una guerra.

Varios murmullos sonaron en el aire, pero ninguno interrumpio el relato.

Hyd: Una guerra que muy dificilmente se podra ganar. Quizas algunos de estudes hallan oido hablar de Trigon, quien hace unos años destruyo todo el planeta, pero que gracias al trabajo en equipo de ustedes, se salvo. Bueno, pues temo decirles que nos enfrentamos a algo mucho peor que Trigon. Nuestro nuevo enemigo se conoce como ELLA. Su poder es tan devastador que todo lo descuartiza con su solo avanzar. Y tiene poderosos aliados. Mas poderosos que Trigon.

Dag: asi es. Y tememos que todo lo que ustedes esten sufriendo sea nuestra culpa. por nuestro errores, Sagira Stormhell, quien tanto daño y destruccion causo en esta ciudad, esta libre. Y eso trajo terribles consecuencias. En un intento de asresinar a los Titanes de Jump City, el cometio un error, y uno de sus siervos se transformo en alguien, que impidio que acaramos, bueno, exepto Mantiro. Ver en quien se transformo proboco la ira de el, y cosas terribles ocurrieron.

Man: desgraciadamente, si. Terremotos, fisuras, pilares de tierra, avalanchas. Todo es mi culpa. Mi ira ocasiono todo el sufrimiento de los terricolas, y lo siento en el corazon.

Giz (Gizmo, acuerdense que la Hive tambien esta alli): pero, entonces toda la culpa es de ustedes! Todo lo que nos pasa, todo lo ocacionaron ustedes! Esa tal ELLA no es la amenaza, ustedes si!

Mas murmullos. Algunos sonaban incluso a favor de las palabras del mocoso... perdon, de Gizmo.

Man: quizas para ustedes nosotros seamos una amenaza, y no ELLA. Pero deven saber quien es ELLA realmente.

Giz: pues yo no creo que sea tan terrible como ustedes.

Man: Aun asi, piensen lo que piensen, les pido que escuchen esta historia.

Algunas personas no parecian muy dispuestas a hacerlo, pero el miedo que le tenian a Mantiro era mayor, asi que se sentaron a escuchar.

Man: El Gran Antiguo caminaba por sus conquistas, feliz de ver como los habitantes de esos lugares se aniquilaban entre si. Se acerco a un planeta llamado Peludecnatoria, un lugar que comensaba a sufrir de su poder. Habia asesinatos, robos, engaños, y mentiras. Pero algo paso alli. Extrañamente se sintio cansado, y entro en una posada, con la intencion de tomar algo y descansar, pero vio cosas que lo sorprendieron. Se escuchaban gritos de constante placer, devido a que una pequeña de no mas de 15 años terricolas complacia las necesidades de todos los presentes. El pelo de la niña era blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos tambien, y en sus ojos se veia una gran inociencia, pero tambien un gran placer al hacer su trabajo. Ella se encontraba completamente desnuda, y se hacercaba a todos los hombres que se encontraban en la posada, los insinuaba a tener relaciones con ella allli mismo, y con todos era igual. No hacia diferencia con ninguno, porque le gustaba que todos quedarab satisfechos. Poco a poco, luego de lamer a varios hombres y tener sexo por placer, se fue hacercando al Gran Antiguo. Nadie en ese lugar podia saber que entre ellos estaba el Gran Antiguo, El Primer Mal, que ustedes, los humanos, lo conocen con los nombres de Satanas, Mefistofeles, El Diablo, y mas. Apenas la niña llego al lado del Gran Antiguo, la pequeña le comenzo a aflojar la tunica que el Gran Antiguo lleva, pero algo la detuvo. El Primer Mal la agarro por el cuello, poniendola a una altura que todos en la posada la vieran, deteniendo toda felicidad alli.

Mantiro dio un suspiro. Parecia que conocia la historia demaciado bien, y desgraciadamente sabia a la perfeccion que es lo que seguia.

Man: Varios de los presentes protestaron, deciendole que que le pasaba, que si no la soltaba lo matarian. El Gran Antiguo solo tuvo que mirar al tonto que ozo decir que lo matarian, para que este muera. Luego, solto a la pequeña, y agarrandola por los pies, salio caminando tranquilamente, con la pequeña siendo arrastrada detras sujo. Varias personas se levantaron para impedirlo, pero por donde el Gran Antiguo caminaba, el fuego infernal brotaba. Ninguno de los que se encontraban en la posada sobrevivio. La pequeña desperto luego de varios dias de desmayo. Se encontraba encerrada en una celda, encadenada y seguia desnuda. La puerta se abrio, y por ella entro el Gran Antiguo. Miro a la niña, y luego dijo:"Aganlo". Entraron por la puerta toda clase de seres que puedan imaginar. Todos se veian ansiosos. Uno a uno, o incluso de a varios, violaron a la pequeña de toda forma. Por delante y por detras, tambien por los costados, de todas formas fue violada. El Gran Antiguo se encontraba sentado en un taburete, mirando el espectaculo. Cuando la niña estaba al punto de la muerte, el Gran Antiguo se levanto. Todos los seres se detuvieron, y cuando el Primer Mal alzo la mano, todos se desintegraron. Luego se hacerco y le pregunto a la pequeña si le gusto. La niña le contesto que no. El Gran Antiguo le dijo que lastima, porque no importaba si le gustaba o no. Solo importaba hacer que ella odio la vida. Y para que la odie aun mas, un pequeño regalo. El Gran Antiguo cerro la puerta con solo pensarlo, y de la misma forma le saco las cadenas a la niña. Y le dijo a la pequeña, con mucha sequedad:"Ahora, haz lo que no hiciste en la posada". La pequeña no pudo hacer otra cosa, y lentamente comenso a sacarle la parte de abajo de la tunica. Lamio con mucha fuerza el miembro curiosamente cubierto de pelo del Gran Antiguo, cada vez con mas fuerza. Luego el Primer Mal comenso a tener sexo con ella. A la pequeña le dolia tanto que deseaba morir antes de seguir. Tan solo penso eso, y el Gran Antiguo se detuvo. "Eso es lo que deseo que tengas en tu mente, niña", dijo, y se fue, volviendo a dejar sola a la pequeña. Todos los demas dias de la niña eran exactamente iguales. Todos los dias, el Gran Antiguo volvia con nuevos seres, y volvian a abusar de ella, luego el Primer Mal los asesinaba a todos y el la violaba solo. Solo una cosa cambiaba. Los seres que traia el Gran Antiguo eran siempre diferentes, nunca habia uno igual a otro. Por toda clase de ser viviente en el Árbol fue violada pa pequeña. Y ella los hiba odiando a todos por igual. Hasta que un dia, el Gran Antiguo volvio con el ultimo ser, el cual era exactamente igual a la pequeña. Se deria que ahora fue abusada lesbianicamente. La copia de la niña tambien estaba desnuda, y obligaba a la verdadera a lamerle la vajina, mientras ella le presionaba los senos con fuerza. Ambas se besaban el cuerpo con furia, y cuando se besaban los labios, una u otra terminaba lastimada. Pero aqui la rutina cambio. El Gran Antiguo no destruyo a este ser, sino que solto las cadenas de la pequeña verdadera, y le dijo que haga lo que mas le plazca a esa copia suya. La pequeña lo miro, como un niño cuando mira a su padre y le pregunta "puedo?". Se levanto, y ahora fue ella quien destruyo al ser que habia entrado. Pero, como la destruyo es algo que ni el Gran antiguo supo comprender. Quizas, con solo pensarlo. Quizas, a una velocidad que ni el Primer Mal pudo ver. Quizas, solo con ver a la copia a los ojos. Nunca se supo. Desde ese dia, la niña no vivio mas en el calabozo. Ahora era presentada como si fuera la hija del Gran Antiguo, y su nombre verdadero fue olvidado, incluso por ella misma, asi que se renombro. Se renombro como ELLA.

Mantiro volvio a suspirar. Miro a los presentes. Todos estaban atemorizados, pero algunos no podian evitar encontrarse en un estado de ereccion (N/A: aunque sea algo tan horrible lo que Mantiro les dijo, son adolecentes, comprendalos, comprendanme). Pero algo en todo era comun. Todos estaban con miedo. Miedo a algo tan terrible como eso. Y miedo a la crueldad del Gran Antiguo.

* * *

Hola! Espero que allan disfrutado del capitulo, porque yo si. Bueno, yo mismo lo escribi, si no me gustara lo mio, no podria ser escritor. A que clase de escritor no le gusta lo que escribe? Si me permiten decirlo, un escritor que escribe cosas que no son de su agrado, loque esta haciendo no es escribir, es poner palabras en un papel.

Bueno, ahora, me tengo que ir. Ah! Antes de irme, los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, Conquistadores, que tambien estoy escribiendo en la seccion de Teen Titans.

Saludos de Kerosen


	23. Chapter 23

Perdon por la tardanza. Me tarde bastante, no? Es que en la escuela ya estamos por terminar el año escolar, y nos han comensado a dar algo tan terrible que su nombre me cuesta repetir. Los conocen con el nombre de "examenes finales". Da miedo de solo escucharlos, no? Ahora, sin mas distracciones, los dejo con el capitulo nuevo.

* * *

Mantiro se quedo viendolos a todos con seriedad, como si pudiera ver lo que cada uno pensaba. Solamente sus compañeros parecian estar fuera de esa mirada. Hydro estaba de pie frente a la choza, junto a Gryf, y miraban atentamente a Mantiro. Dagun, por su parte, se encontraba un poco mas alejado, sentado como si estuviera meditando, solo que no dejaba de mirar a los presentes. 

Los Titanes, por su parte, tenian reacciones muy variadas. Robin rodeaba con sus brazos a Starfire, como si quisiera protegerla de la historia, pero ella ya se encontraba demaciado asusada como para ser protegida por su novio. Con Beast Boy y Raven era mas o menos lo mismo, solo que un poco cambiado. Era Raven quien trataba de proteger a Beast Boy de esa historia, que si fueran palabras escritas en papel, nadie dudaria en llamar "historia de terror". Y para Cyborg, era muy simple. Horror. Puro horror por tanta maldad que llegaba a sus oidos.

Mantiro volvio a aspirar fuertemente y continuo hablando, diciendo como si nada esa historia tan terrible.

Man: ahora, la pequeña niña ELLA comenso a ser tratada de una forma diferente a la que habia recibido hasta el momento. Tenia todo lo que sus caprichos exigieran, desde los mas extraños platillos hasta los mas asquerosos seres del Árbol para hacerle compania. Eso era algo que no cambio. Desde que sufrio en aqueel calabozo, todos los malditos dias de su existencia mandaba a llamar a alguna criatura para que tuviera sexo con ella. Desde seres racionales hasta animales salvajes. Pero ninguno la dejaba satisfecha, asi que a todos los asesinaba. De todas las formas posibles. Arrancandoles el corazón, destripandolos parte por parte, devorando cada uno de sus huesos, chupando su espiritu, incluso desgarrando hasta que ya ni sus particulas sobrevivian. Y asi siguio durante toda la eternidad, hasta que un dia algo cambio. El Gran Antiguo recibio un mensaje, al parecer muy importante. "Ven, ELLA, tenemos que hablar" decia el Primer Mal con una voz tan falsa como la araña que habla con la mosca. "¿Que ocurre ahora, padre" preguntaba la pequeña, que ya trataba al Gran Antiguo como si fuera su padre. "He recibido una carta, en la cual mis siervos me informan de que las tropas de los Templos estan atacando a mis ejercitos, con el objetivo de destruir algo que he creado, y no me parece que sea algo muy considerado de su parte, teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy aqui para destruirlo todo y llevarme al Árbol en direccion al caos, por lo que he creado algo que me pueda ayudar a lograrlo. De modo que queria pedirte algo muy importante, ELLA". "Lo que tu me pidas, padre" respondio ELLA, con la voz llena de maldad. "Te queria pedir que vallas tu sola y detengas a una de sus divisiones, que se encuentra en el sistema de Kergentar, un sistema que eh corrompido hace 2 meditas golganos (N/A: meditas golganos: es un sistema de medicion de tiempo inventado por mi, ademas de muchos otros. Un medita golgano es equivalente a 350.000 años terrestres)."

Mantiro dejo de hablar de repente, como si tratara de recordar algo, pero no pudiera.

Man: mi recuerdo llega hasta este punto. Creo que no puedo decirles nada mas por ahora. Si alguno quiere deciralgo, creo que pueden aprovechar este momento.

Algunos de los presentes parecian queres preguntar algo, pero muy pocos se animaban lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Una voz se escucho, pero nunca pudieron saber de quien era:

Voz: pero, entonces, todo lo que esta pasando es su culpa! Nosotros sufrimos por culpa suya!

Varias voces se alzaron en apoyo de esto, bastantes provenientes de los miembros de la Hive. Algunas de ellas decian "es cierto!" y algunas que otras tenian la gran estupidez de insultar a los Campeones, pero ellos no hacian nada.

Man: no creo que sea como ustedes dicen. Si bien es cierto que por nuestra culpa a habido desgracias en la Tierra, si nosotros no estubieramos estas se multiplicarian tanto que preferirian morir. Y eso es lo que escucharan ahora.

Algunos que otros seguian con los insultos, pero se sentaron en el suelo al ver la ruda mirada de algunos de los Titanes, entre los cuales los mas mencionables son Robin y Cyborg.

Man: nos harias el honor?

Hydro se acerco a donde estaba Mantiro, mientras que este se alejaba, dejando claro que ahora seria Hydro quien hable.

Hyd: ELLA partio en direccion a Kergentar lo mas rapido que pudo, y extrañamente para ella, llego apenas se propuso ir cuanto antes (N/A: una aclaracion. Cuando digo ELLA en mayuscula, es porque me refiero a la Gran Dama, pero cuando lo digo en minuscula, ella es para referirme a alguien del sexo femenino. Lo aclaro porque en algunos mensajes privados me presentaban esta dudilla). una vez en Kergentar, no tardo en ver a un gran ejercito, vestido de azul marino. Eran seguidores del Templo del Agua, dirigidos por el joven Lightrain, uno de los mas poderosos mienbros del Agua. Ella no tuvo dificultad alguna en hacer desaparecer a todos los miembros del ejercito, exepto a Lightrain, quien peleo valientemente. Pero, aunque Ligthrain era poderoso, la Gran Dama ELLA lo era mas.

Hydro se detuvo un momento, como si pudiera recordarlo perfectamente. frente a sus ojos, pasaban todas las escenas de esa batalla. Si se miraba en sus ojos, los presentes hubieran visto la pelea.

Sagira Lightrain, El Azote Marino, era muy agil, incluso mas de lo que era ahora, siendo Sagira Stormhell. Como armas ya tenia sus dos espadas curvas, pero eran un tanto diferentes. Parecian rebsar de bondad, amabilidad, y piedad por los otros (N/A: recuerden que Sagira Stormhell era bueno antes, y en esos momentos su piel no era morada, era de un color bronceado, y su pelo era blanco. Eso si, no es ciego).

Pero ELLA era algo completamente diferente. A pesar de estar completamente vestida de blanco, su simple presencia marchitaba a las flores, callaba a los pajaros, incendiaba a los bosques, hacia que los niños lloren. El poder de la Gran Dama provenia de su odio a la vida, de su pasion por el sexo (N/A: la lujuria, un pecado capital), de su amor a la destruccion.

Sagira peleaba valientemente, y como ELLA acababa de nacer, no era muy poderosa todavia (N/A: el poder de ELLa en este momento vendria a ser mas o menos parecido al de Trigon), pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Sagira Lightrain.

N/A: ahora, veremos una pequeña parte de la pelea, como si estuvieramos alli. Es mas bien una conversacion que tienen Sagira y ELLA.

ELLA: ahora, que hare contigo? Ya te he vencido, lo cual me da derecho a matarte, pero seria un gran desperdicio, porque quizas tu puedas violarme, y luego si yo te mate. Pero algo me dice que no devo, que tu sera util para mi en el futuro, asi que, que devo hacer?

Sag: por que no te callas y te mueres, hija del demonio!

ELLA: hija del demonio? JaJaJa! El Gran Antiguo me a mostrado muchas cosas, y me a dejado tener cuanto sexo yo quiera, y lo mejor de todo, me ha dado un hogar. Y me pide un favor, destruirlos a ustedes, y lo hare.

Sag: para que? Para que la obscuridad domine todo, y destruyan la bella obra de Dios?

Dicho esto, Sagira trato de atacar a ELLa, pero esta esquivo el ataque con gran facilidad, y Sagira, por cansancio, callo al suelo.

ELLA: no. Lo hago porque yo tampoco deseo que todo sea cubierto por la obscuridad.

Sag: entonces... por que?

ELLA sonrio con una sonrisa pequeña, que podia hacer que se viera mas hermosa que la misma Afrodita, y con tanta belleza, respondio:

ELLA: lo hago por que yo deseo destruirlo todo. Yo no cubrire de obscuridad a el Árbol, yo lo destruire todo, junto con sus habitanes. No hare ninguna excepcion. Matare a todo ser viviente, cuando no halla nadie vivo, y solo quede yo, me asesinare a mi misma.

Sagira miraba aterrado a ELLA, mientras que esta se dava media vuelta y se iba.

Sag: Espera!

ELLA se volvio a mirar a Sagira, y este dijo:

Sag: te olvidas de algo. Yo no te permitire que lo destruyas todo.

ELLA: Jejeje. Pero Sagira, querido, si no te has dado cuenta, ya me lo has permitido.

Dicho esto, desaparecio, dejando a Sagira atonito, solo que este no de dio cuenta de algo. De que la Gran Dama estaba a sus espaldas, y, con mucha agilidad, sujeto a Sagira de los hombros, lo hizo dar vuelta, y lo beso (N/A: se que suena raro, pero piensen que ELLA vendria a ser como una puta barata, es decir, le encanta el sexo y andar con mil tipos a la vez). Luego de unos segundos, los cuales Sagira tardo para comprender lo que sucedia, ELLA dejo de besarlo.

ELLA: nos vemos.

Y ahora si desaparecio, para volver al lugar sonde su padre, el Gran Antiguo, lo esperaba. Y Sagira Lightrain, solo pudo gritar con furia, mientras que, en un gran ataque de ira, golpeo el suelo hasta romperse ambos brazos. La Gran Dama ELLA cumplia su objetivo, y era algo que no podia permitirse. No podia.

Fin de la pequeña "charla" entre Sagira y ELLA.

Hydro volvio a mirar a los presentes. Ellos no habian visto nada de esta pelea, y el tampoco. Todo lo que sabian acerca de ella era lo que Sagira Lightrain les habia contado, y eso era poco.

Hyd: se que es posible que todavia aun les sea dificil de creer las cosas como estan ahora, pero tratare de explicarlo de una forma mas sencilla: todo lo que esta ocurriendo es solo por la precensia de Sagira Stormhell, General de ELLA, y nosotros estamos aqui para detener ese poder. Piensen que si esta asi con nustra presencia y la de Sagira, como estaria si nosotros no estuvieramos?

El silencio se apodero del lugar. Algunos imaginaban que todo estaria mejor, pero muy pocos. La gran mayoria imaginaba algo parecido al ataque de Trigon, pero los Titanes, que si comprendian el poder de su enemigo, eran incapazes de imaginar algo peor.

Starfire imaginaba un mundo exactamente igual al que vivia, solo que sin vida. Las ciudades, muertas. Los pajaros, muertos. Los niños, muertos. Robin, muerto. Todos muertos. Todos sin vida, sin encontrar un lugar en el cielo ni en el infierno. Todos ofrecidos a la Gran Dama ELLA, y lo unico que era capaz de escuchar era la asquerosa risa de Sagira Stormhell, la misma risa que tenia cuando planeaba sacrificarla a ELLA.

Robin pensaba en un mundo caotico, donde la vida era algo prohibido, la alegria era condenada a muerte. El miedo era la ley, la muerte dominaba, y tres seres, de los cuales solo pudo reconocer a Sagira Stormhell (N/A: los demas los veia como sombras) sentados en una enorme pila de craneos humanos y bebiendo la sangre de millares con una locura asesina.

Cyborg deambulaba en su mente, tratando de comprender que era lo que veia. Tardo demaciado en darse cuenta, pero cuando lo descubrio, tuvo temor. Veia a la nada. Nada de un color negro, sombras que le impedian ver. Sombras de destruccion, sombras de desesperacion, sombras de terror creadas por la Gran Dama ELLA. y en esa oscuridad, todo se perdia, nada escapaba. Nada ni nadie. Todos desaparecian, y una lujuriosa risa era lo unico que quedaba. (N/A: el pensamiento de Cyborg es el mas acercado a lo que la Gran Dama ELLA desea)

Raven no podia pensar del temor que le causaba imaginar siquiera un mundo en donde no ubiera quien para combatir a ELLA. Ni pensarlo era capaz. Pero algo si veia. Veia a Beast Boy, asesinandola una y otra vez, incrustandole sus garras, sin remordimientos ni pena, sino con gusto y placer. Y eso era mas que suficiente para ponerle la carne de gallina.

Y Beast Boy, creia ver dos grandes ejercitos peleando. Era una pelea rapida, y uno de los ejercitos, formados por Rek'ekars, ganaba. Luego, llegaba otro ejercito, y nuevamente peleban, pero siempre ganaban los Rek'ekars. Y asi, avanzaban destruyendolo todo. Los ejercitos del bien, las casas, los campos, los bosques, las ciudades, los seres vivientes, todo. Y por ultimo, destruian a Raven, y el no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. Lagrimas saladas caian de sus ojos al pensar en esto.

Mientras esta horrible historia y realidad era mostrada a los habitantes de Jump City, en otro lugar, mas precisamente en las ruinas de la antigua biblioteca, una oscura conversacion Se llevaba a cabo...

Ga (Gran Antiguo)(N/A: habla por medio del Espejo Que Nada Refleja): ERES UN INFELIZ, SAGIRA! MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE ME PEDISTE AYUDA! COMO PUEDES ATREVERTE A HABLARME, LUEGO DE QUE PERMITISTE QUE CIEN DE MIS HIBRIDOS MUERAN? SI LO QUE DESEAS ES MORIR, PUES TE CONCEDERE EL DESEO!!!!!!

Sagira Stormhell se encontraba parado frente al Espejo Que Nada Refleja, y frente a el se encontraba el Gran Antiguo, y su voz sonaba tan amenazante que era sorprendente que Sagira sigiera de pie, sin retroceder un pie.

Sag: por que no cierras la boca, Gran Antiguo? Sinceramente, tu aliento apesta.

Ga: COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME ASI, BASURA DEL TEMPLO DEL AGUA????

Sag: primero que nada, yo le hablare a usted como yo desee. Segundo, aunque yo trabaje para ustedes, no permitire que insulte al Templo del Agua. Ese lugar fue mi hogar, y como ya le dije hace 4000 qilborts, ni aunque la Gran Dama me lo pida atacare el Templo del Agua. Y tercero, aunque lo desees con tu vida, no puedes matarme. Y tu sabes muy bien por que.

El Gran Antiguo parecia saber que era cierto que no lo podia matar, por lo que bajo un poco su nivel de voz.

Ga: entonces, explicame por que mierda dejaste que mis hibridos mueran. Tu sabes que yo creo a esos seres con esfuerzo y paciencia, y se que es lo que les pasa a cada uno de ellos. Siento lo que sufren, lo que piensan, lo que temen y como mueren. Asi que, reclamo una explicacion de por que dejaste que murieran. Por que, aunque mi hija te permita trabajar a sus espaldas, yo no.

Sag: yo le devo mi lealtad a la Gran Dama, no a ti. Ademas, que tu seas el Primer Mal no quiere decir que seas el mas inteligente. Derecho, eres un completo idiota. Y antes de que digas algo, dejame terminar hablar-dijo apresuradamente para evitar que el Gran Antiguo responda-. Si no lo pensaste antes, cin hibridos son mas que suficientes para distraer a los Campeones, ademas de que cada gota de su sangre derramada sirvio para algo util.

Ga: para que?

Desde las sombras, una voz le dio la respuesta:

Voz: Para que yo vuelva.

Sagira olio con mucho placer la confusion que tenia el Gran Antiguo, ya que frente a el (N/A: mas bien frente al espejo) se encontraba su hija, la Gran Dama ELLA, en persona. Realmente, el tiempo no pasaba para ella. Seguia exactamente igual a cuando fue encerrada por los Cuatro Campeones. Vestia una pequeña falda, bastante reveladora, de color blanco. Tambien llevaba una especie de sosten en la parte de arriba, de color blanco, el cual dejaba bien a la vista un exelente escote. Sus ojos eran tan blancos que veias la mirada se perdia en ellos. Y su pelo era tan largo como el de Starfire, solo que completamente blanco. Er atan hermosa como siempre. Pero, a pesar de ser tan bella y estar completamente vetida de blanco, a su alrededor habia un aura de pura oscuridad, la cual haria que el mas valiente de todos se sintiera tan cobarde como la mas insignificante mosca.

ELLA: hola padre. Me extrañaste?

Ga: ELLA... pero, como?...

Sag: si creias que dejaria a la Gran Dama encerrada en esa prision infinita, te equivocaste. Desde que ella fue atrapada, planee su liberacion, y sinceramente, crei que tardaria 6 globulas quiliotas mas, pero los Campeones me facilitaron todo. Y no me pidas detalles de como lo hice, porque es algo que dudo increiblemente que alcanzes a comprender.

Ga: pero, los Campeones no se daran cuenta de que estas libre?

Sag: no lo mencione? Me encarge de que no se enteraran de nada. Estan tan ocupados en otros asuntos que es imposible que sepan lo que les espera.

Ga: pero, el retorno de mi hija habria causado destruccion y muerte a este mundo...

ELLA: deveria, pero mi fiel Sagira se encargo de eso. Creo que el sistema destruido fue el de Culfindar.

Sag: asi es, mi señora. Y, ahora, que hara con este mundo?

ELLA: tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ademas, ahora estoy muy cansada. Leva a algun ser de este planeta a mis aposentos para que me viole, y luego vere que hare.

Sag: como usted diga, mi señora.

ELLA: y tu, padre, que no te vuelva a escuchar hablando de asesinar a mis generales, de acuerdo?

Ga: si... hija.

ELLA: exelente. Ahora, devo prepararme. Me van a violar y luego pensare en que hacer con este mundo, y como acabar con toda la existencia del Árbol.

La Gran Dama ELLA se retiro con un caminar muy provocativo, mientras el Gran Antiguo desaparecia del Espejo y Sagira hiva a buscar algun humano para que viole a ELLA. Todo se acerca a su fin, y nadi se da cuenta de ello. Nosotros, los humanos, preferiremos la muerte a seguir con vida estando ELLA en la Tierra. EL fin se acerca, y pocas esperanzas tenemos.¿Para que miento? Si no tenemos ninguna esperanza...

* * *

Bueno, ya esta el nuevo capitulo de Ella. La Gran Dama ELLA vuelve a caminar entre los vivos, y hasta los muertos estan intranquilos. Esto se pone bueno. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por que tendran que haguantar con ese hasta que tenga tiempo suficiente para escribir el siguiente, por que, como ya saben, la escuela me mata, y con esas cosas llamadas "examenes finales", no tengo tiempo para nada.

Saludos de Kerosen


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de Ella. Quisiera pedir perdon por la tardanza, es que estoy de vacaciones y me fui a lo de unos parientes, y no tenia muchas oportunidades de conectarme. Ahora, pasemos a lo importante.Que ocurrira, ahora que la Gran Dama esta viva? Que ocurrira, si nadie pude detenerla? Que ocurrira con lo Campeones? Y lo mas importante de todo: que ocurrira con los Titanes? Eso es algo que iremos averiguando poco a poco, y que mejor forma de empezar que leyendo este nuevo capitulo? Ahora, sin mas distracciones, el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

En el pequeño "campamento", si es que se podia llamar de esa forma al lugar donde se encontraban los Titanes y los demas sobrevivientes de Jump City, la gente se miraba una a otra, preguntandose que pasaria ahora. Despues de todo lo que les habia pasado, ya nada los sorprenderia. Ni que el mundo explotara en mil pedasos, ni que el cielo se les caiga encima. Ahora, cualquier cosa que pase, por mas caotica que sea, pareceria muy comun. 

Pero, habia algo que no era nada comun, y se trataba del hecho de que tanto los buenos como los malos alli reunidos se tubiesen total indiferencia entre si. Los estudiantes de la Hive se sentaban lejos de los demas, y en pocas ocaciones uno o dos de ellos se acercaban a los Titanes, generalmente a pedirles alguna cosa como comida, la cual empezaba a escasear. Y los Titanes tambien andaban un tanto alejados de los civiles. Tenian en mente cosas mas importantes, como el hecho de que devian detener a Sagira Stormhell, antes de que sea capas de traer a ELLA a la vida nuevamente (N/A:recuerden que la Gran Dama ELLA ya esta viva, y que Sagira se encargo para que los Campeones no perciban ninguna clase de disturvio).

Rob: esta muy claro que devemos atacar cuanto antes, asi evitaremos tener problemas despues, ya que sin Sagira Stormhell, ELLA no puede volver a la vida y menos sera capas de destruirnos a todos.

Cy: pero Sagira es muy poderoso. Ya lo hemos comprobado. No podemos arriesgarnos a un ataque frontal.

Aqu: Cyborg tiene razon. Si atacamos desde el frente, nos aniquilara a todos rapidamente.

Hot: pero si nos quedamos aqui, el vendra y nos atacara a nosotros

Rob: es verdad, pero es un riesgo que habra que tomar. Como es muy posible que en esta mision algunos mueran-la simple mencion de que alguin podria morir hiso que mas de uno tuviera la pielde galllina-, solo iran a la mision aquellos que se ofrescan voluntariamente. Quien ira conmigo?

Al principio no habia muchos que parecieran dispuestos, pero luego algunas personas hablaron:

Cy: yo ire.

Bb. yo tambien.

Luego, otras dos voces, solo que un poco mas debiles, dijeron:

Star: yo te acompañare a donde sea, Robin.

Rae: y yo voy a ir para divertirme un poco tambien.

Luego, no parecia que alguien mas se fuera a ofreser (cagones), asi que Robin dijo:

Rob: muy bien, equipo, preparemosnos para ir.

Luego, los cinco se pusieron de pie, aunque las chicas con mas dificultades, y se dirigieron a la choza principal, donde dentro se encontraban los Campeones.

Pero, mientras, con los Campeones, auna charla parecia tomar buen rumbo. Se encontraban los cuatro sentados en unos troncos alrededor de una mesa muy toscamente hecha de madera.

Gry:... y si, es un hecho, todos los planetas a los cuales contacte me han dado una respuesta afirmativa y han enviado a sus ejercitos. Derecho, algunas tropas estan a menos de un dia de llegar hasta aqui.

Dag: esas son buenas noticias. Y que hay de ti, Mantiro? Has estado muy callado durante toda la conversacion.

Man: el Impero Centauri me ha dado respuesta negativa. Dicen que la Gran Dama ELLA no les importa, y que menos les importa el destino de otro planeta que no los favorece a ellos (N/A: es quiere decir que si los del Imperio Centauri no sacan ningun provecho de esto, no ayudaran).

Hyd: que idiotas, si ELLA regresa, todo lo que ellos tienen sera destruido hasta los cimientos. Y nisiquiera sus ruinas seran encontradas.

Man: es lo que les dije, pero me respondieron muy groseramente, asi que derrumbe todos los templos, santuarios, y demas lugares religiosos del planeta dedicados a Dios y a mi (N/A: recuerden que algunos planetas los Campeones son casi considerados como divinidades, pero esto es solo en el fic). Pero tambien tango buenas noticias. El Reino Cromaden no dudo ni un segundo en darme una respueta afirmativa. Sus tropas partieron en dirreccion a la Tierra hace 3 dias. Es posible que lleguen mañana.

Dag: eso sera muy util en caso de que seamos asediados. Recuerdo que la gente de Cromaden tiene una gran resitencia a toda clase de ataques fisicos. Sera de mucha utilidad si la batalla se torna favorabla para los ejercitos de ELLA. Y que hay de ti, Hydro?

Hyd: bueno, como ya sabras, los Atlancerles se dividieron hace miles de globulas quiliotas enn miles de tribus separadas en una gran cantidad de planetas, y pude encontrar algunas de las tribus, incluso habia una poca numerosa en este planeta, y algunas me dieron respuesta afirmativa, tambien la de este planeta. Las que afirmaron que vendrian me confirmaron que para mañana al atardecer llegaran todas juntas.

Dag: bien, servira de algo.

Gry: y tu, Dagun?

Dagun suspiro antes de dar una respuesta.

Dag: la gente de Tartaro hara solamente lo que les dice Eris, y Eris ordena que Tartaro ayudara unicamente cuando sea necesario, y nos asegura que su ayuda sera mas valiosa que mil ejercitos.

Los otros Campeones abrieron bien grandes los ojos, ya que una ayuda mejor que mil ejercitos devia ser increiblemente poderosa, pero el gran problema seria cuando llegaria la ayuda, ya que para Eris, cuando sea necesario era igual a "cuando les quede un solo hombre en batalla" o algo por el estilo. Ademas, ellos no siempre confiaron en Eris, devido a que ella, aunque no era partidaria de la maldad, utilizaba los metodos de la oscuridad contra la misma.

El silencio reino durante unos momentos, momentos que fueron aprovechados por los Titanes para entrar. Cuando entraron, Gryf se puso de pie, mirandolos, y dijo:

Gry: ah, los Titanes! No podrian llegar en mejor momento. Eramos recibido una gran cantidad de confirmaciones, y una gran cantidad de ejercitos vienen hacia aqui...

Cy: ejercitos?!?!?!

Man: si, asi es. Ejercitos. Miles de ellos. Y todos vienen hacia aqui para ayudarnos en esta guerra, por que aqui no se juega unicamente el destino de este planeta, aqui se peleara por toda la obra de Dios, por el Árbol. Por que supongo que no necesitaran que les recuerde el designio de ELLA.

Los titanes tuvieron escalofrios al recordar lo que la Gran Dama ELLA tanto deseaba. Dava miedo pensar en un ser que deseara destruirlo a todo, incluso a si mismo.

Man: o acaso te sorprende que vengan ejercitos porque te olvidaste que esto era una guerra? Pensabas que solo era unos cuantos villanos que quieren conquistar el mundo, como ya les habia ocurrido antes? Pues abran sus ojos y dense cuenta que esto es algo muy diferente a todo lo que les haya ocurrido antes. Incluso esto es peor que la muerte, a la cual la gran mayoria de los seres vivientes temen.

Las palabras de Mantiro eran bastante duras, pero ciertas. Mas de una vez olvidaban que esto era una guerra. Pero en este preciso instante, ellos recordaban perfetamente en que clas ede conflicto se encontraban.

Rob: los ojos ya los tenemos bien abiertos, lo suficiente como para saber que es lo que tenemos que hacer. Ya todos sabemos que Sagira Stormhell esta escondido en la antigua biblioteca, asi que nosotros cinco iremos hacia alli a detener a Sagira antes de que libere a ELLA.

Dag: no saben lo que dicen. Ustedes ya saben que Sagira es muy poderoso, ademas, no iran los cinco, solo tres estan en condiciones de ir.

Bb: pero que clase de cosas dices? Todos estamos completamente bien para ir.

Dag: todos menos Starfire y Raven.

Las mencionadas pusieron una cara de "que demonios estas diciendo?" y le respondieron:

Rav: pero que crees que estas diciendo? Las dos nos encontramos en perfectas condiciones.

Star: la amiga Raven tiene razon! Ninguna de nosotras tiene ningun problema!

Dag: es verdad. No dudo que alguna de ustedes dos tenga algun problema en ir a luchar, pero creo que los pequeños seres que ahora mismo estan habitando en sus vientres no deverian ser expuestos al peligro de una pelea.

Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los Titanes pudo responder, aunque Robin no tardo demasiado en desmayarse y nadie le presto atencion, pero las dos mujeres del equipo estaban completamente shockeadas. Tenian a dos seres vivos en su vientre? Ellas? EMBARAZADAS?????

Bb: disculpen, pero que es un vientre?

La completa estupidez de Beast Boy caso que todos calleran al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido de "plop".

Cy: he, Beast Boy, en verdad no sabes que quiere decir vientre?

Beast Boy asistio con la cabeza. Despues de todo, el nunca fue alguien de muchas luces.

Cy: Beast Boy, cuando te lo diga, no te alteres, pero tienes que saber que Raven... -Cyborg no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Raven se estaba acercando hacia ellos, y le parecio prudente no decir nada, ya que le tenia mucho aprecio a su vida, y se alejo para darle paso a Raven.

Rae: VIENTRE ES UN APARATO SEXUAL DE LA MUJER DEL CUAL SALEN LOS BEBÉS, Y ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA, QUE TENDRE UN BEBÉ, Y SI TODAVIA NO LO ENTIENDES, SIGNIFICA QUE SEREMOS PADRES!!!!!!

Ni siquiera Beast Boy es tan tonto como para no entender estas palabras. Cuando escucho todo lo que dijo su amada novia, reacciono de una manera parecida a la de Robin. Se desmayo, pero el no choco contra el suelo, ya que Raven utilizo sus poderes para detenerlo.

A los pocos minutos Beast Boy desperto y miro a su alrededor. Robin seguia desmayado, y su cabeza se encontraba sobre los pies de Starfire, mientras que el se encontraba en una misma posicion, sobre las piernas de Raven. Los Campeones seguian alli, y parecian estar hablando con las chicas, y Cyborg no estaba alli.

Rae: ... y todavia no nos dicen como es que saben que estamos embarazadas, si nisiquiera nosotras lo sabiamos!

Gry: eso es muy facil, chicas. Nosotros somos los Campeones, no solo estamos en el Árbol para destruir a ELLA, sino que tambien podemos hacer tras cosas: burlar a la Muerte, crear vida, ocultar almas (N/A: extraer el alma de un ser vivo y colocarla en otro lugar para mantenerla asalvo de peligros) y mucho mas. Por eso es imposible que no sepamos cuando un ser vivo transporta a otro dentro suyo.

Star: eso es increible, amigo Gryf!

Gry:si, lo es. Y puede ser aun mejor.

Bb: mi cabeza... -dijo debilmente

Dag: ah, Beast Boy, ya despertaste. Parece que la noticia te afecto bastante, pero parece que menos que a Robin. El todavia sigue desmayado. Pero creo que dentro de poco despertara.

Bb: que paso?

Star. la amiga Raven te dijo que tu y ella tendrian un voltor'nukertof (N/A: no tengo idea del lenguaje Tamaraneano, asi que esta palabra la invente, y querria decir "bebé").

Raven suspiro, ya que era bastante ovio que Beast Boy no tenia ni idea de que era un voltor'nukertof y le tradujo:

Rae: eso quiere decir que tendremos un bebé.

Bb: si fuera capas de acerlo, me desmayaria otra vez -dijo levantandose un poco para poder sentarse en el suelo, junto a su amada Raven-. Un bebé? Nosotros? Como ocurrio?

Man: bueno, segun yo se, ocurre cuando una criatura masculina se junta con una femenina, y luego del cortejo, ellos comienzan ha...

Mantiro tardo un poco en comprender que Beast Boy no se referia a eso, sino que era una pregunta de la cual no se necesitaba respuesta.

Hyd: Mantiro, ellos no se referian a eso -dijo en un tono de "no seas idiota".

Man: que no se referian a eso? Pero a que otra cosa se podrian referir?

Dag: mira, Mantiro, mejor no trates de comprender, o tu pequeño cerebro explotara por esforsarlo demaciado, asi que, callate.

Mantiro no comprendio la ofensa, demodo que se callo sin protesta, al tiempo que Robin se despertaba.

Rob: mi cabeza, me duele mucho. Siento que me cai sobre un bloque de cem... - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Starfire se puso a abrazarlo de la alegria de ver que se encontraba bien, dando gritos que decian:

Star: ho, Rbin, que alegria para mi cornarblicktertok (N/A: seria decir corazón, ya les dije que no se mucho Tamaraneano).

Gry: tecnicamente, sobre lo que te caistes fue el suelo, y luego tu mujer te sostuvo... y aun lo sigue haciendo. -dijo al ver como el rostro de Robin pasaba de ser de un color blanco a un azul medio violeta.

Rav: Starfire, mejor suelta a Robin, o lo asesinaras.-dijo de una forma muy fria.

Star: eh? Oh, es cierto!-se apresuro a soltarlo- Te encuentras bien, novio Robin?

Rob: cuando pueda respirar un poco, si -aspiro muy fuertemente para luego volver a hablar-. Bueno, creo que ya estoy. Ahora, devemos concentrarnos. Ya que Starfire y Raven no podran ir devido a su condicion, tendremos que ir Beast Boy, yo y Cy... Donde esta Cyborg?

Hyd: salio apenas escucho que ellas dos estaban embarazadas, dijo algo sobre que no podia quedarse, que tenia que hacer algo, pero no recuerdo que era...

En eso entro Cyborg a la choza, bastante apresurado, y mucho mas emocionado.

Cy: viejo, ya les eh informado a todos en el lugar la buena noticia!

Hyd: a, si, eso era! El decia que tenia que ir a decirles a todos sobre el hecho de que ustedes van a ser padres.

Rob, Star, Rae, Bb: QUE TU QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Los cuatro, con una mirada de odio pofundo se fueron acercando a Cyborg, con intenciones diferentes (N/A: para personas tan jovenes no es correcto que uno de sus amigos ande aciendo propaganda sobre el hecho). Robin pensaba en estrangularlo hasta que los circuitos le explotaran. Starfire pensaba que el amigo Cyborg era un estupido, y ella apollaba la idea de Robin. Beast Boy estaba pensando en convertir a esa lavadora humana en una pila de chatarra viviente. Y Raven pensaba en desmantelar todas las piesas de Cyborg y ponerlas en la sala, como si fueran un trofeo. Se hiban acercando mas y mas a Cyborg.

Cy: oigan, chicos, no tienen por que enfadarse-dijo mientras retrocedia lentamente, con una expresion de miedo en ambas mitades de su rostro-. Juro que lo hice con buenas intenciones. Ademas, tenemos que preocuparnos por otras cosas, no? Tenemos que detener a Sagira Stormhell, lo recuerdan?

Pero sus amigos seguian avanzando, completamente decididos a realizar todo lo mencionado anteriormente, pero no contaban con la intervencion de alguien. Una especie de niebla aparecio entre ellos y Cyborg, y luego de unos segundos, de la niebla salio Gryf.

Gry: lamento decepcionarlos, pero no ser aposible que realizen todo eso. Cyborg tiene razon, hay que prepararnos para enfrentar a Sagira.

Los Titanes se calmaron un poco, y se sentaron el el suelo, para volver al tema realmente importante: la batalla que tendrian contra Sagira Stormhell.

Rob: de acuerdo, entonces solo podremos ir Beast Boy, yo y Cyborg, ya que Starfire y Raven estan indispuestas. De modo que todo se complica más. Ubiera resultado facil entrar a la biblioteca con los poderes de Raven, pero ahora sera mas complicado entrar a para ir a buscar a Sagira Stormhell.

Hyd: aaaahhhhhhgggggg!!!!!!

Con este grito desgarrador, Hydro se apoyo sobre la pared para evitar caerse, al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda se apretaba el corazón.

Man: Hydro! Que te ocurre!

Hydro respiraba muy agitadamente, y trataba de hablar, aunque lo hacia de una forma muy entrecortada.

Hyd: no sera necesario... que busquen... a Sagira...

Cy: por que no?

Hyd: por que el... viene hacia aqui...

Todos quedaron mudos al escuchar estas palabras. Sagira Stormhell viniendo hacia aqui? Pero como? La respuesta llego cuando un gran aullido de dolor y sufrimiento cubrio todo el lugar. Todos se apresuraron a salir de a choza, y vieron que es lo que ocurria. Un gran número de Rek'ekars estaban entrando al "campamento". Algunos incluso ya habian asesinado a varias personas personas. Y las cosas se ponian peor.

Gry: todos las personas que no puedan combatir, como niños, mujeres, ancianos y embarazas, vengan hacia aqui!!! -cuando dijo "embarazadas" les hecho una mirada furtiva a Raven y Starfire.

Sin esperar ninguna señal, todos aquellos que se concideraban incapaces de pelear fueron hacia donde Gryf les señalo. La gran mayoria eran civiles, aunque tambien fueron otros, como varios estudiantes de la Hive, y tambien, por supuesto, Raven y Starfire. Gryf se coloco en medio de todos ellos y levanto las manos, creando una gran barrera de viento circular que les serviria de proteccion.

Gry: ahora, quedense aqui, y pase lo que pase, no salgan hasta que termine la pelea!

Dicho esto, salio del campo de proteccion que habia creado, y de la nada en sus manos aparecieron esas garras tan peligrosas que el tiene, y los demas Campeones lo imitaron, sacando sus armas como por arte de magia. La gran espada roja de Dagun, la afilada alabarda de Hydro, y la gigantesca hacha de Mantiro. Los cuatro estaban listos para pelear, y no eran los unicos. En todo el campamento varias personas se detenian a luchar. La mayoria eran Titanes, aunque extrañamente tambien lo hacian varias personas comunes y corrientes. Parecia que unque les pidieran mil veces que entren en el escudo, ellos preferian morir protegiendo a sus seres amados que darse por rendidos.

La batalla habia comenzado, y era bastante obio que los Rek'ekars tenian ventaja. Los titanes hacian todo lo posible hasta que mas no pudieran, y eso era decir mucho. Las personas normales eran practicamente indefensas, solo podian asesinar a un Rek'ekar si atacaban todos juntos, lo cual era muy complicado. Y los Campeones trataban no utilizar mas de un 5 por ciento de su poder, ya que temian que si utilizaban más poder pudieran dañar a los humanos.

La pelea no iba bien. Ya habia varios muertos, y los heridos se retiraban al campo de viento creado por Gryf, para poder protegerse. Si esto continuaba asi, perderian, aunque tuvieran a los Campeones de su lado. Todo parecia indicar su derrota. Solo quedaban los Campeones, unos veinte Titanes y unas cien personas. Todos los demas estaban protegidos por el escudo de viento creado por Gryf, o muertos. los Rek'ekars los hivan rodeando, haciendo que ellos esten en medio de miles de ellos, pero, por algun motivo, los Rek'ekars se detuvieron. Apenas los rodearon, dejaron de atacar.

Rob: que esta ocurriendo? Por que no nos atacan? -dijo un Robin que tenia multiples heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Bb: viejo, yo no lo se. -le respondio un Beast Boy con los brasos sangrando, y la espalda habierta.

Dag: estan esperando a alguien o algo...

Una persona comun y corriente llamada Peter (N/A: si recuerdan, Peter es un civil que tiene un extremo parecido a Wolfran, el hermano menor de Dagun) grito:

Pet: alla en el cielo!

Todos alzaron sus rostros, para ver algo extraño. Parecia un meteorito que caia a gran velocidad, pero era muy pequeño para ser un meteorito. Tambien podia ser un satelite, ya que esto brillaba como si estubiera hecho de metal, pero caia muy rapido. A medida que se acercaba, podian ver bien de que se trataba. Parecia un pequeña espera, la cual poseia alas en la parte de atras y cuernos. A los costados tenia una cosas que eran de un metal, mas bien eran dos espadas curvas...

Callo en medio de un grupo de Rek'ekars, los cuales quedaron reducidos a cenizas. En ese lugar habia ahora un gran crater.

Man: si alguno de ustedes, humanos, no desea morir, les sugiero que se coloquen en medio de nosotros.

Sin repochar nada, todos los civiles que habian estado peleando se colocaron en medio de los Campeones, tambien los Titaness, ya que estaban muy heridos y cansados.

Todos seguian observando al objeto que caia, hasta que aterrizo en medio de un grupo de Rek'ekars, destruyendolos al instante, ademas de dejar un enorme crater. En menos de diez segundos, del crater salio Sagira Stormhell quejandose.

Sag: diablos, siempre ocurre lo mismo. Los planetas son cada vez mas fragiles. Aunque este fue mas resistente que Shelgelontar. Recuero que cuando lo fuimos a invadir hace ya 264 temporadas quiliotas. Fui de la misma manera en la que acabo de llegar, y atravese completamente el planeta. La Gran Dama se puso bastante molesta...

Dag: Sagira, eso a nadie le importa. Ahora dinos que haces tu aqui.

Sagira olfateo hacia donde habian hablado, y pudo reconocer perfectamente todos los olores. La gran mayoria de ellos tenia el fuerte y delicioso aroma del miedo.

Sag: a, los Campeones. Tanto tiempo sin oler en ustedes el exisito aroma de preocupacion por los demas seres impregnados del delicioso aroma del miedo. Me encanta oler cosas tan sabrosas en un mismo plato.

Gry: pues, Sagira, si algo oleras sera tu propia muerte. Y yo me encargare de que los frios vientos del Sur lleven tus restos hacia la estrella de Coo, la unica coneccion entre este mundo y el infierno, y alli tu alma ardera en las profundidades de la muerte.

Sag: si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que escucho algo como eso, tendria mas dinero que el viejo Demonio Negro. Tenia tanto poder adquisitivo que podia comprar mil planetas, y otros mil. Pero cuando su hermano Garnark'derekar murio por culpa de los espejos y el reclamo la destruccion de estos, la Gran Dama lo liquido en un santiamen.

Hyd: dinos que es lo que vienes a hacer, antes de que decidamos liquidarte. -dijo con una profunda ira en la voz.

Sagira Stormhell solo agito la cabeza de lado a lado, como diciendo no.

Sag: muchachos, muchachos. No es buena manera de saludar a un viejo compañero de equipo. Solo deseaba tener una charla amistosa con ustedes, igual a las que teniamos cuando yo todavia pertenecia al Templo del Agua.

Rapidamente unos murmullos recorrieron el lugar. Una gran cantidad de personas miraba a los Campeones de forma misteriosa.

Rob: a que te refieres? Explicate!

Cy: es verdad, dinos todo lo que sepas!

Bb: viejo, hazlo ya!

Sagira sonrio, dejando a la vista unos dientes muy irregulares.

Sag: supongo que ellos ya les habran hablado de mi, pero con respeto y honor. Si, antes era mienbro del Templo del Agua, uno de los mejores, derecho. era bastante mas grande que ellos cuanto, y cuando pequeños me adoraban, me miraban como un ejemplo a seguir. Pero a una muy corta edad para ellos, serian unos 2500 años terrestres, tuvieron que pelear, ya que los ejercitos de la Gran Dama estaban atacando los Templos, pero lo mas curioso es que ELLA no dirigia los ejercitos. El dirigente era yo. Ese dia cambie mi nombre a Sagira Stormhell, y tambien quede ciego.

Rob: un momento, todavia no nos has dicho algo. Si te cambiaste el nombre, como te llamabas antes?

Sagira parecia mas feliz que en Pascuas, y con una voz irritable como el, respondio:

Sag: mi nombre era Sagira Lightrain, el Azote Marino, el Escudo del Agua, el Kraken del Norte, el...

Hyd: YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos miraron atonitos a Hydro. Y no solo por el grito, sino que por su rostro caian grandes lagrimas de tristesa y de odio.

Hyd: tu no eres nada de eso! Todos esos titules le pertenecen a Sagira Lightrain! Tu solo eres una escoria que esta en el!

Sag: Hydro, siempre igual. Tanto te cuesta aceptar que ya no soy del bando de ustedes? Tanto que cuesta aceptar que yo asesine a toda tu despreciable familia? Tanto te cuesta? Eres muy retrasado, lo sabias?

Hydro estaba molesto. La sangre le hervia como nunca. Sentia y comprendia lo que le estaba a punto de ocurrir, asi que, como ultimo acto de cordura, llamo a alguien:

Hyd: Beast Boy!

El mencionado se acerco un poco, ya que tambien comprendia que es lo que estaba a por suceder, y le pregunto:

Bb: que es lo que quieres?

Hyd: nunca nos dijiste... como controlarnos. Por que no... nos lo dices... ahora? Que haces... para contrarrestar... el lado salvaje?

Beast Boy tardo un rato en dar la respuesta, ya que nunca habia pensado en algo como eso (N/A: siendo sinceros, NUNCA habia pensado) y luego le respondio:

Bb: nada.

Hyd: nada?

Bb: si, asi es. Nada. Me dejo llevar por lo que mi bestia interna me dice y cuando yo le pido algo, simplemente me obedece.

Hyd: de veras?

Bb:si, viejo, siempre es asi.

Hyd: de acuerdo... Por favor, muchachos... protejanlos por si... algo sale mal... Deseenme buena... suerte...

Man: siempre la tendras, Hydro. Ahora, me encargare de todo lo demas.

Mantiro golpeo el suelo com ambas manos, y el sector en el que se encontraban ellos y los refugiados bajo la burbuja saliedon desprendidos, como si la parte de tierra en la que estaban pudiera flotar, y se alejo lo suficiente, quedando todos encima de un barranco, bastante alejados de cualquier lugar que tuviese mucha agua.

Como parecian ya estar fuera de peligro, Gryf desvanecio el campo de viento que habia creado alrededor de los incapaces de pelear. Todos los que habian estado refugiados se dirigeron rapidamente hacialos sobrevivientes. Hubo algunos llantos y algunas alegrias. Llantos de tristesa por que un ser querido murio en batalla. Alegria del que sobrevivio.

Starfire y Raven no tardaron en acercarce a sus compañeros. Lo primero que hizo Starfire fue ir hacia Robin, y besarlo, y luego darle un fuerte abrazo a el, a Cyborg y a Beast Boy. Y antes de que una tamaraneana comenzara a abrazar, Raven se acerco a Beast Boy y lo beso como si fuera la ultima vez. Luego de que Starfire los solto, ella tambien saludo a sus compañeros con abrazos, pero no tan fuertes. Luego de un momento de reencuentro todos volvieron a prestar atencion al campo de batalla, en el cual solamente se encontraban un Hydro que sentia ira y tristesa, un Sagira Stormhell que disfrutaba hacer recordar cuando se llamaba Lightrain, y diez mil Rak'ekars que esperaban impacientes la hora de la batalla.

Hyd: ahora, Sagira -dijo en voz muy baja, pero con suficiente fuerza para que todos la escuchen-, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho...

Miedo. Eso es lo que sintieron al principio los Titanes. Ya habian comprobado el poder de un Campeon transformado, el de Mantiro. ahora, como seria el poder de Hydro? si era igual de terrible, era posible que asesine a Sagira, pero tambien a ellos.

Sagira Stormhell tardo bastante en comprender por que Hydro se quedaba quieto, alli, en medio de miles de Rak'ekars, sin hacer nada. Cuando comprendio, ya era tarde.

La cola de Hydro dejo de parecerse a la de una langosta, sino que comenso a alargarse. De su cuerpo quedo eliminado todo rastro de escamas. El casco que tenia comenso a cubrir todo su rostro, como si se estubiera uniendo a su cara. Las pinzas de sus manos se cerraron y se convirtieron en poderosas garras. Su cuello se comenzo a crecer y crecer hasta limites inimaginalbes. Todo su cuerpo se volvio suave y liso, ideal para la natacion. Su mandibula se incremento hasta que obtuvo una fuerza despedazadora, ademas de que su boca se lleno de mortales colmillos. Y su alabarda se unio a su brazo derecho.

Hydro ya estaba transformado en la Hidra, la Bestia del Agua.

Hyd: sorprendente. En verdad soy capaz de controlarme. Esto se pondra bueno... -su voz no era la misma. Era mucho mas bestial y monstruosa, pero extrañamente era calmante y relajada para los Titanes y los humanos normales, pero para los Rek'ekars sonaba como una sentencia de muerte.

Pero Sagira no se dejaria intimidar tan facilmente.

Sag: no tengan miedo, siervos de la Gran Dama! Ustedes fueron creados para destruirlo todo, y eso es lo que haran! Por el honor de la Gran Dama, por la aniquilazion de todo lo viviente, por ser destruidos en sus manos! Ahora, vallan y acaben con la Hidra! Por la Gran Dama ELLA!

Los Rek'ekars tenian miedo de la Hidra, pero eso no los detuvo a la hora de atacar. Todos se abalanzaron sobre Hydro transformado, pero el simplemente los destruia lanzando un potente chorro de agua desde su boca. Y si alguno cometia la estupides de acerarse demaciado, los despedazaba con la cola. Era algo bastante simple. Almenos, lo era cuando atacaban pocos.

Cuando todos los condenados Rek'ekars dirigeron al ataque, el era capaz de destruir a algunos, pero una gran mayoria podia acercarsele lo suficiente para clavarle unas especies de garras que tenian alrededor del cuello. Eso le causaba a Hydro un daño grave.

Pero los Rek'ekars, sin ser conocedores del peligro que enfrentaban al hacer algo asi, siguieron repitiendo el proseso hasta que le cortaron la cabeza.

Los humanos y los Titanes dieron un sordo sonido de asombro y de terror. Ellos miraban a los Campeones, pero estos solo sonreian.

Man: descuiden, solo dejaron las cosas peores para ellos mismos. -dijo con un toque de suspenso.

Sagira Stormhell habia disfrutado del espectaculo, pero en cuanto vio que la cabeza de Hydro caia, se puso como loco.

Sag: idiotas! Seres sin cerebro! Acaso ya no hacen Rek'ekars como los de antes? Ustedes, estupidos seres, no conocen la leyenda de la Hidra? Por cada cabeza que le cortes...

Hyd: le salen tres más!

Todos los Rek'ekars miraron al cuerpo caido de la Hidra y a su cabeza tirada en el suelo, y vieron algo sorprendente. La cabeza que estaba tirada en el suelo comenzo a esfumarse en el aire y el cuerpo de la Hidra volvia a tener vida, y desde donde le habian cordado la cabeza empezaron a verse tres vultos, de los cuales salieron tres cabezas, cada una con su propio cuello.

Hyd: esto es sorprendente! Nunca antes me habia sentido asi!

Hyd: lo se, compañero, lo se.

Hyd: como es posible que hallamos estado tanto tiempo sin tener una charla conmigo mismo.

Como se habran dado cuenta, Hydro se puso a intercambiar palabras con sus cabezas.

Hyd: ahora, compañeros, que les parece si acabamos con estos seres?

Hyd: estoy de acuerdo conmigo.

Hyd: yo tambien.

Las tres cabezas comensaron a atacar de diferentes formas. La cabeza de la izquierda lanzaba el mismo chorro de agua que habia lanzado antes, solo que ahora el agua era caliente. La de la derecha lanzaba una especie de gritos, los cuales aturdian e incluso mataban a los Rek'ekars. Y la del medio, la cual era algo mas grande que las otras, lanzaba algo sumamente extraño. Lanzaba algo parecido al chorro de agua de la cabeza de la izquierda, pero mas potente. Solo tres Titanes lo reconocieron. Era el Maremoto de Hidra, el cual era un poder que solo habian visto en un lugar cerrado y no muy bien, pero ahora que lo veian, era algo increiblemente espeluznante.

Pero a Sagira Stormhell no parecia importarle que destruyeran a casi todos sus Rek'ekars. Es más, el parecia disfrutarlo.

Sag: devo darte las gracias, Hydro. Realmente estos Rek'ekars no me gustaban mucho. Ahora son muy blandos y retroceden con facilidas. Antes un solo Rek'ekar era mas que suficiente para inspirar terror. Ahora, estos Rek'ekars solo inspiran burla.

Hyd: no hay de que Sagira.

Hyd: ahora, si fueras tan amable de...

Hyd: dejarme destruirte en mil...

Hyd: y un pedazos...

Hyd: sumamente pequeños...

Hyd: y luego tirarlos al vacio de la oscuridad.

Nuevamente, todas las cabezas de Hydro se pusieron a hablar y eso le causa mareo a los sobrevivientes, y mucho mas a Sagira.

Sag: callate, callate, que me desesperas! Ademas, no creo que quede feliz...

Hyd: quien, tu?

Hyd: a quien le importa como quedes?

Sag: a la Gran Dama.

Hydro hizo como quien no escucho del todo bien, y siguio hablando:

Hyd: no importa, enviaremos tus restos a su prision en la Hoja Marchita. (N/A: la Hoja Marchita es la prision donde ELLA esta. Recuerden que en el Árbol hay varias Hojas, y una hoja en especial es llamada Hoja Marchita, la cual era una hoja que nunca tuvo nada. Alli fue donde los Campeones encerraron a la Gran Dama)

Sag: pero es que ELLA ya no esta alli.

Hydro palidecio al escuchar esto. Y no era el unico. Tambien lo estaban Mantiro, Gryf y Dagun. Parecian cadaveres recien muertos. Ademas, el simple hacho de escuchar la noticia hiso que hydro se destransformara, volviendo a la normalidad (no conservo cabezas extras).

Hyd: pe... pe... pero como...?

Sag: fue simple, pero no los complicare con los complicados calculos que realize para poder sacar a la Gran Dama de alli. El punto es que ahora mismo ELLA esta recuperando fuerzas, y yo solo los estoy distrallendo.

Man: dinos donde esta!

Sin que nadie se ubiese dado cuenta, los Campeones habian abandonado el lugar en el que estaba y aparecieron junto a Hydro.

Sag: se encuentra en la estrella de Coo, en el palacio del Gran Antiguo, descansando. Despues de que un tal Jimmy Jammes Johns la vilo me encargo enviarla al su hogar, donde la Gran Dama paso los primeros años conociendo todos los sentidos de la maldad. Me costo mucho trabajo poder conectar al Espejo que Nada Refleja, el cual Trigon robo, con el del Gran Antiguo para que la Gran Dama valla para alla.

Dag: pero cuando lo hiciste? Nosotros nos deveriamos haber dado cuenta...

Sag: si, pero no lo hicieron. Y normalmente este planeta habria sido destruido al instante, junto a esta galaxia, pero no. Tuve que redirigirlo todo a Otro Lugar.

Gry: a otro lugar?

Sag: si, asi es. Otro Lugar. Recuerdan ese enorme planeta, llamado Otro Lugar? (N/A. las lenguas extraterrestres pueden tener alguna palabra igual a la de nuestro idioma, pero con diferente significado) Ese planeta donde les proporcionaron de todo: comida, bebida, armas, y mas todavia. Y ustedes les prometieron que se asegurarian que la ira de ELLA no los alcanzara. Como creen que se sentiran luego de esto? Saben que? Lo mas divertido es que todo eso ocurrio hace menos de diez horas!

Los Titanes se quedaron obserbando a los Campeones, quienes en sus rostros se veia la tristesa, la desesperacion. Ellos comprendian muy bien que se sentia hacer una promesa y no poder cumplirla.

Sag: y ustedes, Titanes -dijo repentinament Sagira-, si creen que eso es algo espeluznante, se equivocan. Si, soy perfectamente capaz de leerles las mentes. Y si ahora estan pensando que si lo que hago es pantozo, permitanme enseñarles algo que si les va a dar miedo.

Todo el celo se oscurecio con una nues de tormente color rojo sangre, y no era solo en Jump City (o lo que queda de ella), sino que en todo el mundo ocurrian cosas similares. Las nubes causaban si de por si miedo, pero mas lo era al ver a Sagira sacandose las vendas de los ojos. Estaban todos ensangrentados y rojos como fuego, ya que el los mantenia abiertos, aunque era incapas de ver.

Sag: ahora sabran por que me cambien el nombre a Stormhell -dijo con una voz demoniaca.

Un rayo le cayo encima, y sus espadas desaparecieron. Tan rapido como cayo el reyo, las espadas se desvanecieron en el aire, y eso no era todo. Su cuerpo se volvio completamente negro y se volvio mas grande. Parecia que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por oscuridad... que va, su cuerpo no estaba cubierto por ella, su cuerpo era la oscuridad. Sus alas que parecian rotas se agrandaron como las de un dragon, tambien hechas de oscuridad, y sus cuernos parecian capaces de destruirlo todo. Sus musculos creciero conciderablemente, lo cual le permitio una fuerza y resistencia mas alla de los limites. (N/A: si a alguien le cuesta imaginarse a Sagira asi, hecho demonio, la solucion es simple. Juegen al Warcraft III con los elfos oscuros y uno de sus heroes tiene una habilidad llamada metamorfosis que lo deja igualito a como trato de describir).

Sag: ahora si, la guerra ha comensado en la Tierra. Nadie sobrevivira, todos moriran, y sus almas serviran como entretenimiento a la Gran Dama ELLA. Entonces, yo digo, que comiense la guerra!

Detras de Sagira, millones de Rek'ekars avanzaban, todos listos para la pelea, pero tenian algo de diferente. Hasta ahora todos los Rek'ekars que los Titanes habian enfrentado tenian en su pecho el escudo de Sagira, la tormenta, los rayos y las dos espadas cruzadas, pero estos tenian un escudo diferente. En sus pechos aparecia un árbol prendiendose fuego. Por algun motivo, a Beast Boy le resulto sumamente familiar, y murmuro:

Bb: el Gran Antiguo...

La guerra ya habia comensado. Ahora que ocurrira? Quien podra ayudar a los Titanes en tan gran desventaja? Como lograran vencer ahora que ya saben que la Gran Dama ELLA vive?

* * *

Ya termine con el capitulo de ELLA. Que les parecio? Espero que en sus reviews me lo digan. Realmente tarde mucho en publicarlo. Es que, como dije antes, yo estaba de vacaciones con mis parientes y con tanta juntada familiar no tenia tiempo.

Otra cosa antes de irme. He recibido algunos mensajes privados en los cuales se me preguntaba por que ponia tanta escena de sexo y demas, que si acaso era un enfermo mental obsesionado con esas cosas. La respuesta es no, y para evitar recibir en el futuro mas mensajes asi les explicare el porque ponia tantas escenas con sexo. Todos sabran de los siete pecados capitales, no? Lujuria, envidia, gula, codicia,, ira, pereza y soberbia. Pues, en este fic, esos pecados capitales toman cuerpos y forma, y ELLA es la forma de la Lujuria, por lo que sus poderes se basan en la lujuria. Los demas pecados, cuando tienen cuerpo y forma sus poderes se basan en que pecado representan. Pero en este fic solo aparecera la lujuria, ELLA. Por ese motivo coloque tanto sexo, porque su poder se basa en eso.

Sin nada mas que aclarar.

Saludos de Kerosen


	25. Chapter 25

He vuelto, y no estoy muerto!!! Se que algunos me habran extrañado (N/A: seguro, para extrañarme a mi hay que tener serios problemas mentales, aun mas graves que los mios...) pero no lloren mas, porque el autor mas querido (N/A:entiendase "querido" como odiado, detestado, ingenuo, estupido, y cualquier otra cosa insultante) ya esta aqui, y para cuando ustedes terminen de leer este capitulo, se va a volver a ir. Bueno, ahora creo que no me conviene hacer que sigan esperando para leer este capitulo, y los dejo con el fic.

Una ultima cosa. Se que han estado leyendo mucho esta historia, y que a algunos les ha gustado, y me han dejado reviews, y lo que les queria decir es... gracias. Yo escribo porque me gusta complacer con esto a los demas, y cuando los demas lo disfrutan, es la mejor recompensa que se puede tener, mas cuando con eso se llega a tener 100 reviews... Gracias a ustedes, esta historia tiene mas de 100 reviews... Se los agradesco a todos ustedes. Ahora si, comencemos con el capitulo.

* * *

Pocas personas, entre las cuales se podria incluir a los Titanes, se encontraban en condiciones de peleear, ademas, los Campeones tendrian que utilizar todo su poder en Sagira Stormhell, ya que su poder habia alcanzado los limites demoniacos. Incluso Dios se sorprenderia de ver como habia crecido el poder de Sagira Lightrain, ahora que servia a la oscuridad. 

Dag: Humanos!

El grito de Dagun saco a todos de lo que estaban pensando, y pusieran en el toda su atencion, aunque el en ningun momento miro a nadie a la cara, solo se quedaba de espaldas a ellos, mientras decia:

Dag: cuando llegamos aqui, no buscabamos tantos males para ustedes, a decir verdad creiamos que nada les pasaria. No deseabamos que ustedes tuvieran que saber siquiera que era un Rek'ekar... Pero ahora les tendre que pedir mas de lo que pueden: peleen! Peleen hasta la ultima gota de la sangre! Les aseguro que por el simple hecho de desafiar a ELLA, por mas pecados que uno halla cometido, se gana un lugar en el reino de Dios.

Todos miraban a Dagun, quien parecia estar cambiando. Pero no cambiando de forma, como si se fuera a transformar. Su armadura se estaba volviendo de un color dorado, al igual que la de sus compañeros, ademas de que ya no parecia ser tanto una armadura. Ahora parecia que lo que tenian puesto eran unas grandes pieles doradas, correspondientes a la bestia a la cual ellos representaban. Verlos era algo que llenaba a uno de una extraña calma.

Dag: ahora, ya no tengo nada mas que decirles -dijo al tiempo en que se podia distinguir perfectamente como de sus ojos caian lagrimas de sangre-. Solo puedo decir... que fue un placer haber estado aqui, con ustedes, en esta pelea.

Robin se quedo mirando a Dagun, despues de lo que dijo. Lugo miro a las gigantescas legiones de Rek'ekars que se acercaban, con Sagira Stormhell al frente de ellas. Finalmente, exclamo a todo pulmon aquella frase que tantas veces habia dicho, pero que solo ahora tenia sentido ser pronunciada:

Rob: Titanes, al ataque!

Esas palabras fueron como el detonador de una gran bomba. No hubo Titan, incluyendo Titanas embarazadas, que no halla ido a pelear. Tambien la gente comun y corriente fue a luchar, armados unicamente con palos y piedras, y alguna que otra pistola. Ni siquiera los miembros de la Hive se quedaron fuera de este combate.Cualquiera que hubiera visto esta pelea hubiera visto dos cosas: una, los humanos tenian la mas gran desventaja numerica jamas vista. Dos, ninguno de los humanos, a pesar de saber que perderian, retrocedia. Avanzaban firmes hacia la muerte, sin temor alguno. Eran consientes de que esto seria una masacre, pero si todos ellos hivan a morir, lo harian con un trozo de los ejercitos de ELLA entre sus manos.

Sag: Humanos estupidos, osan defiarme a mi, Sagira Stormhell? Les demostrare de lo que soy capaz!!!

Dicho esto, las hordas de Rek'ekars comensaron a avanzar, arrastrandose a una gran velocidad (N/A: ahora que recuerdo, nunca les dije como son los Rek'ekars, solo les dije que se parecian a los soldados de Trigon. Su cuerpo es similar, solo que en vez de flotar, esa parte se alarga mucho y termina como si fuera una cola, su color es variado, desde un blanco hueso hasta un color metalico, pero siempre entre esos dos. No estan prendidos fuego. Y sus brazos son como una especie de hoz, solo que poseen el suficiente filo para cortar una casa a la mitad) con Sagira llendo por delante, quien al caminar dejaba un rastro de llamas infernales.

Los Campeones no se quedaron atras, y ahora que su armadura e incluso sus rostros brillaban como el oro puro, fueron derechitos a encarar a Sagira, con sus armas en alto.

La guerra habia comensado. Los Rek'ekars tenian una clara ventaja sobre los humanos, pero los Titanes le otorgaban al planeta mas oportunidades.

Speedy disparaba flechas a diestro y siniestro, pero no parecia ser suficiente. Wildebeest unicamente podia utilizar su aplastante fuerza en este momento para hacer retroceder a los Rek'ekars. Bumblebee tenia ciertos problemas, ya que la atacaban constantemente, pero gracias a su habilidad de encogerse se hacia mas facil la tarea. Mas y Menos no tenian ningun tipo de ventaja contra estas criaturas, al igual que Kid Flash, por lo ellos se dedicaban a distraerlos, para hacerles el trabajo mas facil a los demas.

Algunos otros, como podia ser Aqualand y Hotspot, ademas de Killowat y los hermanos Thunder y Lightning, eran lo suficientemente capaces como para derribar un gran numero de Rek'ekars, ya que sus poderes ocupaban un gran rango de distancia.

Tambien los pequeños Melvin, Timmy y Teether peleaban, pero aunque sean pequeños, tontos no eran, y se encontraban a mayor distancia que los demas, protegidos por algun adulto responsable.

Y en lo referente a nuestros Titanes... pues, digamos que se lucian mas que de costumbre, pero tambien sufrian mas. Raven y Starfire se sobreexigian demaciado, porque con su estado mucho no podrian hacer, incluso es posible que ubieran puesto en peligro a sus futuros bebes, pero de todos modos peleaban con una bravura y fiereza que bastaban ellas solas para hacerles frente a mil Rek'ekars. Robin se movia de un lado a otro a tal velocidad, y causando tantas bajas, que se lo podria haber clasificado como una plaga mortal: donde el golpeaba con su baston, quedaban cuatro o cinco Rek'ekars muertos, pero esto significaba en enorme desgaste para su cuerpo. Beast Boy peleaba con fuerza, era casi imposible acercarcele devido a la gran velocidad con la que cambiaba de forma, pero esto significaba que el tambien se cansaba mas rapido . Y Cyborg... el era otro tema completamente diferente.

Pese a su fuerza y su agilidad, parecia ser obio que estaba mal herido del hombro izquiero, ya que no lo movia con naturalidad. Y para empeorar las cosas, por algun motivo desconocido, su cañon sonico no servia. Pero el no se rendia, seguia peleando. El estaba mas que dispuesto a dar la vida en ello. Igual que todos.

En especial los Campeones. Si alguien parecia dispuesto a dar la vida en la pelea, seguramente seria uno de ellos cuatro. Despues de todo, la pelea que sostenian contra Sagira Stormhell parecia que solo terminaria cuando todos muriesen.

Si bien Sagira se habia transformado en un gigantesco demonio de contextura amplia, su velocidad parecia ser mayor a la de antes (N/A: digo esto porque por lo general mientras mas grande es, mas lento tambien). Y para peor de los males, donde antes habia una venda cubriendo sus ojos, ahora se veian dos oscuros puntos de un color azul que se encontraban analizando todo a su alrededor. Parecia que junto a su incremento de poder, sus ojos volvian a ver, y con ello sus ataques eran aun mas devastadores que nunca.

Pero, asi como Sagira era mas poderoso, los Campeones tambien. Su color dorado no era solo de decoracion, tambien era una "pequeña" demostracion de su poder. Se movian a una velocidad que razgaba el suelo por el que pasaban, y sus armas eran capaces de cortar tanto el cuerpo como el espiritu de sus enemigos.

Dag: Muchachos, cubranme mientras cargo!

Hyd: si tu lo dices...

Dagun se quedo completamente quieto, y coloco su espada en posicion, como si quisiera preparar un golpe. A simple vista parecia que se iva a negar a seguir peleando, pero Robin comprendia por que se colocaba asi. El ya habia visto a Dagun en una pose asi antes, y los resutados de ello habian sido devastadores. Se sonrio para si mismo, y penso que mejor seria advertir a todos de que se mantuvieran prudentemente alejados de los Campeones.

Rob: Star! Diles a todos que se alejen lo mas posible de los muchachos!

Starfire al principio no comprendio lo que le habia dicho Robin, pero en cuanto se fijo en Dagun y vio su posicion, comprendio. Mejor les informaba a todos ahora

Star: amigos! Robin dice que tenemos que retroceder ahora!

Gizmo: y eso por que?

Star: por que si te quedas podrias salir gravemente herido, devido al ataque del amigo Dagun.

Nadie pregunto mas, y todos se comensaron a alejar lo suficiente, reuniendose en lo que parecia ser un cañon, tanto replegandose que era como si se estubieran rindiendo, como ovejas a las que mandan a un matadero. Pero el problema es que hay raras veces en las que las ovejas tiene la compania de un carnero.

Dag: ALIENTO DE DRAGON!!!!!!!

Nuevamente entra en escena ese gigantesco pilar de muerte y destruccion que es el Aliento De Dragon. Pero ahora deveria hacer enfasis en "muerte y destruccion", ya que la Tierra misma por la que pasaba el Aliento De Dragon era desintegrada hasta la minima parte de su elemento. Y si habia uno o dos Rek'ekars en el camino, pues mal para ellos.

Gry: corranse, muchachos, que aqui viene!

Los Campeones saltaron a un costado, evitando completamente el ataque de Dagun, y digamos que Sagira no tuvo tanta suerte. El ataque le dio de lleno en todo el cuerpo, causandole graves quemaduras y enviandolo unos 100 metros mas alla del horizonte mismo, pero parecia que nada mas. Y nada mas le causo a Sagira Stormhell, excepto odio. Un odio que no solo escucharon los humanos, que no solo escucharon los muertos, que no solo escucho la Gran Dama ELLA, un odio que no solo escucho Dios. Fue un odio que todo el Árbol mismo escucho.

Y cuando los Titanes vieron a Sagira en el horizonte, acercandose a un paso lento y destructor, una pregunta acechaba la mente de los Titanes: como era posible que sobreviviera a algo asi? Ellos ya habian visto el poder de tan masiva destruccion de esa tecnica, pero ese destructivo ataque para Sagira Stormhell no parecia haber sido mas que un golpe de calor que lo agarro desprevenido. Si, el ataque parecia haberlo quemado seriamente, pero la velocidad de regeneracion del demonio era impresionante..

Dag: parece que hay viene. Al menos consegui que se alejara un poco...

Gry: Dagun, el sarcasmo no te sirve de nada ahora, asi que cierra la boca.

Hyd: bueno, no nos molestemos. Dagun nos acaba de conseguir algo de tiempo, y tal vez podamos usarlo para...

Hydro nunca dijo para que podrian haber usado ese tiempo, ya que un grito desgarrador inundo el aire. Despues de todo, por que motivo los Titanes Este no deverian gritar, si la cabeza de Speedy acababa de ser cortada de su cuerpo?

Aqua: Spee...Spee...Spee...

Mas: señor...

Menos: Speedy...

Bee:...a...a...

Ningun Titan podia mirar fijamente a la cabeza que yacia en medio de ellos. El solo pensar en eso bastaba para que los pequeños lloraran. Pero la pregunta que circulaba por la mente de todos los presentes era: como paso? Cuando paso? Como es posible que ni cuenta nos hallamos dado?

Los Campeones solo miraban a los humanos, que contemplaban a la cabeza de su caido amigo, y tambien se preguntaban como era posible. Solo un gran demonio era capas de hacer algo asi sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, pero el unico gran demonio de por alli era Sagira, y se encontraba bastante lenjos como para hacerlo. El ser que lo halla hecho se encontraba cerca de los humanos, y seguramente volveria a atacar.

Gry: Terricolas! Alejense de alli! Dispersense! Sea lo que sea, volvera a atacarlos!-grito fuertemente Gryf, con un brillo dorado que sirvio para atraer momentaneamente la atencion de los humanos, de los Titanes. Pero que error mas grave.

Asi como los Titanes dedicaron su atencion a Gryf, otra cabeza mas callo en medio de ellos. Pero esta vez no era solo una cabeza. Eran unas diez. Algunas de ellas pertenecian a civiles, pero el problema no era a quien pertenecieron las cabezas. El problema estaba en que todas estas cabezas... no, no podria decirlo con palabras... todas las cabezas... no, no me obligen a decirles... todas las cabezas... en verdad, es algo que yo no deveria decir... todas las cabezas... todas las cabezas eran de niños. Todas y cada una de ellas habia sido de algun niño de no mas de doce años. Incluyendo a tres cabezas que para Raven fueron como mil dagas clavadas en el corazón.

Alli, frente a los Titanes, se encontraban las cabezas de sus mas pequeños miembros: Melvin, Timmy y Teether. Raven se llevo las manos para cubrirse la boca, y para tratar de contener el llanto, aunque las lagrimas salian quisiera ella o no. Sus niños... muertos? Raven no podia negarlo, se habia encariñado mucho con ellos, hasta el punto de considerarlos casi como si fueran sus hijos, y ahora las cabezas de sus pequeños estaban alli, tiradas en el suelo, muertas. Ella se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una mirada de tristesa de su verde novio, y ella solo pudo arojarse a sus brazos y llorar. Llorar por una eternidad de ser necesario, pero una voz no le permitio seguir llorando.

Mel: Ra..ven..

Raven se volvio para mirar como la cabeza de la pequeña Melvin estaba articulando unas cuantas palabras, para ver como el espiritu de un muerto tenia fuerzas suficientes como para controlar a su cuerpo.

Mel: era... grande... y... ardia...

Raven miraba impactada a lo que la niña le decia. Grande y ardia? Que era grande y ardia? Pues, el asesino. Y eso lo confirmo otra cabeza.

Tim: no...no queremos... que... los maten...

Raven lloraba con tal fuerza que las cataratas del Iguazu quedarian avergonzadas de tan poca agua que chorreaban. Dos cavezas de un par de niños muertos davan lo poco de espiritu que les quedaba para ayudar a los otros. Niños asi, en el Paraiso un lugar asegurado tienen.

Mel: vino... desde... el... el...

Y la cabeza de Melvin no hablo mas. Y no volvera a hablar en mucho tiempo, hasta que el Árbol entero cambie y la cizaña sea destruida. Hasta ese entoces, no hablara. Pero habia alguien que todavia queria seguir hablando. Aunque mientras mas hablaba, mas sufria su alma, y mas se partia el corazon de una mujer que los vio como si fueran sus hijos.

Tim: desde... el suelo...

Y con eso, la cabeza de Timmy callo. Ya nunca mas tendria por que hacer rabietas, el bueno de Timmy, ya que el ahora seguramente estaba en un lugar donde tenia todo lo que queria, y por nada devia protestar.

Pero lo que dijeron los niños muerto fue como una "revelacion" para los Campeones, especialmente para Mantiro.

Man: es posible. Si este ser se mueva bajo tierra, seguramente yo sea capaz de ver por donde esta, y con suerte destruirlo.

Dag: entonces, hazlo tan rapido que ya deveria estar hecho. Nosotros vigilaremos que no se acerque Sagira Stormhell. Gracias al cielo, mi Aliento De Dragon hizo que se mueva mas lentamente...-Dagun miro a Mantiro, y grito con una fuerta que basto para que se sobresaltara- Que estas esperando, Mantiro?! Hazlo de una vez!

Man: ya rugiste, dragon!

Mantiro se coloco de cuclillas y apollo las palmas de sus manos en la tierra, mientras dejaba a su gigantesca hacha dorada a un costado y cerraba los ojos. Inspiro y aspiro muy profundamente durante dos segundos y luego puso su voz por encima de la Tierra, y dijo:

Man: hay algo alli abajo. Es grande, y arde casi tanto como el infierno. Posee tatas armas como el desee poseer. Tiene grandes alas, y cuernos de carnero. Su piel misma pareciera estar ardiendo. Es grande, mas que Sagira, pero mucho mas lento.

Hyd: puedes destruirlo?

Man:...

Hyd: Mantiro, puedes destruirlo?

Man:...

Hyd: MANTIRO, PREGUNTADO TE HE SI PUEDES DESTRUIRLO???

Man:... no

En cuento la respuesta quedo dicha, Hydro parecia medio arto y medio aterrado. Arto de qe Mantiro hablara como la Tierra, siempre tomandose su tiempo y tardando lo que halla que tardar, y aterrado por los humanos. Si Mantiron no podia destruirlo, quienes lo harian? Los Titanes? Ellos no podian atacar a lo que no ven. Acaso ellos, los Campeones, devian destruirlo? Devian vigilar a Sagira, y si Hydro, Dagun o Gryf trataban, podrian causar daños irreparables al planeta.

Hyd: por que no?

Mantiro sonrio un poco, y luego, con una voz tan calma como la Tierra, dijo:

Man: porque yo confio en los Titanes. Estoy convencido de que ellos seran capaces de destruirlo sin sufrir ninguna otra baja.

Dag: como lo sabes? Como estas tan seguro?

Man: ustedes mismos lo han dicho. En la Torre T habia mucho poder, y algo me dice que estamos a punto de ver que clase de poder es ese. Pero, antes...

Mantiro se dirigio a los humanos y les grito:

Man: Humanos! Cuidado, viene por la derecha!

Robin dirigio su vista hacia Mantiro, igual que todos, y pregunto:

Rob: quien viene?

Mantiro, tranquilamente, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, respondio:

Man: el Balrog, por supuesto.

Y con estas palabras dichas, un grito inundo el aire. Bumblebee vio como, una gigantezca criatura que ardia como el sol mismo, surgia desde el suelo a unos ocho metros de su espalda. El monstruoso ser portaba consigo un latigo ardiente en la mano derecha y un martillo gigantesco en la otra mano, martillo que posiblemente usaba para aplastar a sus contrincantes. En el latigo se veian claras señales de sangre, la cual quedaba manchada en el arma a pesar de que esta ardia tanto como el mismo dueño. Sus ojos eran como los de un gato, solo que la iris estaba completamente prendida en llamas, y el contorno de sus ojos, en donde mormalmente deveria haber un puro color blanco, habia un rojo sangre. Era una vision terrorifica, una que parecia ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con todos. Y este demoniaco Balrog tenia la mirada fija en Bumblebee. Los humanos comunes y corrientes, al ver a esta criatura, gritaron y huyeron, pero el grito de ellos no fue nada comparado con el de la joven abejita.

Bee: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito con el alma en la voz, pero no corrio. Algo no dejaba que ella corriese. ALgo que tal vez tenia que ver con los espeluznantes ojos del demonio.

Rob: Titanes, ataque! No permian mas bajas!

Todos los heroes juveniles del mundo se avalanzaron sobre la bestia, pero los ojos de este ser parecian poder ver lo que sus enemigos pensaban hacer, ya que a pesar de ser tan lento era perfectamente capaz de esquivar todos los ataques. Pero aunque hubiera sido completamente capaz de golpear a todos los Titanes, solo se concentraba en poder preparar un ataque con su gran martillo, un ataque dirigido a la lider de los Titanes Este.Y para peor de los males, esa misma mirada que podia ver lo que hivan a hacer sus oponentes habia dejado a la podre de Bumblebee completamente paralizada, con el terror en sus ojos, y el miedo en su boca.

Un poco mas lejos, con los Campeones, una pequeña discucion ocurria.

Hyd: Mantiro, mira lo que pasa ahora! Si no hacemos algo, la mataran!

Man: no hay nada que podamos hacer. Los Titanes podran, estoy seguro.

Hyd: seguro de que, Mantiro? De que moriran? Dinos, Mantiro! Ayuda a que la semilla de preocupacion que tu haz sembrado en ni no brote, y dime de que estas seguro!

Mantiro y respondio. Solo miro fijamente a Hydro y dijo:

Man: estoy seguro.

Hydro quedo con demaciadas dudas en su mente, y con un gran viñedo de preocupacion sembrado por todo su ser.

Gry: Hydro, mejor deja de preocuparte por ellos. Estaran bien. Si las cosas se complican, yo podria llevar al Balrog a algun sector de esta hoja y destruirlo, y luego volver aqui en unos dos minutos.

Hydro miro fijamente a su compañero del aire y le pregunto:

Hyd: minutos segun que planeta? Minutos de Pluton?

Gryf le dedico una amarga sonrisa, y le respondio con igual amargura:

Gry: eso quisieras tu. Pero ahora, tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestro "amigo"

Dagun alzo la cabeza para ver como Sagira Stormhell se encontraba a un poco menos de 100 metros de ellos, y colocando a su colosal espada en sus manos, dijo:

Dag: muchachos, dejenme esto a mi. Tengo que ir "charlar" con el viejo de Sagira- dijo haciendo enfasis en el _viejo_.

Hydro miro a su contraparte del Templo del Fuego, y le dijo:

Hyd: seguro, pero asegurate de que nosotros tambien podamos hablar con el. Si las cosas se te complican, nosotros entraremos.

Dag: dalo por hecho. Asi al menos les dare tiempo para vigilar a los terricolas. Si el Balrog les hace algo, te juro, Mantiro, te juro que sera muy malo para ti.

Man: no te preocupes. Tengo fe en los humanos. Se que podran.

Sonrio de una forma muy segura, y le dijo a Dagun:

Man: ahora, ve a por Sagira. Entretenlo lo suficiente como para que se gasten su transformacion. Hazlo, antes de que se acabe la nuestra -dijo al tiempo que su color dorado hiva muy lentamente disminuyendo

Dagun abrio sus alas y salio volando a la mayor velocidad posible, con la espada en alto, y en direccion a Sagira. La pelea entre ambos no tardo mucho en comensar. Golpes a gran velocidad de Sagira Stormhell, rapidos azotes con la espada de Dagun, y otras cosas que no me esforzare en detallar. Despues de todo, ahora nuestra atencion deve estar consentrada en los Titanes. Tenemos que ver si pronto dejaran de sufrir.

Pero cada segundo que pasaba, parecia que los Titanes sufririan aun mas. Ni la energia de Raven, ni las bombas de Robin, ni los Starbolt de Starfire, ni nada parecia ser capaz de detener al Balrog. El demonio seguia preparando su martillo para el golpe, llevandolo lentamente hacia arriba, al tiempo que se acercaba a Bumblebee, la cual estaba totalmente paralizada de terror. Pero no era la unica que se encontraba quieta.

Cyborg no se podia mover. Y no era por el Balrog. El habia visto cosas terribles antes, y el se encontraba mas que decidido para ir y patearle el culo al demonio, para luego gritar un gran "¡Buyaaaaaaaa!". Pero por mas decidido que estaba, no se movia. No, tampoco era por las heridas. Eran graves, si, pero no le limitaban el movimiento, solo su brazo izquierdo no le servia, pero si todo lo demas.¿Entonces, que es lo que impedia al bueno de Cyborg moverse?

El miedo.

El miedo de ver a su querida Bumblebee muerta. El miedo que tuvo cuando vio al Balrog mirando a su amada abejita con esos ojos asesinos. El miedo de perder a una de las cosas que el mas amaba en este mundo. El miedo de perder el unico trozito de cielo que el habia encontrado en la Tierra.

Todos los demas seguian atacando al demonio con mucha energia, pero no parecia servir. El Balrog tenia mirada fija en Bumblebee. "Pues entonces, si el demonio solo la mira a ella, haremos que mira algo mas" penso Robin con decision.

De un rapido salto, se puso frente al demonio y de un rapido golpe de su bó, le azoto en el ojo derecho. A decir verdad, le incrusto completamente el baculo en el ojo, hasta el punto de romperle toda la cornea del ojo. Si antes el contorno de los ojos del Balrog era de un color sangre, lo que ahora tenian era sangre verdadera. Le habia cegado completamente el ojo.

La intencion de Robin era hacer que el Balrog mirara a algo mas, y lo consiguio. Demaciado bien, temo.

El Balrog, doblegado por el dolor que sintio en su ojo derecho, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que ya no servia para ver. Ahora, con su ojo izquierdo, vio como un humano vestido de llamativos colores caia al suelo, junto a un baculo que estaba lleno de su sangre. Su sangre... El demonio, cuando comprendio que esa era su sangre, lanzo un grito aterrador al aire, y levanto el latigo a una velocidad de la cual una criatura de tal tamaño no parecia capaz, y realizo un rapido movimiento con el. Los resultados fueron inmediatos: si bien ningun Titan que se encontraba alrrededor del demonio resulto muerto, todos resultaron sumamente heridos. Y con la cantidad de heridas que tenian, ninguno parecia ser muy capaz de ponerse en pie. Posiblemente varios se habian desmayado.

Ahora si, sin todas esas molestias, el Balrog volvio a dirigir la mirada de su unico ojo capaz de ver en Bumblebee, y con el martillo levantado, se hacerco lo suficiente cmo par un golpe mortal.

A medida que el demonio se acercaba a la joven, el miedo crecia en el pecho de Cyborg. Y junto al miedo, crecia algo mas. El miedo era grande, pero esa otra cosa lo era aun mas. Y sea lo que sea, le estaba dando a Cyborg el valor para tratar de frenar a esa bestia, para evitar el miedo de perder a su amada.

Completamente dispuesto a pelear, y si era necesario, a morir, el hombre mitad robot se acerco rapidamente al Balrog, dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero este le dava a Cyborg la importancia que un león le da a una hormiga: nula.

Cyborg se acercaba al Balrog, y lo golpeaba, pero asi como el león no siente a la hormiga, el demonio no sentia al hombre maquina. Golpe tras golpe tras golpe tras golpe tras golpe, dava Cyborg, pero de nada servia. El Balrog seguia avanzando hacia Bumblebee decidido a matarla.

El Balrog estaba frente a la joven, con el martillo en alto, completamente listo para azotar, y Cyborg estaba una metros mas atras, completamente cansado, y con la mirada baja. El no queria ver, no queria sufrir tanto, no queria. Pero algo no le hiva a permitir sufrir.

¿Recuerdan que algo crecia en el pecho de Cybor junto al miedo? Pues, si, esa cosa, sea lo que sea, poco a poco parecia ir controlando a Cyborg, tomando el completo control de su cuerpo y mente. Pero no de alma. El alma seguia siendo la de Cyborg. Y esa cosa que controlaba al hombre maquina, tambien le hablaba.

"_No te preocupes, no dejaremos que tu amada muera. Confia en nosotros_"

Cy:"Pero¿quien eres tu?¿Que haces en mi cuerpo?

"_Ya te lo he dicho, no dejaremos que tu amada muera. Confia en nosotros_"

Pero asi como algo que crecia cada vez mas controlaba a Cyborg, un gran impulso crecia entre los Campeones.

Hyd:¡Mantiro!¡La van a matar!

Man:Aun no. Yo confio en ellos.

Hydro veia como el martillo del Balrog hiva a golpear a Bumblebee, no falta mucho. Gryf se preparaba para, de ser necesario, irse a algun otro lado de la hoja para poder liquidarlo.

Hyd:¡Mantiro!

Man: Aun no.

Hydro espero un poco mas. Ya se diria que incluso desconfiaba de su compañero y mucho mas de sus intenciones. Girando la cabeza hacia su compañero, le grito:

Hyd:¡MANTIRO!

Y esta vez, Mantiro no respondio. Solo se quedo mirando hacia donde estaba el Balrog, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y dijo, con suma tranquilidad:

Mar: Ahora si. Mira, Hydro, y dime que es lo que va a pasar.

Hydro giro rapidamente la cabeza, y vio que casi todo seguia tal cual habia visto hace medio segundo. Casi todo. El Balrog estaba a punto de golpear a Bumblebee. Si, eso seguia igual. Bumblebee seguia paralizada de miedo. Si, eso tambien. Y Cyborg estaba de pie, con el cañon sonico listo para disparar, con toda su armadura brillando de un reluciente color blanco, y sin ninguna herida visible. Si, eso... eso era nuevo.

Cy: vete al infierno, maldito vastajo del Gran Antiguo -dijo con una voz tan suave y pura como la nieve-. Y que tu alma se consuma en las profundidades de Tartaro.

El Balrog oyo estas palabras, y sorprendido de que alguien le hablase asi, se giro, y lo unico que pudo ver fue como un frio rayo de nieve le apagaba su poder, y junto a su poder, su vida.

Cyborg se acerco hacia donde estaba Bumblebee, todavia paralizada por el miedo, y deslizo suavemente su mano por el rostro de su amada, y con una voz suave, le dijo:

Cy: ahora estas a salvo. Ya puedes volver a moverte.

Luego de decir esto, Cyborg se desmayor, perdiendo asi todo el reluciente color. Y, a los dos segundos, tambien Bumblebee cayo como desmallada.

Supongo que algo que Cyborg no se dio cuenta, es que habia disparado con tanto poder que se diria que habia obligado a los Rek'ekars a huir, incluso obligo a que Sagira Stormhell dejara de pelear contra Dagun durante un buen rato. Rato que sirvio bastante, ya que en ese momento, miles de naves de guerra tamaraneanas entraban en la orbia del planeta, lo cual hizo que Sagira se viera obligado a retirarse junto a los ejercitos. Los Campeones, ya cansados, en cuento vieron que Sagira se hiva, dejaron que su color dorado se desvaneciera por completo. Victoria no era, solo se trataba de una retirada momentanea.

Hydro se acerco junto con Mantiro a los Titanes heridos, mientras que Gryf hiva a recivir a los ejercitos de Tamaran, y Dagun, se alejaba lo suficiente de todos, mientras se sentaba a meditar. Mantiro los coloco a todos sobre unas camillas de tierra suave que hizo alli mismo, mientras que Hydro se mantenia fierme, junto a Cyborg, mirandolo con facinacion.

Hyd: Mantiro.

Mantiro sonrio bien grande para sus adentros, y luego respondio:

Man: si, Hydro?

Hyd: lamento haber desconfiado de ti.

Man: y que mas?

Hyd: y lamento haberte acusado directamente de sembrar preocupacion en mi.

Man: yyyyyyyy?????? -dijo Mantiro, mas sonriente que un niño en Navidad

Hydro bufo, bastante resignado, y dijo muy bajito:

Hyd: ...y lamento haberme comido tu asado de cumpleaños...

Man: perdona, pero, no te oiiigooooo!

Hyd: lamento haberme comido tu asado de cumpleaños -dijo un poco mas alto

Man: disculpa, me distraje, podrias volver a decirmelo? -dijo Mantiro, que parecia que hiva a reventar de tanta felicidad, producida por humillar a Hydro de esta forma.

Hyd:¡QUE LAMENTO HABERME COMIDO TU ASADO DE CUMPLEAÑOS!

Mantiro sonrio de oreja a oreja, y luego dijo:

Man: nunca me cansare de oir esto- dijo sacando algo bastante raro, como una roca, la cual parecia ser similar a una gravadora, ya que cuando Mantiro apreto un boton, se comensaron a escuchar gritos que decian una y otra vez "lamento haberme comido tu asado de cumpleaños".

Hydro se puso colorado de la verguenza, por un hecho que posiblemente halla pasado hace mucho tiempo, y nosotros desconocemos completamente, y luego, cuando recupero el color, le pregunto a su negro compañero:

Hyd: asi que, el es Nieve? -djo, mirando fijamente al desmayado de Cyborg.

Man: asi es.

Hyd: y por que no me lo dijistes?

Man: para que? Si te lo hubiese dicho, no crees que ubiese sido peor.

Hyd: tal vez. Tal vez. Pero eso no importa. No ahora. Quien diria que a Nieve encontrariamos aqui?

Man: yo no. Sabia de Ceniza, pero no de Nieve. Y con el paso del tiempo, creo que es posible que halla otros aqui.

Hyd: otros? Y quienes crees que puedan ser los otros? A que elemento?

Man: por como se presentan los hechos, diria que es posible que tambien esten Arena, Brisa, y tal vez, Naturaleza.

Hydro habio bastante los ojos, y dijo:

Hyd: son demaciados. Pero mientras mas mejor. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que les digamos toda la verdad.

Mantiro asistio, y luego se retiro, tal vez para ir con su amigo Dagun, dejando a Hydro solo, con los heridos. Aunque el parecia mas interesado en mirar a Cyborg con una facinacion gigantesca. Luego, con una voz muy baja, mas baja aunque un susurro, se dijo a si mismo:

Hyd: ...si... va siendo hora... hora de que los Campeones de los Elementos Ocultos nos ayuden en esta pelea...

* * *

Listo, el nuevo capitulo esta terminado! Espro que les halla gustado, y si a alguien no le gusto lo de las muertes, les informo que a mi tampoco me gusto TTTT Desearia haber dejado a todos los Titanes vivos y felices, pero hay que recordar que los demonios atacan a los sentimientos, y eso es lo que hizo el Balrog (N/A: Balrog hijo de tu madre, ojala que te pudras!).

¿Quienes seran estos "Campeones de los Elementos Ocultos"? Y eso de Ceniza, Brisa, Arena, Naturaleza, Nieve? Por que Hydor habra dicho que Cyborg es Nieve? Pues, si desean saber, esten atentos al proximo capitulo!

Saludos de Kerosen.

P.D.: pido mil perdones por tanta tardanza, pero es que como tarde mucho en pensar en el fic de Conquistadores, no tuve tanto tiempo de pensar en el de Ella. Y otra cosa: si bien es posible que algunos hallan pensado que yo abandonaba el fic, se equivocaron. Tal vez tarde mucho, tal vez poco, pero solo muerto dejare abandonado uno de mis fic! Asi que, no pierdan ezperansas de que algun dia veran otro capitulo de esta historia.

Ahora si, me despido.

Saludos de Kerosen


End file.
